Blood of Innocence
by murruemioria
Summary: "Berhati-hatilah pada pria bertopi hitam". Itulah yang Ibu Kise katakan sebelum ia meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Bad summary. Aokise, Haikise, slight all x kise. Cover art by Me.
1. Accident

_RRRR-_

Ponsel Kise bergetar di saku celananya. Dengan segera, pemuda bersurai emas itu merogoh-rogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut. Nama ibunya tertera di layar. Oh, ibu menelepon rupanya.

"Ada apa ibu?" tanya Kise.

"Ryou-chan, apa kau masih di studio pemotretan?"

"Iya, aku masih di studio." jawab Kise.

Sekarang ia sedang berada ditengah-tengah waktu istirahat. Tangannya meraih botol minuman yang diberikan oleh salah seorang kru. "Memangnya ada apa?" ucapnya, setelah meneguk sebagian isi botol.

"Ah... tidak ada apa-apa..."

Kise mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tidak biasanya ibunya menelepon di saat jam sibuk hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang tak penting. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi sesi pemotretan akan kembali dimulai.

"... Ryou-chan..." Ucapan ibunya menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya.

"Ibu dan Ayah akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk beberapa hari. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Makan yang teratur dan jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Tentu saja Ibu. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa ayah dan ibu ke Kyoto?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ketika Kise ingin bicara lagi, salah seorang kameraman memanggilnya.

"Kise-kun, pemotretan akan kembali dimulai! Segeralah bersiap-siap!" panggilnya, sambil memberikan gestur tangan yang mengisyaratkan padanya untuk datang kearahnya.

"Iya! Sebentar lagi aku kesana!" sahut pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Ibu sesi pemotrean akan dimulai lagi."

"Ya, Ryou-chan! Semoga pemotretannya berjalan lancar, dan..." ucapan ibunya terhenti ditengah kalimat. Jedanya agak lama, membuat Kise sedikit heran. "... berhati-hatilah pada pria bertopi hitam. Jika ia datang ke rumah, jangan pernah buka pintunya." tambah ibunya. Kali ini suaranya lebih rendah seperti berbisik.

Pria bertopi hitam? Siapa? Kenapa tidak boleh mebukakan pintu?

"..ib-" ucapan Kise terpotong.

"Jika ia mengajakmu untuk ikut, jangan pernah menurutinya! Jangan percaya kata-katanya! Selalu kunci pintu dan jendela! Jangan tatap matanya!" potong ibunya. kali ini suaranya gemetar seperti orang ketakutan.

"...ibu...? Ibu baik-baik saja kan?" Rasa khawatir, bingung, dan takut kini bercampur aduk dalam benak Kise.

"Ryou-chan... ja-jangan... jangan pernah..." suaranya terputus-putus. Kise dapat mendengar isak tangisnya di balik telepon. "Ibu mohon... turutilah... hanya itu saja..."

"B-baiklah ibu..." Kise tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Bertanyapun, ia bingung untuk memulainya dari mana. Semua tarasa sangat tiba-tiba.

"Syukurlah..." ibunya bernafas lega. "Ibu dan ayah sayang padamu, Ryou-chan... sampai jumpa." Lalu sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Kise kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. "Hah... apa maksudnya semua ini...?" gumamnya sembari memijit kedua pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat lelah.

Pemotretan pun dimulai. Selama sesi tersebut, Kise tidak fokus. Ucapan ibunya masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata tersebut. Beberapa staf dan kameraman sempat menegurnya untuk tetap fokus. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Siapa pria bertopi itu? Seperti apa rupanya? Kenapa orangtuanya melarangnya bertemu dengannya? Bahkan menatap matanya pun tidak boleh.

"Kenapa..." Hanya itu yang kise gumamkan di tengah perjalanannya pulang usai pemotretan.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

cHAPTER 1: Accident

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © MurrueMioria

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

Rating: T (untuk sekarang)

.

.

.

.

Maji Burger. Pukul 6.30 sore.

Sebelum pulang kerumah, Kise menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir ke restoran cepat saji tersebut. Di jam istirahatnya—di studio pemotertan tadi—ia melewatkan makan siang. Dan kini perutnya protes minta diisi. Yah, sebenarnya Kise sekarang sedang dalam program diet. Tapi setidaknya makan junk food sedikit saja, tidak apa-apa kan? Toh, hanya hari ini saja kok.

Ketika masuk, sudut matanya menangkap segelintir bayangan berwarna biru. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah minim ekspresi tengah duduk di sudut ruangan sembari menegak vanilla shake favoritnya. Di seberang mejanya, duduk pemuda yang lebih tinggi, berambut merah dan memiliki alis cabang yang unik. Ia sibuk dengan gunungan hamburger dihadapannya.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya, kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, selamat sore Kise-kun," sapa pemuda berambut biru. Kuroko Tetsuya namanya.

"Yo, Kise," sapa si rambut merah, Kagami Taiga.

Kise mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "Kebetulan sekali aku ketemu kalian," ucapnya.

"Kami baru saja selesai dari latihan sore. Kebetulan juga kau datang, Kise-kun. Kami barusan membicarakanmu," ujar Kuroko.

"Oh ya? Maaf, Kurokocchi... Aku tidak datang latihan."

"Tidak apa, Kise-kun. Sebaiknya kau simpan kata maafmu untuk Akashi-kun. Tadi, dia kelihatan kesal," ucapi si surai baby blue itu, kembali menyeruput vanilla shake-nya.

Kagami yang dari tadi sibuk makan, menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mengambil salah satu burger yang masih terbungkus rapi di nampannya dan memberikannya pada Kise. "Ini untukmu."

"Waah... Terima kasih Kagamicchi!" Kise menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Oh... Ada Kise juga disini." Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah lain. Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh ketiga pemuda itu. Pemuda tinggi berkulit tan dengan surai navy blue. Aomine Daiki.

Aomine menghampiri mereka dengan nampan berisi teriyaki burger dan minuman soda. Di belakangnya mengekor seorang gadis lebih pendek bersurai pink. Momoi Satsuki, sahabat kecil Aomine sekaligus manager tim basket sekolah mereka, SMA Teikou.

"Ki-chan!"

"Aominecchi! Momocchi!"

Momoi berlari kecil mendahului Aomine dan duduk di dekat Kuroko dan Kise. Sementara itu, Aomine duduk disebelah Kagami.

"Ki-chan! Coba lihat apa yang Dai-chan beli tadi!" Ucap Momoi sambil merogoh kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Ia kelihatan girang.

"Oi satsuki!" Aomine panik, berusaha merebut kantong pelastik itu dari genggaman si surai pink. Tapi ia terlambat. Momoi sudah berhasil mengeluarkan benda yang disebut-sebut.

Sebuah majalah dengan wajah Kise terpajang di bagian cover-nya.

"Tada~ Majalah yang baru terbit minggu ini! Ada Ki-chan di bagian covernya!" Momoi memperlihatkan majalah tersebut. Spontan semuanya—kecuali aomine—melongo menatap Momoi dengan majalah digenggamannya. Aomine cuma memalingkan wajah. Semburat merah tampak terlihat samar-samar di pipi.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

"srrrup.." Suara sedotan dari vanilla shake yang diseruput Kuroko.

.

.

.

Kagami tersedak hamburger. "Air... uhuk... air!" Tangannya menyambar minuman soda Aomine dan menegaknya sampai habis.

"...Aominecchi..." Kise masih melongo manatap wajahnya sendiri dimajalah.

"I-itu b-bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku beli karena ada Mai-chan di dalamnya!" Aomine berusaha berdalih. Wajah tannya semakin memerah, menyaingi warna rambut Kagami.

"Ah sudahlah, Aominecchi... Tak kusangka ternyata kau penggemar beratku. Sini, biar kuberi tanda tangan khusus untuk penggemarku yang spesial ini~" Kise merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil pulpen. Ia mengambil majalah dari tangan Momoi dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di cover tersebut. Majalah itu diberikan ke Aomine. "Ini untuk fansku yang nomor satu~" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Sialan kau, Kise!" Aomine menggulung majalah itu dan memukul kepala Kise.

"Aduh! Sakit, Aominecchi!" Kise meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Bodo amat!"

"Yaampun... kalian keliatan mesra." Momoi tertawa.

"Berisik kau Satsuki!" Pipi Aomine makin merah.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Kise... bagaimana pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Kagami mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bukankah kau bilang akan pulang larut?"

"Ah... soal itu..." Kise tetingat ucapan ibunya. "Pemotretan selesai lebih awal. Sebenarnya sih itu semua salahku. Hari ini aku tidak begitu fokus bekerja."

"Tumben, gak biasanya kau begitu kalau kerja," komentar Aomine. Komentarnya disahut oleh anggukan kepala Kise.

"Tadi ibu meneleponku. Katanya, ia bersama ayah akan pergi ke Kyoto. Aku tidak tahu ada tujuan apa mereka kesana, tapi yang jelas mereka tidak akan pulang untuk sementara ini... sepertinya," ujar Kise.

"Lalu? apa hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Saat itu, ibu berpesan padaku supaya berhati-hati pada pria bertopi hitam. Suara ibu terdengar seperti orang ketakutan. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti. Siapa dia? Kenapa aku harus hati-hati kalau bertemu dengannya? Gara-gara itu, aku jadi tidak fokus kerja deh," ucap Kise sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Pria bertopi hitam? Mungkinkah..." Kuroko menyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk berpikir dan mengingat kembali sesuatu.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Sebenarnya Kise-kun, aku pernah melihat orang seperti itu di suatu foto. Hmmm... foto apa ya..." Kuroko masih berusaha mengingat.

"Oh! mungkin maksudmu foto kita semua ketika training camp?" tebak Kagami.

"Ah! Ya, yang itu." Kuroko sekarang ingat. "Entah apakah orang yang dibicarakan oleh ibumu itu benar yang ini atau bukan, aku tidak tahu. Aku melihat sosok dirinya di beberapa foto saat kita training camp."

"Mata Kuroko sangat jeli. Aku bahkan tidak akan tau kalau dia tidak cerita," tambah Kagami.

"Dia mengikuti kita!?" Kise tampak kaget tidak percaya.

"Bukan 'kita', tapi lebih tepatnya 'kau', Kise-kun." Kuroko menatapnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Aku melihat sosoknya di beberapa foto yang terdapat dirimu. Awalnya, kupikir itu hanya kebetulan. Namun, ketika aku melihat foto di hari kedua sampai ketujuh training camp, sosok itu tetap ada. Berdiri jauh dibelakangmu, memperhatikanmu."

Ucapan Kuroko membuatnya merinding. "Kurokocchi... jangan menakutiku... aku jadi takut-ssu..."

"Aku tidak menakutimu, Kise-kun. Jika kau tidak percaya, aku akan menunjukan fotonya padamu nanti," ucap Kuroko datar.

"Stalker?" gumam Aomine.

"Mungkin... entahlah... Sebaiknya kau turuti apa kata ibumu, Kise-kun. Kurasa beliau mengetahui siapa dia," saran Kuroko.

Kise mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

..:::====:::..

Setelah keluar dari restoran, Kise dan yang lainnya memutuskan kembali ke rumah. Kuroko dan Kagami pulang bersama karena rumah mereka satu arah.

Sementara itu Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi pulang bersama. Kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah juga.

"Satsuki kau pulang duluan saja," ucap Aomine ketika mereka sampai di sebuah pertigaan yang salah satu jalannya merupakan arah menuju rumah Momoi dan Aomine.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Kau mau kemana lagi, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Basket," jawab si pemuda remang itu singkat.

"Oh."

"Kise," Aomine kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda blonde yang sedari tadi cuma diam. "Ayo main basket. One on one?"

Mendengar kata 'one on one', mata pemuda bersurai kuning itu berkilat. "Tentu saja-ssu! Kapan lagi Aominecchi mengajak ku one on one! Biasanya kan aku yang minta!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Kau dengar kan, Satsuki? Sekarang pulang sana! Hush! Hush!" Aomine mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir gadis bersurai pink itu.

Momoi hanya mengembungkan pipinya, lalu melangkah pulang. Aomine dan Kise memperhatikannya dari ujung jalan. Memastikan agar gadis itu selamat sampai rumahnya. Setelah merasa Momoi sudah masuk kerumahnya, kedua pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Menuju lapangan basket terdekat.

Mereka bermain sampai beberapa ronde. Aomine menang seperti biasa. "Kau masih payah, Kise."

"Hah... hah... lihat saja, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Kise rebahan di tengah lapangan. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Ya, dalam mimpimu," sahut Aomine. Ia membelakanginya, masih mendrabel bola di depan ring basket. Kise cuma cemberut dan Aomine tahu tanpa perlu melihat kebelakang.

"Kise..." Aomine memasukan bola kedalam ring.

"Hmm?"

Pemuda tan itu datang menghampiri dan duduk disebelah Kise yang masih rebahan. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kise menoleh. Dari bawah sini, ia bisa melihat wajah tan Aomine. Semburat merah tampak samar menghiasi pipinya. Perasaan ini...

Kise dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

 _Apakah Aominecchi akan manyatakan cinta padaku?_

Kise dapat menebak itu. Sebenarnya ia tengah menunggu Aomine untuk mengucapkan kata tersebut sejak dulu. Namun si pemuda tan tersebut tak pernah melakukannya.

Kise selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan sikapnya. Aomine begitu perhatian padanya akhir-akhir ini. Yang lainnya tidak menyadarinya. Hanya Kise. Sikapnya memang agak tsundere—walau tidak separah Midorima—tapi Kise dapat merasakannya dari cahaya di bola matanya.

Kise tidak ingin menyangkal. Ia juga menyukai Aomine. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ketika Aomine memperkenalkannya pada suatu permaian olahraga yang bernama basket. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap Aomine sebagai idola yang selalu ia kejar, namun perlahan-lahan rasa cinta itu muncul dan semakin tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Kise pernah berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun gagal. Ia terlalu takut. Takut jika Aomine akan menolaknya, membuat ikatan persahabatan mereka hancur. Jadi Kise lebih memilih menunggu. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya juga ikut merona merah.

Aomine menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya nervous. "Kise aku-"

 _RRRRR..._

Ponsel Kise bergetar, mengganggu suasana romantis diantara mereka.

 _'Uh... kenapa disaat seperti ini, sih...'_ Itulah yang ada dipikiran kedua pemuda itu.

"Uhhh... maaf Aominecchi. Aku angkat teleponnya dulu," Kise mengambil ponsel dan memperhatikan layarnya. Nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar.

"Halo," Ucap Kise. Ia bangkit duduk dari posisi rebahannya.

"Halo, apakah ini salah satu anggota keluarga dari tuan dan nyonya Kise?" ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Ya, saya anaknya. Ada apa ya?"

"Ah, kami dari pihak rumah sakit Takeda Kyoto, ingin memberitahukan bahwa orang tua anda..."

Mata Kise terbelalak setelah mendengar penjelasan dari seseorang tersebut. Wajah memucat dan tangannya gemetar. Ponsel nyaris jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Kise?" Aomine menatapnya bingung.

"B-baiklah, saya akan segera kesana," ucap Kise pada si penelepon. Suaranya gemetar. Telepon kemudian ditutup.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Kise, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aomine khawatir. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Kise yang gemetar.

"A-ayah... dan... Ibu..." ucapan Kise terputus-putus oleh isak tangisnya. "Mereka... hiks.. mengalami kecelakaan.."

..:::====:::..

23.35

Rumah Sakit Takeda, Kyoto.

Kise duduk menunggu di ruang tunggu UGD. Aomine dan Akashi menemaninya.

Saat itu, sebelum Aomine dan Kise berada di Kyoto, Aomine menelepon Akashi untuk memberikan tumpangan untuk kerumah sakit. Akashi segera menyanggupinya. Dengan mobil limo pribadi keluarga, Akashi mengantar mereka. Yah, setidaknya begitulah kenapa Akashi kini bersama dengan mereka.

Setelah menunggu sekitar kurang lebih 1jam, dokter yang menangani orangtua Kise akhirnya keluar. Dari raut wajahnya, Kise dapat menebak kalau akan ada berita buruk.

"Diantara Kalian bertiga, yang mana yang merupakan anggota keluarga Kise?" tanya sang dokter.

Kise langsung segera berdiri. "Saya! Saya anaknya! Bagaimana kondisi ayah dan ibuku?"

Sang dokter menatapnya sejenak. "Soal itu, maafkan kami, kami sudah melakukan sebaik yang kami bisa... Tuan dan Nyonya Kise tidak bisa terselamatkan akibat luka yang mereka terima." Ia menepuk bahu Kise, menatapnya dengat sorot mata simpati. "Kami turut berduka cita."

Berita itu begitu mengagetkannya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar tak sanggup menahan air mata.

"Tidak..." kedua tangan menutipi mulutnya. Kakinya yang mulai terasa lemas, membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

"Ryouta!" Akashi segera membantunnya berdiri.

"Ibu.. hik.. ayah..." Kise melepaskan diri dari pegangan Akashi dan berlari menuju ruangan tempat orang tuanya berada. Aomine dan Akashi mengikutinya.

Sekarang disinilah ia berada, di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku bersebelahan di ranjang rumah sakit. Kain putih menutupi wajah dan seluruh tubuh mereka.

Dengan Kaki gemetar, Kise mendekat dan membuka kain penutup itu perlahan. Ayahnya.

"Ayah... hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku..." Air matanya menetes membasahi wajah mayat ayahnya.

Kise beralih, membuka kain penutup wajah sosok tanpa nyawa yang terbujur disebelah ayahnya. Ibunya.

"Ibu... hiks... " Kise terjatuh. Menangis dan berteriak semampu yang ia bisa sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Padahal baru tadi siang ia berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Ryouta!/Kise!" Akashi dan Aomine menghampirinya. Tubuh Kise gemetar luar biasa. Ia mendekap Aomine yang lebih dulu sampai.

"Hiks... Aominecchi... Hiks..."

"Tenanglah Kise..." Aomine mengantarnya menuju kursi terdekat. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggunnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Ryouta..." Akashi mendekat dan mengusap air matanya. "Aku ikut berduka cita atas kepergian kedua orang tuamu. Jangan menangis."

"Akashicchi..." Kise menatapnya. Ia mulai tersenyum tipis. Akashi membalasnya dengan senyuman yang serupa.

..:::====:::..

Upacara kematian orangtuanya diadakan keesokan harinya di kediaman Kise. Semua teman-teman, rekan kerja sesama model, dan kolega orangtuanya turut hadir dalam acara tersebut.

"Kise-kun, aku turut berduka cita. Semoga kau tetap tabah dalam menghadapi cobaan ini," ucap Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi."

"Ki-chan!" Momoi datang memeluknya. Gadis itu menangis.

"Momocchi..." Kise mengusap pelan kepala gadis bersurai pink tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan pergi secepat ini... hiks.." isak gadis itu. Kise hanya tersenyum getir.

Hari menjelang sore dan suasana di kediaman kise semakin sepi. Satu persatu sahabatnya mulai pergi. Awalnya Kuroko dan Kagami, disusul oleh Midorima, dan terakhir Akashi. Aomine dan Momoi masih tinggal.

"Kise..." Aomine menghampiri Kise yang tengah memandangi foto orangtuanya di altar.

Kise tak menjawab. Ia tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Aomine kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan. Menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman ala model miliknya—yang Aomine tau itu adalah senyuman palsu.

"Oh! Aominecchi... Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku dan Satsuki mau pamit pulang." Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi orangtua satsuki terus menghubungi gadis itu untuk pulang. Daiki sebagai laki-laki, sahabat kecil, dan tetangga dekatnya, tidak bisa membiarkan Satsuki pulang sendirian.

"Dai-chan! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Ha? Aku gak percaya. Ingat waktu kita SMP? Kau hampir dicegat oleh om-om hidung belang! Jika aku tidak ada disana, mungkin kau sudah diapa-apain!" sahut aomine.

Satsuki hanya diam. Ucapannya itu memang benar.

"Momocchi, sebaiknya kau pulang dengan Aominecchi." ujar Kise.

"Tapi, Ki-chan jadi sendirian..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Momocchi." Kise menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya—yang justru membuat Aomine makin khawatir.

"Kise..." Aomine ingin angkat bicara, namun di potong oleh anggukan kepala pemuda blond tersebut. Mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

Aomine hanya menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, kalau bagitu kami pulang."

"Ya, hati-hati, Aominecchi, Momocchi!" ucap Kise sembari mengantar si surai biru dan pink itu ke pintu depan rumahnya.

Ketika dirasa mereka berjalan sudah cukup jauh, Kise kembali masuk. Belum berselang lama, terdengar suara pintu rumahnya diketuk.

Aominecchi-kah? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, sehingga pemuda tan itu kembali. Kise segera datang membuka pintu.

"Aominecchi, apa ada sesuatu yang ter-" Ucapannya terhenti, ketika ia menyadari sosok yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Aominecchi yang ia duga.

Seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dengan style acak-acakan.

"Yo, Ryouta. Maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang," ucap pemuda itu sembari menggaruk punggung lehernya.

"... Shougo-kun..."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Fic pertama saya. Masih agak kaku gimana gitu... ;;_;;

Saya gak tau ini akan ada yang baca atau nggak. Gak adajuga ga papa. Buat latihan nulis aja.

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu (Tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya, kokoro saya gak kuat T^T

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!~~~~


	2. Missing

Seminggu setelah kematian orangtuanya, Kise tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah. Salah seorang guru sempat mengatakan bahwa Kise izin sakit. Selain itu tidak ada kabar lain.

Kini sudah minggu ke2 dan Kise masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Kuroko-teman sekelasnya-mulai sedikit khawatir. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Kuroko, yang lainnya juga—khususnya Aomine. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ia jadi teringat dengan stalker yang mereka bicarakan beberapa minggu lalu.

Jadi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Kise ketika sekolah usai. Lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh—menurut Kuroko. Hanya 15 menit jalan kaki dari Teikou sampai stasiun dan 30 menit perjalanan dengan kereta. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 5.32 sore ketika ia tiba di depan kediaman keluarga Kise.

Ia memperhatikannya sejenak. Rumah itu tampak sepi seperti telah ditinggal penghuninya dalam waktu cukup lama. Debu tebal mengotori lantai teras rumah yang ia pijaki. Tanaman-tanaman didalam pot-pot kecil di halaman rumahnya tampak layu dan mati. Apakah Kise tidak pernah membersihkan rumahnya selama 2 minggu terakhir ini? Itu tidak mungkin. Kise adalah orang yang tidak suka rumahnya kotor dan senang bersih-bersih. Selain itu tanaman yang ada di pot-pot itu adalah tanaman kesayanganya.

Kuroko tidak mau berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Tangannya menekan tombol bel pintu.

"Kise-kun, ini aku Kuroko," panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko mencoba menekan tombol bel lagi. Tapi hasilnya masih tetap nihil. Ia mencoba hal yang sama berulang kali hingga ia menyerah.

Kali ini, ia mencoba menelepon Kise, tapi hanya di jawab oleh voicemail.

'Halo~ di sini Kise Ryouta-ssu! Kali ini aku sedang sibuk~ Jika ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan bicara setelah bunyi berikut. '

'tuuut'

"Kise-kun, ini aku Kuroko. Kau ada dimana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Jika kau mendengar pesan ini, tolong segera hubungi aku," Kuroko menutup teleponnya.

Ia menghela napas pendek. Sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Langit yang berwarna jingga mulai berganti gelap. Matahari sudah tidak tampak. Ia mengecek jam di ponselnya. Pukul 6.05 p.m. Kuroko tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia disini. Terlalu sibuk khawatir dengan Kise hingga ia lupa waktu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menekan tombol bel. "Kise-kun, aku akan kembali lagi besok," ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 2: Missing

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © MurrueMioria

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

Rating: T (untuk sekarang)

.

.

.

.

SMA Teikou.

"Ha? Kise tidak ada dirumah?!" Kagami terkejut setelah mendengar cerita dari Kuroko pada keesokan harinya.

Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Saat ini mereka ada di kantin di jam istirahat sekolah, menunggu yang lainnya datang.

"Kemarin, setelah pulang sekolah, aku kerumahnya. Kondisi rumahnya kosong dan tak terurus," ujar si surai baby blue.

"Sudah coba telepon?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya dijawab oleh voice mail." "Apa benar itu, Tetsuya?" ucap seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Kuroko menoleh. "Akashi-kun." Ia hampir tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda pemilik mata dwi warna tersebut.

Akashi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "Ceritakan semua padaku."

.

.

.

Kelas I-B. SMA Teikou.

Aomine memandangi layar handphone-nya. Tidak ada pesan dari Kise selama 2 minggu ini. Aneh.

Biasanya Kise selalu mengirim pesan ke semua temannya tiap hari. Pesan yang berisikan kegiatannya sepanjang hari atau sapaan yang penuh dengan emoji. Kadang ia mengirim berbagai macam foto makanan dan minuman yang ia makan hari itu atau foto selfie dirinya.

Awalnya semua merasa terganggu dengan ulahnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai terbiasa. Aomine sendiri hanya membalas beberapa dari puluhan pesan tak penting dari pemuda blond itu. Jauh didalam hatinya ia tau Kise sangat kesepian.

Dan sekarang...

Aomine melihat inbox pesannya, mencari pesan terakhir yang Kise kirim. Pesan terakhir yang dikirim adalah sehari setelah kematian orangtuanya. Isinya blank. Kosong.

Aomine sempat membalas pesan dan menelepon beberapa kali, tapi tidak diangkat.

"Kise... ada apa denganmu?" Gumam si surai navy blue itu.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan memasuki kelasnya.

"Dai-chan~" Momoi menghampirinya. "Ayo ke kantin! Yang lain sudah menunggu!"

"hmm..." sahut Aomine malas-malasan. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

"Satsuki..." panggilnya ditengah perjalanan.

"Hmm?"

"Kise... Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya Aomine. Matanya masih memandang kedepan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ekspresi wajah Momoi berubah murung. Ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau."

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti itu, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko setelah menjelaskan kondisi rumah Kise hari itu ketika ia berkunjung.

"Kise tidak mungkin keluar rumah," Ucap Akashi.

"Kenapa kau berikir begitu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Insting. Karena aku selalu benar," jawabnya.

"..." Kuroko dan Kagami diam. Akahi tetaplah Akashi.

Tak berselang lama Midorima datang, disusul dengan Aomine dan Momoi.

"Ada kabar tentang Kise?" tanya si surai hijau. Yang lain hanya menggeleng.

"Bukannya aku peduli, Aku hanya heran. Kise sudah tidak masuk sekitar 2 minggu ini dan pihak sekolah tampak tak mempedulikannya," tambah Midorima.

"Mungkin pihak sekolah sudah memakluminya berhubung Kise itu seorang model," terka Kagami.

"Ryouta tidak ada jadwal pemotretan bulan ini," ucap Akashi. Yang lain hanya diam, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu.

"Haruskah kita berkunjung ke rumahnya? Aku yakin ia bersembunyi di dalam sana," usul Kuroko, walaupun ia sudah berkunjung sebelumnya.

"Aku setuju dengan usulmu, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi setuju. Mata dwi warnanya kemudian melirik ke suatu tempat di belakang Kuroko. "Dan kurasa ada seseorang yang tau keberadaannya," lanjut Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Penasaran, Kuroko menoleh kebelakang. Disana berderet mesin minuman otomatis. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Tapi ia merasakan seseorang berdiri disana sebelumnya—karena barusan ia mendengar seseorang menggunakan mesin minuman otomatis tersebut. Mungkin orang itu sudah pergi.

Ketika ia kembali melihat kedepan, matanya bertemu dengan manik dwi warna Akashi. Pemuda surai merah tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku pergi duluan. Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan," ucap Akashi seraya berdiri dari tempatnya.

..::====:::..

Seperginya akashi, Midorima kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Kuroko, kenapa kau berpikir Kise bersembunyi di dalam rumahnya?"

"Kalau Kise sembunyi, dia sembunyi dari apa?" Kagami menambahkan. Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Cuma firasa-" Ucapan Kuroko terputus oleh sebuah bunyi getaran ponsel.

"Uhh... maaf, ponselku," Aomine segera merogoh benda tersebut dari sakunya dan melihat layar ponsel. Di sana tertulis 'Kise is calling'.

"Kise?!" Aomine membulatkan matanya.

"Ki-chan?!" Momoi—yang duduk tepat desebelahnya—ikut terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang Aomine menekan tombol hijau di layarnya. "Kise?" ucapnya pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Kise? Oi! Kau disana kan? Jawab aku! Kise!" panggil Aomine setengah berteriak.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ki-chan... bicaralah... kami khawatir denganmu..." Kini Momoi yang bicara, memohon agar Kise bicara.

Tak lama kemudian telepon terputus. Diputuskan oleh pihak dari seberang sana.

"Kise menutup teleponnya," Aomine menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya.

Lalu sebuah pesan text muncul. Aomine segera membukanya, berharap itu dari kise.

 _Berkumpulah di depan pintu gerbang sekolah usai latihan klub. Kita akan kerumah kise. –Akashi_

"Apa semuanya dapat pesan dari Akashi?" Tanya Midorima. Semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa usai sekolah nanti," Midorimapun beranjak dari sana. "Ya, sampai jumpa," yang lainnya ikut keluar kantin menuju kelas masing-masing diiringi bunyi bel sekolah.

.

.

.

Gymnasium SMA Teikou.

Kegiatan klub basket hari ini—dan hari-hari sebelummnya—tampak kelam tanpa keberadan Kise diantara mereka. Kehadiran pemuda blond itu biasanya menjadi penyegar dan penceria suasana. Suaranya yang agak cempreng dan tawanya yang khas selalu memenuhi gymnasium. Kini, tanpa kehadirannya, semua merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Haizaki tidak datang latihan lagi," gumam Midoriama sambil menaikan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

Haizaki Shougo. Salah satu pemain frist string di tim basket SMA Teikou. Ia terkenal sebagai anak yang arogan dan suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Sikapnya itu membuatnya selalu dibangkucadangkan ketika pertandingan. Walaupun begitu, hanya Kise yang beranggapan sebaliknya. Ia mengatakan Haizaki tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan. Apa alasannya? Mereka tak tahu. Kise enggan menceritakannya.

Haizaki juga sering bolos sekolah dan kegiatan klub. Hubungannya dengan Aomine pun buruk. Membuat Akashi sedikit kewalahan mengurusi mereka.

"Bukannya dia memang tidak pernah datang?" ucap Kagami sembari menuju bench dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Ia kemudian berlari menuju ring basket—tempat Aomine latihan—dan mengajak Aomine one on one.

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah. Ia harus menggantikaan posisi Kise untuk sementara," kata Midorima, entah ia bicara pada siapa—karena yang diajak bicara sedang sibuk one on one.

"Biarkan saja," sahut Akashi, muncul dari ruang ganti. Matanya menatap sekeliling gymnasium. Di dekat ring basket ia melihat Aomine sedang one on one dengan Kagami.

"Oi, Ahomine! Bisa main yang bener, gak?!" geram Kagami yang merebut bola dari gengaman si pemuda tan tersebut.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Aomine-kun," ujar Kuroko dari pinggir lapangan.

Aomine cuma diam. Tatapannya kosong.

"Aho! Dengar tidak?! Oi!" Kagami mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Aomine.

"A-Uh! Maaf... aku tidak fokus..." jawab Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Akashi yang memperhatikan mereka hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu menepuk tangannya agar semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Cepat ganti pakaian kalian. Kutunggu di gerbang bersama Momoi," ucapnya.

Tidak ada gunanya latihan dilanjutkan, jika kondisi tidak sekondusif biasanya. Ternyata ketidakadaan pemuda pirang itu membuat kegiatan klub menjadi terganggu.

Setelah semua berkumpul di depan gerbang, mereka mulai berangkat menuju kediaman Kise.

.

.

.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, kondisi rumah Kise tampak tak berpenghuni. Akashi memeriksa jendela, menyentuh permukaannya dengan jemarinya.

"Debunya cukup tebal," gumamnya. Ia kemudian beralih ke pintu, memperhatikan gagangnya. Tangannya menyentuh dagu, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gagang pintu ini tidak ada debunya. Itu berarti seseorang pernah membuka atau menutup pintu ini," Ucap pemuda surai merah tersebut.

Aomine yang daritadi diam, langsung bergerak maju dan menggedor pintu. "Kise! Buka pintunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kise, aku tau kau ada didalam! Cepat buka!" Aomine terus menggedor pintu.

"Aomine-kun, hentikan! Kau berisik," Kuroko menahan tangan Aomine. Pemuda navy blue itu cuma menggerutu dan mundur.

"Ryouta," panggil Akashi dengan volume yang tinggi, berharap dapat terdengar sampai kedalam. "Kami tau kau ada di dalam sana dan aku tau kau sedang ketakutan."

"Ketakutan?" gumam Kagami.

Akashi tak mempedulikannya dan terus melanjutkan. "Kembalilah sekolah, ceritakan pada kami apa masalahmu. Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Itu benar, Kise-kun," Kuroko menambahkan. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu, Ryouta" sambung Akashi lalu beranjak pergi.

"Eh?! Akashi-kun?" Momoi menatapnya bingung.

Akashi berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu gerbang. "Kita pulang," ucapnya—atau lebih tepatnya perintah—tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"AP-?! Tapi-"

"Cukup, Daiki! Kita pulang!" Mata dwi warnanya menatap Aomine tajam. "Sekarang!"

Aomine langsung diam. Yang lain menuruti perintahnya. Sebelum pergi, ia mendongak menatap jendela kamar Kise yang berada di lantai atas.

"Ck!" Dengan berat hati, pemuda tan itu pergi tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata mengintip dari sebuah tirai jendela suatu rumah yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Kise.

..:::====:::..

"Kau dengar itu, Ryouta? Akashi sampai berteriak. Suaranya bahkan terdengar dari sini," ucap pemuda yang mengintip dari jendela. Mata peraknya mengikuti pergerakan Akashi dan kawan-kawan.

Ia memperhatikan Akashi berhenti tepat di depan rumah ia berada. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap jendela. Tatapan sepasang mata dwi warna milik Akashi seolah menatap balik langsung menuju mata peraknya. Sontak, pemuda itu secara refleks menutup tirainya.

"Uhhh... dia melihat ke sini!" gumamnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, agak sedikit takut dengan pancaran aura si pemilik mata dwi warna tersebut.

"Hei Ryouta, bagaimana kalau kita beritahu mereka sekarang?" usulnya sambil menoleh ke sebuah ranjang. Di sana terduduk seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya tampak suram. Matanya sembap dan kantung mata dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Tidak... Jangan... " Ia membenamkan wajah dibalik lututnya. "Sekarang belum waktunya, Shougo-kun."

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Informasi:

1\. Di fanfiction ini Teikou itu SMA.

2\. Akashi dkk (minus murasakibara) anak kelas 1

kelas I-A : Akashi, Midorima, dan Momoi

Kelas I-B : Aomine dan Haizaki

Kelas I-C : Kise dan Kuroko

Kelas I-D : Kagami

* * *

Halo, ketemu lagi~ Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Orz

Sebenarnya ini udah dibikin dari kapan tau, tapi saya ngetiknya di notes hp dan males mindahinnya ke lol

Kayaknya ini akan slow update, berhubung saya jarang buka lappie (sekalinya buka, saya malah gambar, bikin doujinshi, nonton anime lol)

Untuk chapter 3 akan agak lama publish-nya. Masih tengah jalan soalnya dan bulan depan saya mulai magang full time. ;;-;;

Ngomong-ngomng, saya juga bikin dj aokise juga (promosi). Judulnya Memories of Love. Ini on going doujinshi dan baru publish chapter 1. Kalau ada yang mau liat, bisa cek ke tumblr saya, **murruemioria(titik)tumblr(titik)com(slash)current_project**

Terima kasih fav dan review nya~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan

* * *

Waktunya balas review :3

 **Lovely Orihime:** Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Iya, saya suka banget kise di anu-anuin sama semuanya hahahahaha /plakk

Saya gak pinter bikin deskripsi, tapi akan di usahakan. Oh iya, ini au (lupa ditambahin) ^^;

 **Noe Hiruma:** ini udah lanjut~ :3

 **Nozuki0107:** Haizaki itu apanya Kise ya? Hmmm… rahasia~ /plakk (kemungkinan akan dijelaskan di chapter depan)

 **yukiya92:** ini udah lanjut~

 **Atma Venusia** **:** Makasih~ ini udah lanjut, kok :)

 **Aoi:** Masih dirahasiakan~ :3

 **Yanchoco:** ya elah, Yan…. Nanti tak buatin aokaga dah….


	3. A Man with Black Hat

Di tengah suatu kamar yang gelap, dua orang pemuda tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Salah satunya tengah berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang tirainya tertutup. Cahaya rembulan menembus masuk melalui celah-celah tirai. Memantulkan cahayanya pada sepasang anting perak milik pemuda yang berdiri di sana. Mata perak pemuda itu menatap langsung ke arah lawan bicara—yang duduk di tengah ranjang berukuran single. Memiliki surai pirang keemasan dengan mata manik madu. Haizaki Shougo dan Kise Ryouta.

"Sekarang belum waktunya, Shougo-kun," Kise memeluk lututnya. Kepala ia benamkan di balik lutut. "Jangan beritahu mereka."

"Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya—yang masih dibenamkan di balik lututnya.  
Si pemilik surai abu-abu hanya menghela napas pelan dan menghampirinya. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur. Pandangan tak lepas dari si pirang.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa," Haizaki mengusap-usap surai pirang Kise lembut.

Usapan telapak tangan Haizaki mengingatkannya kembali saat-saat itu. Saat-saat dimana seseorang tak diundang muncul di hadapannya dua minggu lalu.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 3: A Man with Black Hat

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

Rating: T (untuk sekarang)

.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

Kise hanya terdiam setelah melihat sosok di hadapannya. Haizaki Shougo berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Yo, Ryouta. Maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang," ucap pemuda itu sembari menggaruk punggung lehernya gugup.

"... Shougo-kun..." Kise masih sedikit terperangah. Tak menduga berandalan seperti Shougo akan datang ke rumahnya.

"Umm... jadi..." Shougo masih menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, matanya menatap ujung sepatunya seolah itu adalah benda yang paling menarik. "Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tambahnya malu-malu—sangat OOC, pikir Kise.

"Y-ya! M-masuklah..." Kise sedikit menyingkir dari ambang pintu, mempersilahkan pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut masuk.

.

.

.

Haizaki memandang sekeliling ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. "Masih tidak berubah ya," ucapnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah figura foto yang dipajang di meja kecil sebelah sofa yang ia duduki. Foto Kise dan kedua orangtuanya yang diambil saat hari kelulusan sekolah dasar. Kise meninggalkannya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan kue kering. Sekembalinya, Shougo masih memandangi foto itu dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Kise sambil meletakan makanan dan minuman dimeja.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya teringat masa lalu," jawabnya, meletakkan kembali foto tersebut. "Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak berkunjung kesini. Padahal kita tetangga."

"Ya..." Kise tersenyum tipis.

Haizaki Shougo adalah tetangga sekaligus sahabat kecil Kise. Mereka sangat dekat. Satu TK, SD, SMP, bahkan SMA. Namun semenjak SMP persahabatan mereka sedikit merenggang. Haizaki menjadi anak berandal di sekolah. Entah karena pergaulan atau apa, Kise sendiri tidak mengerti. Namun dibalik sosoknya yang berandal, Haizaki adalah orang yang baik. Tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya. Hanya Kise.  
Di lingkungan sekolah mereka sering bertengkar dan memusuhi. Tapi diluar itu, justru sebaliknya. Haizaki lebih terbuka dan perhatian—yang kadang selalu membuatnya bingung. Kise menganggapnya seperti saudara. Haizaki sendiri juga demikian.

Haizaki tinggal berdua dengan kakak angkatnya yang berprofesi sebagai polisi. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia sejak ia masih balita. Setelah lulus smp, Ia bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket dan kedai kecil di dekat rumah. Semua ia lakukan untuk membantu finansial keluarga dan memenuhi kebutuhan pribadi—mengoleksi video game.  
Banyak kabar di sekolah tentang Haizaki yang sering membolos. Sebenarnya Haizaki membolos karena bekerja paruh waktu. Kise tidak memberitahu pihak sekolah karena itu melanggar aturan sekolah yang melarang siswa-siswinya bekerja paruh waktu. Bagaimana dengan Kise yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai model? Ia tidak mengerti. Sekolah seolah-olah memberi hak istimewa padanya. Kadang membuat Haizaki iri.  
Haizaki beberapa bulan ini memang jarang berkunjung—biasanya setiap hari. Mungkin sudah hampir 9 bulan. Terlalu sibuk bekerja sepertinya.

"Umm... Ryouta... apa aku boleh menginap disini?" Tanyanya sembari menyesap minuman yang dihidangkan.

"Huh? Tapi rumahmu kan tepat di sebelah?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ada firasat aneh. Aku merasa harus menemanimu disini," ucapnya. Kise hanya menatapnya heran.  
"Sudahlah! Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Ryouta! Firasatku berkata itu sangat penting!" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak frustasi surai abu-abunya. "Yah, pokoknya seperti itu."

Kise terdiam. Haizaki memang percaya dengan firasat dan instingnya. Karena percaya atau tidak, firasatnya selalu benar—jadi mengingatkannya dengan Akashicchi.

"Terima kasih Shougo-kun. Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Kise sambil tersenyum. Haizaki hanya membalas dengan semburat merah di pipi. Ia kadang terlihat imut jika seperti itu, pikir Kise.

"Tenang saja, Shougo-kun. Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu. Kau bisa menginap kapanpun kau mau," tambahnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Seketika wajah Haizaki jadi sumingrah. "Yosh! Thanks!"

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Keduanya terus berbincang-bincang hingga lupa waktu. Kali ini mereka berada di kamar Kise—yang berada dilantai atas. Mengobrol sambil bermain PSP.

"Nah, Ryouta..." Haizaki meletakkan remote controlnya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang Kise yang berada di sebelahnya. Matanya terus memandang layar game.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

Haizaki dengan cepat menatapnya tajam—tanpa menolehkan kepala. Tatapannya menusuk seolah dapat menembus jantungnya dengan tatapan itu. Itu agak membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"S-Shougo-kun... jangan tatap aku seperti itu," Kise mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut hanya menghela napas pelan. Ekspresinya melembut. "Maaf, Ryouta. Aku cuma berpikir apa kau tidak sedih? Kehilangan kedua orangtuamu di waktu yang bersamaan."

"Tentu saja aku sedih…" Kise menunduk. Bayang-bayang kondisi orangtuanya saat di rumah sakit muncul di pikirannya. Bulir air mata mulai terbendung di sudut mata.

Haizaki tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau mau menangis, menangislah." Ia mengusap kepala si pirang.  
Perlahan-lahan air matanya mengalir. Isakannya menggema di ruangan itu. Sambil mengusap-usap surai kuningnya, Haizaki merebahkan kepala Kise di bahunya. Ia dapat merasakan pakaiannya yang mulai basah akibat air mata pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuh Kise gemetar dan napasnya tersendat karena isakannya.

Seperti inikah rasanya kehilangan orangtua yang paling kau sayangi? Haizaki tak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya. Orangtuanya meninggal ketika ia masih bayi. Apakah jika ia berada di posisi Kise, ia akan seperti ini juga? Mungkin iya.

Kise sebatang kara sekarang. Tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Tangannya secara refleks meremas pakaian Haizaki. Ia sendirian sekarang.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Ryouta," ucap Haizaki lembut seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia memeluknya erat dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ia terus membisikkan kata-kata itu sampai isakan Kise mereda. Ini adalah kata-kata yang biasa ia ucapkan pada Kise ketika ia menangis sejak mereka masih anak-anak.

Ia mengangkat wajah Kise untuk menatapnya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi. Kedua jempolnya mengusap air mata.

"S-Shougo-kun..." hiks "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Tidak akan, Ryouta," balasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia mengecup kening Kise—kebiasaan yang ia lakukan dulu. "Sekarang cuci wajahmu. Kau sangat berantakan."

Kise membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan bangkit untuk membasuh wajahnya. Haizaki hanya memandanginya. Matanya mengikuti pemuda tersebut sampai di ambang pintu kamar.  
Begitu merasa sudah sendiri, Haizaki menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Keputusannya datang kesini tidak -

 _TING TONG_

"Hm?" Haizaki mendengar suara bel. _Ada seseorang. Di malam selarut ini?_

 _TING TONG_

 _Siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba firasatku jadi buruk?_

 _TING TONG_

Haizaki mulai bangkit berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika ia keluar kamar, ia melihat Kise sedang menuruni tangga. Menyadari keberadaannya, Kise menengok ke arahnya.

"Aku yang akan lihat. Shougo-kun tunggu saja di kamar," ucapnya.

Shougo mengangguk singkat dan kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

"Siapa ya?" gumam Kise sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

 _TING TONG_

"Ya?" Sahutnya sambil membuka pintu. Ketika menatap sosok di hadapannya, ia membeku. Mata manik madunya melebar.

 _'Berhati-hati lah pada pria bertopi hitam'_ _  
_

Kini di hadapannya berdiri sosok pria bertubuh tinggi. Mengenakan jas hitam panjang dengan top hat* berwarna serupa. Pakaiannya rapi layaknya bangsawan. Aura gelap menyelimutinya, membuat orang-orang ketakutan jika melihatnya—termasuk Kise sendiri.

 _'Jika ia datang ke rumah, jangan pernah buka pintunya'_

Sepasang mata biru milik pria tersebut menatap manik madu miliknya. Tangan Kise—yang masih memegang gagang pintu—gemetar. Ia tak bergerak. Tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk diperintah.

Apa dia orang yang dimaksud oleh ibu?

Rasa takut mulai menghampiri. Ingin rasanya ia membanting pintu dan lari bersembunyi di kamar atau berteriak memanggil Shougo agar pemuda abu-abu tersebut datang menyelamatkannya. Namun apa daya, mengeluarkan suara saja tidak bisa, apalagi bergerak?!

 _'Jangan tatap matanya!'_ _  
_

Pria misterius itu tersenyum melihat kondisi pemuda di depannya.

"Ryouta..." Panggil pria itu dengan pelan dan lembut bagaikan hembusan angin. Rasanya agak aneh, jika mendengar namanya sendiri dari mulut pria tersebut. Pikirannya jadi Kosong. Semua hal yang ia pikirkan barusan—rasa takut, keinginan untuk kabur dan meminta bantuan—hilang begitu saja.

"Ryouta..." panggilnya lagi sambil melangkah mendekat. Kise diam tak bereaksi. Terhipnotis dengan panggilannya. Matanya masih menatap sepasang mata manik biru milik pria itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ikutlah denganku, Ryouta," ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Dengan pikiran dan tatapan yang kosong, tangan Kise terangkat, meraih tangan pria di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Hmm... kenapa Ryouta lama sekali? Sebenarnya siapa sih yang datang?" Gerutu Haizaki. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi.

Ia mencoba mengintip dari jendela kamar. Dari sini, pintu depan tidak terlihat.

 _Uhh... Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya tidak enak! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?!_ _  
_

Firasatnya semakin kuat, memintanya untuk turun ke bawah. Jika tidak, sesuatu akan terjadi. Entah itu baik atau buruk.

Haizaki mendecih dan segera lari turun ke bawah. "Sial!"

Langkah kakinya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Ia menuruni tangga dengan melongkap 2 anak tangga dengan cepat—membuatnya hampir jatuh. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Ryouta!" panggilnya. Begitu sampai, ia melihat Kise berdiri membelakanginya di ambang pintu yang terbuka.

"Ryouta?" panggilnya lagi dengan pelan. Yang dipanggil masih tidak menyahut.

Haizaki mendekatinya. Mata Kise masih terarah ke depan dan pandangannya kosong. Ia tidak melihat siapapun selain Kise di sana. Tapi, ia masih dapat merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti tempat ini.

Ia mencoba memeriksa sekeliling dan keluar rumah, melihat kedua sisi jalan. Tak ada siapapun.

 _BRUKH!_

Haizaki langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Suara berasal dari Kise yang jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan nafasnya tak teratur. Bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran di keningnnya. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak ketakutan.

"Ryouta!" Haizaki langsung berlari mendekat. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

Kise memeluk tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran. Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda abu-abu di hadapannya.

"D-dia... D-dia... da-tang..." suaranya bergetar. Air mata mulai mengalir deras.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia siapa?" Haizaki memegangi kedua bahunya, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Kise menggelengkan kepala. Rasa takut masih menggerogotinya. "Ibu pernah bilang padaku agar hati-hati dengannya... dan barusan... dia disini... lalu... lalu..."

"Sshh... tenanglah. Kita bicarakan itu nanti," Haizaki membantunya berdiri menutup pintu tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari balik kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Haizaki mendudukan Kise di ruang tengah. Ia sempat beranjak untuk menambil minuman, namun dicegah oleh Kise yang meremas lengan bajunya.

"Jangan... pergi..." pintanya. Matanya masih sembab akibat menangis.

"Baiklah," Haizaki mengenggam punggung tangan Kise yang meremas bajunya. Perlahan melepaskan remasannya dan mengarahkannya ke pangkuan Kise. "Kalau begitu jelaskan semua padaku."

Kise menegak ludahnya dan menarik napas dalam. Ia pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Diawali dengan telepon dari ibunya, stalker yang Kuroko ceritakan di maji burger, sampai kejadian barusan.

"... lalu, dia memintaku untuk ikut dengannya. Dan tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak meraih tangannya. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kakimu dan pria itu mundur lalu menghilang," ujar Kise.

Haizaki diam sejenak. Orang seperti apa dia hingga bisa membuat Kise tak berkutik. Ia tau Kise bukan orang yang lemah. Apa orang itu bukan manusia? Mungkin saja, karena ada aura ganjil yang ia rasakan saat di depan pintu tadi.

"Jika kau tidak datang saat itu, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Mungkin dia akan benar-benar membawaku pergi," tambahnya. Ia menunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang masih gemetaran.

"Yah, aku bersyukur firasatku selalu benar," Haizaki menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan mulai mengawasimu. Aura jahat masih bisa kurasakan di sekitar sini. Dan kemungkinan dia akan datang lagi."

"Terima kasih, Shougo-kun." Kise tersenyum lemah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu lelah.  
Haizaki hanya membalas dengan anggukan ringan.

Kise terbangun di ranjangnya. Ia tidak ingat pindah kesini. Apakah semalam ia ketiduran dan Shougo-kun membawanya kesini?

Jam di meja menunjukkan pukul 06.10. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah tirai, menerangi ruang kamarnya yang gelap. Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dari sini ia dapat melihat Haizaki tertidur di atas futon—entah bagaimana dia bisa menemukan futon itu.

"Mmhh... Shougo-kun..." Kise bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Ayo bangun. Nanti kita bisa telat."

Haizaki hanya membalas dengan gumaman. "Lima menit lagi... nii-san... mmm..." Ia sembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Shogo-kun!" Kise langsung menarik selimut itu. "Ayo bangun!"

"Mmmm... jangan ganggu aku, nii-san..." Haizaki berguling membelakanginya dan menutup telinga dengan bantal. Dia masih mengigau.

"Aku bukan kakakmu!" Kise menendang punggungnya. Haizaki memang susah dibangunkan—seperti Aomine.

"AW! NII-SAN, APA-APAAN SIH?! SAKIT BE-... eh?" Haizaki langsung diam ketika melihat sosok Kise. "... Ryouta..." Sekarang ia ingat kalau ia sedang tidak tidur di rumahnya.

"Ayo siap-siap! Aku akan buatkan sarapan," Kise mulai beranjak untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

"Umm... tidak perlu siapkan sarapan untuku. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi," Haizaki mulai berdiri dan merapikan futonnya.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Usai memakai seragam dan sarapan, Kise keluar rumah. Haizaki sudah menunggu di depan pintu pagar. Sebuah susu kotak berada di genggamannya. Mata peraknya menatap sesuatu di ujung jalan.

"Shougo-kun?" Kise mendekatinya. Ia penasaran, apa yang dilihat si pemuda abu-abu itu.

"Ah, Ryouta! Tunggu sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana," Haizaki lalu pergi menuju arah yang tadi ditatapnya. Ia kemudian berhenti di sudut jalan—tepatnya di sebuah tiang lampu. Kise memperhatikannya sedang berbicara dengan anak laki-laki.

Anak laki-laki itu bersurai hitam, mengenakan kaos putih, celana pendek hitam, dan sepasang sendal jepit. Tingginya hampir sama persis dengan tinggi Kuroko. Namun yang aneh dari sosok itu adalah tangannya yang sangat panjang hampir menyentuh tanah dan wajahnya rata. Hanya sebuah mulut dengan deretan gigi tajam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Seketika Kise langsung merinding. Apa itu hantu?! Sejak kapan ia bisa melihat yang seperti itu?!

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, wajah ratanya kemudian terarah pada Kise. Pemuda surai kuning itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih dapat merasakan tatapan sosok itu dibalik punggungnya—walaupun sosok itu tak memiliki mata. Ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu kirinya.

"UWAA!" Kise berteriak histeris dan langsung menepis tangan itu dari bahunya.

"Ryouta?! Kau kenapa?!"

Kise menoleh sedikit. Ternyata itu Haizaki. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di belakangnya.

"Shougo-kun..." Kise melirik lewat bahu Haizaki. Sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kau bisa lihat?" Haizaki membuka suara.

"Eh?" Kise menatapnya bingung.

"Yang barusan." Raut wajah nya sengat serius.

"Oh..." Kise mengagguk pelan.

Haizaki mendecih. Ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kise dan membawanya kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Pemuda abu-abu itu langsung menutup pintunya. Sekilas Kise melihat—beberapa detik sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup—sosok itu sudah berada di depan rumah, berdiri memandang dengan seringai lebar seperti ingin memakan mereka.

"S-Shougo-kun... b-barusan..." Kise sudah tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Akan kujelaskan na-"

 _DOK DOK DOK_

Suara ketukan pintu yang keras mengagetkan mereka, memotong ucapan Haizaki.

 _DOK DOK DOK_

Kise gemetaran. Tangannya mengeggam lengan baju Haizaki sangat kuat. Sementara yang dipegang lengan bajunya hanya mematung menghadap pintu. Siapa yang mengetuk? Makhluk barusan?

 _DOK! DOK! DOK!_

Suara ketukan itu makin keras.

Haizaki melirik Kise. Jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir, mengisyaratkan si pemuda blond untuk tidak bersuara. Jika diperhatikan, sekilas jemarinya gemetar. Apa Haizaki juga ketakutan?

 _DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!_

Kise dan Haizaki meloncat kaget. Pintu seperti sedang didobrak paksa. Bergerak hebat seolah akan hancur jika terus digedor seperti itu.

"S-Sho... Sho... go... kun..." Kakinya melemas. Ia jatuh ke lantai dan tangannya menutup kedua telinga. Selain suara gedoran itu, ia dapat mendengar suara lain. Suara pria yang semalam.

"Ryouta... Ryouta... buka pintunya..." Suaranya lirih, namun Kise dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas seolah berbisik tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ryouta!" Haizaki menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya. "Ryouta!"

Kise mengabaikannya. Wajah pucat dan air mata mengalir deras. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Haizaki mulai panik.

"Cih! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Ia melihat sekeliling.

Aura negatif.

Aura negatif menyelimuti tempat ini. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?!

"Aku terlalu takut sampai lupa dengan aura negatif ini," batinnya. "Sial!"

Haizaki kembali menghadap pintu—yang sedari tadi masih digedor-gedor. Lalu meletakan telapak tangannya ke pintu dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Rasa takut perlahan hilang. Ia harus menggantinya dengan energi positif. Ia harus mengalahkan energi negatif ini!

Perlahan-lahan telapaknya bercahaya putih. Cahaya itu bersinar semakin besar dan bersilau terang hampir membutakan mata. Saking silaunya, Haizaki menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas. Durasinya sangat singkat seperti cahaya lampu blitz. Tapi durasi itu cukup untuk memusnahkan energi negatif di sekeliling mereka. Energi negatif benar-benar hilang dan digantikan dengan energi positif. Gedoran pintu berhenti dan suasana jadi hening. Selesai sudah.

Haizaki menghela napas lega. Ia kembali mendekati Kise yang gemetaran sambil tutup telinga.  
"Ryouta, sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Makhluk itu sudah pergi," Ia mengusap surai pirang Kise.

Kise menurunkan tangannya dari telinga. Ya, suara gedoran dan bisikan itu sudah tidak ada. Sekarang ia jadi sangat lelah seolah energinya diserap habis. Tubuhnyapun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Haizaki menangkap tubuhnya sebelum bertubrukan dengan lantai.

..:::====:::..

Sejak saat itu hidup Kise jadi tidak tenang. Kejadian yang sama selalu terulang. Makhluk-makhluk aneh silih berganti mendatangi rumahnya, menghantuinya. Menggedor-gedor pintu dan mengetuk jendela, memaksa untuk masuk. Membuat Kise takut untuk keluar rumah. Untungnya Haizaki selalu menolong. Ia selalu datang diwaktu yang tepat. Entah bagaimana caranya, dengan energi positifnya, ia dapat mengusir makhluk-makhluk itu.

Haizaki mulai memberitahunya bahwa ia terlahir sebagai anak indigo. Ia dapat melihat makhluk-makhluk astral dan memiliki kemampuan yang tak masuk akal bagi manusia. Seperti berkelana di alam bawah sadar orang lain atau dunia lain diluar dunia manusia. Yang mengetahui ini hanya ia dan kakaknya. Dan Kise adalah orang kedua yang mengetahui itu.

Ia juga bercerita tentang tujuan makhluk-makhluk itu datang mengganggu. Katanya mereka disuruh oleh seseorang yang merupakan pimpinan mereka. Menyuruh mereka untuk menangkap Kise. Informasi itu Haizaki dapat dari makhluk laki-laki muka rata yang waktu itu.

Tidak setiap saat Haizaki dapat menemaninya. Ia harus bekerja paruh waktu. Ketika waktu sekolah, Kise menolak keluar. Ia masih takut—karena ia pernah dicegat di tengah jalan dan ia kabur kembali ke rumah. Sekolah dan pekerjaan modelingnya pun jadi terhambat.  
Telepon dan pesan masuk dari teman-temannya—Akashi dkk—tidak dibalas. Pernah suatu hari ia ingin mengirim pesan ke Aomine. Pesan untuk minta tolong. Belum sempat mengetik pesan, seseorang bersuara tepat dibalik jendela dekat tempatnya berada.

"Aominecchi... tolong... aku..." ucap sosok itu seolah dapat membaca pikirannya.

Kise menoleh kearah suara. Tangannya gemetaran sambil memegang ponsel. Didapatinya pria bertopi hitam itu lagi. Berdiri di balik jendela balkon kamarnya yang tetutup. Kise berteriak histeris tanpa suara dan jarinya tak sengaja menekan tombol kirim. Kise memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani bertatap muka. Pria itu hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha..." Pria itu berhenti tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan berbicara dengan suara yang mencekam. "Aomine Daiki... Aku tidak suka dia! Dia mencoba merebut Ryoutaku! Tak akan kubiarkan! Ryouta adalah milikku! KAU MILIKKU!" Teriaknya penuh amarah. Tangannya menggebrak jendela.

Kise menutup telinganya ketakutan. Ia harap Aominecchi akan baik-naik saja—karena ia dapat merasakan hasrat ingin membunuh dari pria itu ketika mengucapkan nama Aomine. Tak berselang lama, poselnya berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk dari Aomine. Ia tak berani mengangkatnya.

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu berkata, "Akan kupastikan dia mati tepat didepan matamu." Lalu ia menghilang meninggalkan Kise sendiri dengan latar belakang dering ponselnya.

..:::====:::..

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan Kise masih tidak masuk sekolah. Haizaki sudah berusaha membujuk, berkata akan menetralisir energi sekitar dan melindunginya. Namun pemuda pirang itu tetap menolak. Ia merasa akan merepotkan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula, Haizaki tidak akan setiap saat menemaninya. Pasti pemuda itu juga memiliki urusan pribadi—kerja paruh waktunya. Selain itu, ia takut Haizaki akan celaka gara-gara dirinya. Selama ini Haizaki bisa menghindar, tapi entah sampai kapan ia bisa melakukannya. Cepat atau lambat, Haizaki pasti akan terluka juga. Jadi, tidak.

Hari itu Haizaki memintanya pindah ke rumahnya untuk sementara—agar bisa lebih mudah mengawasi katanya. Ia mengatakan rumah Kise dan rumahnya terdapat pagar gaib yang ada sejak dulu. Pagar gaib itulah yang menyebabkan makhluk-makhluk gaib itu tidak bisa memasuki rumah. Dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini. Ia berada di kamar tamu kediaman Haizaki. Dari sini ia dapat melihat rumahnya dengan sangat jelas. Sudah dua minggu ini rumahnya tak terurus. Tanaman kesayangannya pun juga mati.

Sore itu Kuroko datang berkunjung. Kise hanya bisa memperhatikanmya dari balik jendela. Koroko sepertinya sangat khawatir. Itu dapat terpampang jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu datar.

Haizaki hari itu sedang kerja paruh waktu di minimarket dan akan pulang larut malam. Meninggalkan Kise sendirian di sana.

Ia memperhatikan Kuroko menekan tombol bel pintu dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dengar. Pemuda baby blue tersebut terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali hingga matahari terbenam. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise menatap pemuda itu dari balik jendela. Kini Kuroko sudah pergi. "Maaf..."

"Kurokocchi..."

"?!" Seseorang membeo ucapannya. Suaranya serak dan dalam. Pokoknya sangat menakutkan. Asalnya dari sisi sebelahnya, di luar jendela.

Kise mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dan yang benar saja, sekarang dihadapannya ada sesosok makhluk hampir menyerupai manusia. Tubuhnya hancur, berdarah-darah, dan tulang belulang dapat terlihat jelas dari balik kulitnya yang hancur. Sosok itu menempel di jendela—seperti cicak. Lidahnya panjang, menjilati permukaan jendela. Jika jendela itu tak menghalangi mereka, mungkin sosok itu sudah menjilati seluruh wajahnya—atau melahapnya.  
Masih dalam kondisi shock, Kise menjauh perlahan. Mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kurokocchi... kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi," sosok itu menyeringai mengerikan—menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya—dan terus mengucapkan nama sahabatnya berulang-ulang seperti mantra.

"Hentikan... Berhenti... Jangan sebut nama temanku…" Kise semakin mundur. Tubuhnya gemetaran, takut jika sosok itu akan melukai Kurokocchinya.

"kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi kurokocchi," sosok itu tak berhenti. Tertarik dengan reaksi yang didapat dari pemuda pirang itu.

Tangannya menutup kedua telinga. Ia tidak mau mendengar itu terus. Lama-lama ia bisa gila. Namun, serapat-rapatnya ia menutup telinga, suara itu tetap terdengar jelas.

"Hentikan... Kumohon hentikan... hiks.." Kise berjongkok-masih menutup telinga. Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya. "Kumohon..."

Kise sudah tak sanggup lagi. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga larut malam saat Haizaki pulang. Begitu melihat sosok itu menempel di jendela rumahnya, pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu langsung mengusirnya. Melempari sosok itu dengan jimat dari kuil yang ia datangi tadi. Begitu sosok itu hilang, Haizaki langsung lari masuk ke dalam menuju kamar tempat Kise berada.

"Ryouta!" Haizaki mendobrak pintu kamar. Ditengah kamar itu ada sosok Kise tengah meringkuk menghadap jendela sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Kondisinya berantakan. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan isakan tangis dapat terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya basah karena air mata.

Haizaki segera menggendongnya bridal dan meletakannya di kasur.

"Ryouta... sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah pergi. Berhentilah menangis." Haizaki membelai wajahnya, mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Kise yang tertidur sambil menggenggam erat tangan Haizaki seolah tangan itu nyawanya. Sementara Haizaki sendiri duduk di pinggiran kasur, menjaga Kise semalaman. Salah satu tangan yang bebas mengelus helaian surai pirangnya.

..:::====:::..

Kise duduk di ruang tengah. Menonton televisi sambil memakan sisa pizza yang dipesan Haizaki semalam. Pemuda abu-abu itu sedang sekolah. Hari ini ia sendirian lagi.

Setidaknya, hari ini tak ada suara-suara yang mengganggunya. Ia jadi merasa sedikit tenang. Matanya kemudian beralih ke ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka galeri. Galeri ponselnya penuh dengan foto dirinya dan teman-temannya di SMA Teikou. Ia sangat merindukan mereka, Khususnya Aomine. Ingin sekali mendengar suara pemuda tan tersebut.

Kalau dilihat dari jam di layar ponsel, mungkin sekarang Aominecchi sedang istirahat makan siang. _Apa aku telepon saja? Aku ingin dengar suara Aominecchi._

Tapi Kise masih teringat dengan ucapan pria bertopi itu. Dia bilang akan membunuh Aominecchi. Tepat di depan matanya. Kise tak bisa membayangkan itu.

Hati masih ragu, tapi pada akhirnya jarinya menekan tombol hijau di kontak Aomine. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengarahkan teleponnya ke telinga. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, sambungan terangkat.

'Kise?' Suara bariton sang empunya nomor terdengar. Senyum Kise sedikit mengembang. Dari nadanya, Aomine pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

'Kise? Oi! Kau disana kan? Jawab aku! Kise!' Suara Aomine sedikit berteriak. Kise tak mau menjawab.

'Maaf, Aominecchi...' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia mulai terisak. Tangannya yang bebas menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang di seberang sana.

Suara Momoi juga terdengar, tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak mendengar. Dari lubuk hati, ia ingin mengucapkan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Kise tak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Ia mencoba membuka suara ketika—

 _CRANG!_

Tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara benda pecah.

 _'Ryouta... Aku sudah memperingatkanmu'_ Ucapan pria itu muncul lagi dipikirannya. Dan refleks jarinya menekan tombol merah di layar, memutus sambungan telepon.

Bagaimana pria itu tau ia sedang menelepon?

Ia memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada jendela di sekitarna. Lalu barusan ada suara benda pecah. Apa yang pecah dan dari mana asalnya?

Kise pun berkeliling untuk mengecek. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kediaman Haizaki. Ia tak mau rumah sahabatnya jadi berantakan gara-gara dirinya. Semua sudah dicek, namun tak ada yang pecah di sana. Yang tersisa hanyalah kamar tamu—tempatnya tidur—dan ruangan di sebelahnya.

Ia mengecek kamarnya terlebih dulu. Pintunya dibuka perlahan dan mengintip dari celah tersebut. Ia memastikan tidak ada apapun disana sebelum masuk. Cahaya di kamarnya tampak redup. Mungkin karena cahaya matahari terhalang oleh tirai jendela. Kakinya perlahan bergerak masuk. Setelah berdiri di tengah ruangan, ia melihat sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang pecah. Tidak ada. Tidak ada apapun. Itu berarti mungkinkah dari kamar sebelah?

Kise keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar. Matanya melirik ke kamar sebelah. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak. Entah kenapa udara sekelilingnya jadi terasa dingin. Padahal barusan tidak sedingin ini. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri.

 _'Ryou-chan... sebelah sini...'_

Eh? Barusan itu...

 _'Ryouta-chan~'_ _  
_

Kise masih mematung di tempatnya. Barusan itu suara ibunya memanggil dari kamar sebelah. Suaranya kecil seperti bisikan. Tanpa pikir kakinya melangkah mendekat dan ketika sadar ia sudah ada di depan pintu kamar sebelah yang tertup. Ia tidak tau ini kamar apa. Haizaki tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kamar ini.

Ia memandang pintu itu. Agak ragu apakah harus memeriksanya atau tidak. Namun rasa ragu itu tersingkirkan oleh rasa ingin taunya. Sebenarnya ini ruangan apa? Kamar tamu? Tidak, Haizaki pernah bilang kalau kamar tamu hanya ada satu—dan itu kamar yang ditempatinya. Lantas apa? Gudang? Tidak, gudang ada di loteng. Pintupun dibuka perlahan. Ketika masuk, ruangan ini kosong. Hanya ada lemari, meja kecil, dan sebuah kursi di pojokan kamar. Kondisinya sudah sangat usang. Ada pena bulu dan dua tiga buah gulungan perkamen tua tersusun rapi di atas meja. Sepertinya ini ruang kerja. Setengah ruangan ini tampak sengaja dibuat kosong. Juga ada bekas seperti terbakar berbentuk lingkaran di lantai kayu. Kise mulai mencari benda pecah lagi.

Ah, ada! Jendelanya pecah seperti habis dilempari batu. Batunya tergeletak di antara serpihan-serpihan kaca. Kise memungut batu itu. Melangkah hati-hati agar tak menginjak serpihan kaca. Ketika menyentuh permukan batu, tiba-tiba tangannya terasa terbakar.

"Aw!" Refleks, batu itu ia banting dan kakinya melangkah mundur. Namun kakinya menginjak serpihan kaca.

"AH! AW!" Kise jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Ia dapat merasakan kakinya mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya sangatnya perih. Beberapa pecahan kaca masih ada yang tersangkut di telapak kakinya. Ia melihat jarinya yang merah akibat batu tadi. Ada luka bakar di jarinya.

"Ryou-chan..." panggilan itu muncul lagi.

Kise memandang ke asal suara. Matanya membelalak kaget. Di dekat jendela berdiri sosok ibunya. Kulitnya pucat dan matanya berdarah-darah.

Kise berteriak histeris dan langsung bangkit menjauh. Tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di telapak kaki dan luka bakar di tangannya. Entah bagaimana makhluk itu bisa masuk. Ia sampai di pintu dan mencoba membukanya, tapi tidak bisa. Pintunya seperti ditahan.

"Ryou-chan... kenapa kau lari? Ini ibu," sosok itu mendekat.

"Kau bukan ibuku! Pergi!" Kise berteriak, masih mencoba membuka pintu. Ia menyesal masuk ke sini.

"Haha... Hahahahaha!" Sosok yang menyerupai ibunya itu tertawa. Suaranya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Sangat terasa familiar.

"Kau..." Kise berhenti dan hanya memandangi sosok di depannya. Matanya membulat dan kakinya kaku tak bergerak.

"Ya. ini aku, Ryouta," wujud ibunya digantikankan oleh wujud pria bertopi hitam itu. Aura gelap menelimutinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Cukup main-mainnya. Kau pikir pagar gaib ini bisa menghalangiku?," pria itu mendekat dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua sisi wajah Kise yang masih tak berkutik di tempatnya. Pemuda di hadapannya berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

"Kau salah," Ia berbisik ditelinganya. Napasnya yang hangat, membuat pemuda dihadapannya tersentak. Tubuhnya menggeliat geli. Pria itu menikmati reaksi yang didapatnya. Sepertinya ini adalah salah satu daerah sensitifnya. Heh, menarik.

Lidahnya meniup dan menjilati lubang telinga, lalu turun kebawah ke perpotongan lehernya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya lalu mencium dan menggigitnya lembut hingga berbekas. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Kedua tangan meremas jas hitam panjang pria itu, berusaha untuk mendorong, tapi sia-sia. Tenaganya hilang. Tubuhnya yang melemas ditahan oleh tangan pria itu di bagian pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh. Tangannya yang lain menggerayangi seluruh sisi tubuhnya.

 _Seseorang, tolong aku..._ _  
_

"RYOUTA!" Suara teriakan dan dobrakan pintu dari lantai bawah menghentikan kegiatan pria itu. Haizaki datang. Kise dapat mendengar pria itu mendecih.

"Tch, satu bocah pengganggu datang..." Pria itu mundur melepas pegangannya dari tubuh pemuda pirang di depannya—membuat tubuh Kise jatuh.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Ryouta. Lain kali kita akan bersenang-senang lagi," lalu pria itu menghilang jadi asap hitam dan keluar melalui celah kaca jendela yang pecah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Haizaki mendobrak masuk. Pemuda abu-abu itu bergegas mendekat. "Ryouta?! Apa yang terjadi?! Kau terluka!"

Ia langsung menggendong Kise dan membawanya ke kamar. Luka di telapak kakinya ia bersihkan dan luka bakarnya di obati.

"Shougo-kun..." Kise menangis. Ia begitu ketakutan.

"Shh... Sudah. Aku ada di sini," Haizaki mengusap-usap surai pirang Kise. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka begini?"

Kise diam menunduk. Enggan untuk bercerita. Tangannya menutupi area lehernya, menutupi bekas ciuman pria itu. Haizaki hanya menghela napas pelan. Tidak masalah jika dia tidak mau cerita. Ia bisa melihat bekas luka itu—walaupun Kise sudah menutupinya. Itu kiss mark. Seseorang telah memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada Kise. Haizaki hanya mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Mereka diam hingga menjelang sore ketika Haizaki mendengar pintu digedor-gedor. Asalnya bukan dari rumahnya, jadi ia coba mengintip dari jendela. Oh, itu Akashi dan yang lain. Mereka mendatangi rumah Kise.

.

.

(end flashback)

Kise masih duduk memeluk lututnya. Ia dapat merasakan plester dan perban yang tertempel di atas luka-luka di kedua telapak kakinya. Rasanya sangat perih. Kemungkinan ia akan susah jalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Sementara itu Haizaki sudah turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Aroma sup miso buatannya tercium sampai ke sini.

Tergoda dengan aromanya, Kise pun mulai beranjak dari kasur. Ia mengernyit ketika salah satu telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai. Perih semakin terasa. Mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, ia berjalan hati-hati sambil berpegangan di tembok. Jarinya yang menyentuh tembok juga perih akibat luka bakar.

Setelah beberapa lama berjuang—menuruni tangga dan melalui lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan dapur—dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kise sampai. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia dapat melihat punggung Haizaki yang menghadap ke arahnya. Kelihatannya pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu terlalu sibuk dengan masakannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda pirang di meja makan.

Kise meletakkan kedua sikunya di meja dan telapak tangan menopang dagu. Matanya memperhatikan aktivitas pemuda abu-abu itu di depan kompor. Ia tak menyangka Haizaki bisa masak.

"Yosh!" Ucap Haizaki mencicipi kuah sup dari mangkuk kecil. Meletakkan mangkuk kecil itu, lalu mengambil dua buah mangkuk lain yang lebih besar. Menuangkan misonya dan berbalik untuk meletakkannya di meja makan. Begitu berbalik, gerakannya terhenti karena kehadiran si pirang yang tengah bertopang dagu di meja makan. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"K-Kise..." Haizaki tergagap dan pipinya merah karena malu. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan dua mangkuk itu. "Bagaimana kau turun kesini?! Kakimu-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Agak perih sedikit sih... Tapi tidak apa-apa kok!" Kise hanya memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Dasar... Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" Haizaki mengitari meja ke sebelah pemuda pirang tersebut. "Sini, biar kakimu kuperiksa."

Kise bergeser duduk ke samping. Haizaki berlutut dihadapannya dan mengangkat kakinya sedikit untuk melihat telapak kise yang berbalut perban. Pendarahannya sudah terhenti. Pemuda abu-abu itu cuma menghela napas lega. Haizaki bukan dokter, tapi ia sudah biasa mengurus yang seperti ini.

"Ok, tidak ada masalah. Lain kali panggil aku." Haizaki kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya-menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah dirasa siap, mereka mulai makan dalam diam.

"Ne, Shougo-kun..." Kise kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm?" Sahut Haizaki. Mulutnya masih mengunyah nasi.

"Kamar yang tadi... Sebenarnya itu kamar apa?"

Haizaki berhenti mengunyah sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, lalu kembali mengunyah. Ia mencoba menelan nasinya dan mengambil gelas yang airnya masih tersisa sebagian lalu meneguknya hingga habis.

"Ruangan itu... sudah sejak dulu seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tau itu ruangan apa. Nii-san selalu melarangku untuk menyentuh barang-barang disana," ujar Haizaki.

"Apa itu ruang kerja kakakmu?"

"Bukan. Ruang kerja Nii-san digabung di kamarnya. Kau sudah pernah lihat kan? Kamar yang ada banyak rak bukunya itu, loh..."

"Oh..." Kise hanya manggut-manggut.

"Aku ingin memperingatkanmu. Jangan coba-coba masuk lagi." Haizaki memandangnya serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Ruangan itu aneh. Auranya aneh dan isinya juga aneh."

Kise hanya menatapnya bingung. Aneh? Sepertinya saat ia masuk tadi isinya tidak ada yang aneh. Cuma lantainya saja...

"Dan kau tau, Ryouta." Haizaki menambahkan. "Saat aku memeriksa ruangan tadi—setelah aku mengobati lukamu—jendela yang tadinya pecah, kembali utuh seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Bukankah itu aneh?" jelasnya.

Kise membulatkan matanya. Kaca yang pecah tadi? Yang serpihannya menembus telapak kakinya itu? Mana mungkin. Ruangan itu ternyata memang aneh.

"Lalu aku menemukan ini..." Haizaki merogoh sakunya. Digenggamannya ada sebuah batu kecil.

"Itu..." Mata Kise terbelalak. Itu batu yang memecahkan kaca dan membuat tangannya terbakar! Kenapa tangan Haizaki tidak terbakar?

"Kau tau ini apa?" tanya Haizaki. Kise cuma menggeleng.

"Ini batu yang kudapatkan dari kuil kecil dekat sini kemarin. Tadinya mau kuberikan padamu untuk jimat, tapi aku malah menggunakannya untuk melempar makhluk yang menempel di jendela waktu itu," jelasnya.

"Jimat? Tapi batu itu yang melukai tanganku sampai seperti ini," Kise memperlihatkan salah satu telapak tangan yang ada luka bakar.

Haizaki hanya melebarkan matanya. Ia kembali menatap batu itu. Kenapa Kise tidak bisa menyentuhnya? Padahal yang tidak bisa menyentuh ini hanya roh jahat. Jangan-jangan...

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Suara letukan pintu membuyarkan pikirannya. Pemuda pirang di depannya langsung panik dan gemetar ketakutan. Nampaknya Kise masih trauma. Haizaki mengantungkan kembali batu itu. Sorot matanya waspada.

"Shougo-kun..." Kise memanggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

 _TOK TOK TOK!_

Suaranya makin kencang. Haizaki berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Aura di sekeliling mereka masih aman. Tidak ada energi negatif. Kira-kira siapa yang datang?

"OI! SHOUGO BAKA! BUKA PINTUNYA! WOII!" Belum sempat sampai ke pintu depan, seseorang berteriak dari balik pintu itu.

"Eh... Nii-san..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Top hat: topi tinggi yang biasa dipakai bangsawan. Bentuknya seperti topi pesulap.

Yosh, akhirnya update. Saya masih belom puas sama hasilnya sih... Tapi yaudahlah saya udah berusaha.

Jadi ini chapter ini ngebahas 2 minggu kise gak ada. Dan apaan tuh... Kenapa jadi ada makhluk-makhluk ga jelas. Awalnya itu gak ada. hahaha kenapa jadi ga jelas gini..

Tapi gak papa... gak merubah plot, justru malah nyambung sama chapter lain.

Terus, pas pria bertopinya masuk ke dalem kamar, harusnya rating naik. Tapi si zaki ganggu sih... ga jadi naik deh lol

Dan Haikise disini jadinya platonic.

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak siapa kakak angkatnya Haizaki?

 **Haze26:** Udah lanjut nih~

 **Nozuki0107** **:** Yep, Haizaki disini jadi protagonis. Udah dijelasin di chapter ini kenapa kise gak masuk sekolah. Ini udah update kok! Iya, ini main pairnya Aokise. Kagakuro ada gak ya… Hmm… liat aja nanti ;) Murasakibara ada kok, tapi nanti.

 **El-Nteo:** Makasih, ini gak rapi-rapi amat kok hehe...

Terimakasih fav dan reviewnya. Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	4. Nijimura Shuuzo

Kediaman Aomine. Pukul 20.30.

Aomine memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Saat ini ia sedang rebahan di ranjangnya. Ponsel berada di genggaman. Layarnya menampilkan kontak Kise. Tadi ia mencoba meneleponnya tapi tak diangkat. Sebenarnya dimana si pirang idiot itu berada.'

Ia memincingkan matanya masih menatap langit-langit. Sebenarnya ia merasa ada yang aneh saat Kise meneleponnya di kantin waktu itu. Aomine dapat mendengar suara isakan pemuda itu—walau sangat samar.

"Tch!" Aomine tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Tadi ia datang ke rumahnya bersama yang lain usai latihan klub. Pemuda tan itu semakin khawatir setelah melihat kondisi rumahnya. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi. Tapi apa? Jangan-jangan...

Aomine membelalakan matanya. Ya, pasti itu!

Ia langsung bangkit terduduk dan mulai mencari kontak seseorang. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau, meletakan ponselnya di telinga, dan mulai menunggu.

 _TUT... TUT... TUT..._ _  
_

"Ck! Ayo cepat diangkat!" gumamnya tidak sabar.

 _TUT... TUT... TUT... CLIK!_ _  
_

'Halo...' sahut seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Tetsu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 4: Nijimura Shuuzo

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

.

.

.

.

.

Haizaki membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh jitakan dari seseorang di balik pintu.

"AKHIRNYA!"

"Nii-san..." Haizaki hanya mengeluh kesakitan sembari mengusap jidatnya yang kemerahan. Jitakan kakaknya ini memang sangat menyakitkan—sepelan apapun jitakannya.

Nijimura Shuuzo—kakak angkat Haizaki. Pria bersurai raven berusia 25 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai polisi. Ia sudah tinggal bersama Haizaki sejak pemuda abu-abu itu masih balita. Ayah Haizaki mengangkatnya sebagai anak setelah istrinya meninggal dunia akibat melahirkan putra pertamanya—Haizaki Shougo. Saat ia dianggkat, Shougo masih berusia seminggu. Ayah Haizaki menyusul istrinya sebulan kemudian, meninggalkan Nijimura—yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun—dan adik angkatnya. Penyebab kematiannya? Tidak jelas.

Selama beberapa tahun, kehidupan mereka dibantu oleh keluarga Kise, namun bantuan itu mulai terhenti sejak Nijimura masuk SMA. Nijimura menolaknya secara halus. Tidak mau membebankan keluarga itu. Ia bekerja paruh waktu dan setelah lulus sma, ia mendaftar di akademi kepolisian. Menjadi polisi adalah cita-citanya.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia. Di hadapan adiknya yang baru saja membukakan pintu—setelah ia menunggu hampir 15 menit. Nijimura baru saja kembali dari tugas ke luar kota untuk mengurus suatu kasus kriminal selama 3 minggu.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu disini, hah?! Dasar..." Nijimura mengacak-acak surai abu-abu Haizaki dan berjalan melewatinya.

Haizaki hanya menggerutu sambil memerapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Ketika di genkan untuk melepas sepatu, matanya menemukan sepasang sepatu lain—yang ia yakin itu bukan milik adiknya.

"Kau bawa teman?" Tanyanya. Matanya masih tak berbindah dari sepatu itu.

"Ya. Itu punya Ryouta," sahut si adik.

Ryouta? Kise Ryouta? Anak tetangga kesayangannya itu? Sudah lama sekali tak berjumpa. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan profesinya. Bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang? Apa dia masih secantik dulu? Nijimura sering melihatnya di iklan televisi dan majalah. Ryouta tampak sangat cantik dengan apapun yang ia kenakan—walaupun Ryouta itu laki-laki.

"Shougo-kun..." Nijimura dapat mendengar suara pemuda pirang itu dari arah ruang tengah.  
Beberapa saat kemudian Kise datang. Ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Pemuda itu berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tangannya berpegangan pada tembok agar tidak terjatuh. Kulitnya pucat, tak bercahaya seperti di tv dan majalah yang biasa ia lihat. Dan apa itu? Perban dan plester membalut kedua telapak kakinya.

"Ryouta! Sudah kubilang kan! Panggil aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu!" Haizaki langsung berlari mendekati si surai pirang.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi... Kau malah tidak dengar," sahut Kise cemberut.

"Kise, ada apa dengan kakimu?" Tanya Nijimura. Keduanya tersentak, hampir melupakan kalau Nijimura juga ada di sana.

Haizaki dan Kise saling bertukar pandang. Sorot mata pemuda abu-abu itu tampak menunggu sebuah persetujuan. Kise menganggukan kepala. Mereka berdua kemudian menatap Nijimura yang masih kebingungan.

"Ceritanya panjang," ucap Haizaki.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga ada diruang makan. Berbincang sambil makan malam.

"Pria bertopi hitam?" Itulah yang Nijimura katakan setelah mendengar cerita dari kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya," kedua pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Tadi pria itu sempat masuk lewat jendela kamar dan melukai kakiku," ujar Kise. Ia berbicara sambil mengaduk-aduk sup miso di hadapannya. Ia tidak ada selera makan.

"Kamar mana?" tanyanya.

"Yang ada di lantai atas, sebelah kamar tamu," jawab Kise.

Sontak, Nijimura menggebrakkan tangannya di meja, mengagetkan kedua remaja itu dan hampir menumpahkan kuah sup mereka di atas meja. "Kalian masuk ke sana?!"

"M-maaf... aku tidak bermaksud..." Kise gelagapan agak sedikit takut.

"Uhh... tidak apa..." Nijimura kembali duduk sambil memijat kedua pelipis. Ia harus menahan emosinya. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Kise membalas dengan anggukan. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung. Ada apa dengan ruangan itu. Bahkan sikap Nijimura berubah setelah ia menyebut tempat tersebut. Sangat misterius.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Nijimura mengecek ruangan itu sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Haizaki memilih tidur di kamar Kise. Ia menggelar futon di lantai, namun Kise menghentikannya. Pemuda pirang itu meminta Haizaki untuk tidur di sebelahnya.

"Ne, Shougo-kun... Tidur di sebelahku ya?" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kasur yang sudah sengaja diberi ruang.

"Ha? gak! Sempit!" Haizaki mengabaikannya. Kise hanya cemberut.

Sebenarnya Haizaki mau saja tidur di sebelahnya. Cuma ia malu. Gengsi. Ia tahu Kise sangat suka cuddling. Dan Haizaki akan senang hati melakukannya. Toh ia juga suka cuddling—hanya dengan Kise. Tapi ya itu... gengsi.

Pipinya bersemu membayangkannya tidur berpelukan dengan Kise dibalik selimut tebal nan hangat, di ranjang yang empuk. Cepat-cepat ia hapus pikiran itu. Ia bukan mesum seperti Daiki.

Suasana menjadi sunyi setelah lampu dimatikan. Cahaya dari lampu jalanan menerangi kamar tersebut. Kise hanya memandang langit-langit. Telapak kakinya masih terasa begitu perih hingga ia tak bisa tidur. Ia melirik Haizaki yang tidur di futon. Dia kelihatan sangat nyenyak. Uh, Kise jadi iri.

Ada suara angin kencang yang meniup jendela hingga bergetar. Bayang-bayang pohon yang bergoyang terrefleksi ke dalam kamarnya. Bayang-bayang itu perlahan membentuk bayangan menyerupai hantu. Itu sedikit menakutkan, jadi Kise menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Ia bersyukur tidak ada apapun yang muncul malam itu.

..:::====:::..

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Nijimura libur. Di waktu liburnya, ia memilih bersantai di rumah. Tiduran di sofa sambil nonton tv seperti pengangguran. Capek setelah 3 minggu bekerja tanpa henti.

Di rumah itu hanya ada dia dan Ryouta. Shougo sedang part time di sebuah minimarket. Ia lembur dan akan pulang larut. Sebelum berangkat, Shougo berpesan padanya.

"Tolong jaga Ryouta." Begitu katanya. Wajahnya serius seperti orangtua yang meminta anaknya untuk menjaga adik kecilnya yang masih bayi.

Tak usah bilang pun, Nijimura juga tau. Lagi pula ia kakaknya. Kenapa adik malah memerintah kakak?! Nijimura tidak terima.

Ngomong-ngomong Kise dari tadi tidak muncul. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih di kamar.

Jemarinya menekan-nekan remot, mengganti-ganti channel tv mencari acara yang menarik, tapi tidak ada. Ia menguap. Bosan. Enaknya ngapain ya?

Ah, Nijimura teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Pintu dibuka. Ada Kise sedang membaca majalah di ranjangnya.

Menyadari ada seseorang, Kise mengangkat kepala. "Eh, Nijimura-san?"

"Kondisi kakimu bagaimana?" Nijimura duduk di pinggir ranjang, menganalisa kondisi telapak kaki si pirang. Perban dan plester sudah diganti oleh Haizaki.

"Sudah mendingan. Tidak terlalu perih seperti kemarin," ucap Kise.

Nijimura mengangguk. "Oke, kalau begitu ikut aku."

"Eh?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Nijimura menggendongnya bridal.

"EEEHHH?! Ni-nijimura... san...?" Kise bingung bercampur panik. Sebenarnya dia mau apa?!

"Berisik... Kau diam saja," Nijimura membawanya keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga, mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"TU-TUNGGU DULU!" Kise berteriak sebelum Nijimura membuka pintu.

"Apa?" tanya Nijimura datar. Tangan sudah memegang gagang pintu.

"Jangan buka pintunya... Aku takut..." Kise gemetaran-ia masih trauma. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Nijimura.

"Jangan takut. Kau harus berani," Nijimura mulai membuka pintu.

Kise langsung memeluk lehernya erat. Pelukannya membuat sesak, namun Nijimura masih bertahan. Angin menyambut mereka ketika pintu dibuka. Ia melihat sekitar. Komplek rumahnya sangat sepi. Cuaca sedang berawan dan udaranya sejuk. Lumayan cocok untuk jalan-jalan menurutnya—tapi tidak untuk Kise.

"Mou... Nijimura-san... turunkan aku. Aku gak mau keluar," Kise merengek masih memeluk lehernya erat. Nijimura pura-pura tidak dengar.

Pria bersurai hitam itu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Meletakkan Kise di tempat duduk sebelah kemudi. Pintu ditutup sebelum Kise sempat protes dan berjalan memutar menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Yosh..." Nijimura menyalakan mesin mobil. Sementara itu Kise hanya duduk meringkuk. Kepala disembunyikan di balik lutut.

"Angkat kepalamu dan lihat ke depan. Jangan takut. Tidak ada apapun disini, Ryouta," Ucapnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap surai pirang Kise.

"Nijimura-san... bisa lihat?" tanya Kise masih tak berubah posisi.

"Ya," jawab Nijimura singkat. Ia tahu apa yang Kise maksud.

Ia sudah mendengar dari Shougo, makhluk-makhluk astral sedang meneror Kise dua minggu belakangan ini. Nijimura sendiri dapat melihatnya. Ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon. Bentuknya seperti bayangan hitam. Tapi makhluk itu kemudian menghilang setelah Nijimura memandangnya. Sebelah alis terangkat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk itu pergi. Yah, tapi apa pedulinya. Justru itu bagus kan? Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka.

Ia kembali menoleh ke pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. "Makhluk itu sudah pergi," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise pelan.

Kise mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, melihat ke segala arah, lalu menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda yang lebih tua. "Nijimura-san juga indigo seperti Shougo-kun?"

"Hahaha... tidak kok! Aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti Shougo," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku cuma bisa melihat hantu saja sih."

"Bukankah itu menakutkan? ... Bisa melihat hantu..."

"Kalau itu aku sudah terbiasa."

"Bisa ya seperti itu?" Kise menunduk. "Dua minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat hantu. Aku tidak mau punya pengelihatan seperti ini. Rasanya seperti kutukan."

Nijimura diam memandangnya simpati. Kasihan jiga sih. Untuk orang seperti Kise—yang mendadak bisa melihat hantu—memang sangat menakutkan. Semoga saja dia bisa cepat terbiasa dengan kemampuan barunya itu. Nijimura kemudian menjalankan mesin mobilnya.

"Tenanglah, suatu saat nanti kau akan terbiasa, kok. Lagipula, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kutukan—yah menurutku, sih—Itu adalah anugerah." ucap Nijimura.

Kise tersenyum tipis. Anugerah ya? Ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu.

Selama perjalanan, suasana sunyi. Kise menatap ke luar jendela menikmati pemandangan kota di siang hari. Hari ini begitu menenangkan. Ia merasa sangat rileks. Tidak ada makhluk aneh mengikutinya. Rasanya sudah seperti setahun tidak keluar rumah.

Sementara itu, Nijimura hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Ia tidak melihat kulit Kise yang pucat seperti sebelumnya. Wajahnya bercahaya dan pipinya merona. Ia juga mendengar gumaman senandung dari bibir si pirang. Inilah yang ingin ia lihat dari sosok Kise. Pemuda yang ceria dan bersinar bagai mentari. Ahh... sangat menyilukan. Andai saja adiknya itu Ryouta, bukan bocah bandel gak bisa diatur seperti Shougo. Betapa sempurnanya hidup ini.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga. Di sana Nijimura membeli dua buket bunga lili putih. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ano... Nijimu-"

"Panggil aku Shuuzo. Shuuzo onii-san..."

"Eh?" Kise cengo.

"Ah... Tidak... Aku cuma merasa panggilan Nijimura-san itu terasa asing. Kita kan tetangga dekat, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku," ujar Nijimura gugup. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini?!

Si pirang diam sejenak. Ia berpikir memanggil orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan nama depannya itu sedikit tidak sopan. Hmm... Kalau begitu...

"Kalau begitu, Nijimura-cchi." Kise tertawa kecil. Tawanya begitu merdu di telinga Nijimura.

Walaupun tidak sesuai keinginan, setidaknya panggilan 'Nijimura-cchi' sudah cukup baginya.

"Nee, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kise.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya nanti."

.

.

Mobil berhenti di suatu komplek pemakaman. Hari itu pemakaman cukup sepi. Nijimura keluar mobil dan menggendong Kise di punggung. Sebelumnya ia lupa memakaikan Kise alas kaki, membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu susah berjalan. Ditambah lagi luka di kedua telapak kakinya.

Dua buket lili putih di pegang oleh Kise. Sementara Nijimura menggendongnya menuju ke tempat yang ingin pria itu datangi. Langkahnya berhenti di dua buah batu nisan yang masih terlihat baru.

"I-Ini... Makam orangtuaku..." Kise tak mengerti kenapa Nijimura ingin kesini.

"Ya, aku baru mendengar kabar kematian mereka dan belum sempat datang untuk ziarah," ujar Nijimura menurunkan Kise dari gendongannya. Memberikan sendal yang dikenakannya pada Kise untuk dipakai. Lalu mengambil dua buket bunga lili itu dari tangan si pirang dan meletakkannya di tiap nisan. Menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan berdoa.

"Aku masih berhutang budi pada mereka banyak sekali. Sayangnya mereka pergi duluan sebelum aku sempat membayarnya," ucapnya usai berdoa.

"Tapi..." Nijimura menghadap Kise, menatapnya lekat. "Aku berpikir untuk menjagamu sebagai balas budiku pada mereka. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai keluarga," ia memegang bahu Kise. "Kau adalah keluarga kami sekarang. Kau tidak akan sendirian, Ryouta."

Kise terperangah. Matanya melebar. Tidak sendirian... Tidak sebatang kara... Keluarga...

 _'Kau Tidak sendirian, Ryouta'_ itu adalah kata-kata yang sama dengan yang di ucapkan Haizaki. Kakak dan adik sama saja.

Perlahan-lahan air matanya menetes. Pemuda pirang itu menangis terharu. "T-terima kasih... Nijumura-cchi..."

Nijimura hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Jemarinya mengusap air mata si pirang. "Dasar cengeng."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Namun tawa itu terhenti oleh panggilan seseorang.

"Kise-kun?"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pria. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dengan alis tebal. Tubuhnya tinggi dan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Kedua tangan memegang sebuket bunga anyelir putih. Kise mengenal pria ini.

"Kiyoshi-san...?" ucap Kise. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Kise-kun." Balas pria yang bernama Kiyoshi itu. Senyumanya masih terukir di wajah.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Nijimura dengan suara kecil.

Kise mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. "Dia menejerku, Kiyoshi Teppei."

Kiyoshi Teppei, 35 tahun. Ia sudah menjadi menejer Kise sejak si pirang memulai debutnya sebagai model. Kiyoshi adalah sahabat ayahnya. Kise sudah menganggapnya seperti ayah keduanya.

Kiyoshi memiliki keperibadian yang mudah tersenyum dan tertawa baik di saat senang maupun susah. Bebeberapa orang menganggapnya orang aneh. Haizaki juga berpendapat serupa. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu pernah mengatakan senyumnya itu aneh dan misterius. Haizaki sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Ia mengatakan itu berdasar insting saja.

"Kiyoshi Teppei," ucap pria yang bernama Kiyoshi itu memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Nijimura. Senyumnya masih tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Nijimura Shuuzo," Nijimura menjabat tangannya. "Aku tetangga Ryouta."

"Dia kakak angkatnya Shougo-kun," Tambah Kise.

Alis Kiyoshi terangkat. "Oh, begitu..." Kiyoshi mengenal Haizaki, tapi tidak dengan Nijimura—karena Nijimura jarang di rumah. Matanya lalu melirik kebawah—tepatnya ke arah kaki Kise. "Kakimu?!"

"Oh, ini... cuma luka kecil. Kemarin aku terjatuh," Kise bohong. Tapi tidak seluruhnya bohong juga sih. Dia memang benar terjatuh.

"Yaampun... Lain kali kau harus hati-hati," Katanya sambil berlutut memeriksa.

.

.

Nijimura, Kise, dan Kiyoshi keluar dari komplek pemakaman. Si pirang digendong Nijimura di punggungya. Alas kaki—yang tadinya dipakai Kise—kembali dikenakannya.

"Sepertinya kita akan berpisah dari sini. Mobilku ada di sebelah sana," ucap Kiyoshi menunjuk ke arah berlawanan.

"Ah, iya. Sampai jumpa, Kiyoshi-san!" Kise melambaikan tangan.

"Oh iya, Kise-kun. Nanti sore aku akan ketempatmu untuk membicarakan soal pekerjaanmu."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Lagipula kita masih punya banyak waktu. Iya kan, Nijimura-cchi?" Kise menatap Nijimura.

Pria bersurai hitam itu hanya dikatakan Kise benar. Kalau pulang sekarang ia akan bosan.

Dengan demikian, mereka tidak jadi pulang dan memilih pergi ke cafe terdekat untuk ngobrol. Suasana cafe saat itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Tidak berisik. Suasana yang nyaman untuk mengobrol santai," ucap Kiyoshi setelah memesan minuman.

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong tadi Kiyoshi-san ingin bicara apa?" tanya Kise.

"Oh, ini tentang kontrak yang kau tanda tangani bebebrapa bulan yang lalu. Kontrak dari perusahaan parfum yang terkenal asal Amerika itu. Mereka mengatakan akan memulai proyek iklannya besok." ujar Kiyoshi.

"Eh?! Harus benar-benar besok?! Tapi kau tau kan, kakiku sedang... Bisakah kita batalkan kontraknya saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kise-kun. Kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya. Kalau kau membatalkannya, kita akan mendapat masalah. Lagi pula ini dari perusahaan yang sangat terkenal. Suatu kesempatan besar kau terpilih jadi model untuk produk parfum mereka."

"Kau benar, sih. Hanya saja... Apakah bisa hari lain? Aku harus memastikan kondisiku. Karena aku..." Kise menundukkan kepalanya. _Karena aku takut keluar rumah._

Kiyoshi hanya mendesah pelan. "Aku sudah berusaha bernegosiasi dengan pihak perusahaan, tapi mereka menolak. Mereka bersikeras untuk memilihmu untuk jadi model mereka besok. Tidak mau model yang lain, hanya kau."

 _'Kenapa harus aku? Sebegitu cocokkah aku menjadi model mereka?'_ pikir Kise. "Ya, ya... apa boleh buat..." Ia menghela napas pasrah.

Bebebrapa saat kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Sambil menikmati minuman, mereka kembali ngobrol. Kali ini Nijimura dan Kiyoshi yang berbicara. Mereka tidak berbicara tentang pekerjaan. Hanya sekedar basa-basi dan saling curhat tentang kesibukan masing-masing. Nijimura yang pusing mengasuh adik bandelnya dan Kiyoshi yang repot soal urusan rumah. Kise hanya diam memperhatikan sambil menyeruput espresso-nya. Keduanya kelihatan sangat akrab seperti sahabat lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Diam-diam pemuda pirang itu tersanyum.

Tapi itu tak berselang lama. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya. Senyumannya luntur. Nijimura dan Kiyoshi tak menyadarinya—masih sibuk ngobrol. Bulu kuduk berdiri. Matanya mencoba melihat sekitar. Pandangannya terhenti pada sudut ruangan cafe. Ia membelalakan matanya.

Di sana ada bayangan hitam pekat menyerupai bentuk manusia. Bayangan itu tinggi hampir menyentuh langit-langit.

"Ketemu..." Bayangan itu berbicara. Suaranya serak dan dalam. Membuatnya gemetaran. Makhluk itu akan menangkapnya!

"Nijimuracchi!" ucapan Kise mengagetkan kedua pria yang masih mengobrol. "Aku mau pulang... Cepat..." suaranya bergetar hampir menangis.

"Kau kenapa, Ryouta?!" Nijimura bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada si pirang hingga dia hampir menangis ketakutan? Setelah diam sejenak, ia mulai mengerti.

"Maaf, Kiyoshi-san. Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang," ucap Nijimura berdiri lalu menggendong Kise _piggy back_. "Kami permisi," Nijimura meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja untuk membayar minuman, lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kiyoshi—yang ditinggal sendirian—hanya mengangkat alis kebingungan menatap kepergian mereka. Setelah keduanya sudah tak terlihat, ia kembali tersenyum dan nyeruput minumannya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini?!" Gerutu Nijimura sambil berlari menggendong kise menuju parkiran.

Ia baru menyadari hari sudah menjelang sore dan sekeliling mereka sangat sepi. Aneh, biasanya tempat ini lumayan ramai.

"Ryouta, apa sosok itu mengejar kita?" Tanyanya masih berlari.

"Tidak tau," Kise tak berani menoleh. Wajah terus dibenamkan di leher Nijimura semenjak mereka keluar cafe.

Masih terus berlari, pria bersurai hitam itu mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Perlahan larinya melambat lalu terhenti. Sosok itu tak mengejar mereka.

"Tidak ada..." Nijimura mengatur napasnya.

"Masih!" Kise mengeratkan pegangannya. "Aku bisa merasakannya!"

Nijimura melanjutkan larinya. Mobil sudah tak jauh. Dengan cepat mereka masuk dan menyalakan mesin, lalu pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, ia menurunkan kecepatannya. Kali ini kondisi jalanan ramai namun tidak padat. Nijimura mencoba mengintip lewat spion. Tidak ada yang mengejar.

"Apakah sudah aman?" tannyanya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Pandangannya teralih pada sosok pirang di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu duduk meringkuk ketakutan. Kondisinya sama persis seperti saat mereka keluar rumah. Kemudian matanya menemukan suatu spot kecil kemerahan di leher kise. Tanda itu agak tersembunyi dibalik kerah bajunya. Nijimura tak menyadari itu sebelumnya.

 _'Apa itu? ...kiss mark? Aku akan tanya padanya nanti.'_ Ia pun kembali fokus berkendara. Hal itu bisa diurus nanti. Sekarang dia harus fokus untuk kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.  
Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka sampai. Langitnya mendung dan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Kondisi Kise pun sudah membaik. Pemuda pirang itu tampak tenang dan tidak setegang sebelumnya. Nijimura merasa lega.

Matanya kembali mrelirik leher si pirang. Spot itu masih ada. "Ryouta, ada sesuatu di lehermu."

"Hmm...?" Kise meraba-raba lehernya, mencari sesuatu yang dikatakan Nijimura.

"Ada tanda kemerahan. Apa kau habis digigit serangga?" tanya Nijimura lagi.

Tanda kemerahan? Mata manik madunya terbelalak. Seketika Kise langsung menutupi lehernya—di tempat tanda itu berada. Tidak mungkin?! Bekas itu masih ada. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nijimura tidak boleh tau soal ini. Dia pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"RYOUTA! TUNGGU-" Nijimura diam sejenak. "Eh, sebentar... bukannya kakinya..." Bukannya kakinya sedang luka? Manik hitamnya langsung melebar. "RYOUTA! KAKIMU!"

Sementara itu, Kise—yang tengah berlari di anak tangga—langsung berhenti setelah mendengar teriakannya. Kakiku? Ia melirik kakinya yang masih diperban. Eehh?! Tidak sakit.  
Kise duduk di anak tangga dan mulai membuka plester dan perban. Ia melihat telapak kakinya dan matanya melebar. Tidak ada luka sama sekali, bahkan segorespun. Bagaimana bisa?!

Nijimura kemudian datang dan merespon dengan ekspresi yang sama. AJAIB!

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Haizaki pulang. Ia langsung di buat terkejut dengan sosok Kise yang mondar-mandir dirumahnya. Bukannya kakinya sedang luka? Haizaki mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Harusnya Kise susah untuk jalan. Apa dia sudah sembuh? (Karena ia melihat telapak kaki kise tidak diperban). Seingatnya tadi pagi luka itu masih basah.

"Shougo-kun sudah pulang," Kise menghampirinya.

"Lukanya?" tanya Haizaki tanpa menatap wajahnya. Mata masih terpaku pada kaki Kise.

"Sudah sembuh. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba luka itu menghilang."

Kini Haizaki menatap wajahnya. Matanya menyipit heran. Rasanya sangat aneh.

"Yak, syukurlah kalau begitu," Haizaki menepuk pundak Kise dan berjalan melewatinya. Ia mengabaikan firasat anehnya itu.

Kise cuma diam memandang punggung si surai abu-abu hingga menghilang ke arah ruang tengah.

..:::====:::..

Senin pagi Kiyoshi menelepon. Ia menyuruh Kise bersiap-siap. Kiyoshi akan menjemputnya, namun Kise menolak. Si pirang berkata ia akan diantar oleh Nijimura—itupun karena Nijimura sendiri yang meminta.

Haizaki berangkat sekolah lebih dulu. Sebelum keluar rumah, ia memanggil Kise. Jarinya kemudian mengusap-usap anting perak yang tertindik di telinga kiri si pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shougo-kun?" tanya si pirang bingung.

"Aku memberikan energi positif pada antingmu agar makhluk-makhluk halus itu tidak bisa mendekatimu," jawab Haizaki, jari masih mengusap-usap anting perak itu. "Aku tidak yakin ini akan menghindarimu dari pria bertopi hitam itu, tapi setidaknya dapat menghindarimu dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka. Aku pikir itu agak aneh, jadi aku memberikanmu ini untuk jaga-jaga. Anggap saja antingmu ini sebagai jimat," tambahnya.

"Um, baiklah."

"Jangan pernah lepaskan antingmu, oke."

Kise merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Haizaki pun berangkat.

"Kau sudah siap, Ryouta?" Nijimura datang mendekat. Ia sudah memakai seragam polisinya dan siap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Ya..." Kise mengangguk.

.

.

SMA Teikou.

"Ini yang kau minta, Aomine-kun," Kuroko meletakkan setumpuk foto di meja Aomine.

"Yosh! Thanks, Tetsu," Aomine mengambil lembaran-lembaran itu dan mengeceknya satu per satu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan foto-foto itu?" Tanya si surai baby blue.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma penasaran dengan stalker Kise yang kau ceritakan di Majiba," jawab si pemuda tan.

Yang Aomine pegang sekarang ini adalah foto-foto saat training camp klub basket Teikou. Beberapa foto menampilkan kegiatan latihan klub dan sisanya foto selfie dan kegiatan diluar training camp—yang rata-rata diambil oleh Kise, Kuroko, dan Momoi. Jika dilihat sekilas, gambar-gambar yang di tampilkan tampak biasa. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, akan terlihat janggal. Khususnya pada foto yang menampilkan Kise.

Di setiap foto terlihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi dengan warna serupa. Pria itu berdiri tepat jauh di belakang si pirang—seperti yang kuroko katakan waktu itu. Tampilannya blur. Tidak jelas. Wajahnya tak terlihat, tapi Aomine dapat melihat rambut pirangnya dibalik topi itu. Siapa dia?

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan ini sejak dulu setelah kita membicarakannya di Majiba. Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada Kise-kun, tapi dia tidak pernah masuk sejak hari itu," ujar Kuroko.

"Apa ada kabar tentangnya?" Tanya Aomine, mata memandang lekat foto Kise yang sedang tersenyum ceria dengan latar belakang langit cerah. Pemuda tan itu benar-benar sangat merindukannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kuroko. "Aku heran, kenapa pihak sekolah tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Ini sudah hampir sebulan."

"Aku juga heran..."

Mereka berdua diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan yang merebut satu foto Kise dari tangannya.

"Ah, Ryouta..." ucap si perebut foto. Aomine mengenal suara itu.

"Haizaki?!" Aomine mencoba merebut kembali foto itu. Tapi si surai abu-abu mengangkat foto itu tinggi-tinggi, jauh dari raihan tangan si surai biru—yang masih duduk di meja. "Kembalikan!"

Haizaki melet. "Lihat sebentar tidak apa-ap-" Kalimatnya terhenti setelah memandang foto itu. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah jadi serius. "Berikan semuanya padaku!" dia merebut semua dari tangan Aomine sebelum pemuda tan itu sempat bicara.

Haizaki melihat foto itu satu persatu. Matanya perlahan-lahan menyipit dan menggeram marah. "Sialan..." geramnya pelan hampir tak terdengar oleh Aomine dan Kuroko.

Ia meletakkan foto itu kembali ke meja Aomine dan pergi ke mejanya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi hilang mood. Sementara itu Aomine dan Kuroko hanya saling memandang lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Aomine.

"Mungkin Haizaki-kun tau sesuatu," ucap Kuroko sambil merapikan foto tersebut. "Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku." Kuroko pun beranjak dari sana.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Kuroko benar. Haizaki pasti tau sesuatu. Aomine memandang Haizaki dari mejanya. Pemuda surai abu-abu itu tampak frustasi. Berbeda dengan sikapnya sebelum melihat foto-foto tadi.

Pemuda tan itu terus memandang Haizaki hingga bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

Mobil Nijimura tiba di depan tempat photo shoot. Sebuah gedung pencakar langit berlantai 15. Gedung ini adalah gedung studio foto sekaligus kantor agensi tempat Kise bekerja.  
Lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kerja Nijimura. Itulah kenapa ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Ryouta," Ucapnya. "Aku akan pulang larut. Telepon Shougo, jika kau ingin pulang. Dia akan menjemputmu. Aku dan Shougo tidak ingin kau pulang sendirian."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Nijimura-cchi. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Ya." Nijimura menjalankan mobilnya.

Kise memandang kepergiannya lalu mulai masuk ke dalam gedung. Kiyoshi sudah menunggunya di dekat meja resepsionis.

"Ah, Kise-kun. Akhirnya kau datang," Kiyoshi tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ada seseorang yang menunggumu."

"Siapa?"

"Presedir dari perusahaan parfum yang kau tanda tangani kontraknya. Ia bilang ingin mengawasi proses photo shoot dan dia pula yang akan memimpin dan mengatur segalanya. Sekarang dia sedang menunggumu di studio," ujar Kiyoshi sambil berjalan beriringan dengan si pirang menuju studio.

Kiyoshi membuka pintu mempersilahkan Kise untuk masuk duluan. Dari pintu masuk, ia dapat melihat kumpulan staff tata lampu dan kameraman sedang mengerubungi seseorang.

Mengetahui keberadaannya, mereka memberikan akses lewat bagi Kise untuk melihat orang tersebut. Lalu bola matanya melebar setelah mengetahui sosok siapa di sana.

"Ah, Kise Ryouta kah? Aku sudah menunggumu," ucap orang itu suaranya tenang dan dalam, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ya, Kise kenal dengan suara itu. Sangat kenal.

Tubuhnya mesih terpaku ditempat memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan horor. Wajahnya memucat.

"K-Kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Yay, update!

100 buat yang nebak Nijimura kakaknya zaki! xD

Chapter lalu kan Haizaki, Sekarang giliran Nijimura deket-deket sama Kise /gak

Orang baru juga mulai muncul kayak Kiyoshi Teppei.

Ini main pairnya Aokise, tapi adegan aokisenya gak nongol-nongol juga. Sabar ya... sebentar lagi muncul kok.

 **Sharyn Li** : yang pasti bukan GOM, apalagi Haizaki XD Slenderman? Bukan... coba lagi... hahaha

 **gifha aulia** : sayangnya chapter ini aokisenya blom ada ;;-;; kemungkinan chapter depan ;D

 **Yukiya92:** ini udah lanjut~

 **AoKeisatsukan** **:** yup! Nijimura~ yang cocok jadi kakaknya memang dia seorang (menurut saya sih)

 **Nozuki0107** **:** iya juga... lama-lama si jaki jadi paranormal... ada mistisnya ya karena genrenya ada supernaturalnya... hahaha

 **Nining-san** **:** saya bosen haizaki jadi antagonis mulu di fic aokise, jadinya saya buat protagonis hehe. Iya, bang niji kakaknya~

 **Aoi:** udah lanjut~ Ini main pairnya Aokise sih... tapi rada allxKise. Untuk haizaki, mereka cuma platonic doang kok~

 **Cosmo:** udah lanjut~

Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	5. Can't Run From Me

Studio pemotretan. 12.30.

Suasana studio pemotretan sibuk seperti biasanya. Bunyi mesin kamera terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. Beberapa kru tampak duduk santai sambil mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Ada pula yang hanya berdiri menyaksikan sang model—Kise Ryouta—berpose di depan sebuah layar putih yang merupakan dekorasi background.

"Kise-kun, angkat tanganmu sedikit dan arahkan pandanganmu ke kamera. Beri tatapan menggoda," Pinta seorang cameraman. "Tidak, tidak... bukan seperti itu," si cameraman menurunkan kameranya dan menghela napas pelan. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Cameraman tersebut melihat hasil fotonya di kamera. Kelihatannya tidak ada yang salah, tapi si cameraman memiliki mata yang jeli. Pose Kise memang sudah terbilang baik—bagus malahan. Hanya saja ekspresi yang digunakannya tidak pas. Senyumnya kaku, dan sorot matanya tidak berekspresi.

"Ma-maaf..." Kise membungkuk. "Aku akan coba lagi. Bisa beri waktu sebentar?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," Si cameraman memijat plipisnya. "Baiklah. Semuanya, kita istirahat 10 menit!" Semuanya bubar.

Kise berjalan menuju kursi yang tersedia sambil menegak air mineral yang di berikan manager-nya—Kiyoshi Teppei. Ia harus tetap fokus. Hari ini memang benar-benar sial. Kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sini?!

Siapa?

Ya. Dia. Orang misterius yang sering menerornya. Memangnya siapa lagi.

Kise melirik sedikit pada seorang pria yang sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok tak jauh darinya. Begitu mata mereka bertemu, Kise langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang itu—walaupun disuruh sekalipun.

Kise menggeram dalam diam. Bagaimana bisa fokus?! Pria itu selalu mengawasi pergerakannya seperti elang yang mengincar mangsa. Membuatnya tidak tenang.  
Itu semua gara-gara dia!

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya gemetar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 5: Can't Run From Me

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M (sudah naik, yay!)

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

.

.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

"Ah, Kise Ryouta kah? Aku sudah menunggumu."

Kise membeku. Ia kenal dengan suara itu. Sangat kenal. Bola matanya melebar menatap orang itu dengan pandangan horor. Wajahnya memucat.

"K-Kau..." Kise bicara dengan suara bergetar.

Tak jauh dihadapannya berdiri sosok pria yang ia takuti selama 2 minggu terakhir ini. Pria yang selalu mendatanginya dengan pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah top hat yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Bedanya, kali ini dia tak memakai itu. Pria itu memakai pakaian formal berwarna putih dan tak memakai topi apapun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas. Bersurai pirang dengan bolamata sewarna lautan. Pria itu sangat tampan—menurut pandangan Kise—dan dari tampangnya, usianya hampir sama dengan Nijimura.

Aura di sekitarnya pun berbeda. Dia menguarkan aura kharismatik yang membuat orang di sekelilingnya memandangnya penuh ketertarikan. Jika saja Kise tak mengenalnya, mungkin ia juga akan tertarik padanya. Tapi untungnya ia tidak.

Pria itu mendekat dan Kise melangkah mundur. Mundur dan terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dada Kiyoshi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kise-kun?" Kiyoshi memegang kedua bahunya lalu memutar tubuh Kise menghadap padanya. "Ada apa? Apa kau masih sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat."

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma..." Kise dapat merasakan tangannya gemetaran.

Kiyoshi tak butuh jawabannya. Ia tau Kise ketakutan—entah karena apa. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala si pirang pelan untuk menenangkannya. "Oh iya, ini dia, orang yang kubilang tadi. Dia adalah presdir dari perusahaan parfum yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita, Nash Gold Jr.," ucapnya sambil senyum dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok pria di belakang Kise.

Kise menoleh ke belakang sedikit. Pria itu kini sudah ada tepat di belakangnya. Ia berbalik. Ia harus professional dalam pekerjaan.

"Nash Gold Jr.," ucap pria yang bernama Nash itu tersenyum kalem sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"K-Kise... Ryouta..." ucap Kise berusaha menghindari kontak mata. Ia agak ragu untuk berjabat tangan, namun pada akhirnya ia melakukannya demi professionalisme.

Nash menjabat tangannya erat dan hampir meremas. Kise mengernyit. Selain sakit, ia juga merasakan suhu dingin dari tangan Nash. Sangat dingin seperti es. Ia ingin menarik tangannya, namun tak bisa. Cengkraman Nash terlalu kuat.

Senyuman Nash melebar lalu mendekatkan wajah dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Ryouta."

Kise diam tak bergerak. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Nash tertawa kecil lalu menjauh dan melepas cengkramannya.

"Mohon kerja samanya," Nash tersenyum kalem lalu pergi menjauh di ikuti oleh seorang pria negro berjas hitam.

(End of flashback)

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan pemotretan kembali dilanjutkan. Dengan mengenakan kemeja putih sederhana, Kise berpose. Memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan sebagian dadanya dengan melepas tiga kancing paling atas. Matanya menatap intens kamera, memberikan pandangan menggoda.

Si cameraman mengangguk puas dengan hasil jepretannya. "Ah, seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Kita lakukan sekali lagi."

Kise kembali berpose, mengabaikan sepasang mata yang terus mengamatinya. Bukannya ia tak terbiasa, tapi jika Nash yang menatapnya, ia jadi merasa risih.

"Tunggu sebentar," tiba-tiba Nash maju dari tempatnya berdiri, menghentikan kegiatan si cameraman. "Aku ingin menambahkan sesuatu."

Nash lalu melangkah mendekati Kise, memasuki wilayah privasinya. Kise mundur selangkah menatapnya waspada. Nash terlalu dekat.

"A-apa?" tanyanya gemetar, berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya.

Nash tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya. Sangat imut. Ia kembali mendekat dan menggenggam lengan Kise agar tidak kabur. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh si pirang gemetaran. Nash tertawa kecil. Ini akan sangat menarik.

"Tolong bawakan sofa panjang berwarna putih di ruang properti," perintah Nash pada kru properti. "Lalu letakkan di sini," tambahnya sambil menunjuk tempat di belakang Kise.

Setelah para kru properti pergi, Nash kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada si pirang. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Eh?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu langsung melepas sisa kancing kemeja Kise hingga dadanya terekpos sempurna.

"A-apa yang- Ah!" Kise menggeliat geli ketika jemari dingin Nash menyentuh nipple-nya—entah disengaja atau tidak.

"Ups..." Nash menahan tawa. Dia sengaja rupanya.

"Suaramu sangat erotis, Kise-kun," celetuk si cameraman.

Kise mendelik pada si cameraman—dan orang itu langsung diam. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Nash pikir itu sangat imut. Jika tidak ada para kru dan staf, mungkin ia akan menerjangnya. Menghujaninya ciuman penuh nafsu di seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, melumat nipple-nya yang kenyal, lalu memperkosanya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ia harus menahan nafsu birahinya.

Setelah para kru meletakkan sofa, Nash menyuruh Kise tiduran di sana, kepala bersandar di pegangan dan wajahnya menghadap kamera.

"Berikan tatapan menggoda pada kamera, lalu sisir rambutmu dengan jari seperti ini," Nash menyisir sisi rambut pirangnya dengan jari kebelakang. Dia kelihatan seksi ketika melakukannya—dan Kise cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Setelah memberikan penjelasan, Nash kembali ketempatnya semula—bersandar di tembok. Dari sana ia menikmati hasil karyanya. Rasanya ingin menggodanya lebih jauh lagi. Ya, Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Pemotretan dilanjutkan lagi.

"Luar biasa! Kau sangat seksi, Kise-kun! Seperti model majalah dewasa!" ucap si cameraman sambil mengambil foto dari berbagai angel.

Kise hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Ia sangat malu. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan menatapnya dengan wajah mesum—termasuk si kameraman. Rasanya ingin kabur dari sini. Tapi Kise harus tenang. Ia harus professional. Yang seperti ini bukan apa-apa.

.

.

Pemotretan selesai jam 5 sore. Beberapa staf sudah ada yang pulang dan ada juga yang masih menetap—termasuk Kise sendiri. Ia sudah mengirim pesan text pada Haizaki untuk menjemputnya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga pria bersurai abu-abu itu datang. Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia belum mendapatkan balasan. Mungkin yang bersangkutan sedang sibuk latihan klub. Sepertinya Kise harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan tata rias, bersiap untuk mengganti kemeja putihnya. Ia melihat sekitar ruang ganti. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Apa semuanya sudah pulang? Kemana perginya kru tata rias dan busana? Seingatnya mereka masih belum pulang.

Ia berjalan ke meja rias. Pakaiannya terlipat rapi disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise melepas kemejanya. Ia ingin cepat pergi dari sini dan turun ke bawah untuk menunggu Haizaki di meja resepsionis. Ia terlalu sibuk berganti pakaian tanpa menyadari sosok yang terus mengamatinya dari belakang sedari tadi.

Tangan sosok itu perlahan merayap dari belakang dan memeluk pinggul Kise erat. Gerakan itu mengejutkannya. Si pirang refleks menoleh kebelakang dan manik madunya langsung bertubrukan dengan manik biru Nash. Tubuhnya membeku tak bergerak.

 _Sial...  
_

"Pertunjukkan yang menarik," ucap Nash mengeratkan tangannya di pinggul Kise. Punggung telanjangnya menempel dengan dada Nash. Ia dapat merasakan tekstur pakaiannya menyetuh pungungnya.

Pipi Kise merona. Apa sedari tadi Nash menyaksikannya berganti pakaian? Sangat memalukan!

"Lepaskan!" Kise berontak. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan genggaman Nash dari pinggulnya.

"Sshh... diamlah Ryouta... Aku tak akan menyakitimu," Nash berbisik di telinganya. Menghembuskan napas hangat kedalam rongga telinganya.

Kise menggeliat hebat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kakinya lemas. Ia benci pada tubuhnya sendiri yang sensitif.

"Kau tau, energi positif yang ada di anting perakmu itu tidak akan mempan padaku. Aku bukan makhluk rendahan seperti mereka. Derajatku lebih tinggi. Jauh lebih tinggi..." bisiknya lalu mengulum anting perak itu.

Bibirnya bergerak turun menciumi leher jenjang Kise dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat bekas kiss mark yang ia tinggalkan beberapa hari lalu di leher si pirang. Tanda itu sudah hampir pudar. Bibirnya melumat bekas itu, menimpanya dengan tanda kepemilikan yang baru. Kise menjerit.

"A... Aaahh...!" Si pirang tak berdaya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Ia sudah tak tahan.  
 _Seseorang... tolong aku...!_

"Kise-kun?" Kise dapat mendengar Kiyoshi mengetuk pintu ruang ganti. "Apa kau di dalam? Aku mendengar suaramu barusan."

Mendengar suara si manager, Nash mendecih lalu melepaskan Kise. Kenapa selalu ada yang mengganggu ketika ia sedang bersenang-senang. Sementara itu si pirang yang lebih muda mendapat energinya kembali dan langsung memakai pakaiannya lalu melesat menuju pintu sambil membawa tasnya.

"Kise-kun, kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Kiyoshi ketika Kise keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ya, aku akan menelepon Shougo-kun dan menunggu di meja resepsionis," sahut Kise lalu pergi melewati Kiyoshi dengan terburu-buru. Kiyoshi menatap kepergiannya heran.

"Yo, Kiyoshi..." sapa Nash yang keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Oh Nash... Kau jaga ada di sini?"

"Ya. Habis ngobrol dengan Ryouta. Dia orang yang sangat menarik," ujar Nash kalem. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat Kise berlari menuju lift.

 _Permainan kita belum selesai, Ryouta._

"Ah, Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang sekarang," tambahnya meninggalkan Kiyoshi tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

Keluar dari lift, Kise bergegas menuju resepsionis. Ponsel ada di genggamannya menunggu sambungan telepon diangkat. _Shougo-kun lama sekali. Apa latihan belum selesai?_

Tak berselang lama, telepon terangkat.

 _'Ryouta?'_

"Shougo-kun! Kau ada di mana?! Cepat datang! Aku takut... Di sini tidak aman..." Ujar Kise sedikit berbisik sambil memberikan senyuman pada beberapa staf yang sempat menyapanya ditengah jalan.

Kise dapat mendengar Haizaki mengumpat. _'Maaf, aku akan segera kesana! Tunggulah!'_

"Ya, cepatlah!" lalu Kise menutup teleponnya.

..:::====:::..

Ruang ganti gymnasium SMA Teikou. Pukul 17.25 (Beberapa menit sebelum Kise menelepon Haizaki).

Klub basket baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal latihan rutin mereka. Kini mereka sudah berkumpul untuk membicarakan sebuah pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA lain dan Kise yang sudah absen 2 minggu lebih. Akashi menyatakan kalau ia akan menggunakan Haizaki sebagai pengganti.

"Akashi, kau yakin?" Midorima masih tidak mempercayai pendapat si emperor eye.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Yang bisa menyamai kemampuan Ryouta hanya Haizaki seorang," sahut Akashi mantap.

"Aku sih setuju dengan Akashi-kun. Tapi apa Haizaki-kun bisa diajak kerja sama?" tambah Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum padanya. "Kalau soal itu-"

"Kalian tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan berbuat onar," Haizaki keluar dari kamar mandi memotong ucapan Akashi. Handuk berada di pinggang menutup daerah privasinya.

"Kalian dengar kan?" Akashi memandang yang lainnya. Jika Haizaki bikin keributanpun ia sudah siap memberikan hukuman neraka padanya.

Haizaki mengabaikan yang lain dan mulai memakai seragamnya. Ketika membuka loker, ia mengambil ponselnya terlebihdulu mengecek pesan. Mungkin Kise sudah mengirim pesan untuk menjemputnya. Firasatnya tidak enak sedari pagi, apalagi setelah melihat kumpulan foto hasil training camp yang dipegang Aomine. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi. Ternyata memang benar ada pesan dari Kise. Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

Belum sempat membuka pesan, ponselnya berbunyi mengagetkannya dan semua orang yang ada di ruang ganti. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Nama Kise tercantum dilayar.

"Uh... maaf," sebaiknya ia angkat telepon ini diluar agar yang lain tidak dengar. Haizaki pun keluar dan mengangkatnya di dekat pintu masuk ruang ganti tanpa menyadari sepasang mata dwi warna yang mengamatinya.

"Ryouta?" Haizaki mengangkat telepon.

 _'Shougo-kun! Kau ada dimana?!'_ Haizaki dapat merasakan suara Kise agak gemetar. _'Cepat datang! Aku takut... Disini tidak aman...'_

Tidak aman? Mata Haizaki melebar. Firasatnya benar. Terkadang ia sangat benci dengan kemampuannya ini. Makhluk-makhluk itu pasti mengejar Kise lagi. Apakah energi positif yang diberikannya tidak cukup?

"Ck! Sial..." Haizaki mengumpat hampir tak terdengar oleh yang di seberang sana. "Maaf, aku akan segera kesana! Tunggulah!"

 _'Cepatlah!'_ lalu telepon ditutup.

Haizaki cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam, mengambil tas dan menutup loker hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang keras. "Oi, aku duluan! Ada urusan," Haizaki langsung cabut.

"Jangan lupa besok ada latihan!" teriak si wakil kapten—Midorima. Teriakannya disahut si surai abu-abu dengan teriakan 'ya' yang menggema di sepanjang lorong yang menghubungkan gymnasium dan ruang ganti.

Akashi memastikan Haizaki sudah benar-benar jauh lalu menatap Aomine dan Kagami. "Kalian berdua yang merasa bisa lari cepat, aku ingin kalian ikuti Shougo kemana dia pergi."

"Ha? Buat apa?" tanya Aomine malas-malasan. Kenapa tidak kau saja, Akashi. Sebenarnya dia mau bilang begitu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Aomine tidak mau mati muda karena tertusuk gunting.

"Kau akan tau nanti, Daiki. Dan aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal," ucap Akashi menyeringai penuh makna. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat, sebelum kehilangan jejaknya."

"Oke!" Aomine dan Kagami langsung lari keluar meninggalkan Akashi, Midorima, dan Kuroko disana.

Tak berselang lama, Momoi masuk. "Ne, Dai-chan dan Kagamin kemana? Aku tadi lihat mereka lari keluar."

"Mereka dapat misi dari Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Misi?" Momoi menatap Akashi meminta penjelasan. Namun yang di tatap hanya menyeringai dan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan pulang." Akashi beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

.

Kise duduk di kursi tunggu dekat meja resepsionis menunggu sahabat masa kecilnya datang menjemput. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang sendiri, toh Haizaki menjemputnya tidak dengan kendaraan. Hanya saja, di depan pintu masuk ada yang menungguinya. Sosok bayangan hitam yang kemarin mengejar dirinya dan Nijimura. Sosok itu berdiri tak bergerak seolah menunggunya untuk keluar.

Orang-orang yang keluar-masuk gedung tak bisa melihat sosok itu. Mereka berjalan menembusnya seperti asap. Kise sempat berpikir untuk menembusnya, tapi tidak jadi. Mungkin saja sosok itu tidak bisa ditembus, jika ia yang lewat. Daripada tertangkap, lebih baik ia disini saja. Aman. Mungkin?

Kise mengecek jam di ponselnya. Pukul 18.03. Mungkin Haizaki sudah setengah perjalanan. Pintu masuk gedung terbuat dari kaca, jadi Kise bisa melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Oh Ryouta, ternyata kau masih disini. Kukira kau sudah pergi."

Kise mematung dan wajahnya kembali memucat. Dia datang lagi.

Nash menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya lalu merangkulkan satu lengannya di bahu Kise. Pria itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama pria negro berjas hitam. Kalau tidak salah—Kise mendengar dari beberapa kru—namanya Jason Silver. Kelihatannya dia adalah bodyguard Nash. Jason berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarmu pulang? Hm?" Katanya menawarkan diri.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," tolak Kise datar. Matanya terus memandang pintu masuk.

"Lihat aku!" bisik Nash menekan suaranya lalu menarik dagu Kise ke arahnya. Memaksa si pirang yang lebih muda untuk menatap wajahnya.

Kise menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Barusan suara Nash begitu menakutkan hingga tubuhnya gemetar. Jarak wajahnya dengan pria itu sangat dekat, sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa maumu? Kau bukan manusia," ucap Kise memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Suaranya bergetar.

Ucapnya disahut dengan kekehan kecil dari bibir Nash. "Ya, aku bukan manusia. Dan kau ingin tau apa mauku?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya meberikan jarak satu inchi. "Aku menginginkanmu. Sejak awal kau sudah menjadi miliku. Bahkan sebelum kau lahir ke dunia ini. Kau milikku dan aku datang kesini untuk merebut kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."

 _Merebut kembali?_ Kise membuka matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sangat spesial, Ryouta. Harusnya kau ada bersamaku. Tapi mereka merebutmu dariku. Aku yakin kau pasti tidak tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

"Diriku yang sebenarnya...?" Kisebergumam. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Ya... Tapi aku tak akan memberi tahumu. Sekarang belum saatnya. Kau akan segera mengetahui itu sendiri nanti." Dengan begitu, Nash melepas cengkramannya dari dagu Kise.

Kise segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk lari keluar. Tidak peduli jika sosok bayangan itu masih ada. Ketika sampai di dekat pintu kaca, ia melihat Haizaki datang berlari terengah-engah.

"Shougo-kun!" Kise lari menghampirinya.

"Ryouta..." napas Haizaki terengah-engah. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku merasakan aura jahat sangat menekan di sekitar sini. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi."

Kise mengangguk setuju lalu Haizaki menarik tangannya untuk lari mengikutinya. Ketika berlari, Kise menoleh kebelakang melihat gedung agensi. Ia dapat melihat Nash keluar gedung diikuti oleh Jason di belakangnya. Pria bersurai pirang itu menyeringai padanya dari kejauhan.

 _'Kau milikku dan aku datang kesini untuk mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milikku.'_ Kata-kata Nash terngiang dikepalanya.

 _'Kau sangat spesial, Ryouta. Aku yakin kau pasti tidak tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya.'_

Apa sebenarnya yang dia maksud? Miliknya? Ck, aku bukan milik siapapun. Lalu aku tau siapa diriku. Aku Kise Ryouta. Iya kan? ...Atau bukan? Kenapa aku jadi bingung pada diriku sendiri?!

Kise terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranya tanpa menyadari sosok bayangan itu muncul lagi dan mengejar mereka berdua dari belakang. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Kise berteriak histeris begitu menyadarinya.

"UWAAAA! Bayangan itu mengejar kita, Shougo-kun!" teriaknya.

Haizaki menoleh sedikit lalu segera mempercepat larinya. Sementara si pirang berusaha menyamai kecepatannya. Pemuda abu-abu itu berlari melewati gang-gang sempit dan gelap yang tembus kejalanan dekat stasiun.

"OI! HAIZAKI!" seseorang meneriakinya dari arah depan. Si surai abu-abu langsung menghentikan larinya membuat Kise hampir menubruknya dari belakang.

"Shougo-kun, jangan berhenti jangan berhenti tiba-tib-" ucapan Kise terputus. Matanya melebar setelah melihat sosok di hadapan mereka berdua.

Haizaki menyipitkan matanya. "Daiki."

.

.

Nash berdiri di depan gedung agensi. Mata masih memandang ke arah jalan dimana Kise pergi. Ia sudah menyuruh bayangan hitam—yang tadi menunggu di depan pintu masuk—untuk menangkapnya.

"Bos? Kau membiarkannya kabur," Jason membuka pembicaraan. Ia tau bayangan hitam itu tidak akan bisa menangkap Kise. Temannya yang berambut abu-abu itu pasti akan memusnahkannya dengan kemampuan miliknya.

Nash tersenyum tipis. "Biarkan saja. Aku yakin ia akan datang padaku dengan sendrinya," ujarnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jason. "Silver, siapkan mobilnya. Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

"Daiki, Taiga, Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Haizaki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kami yang harusnya bilang seperti itu?!" balas Kagami. "Iya kan, Ao... Aomine?" Kagami memandang pemuda tan di sebelahnya heran.

"Kise?" Aomine kelihatan tidak mendengar kata-kata Kagami barusan. Ia termangu. Matanya hanya terfokus pada pemuda pirang yang ada di belakang Haizaki.

Kagami baru menyadari keberadaan si pirang di sana setelah mendengar ucapannya. "K-Kise?! Kau kemana saja?!"

"A-aku..." Kise bicara gelagapan tidak tau harus bicara apa. Tak menyangka Aomine dan Kagami muncul di hadapannya di saat seperti ini. Ia masih belum siap menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk ngobrol! Kami sedang buru-buru. Minggir!" Haizaki mencoba untuk lewat, tapi Aomine menghadangnya.

"Jelaskan dulu padaku apa yang terjadi! Khususnya kau, Kise!" Aomine menatap Kise tajam. Ia butuh penjelasan kenapa dia bersama dengan Haizaki.

Yang ditatap hanya menunduk tak berani menatap si pemuda tan. Tangannya meremas genggaman Haizaki yang sedari tadi tak dilepas.

"KUBILANG MINGGIR!" Haizaki mencoba mendorong. Sekarang benar-benar bukan waktunya. Mereka sedang dikejar-kejar oleh makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Hei, santai sedikit. Kenapa kau begitu sangat terburu-buru?"

"Kau mau tau, Aomine?! Baiklah, akan kubuka matamu!" Haizaki menyentuh bahu Aomine. Menyalurkan suatu energi kepada si pemuda tan agar matanya dapat melihat sosok bayangan itu.

Aomine melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat ada sosok bayangan hitam besar di belakanang Kise. Bayangan itu mencoba meraih si pirang.

"KISE! AWAS!" Aomine menarik lengan Kise, membuat si pirang jatuh kedepan menubruknya.

"Tsk!" Haizaki tak menyadari bayangan itu sudah sangat dekat. "LARI!"

Aomine segera lari menggandeng Kise yang masih kelihatan shock. Haizaki mengikuti di belakang. Kagami juga ikutan berlari walau ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa itu barusan?!" gumam Aomine sambil lari. Ia melirik sedikit pada pemuda pirang yang digandengnya. Dia kelihatan pucat—sangat jauh berbeda dengan kondisinya dua minggu yang lalu. Seperti bukan Kise yang ia kenal. Tangannya juga sangat dingin dan gemetar. Dia ketakutan.

"Oi, Daiki, Taiga, Ryouta! Kalian lari duluan! Aku yang akan mengurusnya!" teriak Haizaki saat mereka berada di tempat yang sepi. Ia menghentikan larinya dan berbalik menghadapi sosok bayangan itu.

Mendengar teriakan sahabatnya, Kise juga menghentikan larinya dan melepas gandengan Aomine. "Shougo-kun!" Tidak. Ia tidak ingin sahabat kecilnya celaka.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, bodoh!" Haizaki merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan mengumpulkan seluruh energi positif yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tempat mereka berada saat ini sangat sepi. Cocok untuk melakukan serangan balik.

Setelah seluruhnya terkumpul, ia langsung lari menerjang bayangan itu dan meninjunya dengan satu pukulan kuat. Makhluk itu jadi asap lalu menghilang. Pemuda abu-abu itu diam memeriksa sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada energi negatif yang tersisa. Setelah dirasa aman, ia jatuh terduduk. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat kelelahan berlari.

"Hah... hah... akhirnya..." Haizaki rebahan. Benar-benar melelahkan. Kakinga pegal.

"Shougo-kun... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kise menghampirinya. Napasnya juga terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma capek saja," sahut si surai abu-abu. Kise menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Haizaki baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa itu barusan?" gumam Aomine.

"Apanya? Aku tidak lihat apapun. Sebenarnya kita lari dari apa?" tanya kagami. Pemuda bersurai merah itu masih kelihatan bingung. Yang ia tau, ia cuma berlari dari sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan.

Kise menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Ceritanya panjang. Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin kedua sahabatnya ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Keikut campuran Nijimura dan Haizaki saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan dengan keselamatan mereka. Apalagi ditambah Aomine dan Kagami?! Nash pasti benar-benar akan membunuh mereka semua.

Mereka berempat pergi menuju stasiun. Sambil menunggu kereta, Kise mulai bercerita. Ia menoleh sekeliling, memastikan tak ada orang lain yang dengar atau sosok mencurigakan. kedua tangan meremas ujung bajunya gugup.

 _Apa harus cerita sekarang? Aku belum siap._

Manik madunya melirik pemuda abu-abu di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kise, ceritakan padaku sekarang!" pinta Aomine menggenggam kedua bahunya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau dikejar-kejar bayangan itu?!"

"Umm... bagaimana memulainya..." gumam Kise. Kepalanya menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. "Ada yang menerorku. Pria dengan topi hitam."

Aomine melebarkan matanya. Ucapannya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. "Pria bertopi hitam... STALKERMU?!"

"huh?" Kise mengangkat kepalanya menatap bingung pada pemuda tan di depannya. "Stalker?" Oh iya, Kurokocchi pernah cerita soal stalker yang terus mengikutinya saat training camp. Apakah orang itu Nash?

"Tetsu memperlihatkan fotonya tadi pagi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, tapi orang itu berambut pirang dan memakai topi hitam," ujar Aomine. Tangan masih tak lepas dari bahu si pirang.

Rambut pirang? Kise membelalakan mata.

Nash? Apa itu dia? Pria itu sudah mengejarnya sejak lama.

Wajahnya langsung memucat dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Napasnya tak teratur. Tiba-tiba jadi sesak. Oksigen seperti hilang mendadak.

 _'Kau milikku.'  
_

Lagi-lagi suara itu muncul.

Aomine memandangnya khawatir. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh si pirang gemetar hebat. "Kise, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kise tak bisa berkata apapun. Bibirnya gemetar dan lidahnya terasa kelu.

Ketika Aomine ingin bertanya lagi, Kereta datang. Mereka langsung naik dan duduk di tempat yang tersedia. Selama perjalanan, tak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Keempatnya diam dalam keramaian kereta.

Aomine memandang Kise yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Si pirang tertidur. Kepala bersandar di bahunya. Ia masih pucat, namun lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah. Ada sedikit kantung mata di bawah matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya selama dua minggu itu?

"Ryouta diteror...," ucap Haizaki—yang duduk di sisi kiri Kise. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu bicara seolah barusan mendengar isi pikirannya. "...oleh pria bertopi hitam itu."  
Aomine dan Kagami hanya memandangnya. Memberi gestur pada Haizaki untuk meneruskan.

"Pria itu datang dimalam setelah upacara pemakaman orangtuanya. Kurasa kalian sudah pulang saat itu—karena Ryouta sendirian ketika aku datang. Pria itu hampir saja membawanya pergi tanpa Ryota sadari. Apa kalian sudah dengar darinya soal pesan dari ibunya di hari sebelum kematiannya?" Tanya Haizaki.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah dia bilang agar berhati-hati pada pria bertopi hitam," jawab Kagami. Aomine menganggukkan kepala.

"Kurasa orang itulah yang dimaksud ibunya. Besoknya, Ryouta mendadak bisa melihat hantu. Sejak hari itulah dia mulai diteror oleh sosok-sosok itu—misalnya seperti yang mengejar kita tadi. Aku mulai khawatir. Masalahnya, hantu itu bukan hantu biasa. Mereka makhluk tak kasat mata yang bisa melukai manusia. Energi negatifnya sangat kuat.

Ryouta jadi takut keluar rumah. Lama-kelamaan rasa takut itu berubah menjadi trauma. Ini adalah hari keduanya keluar rumah. Di hari pertamanya, ia dikejar-kejar oleh bayangan seperti tadi bersama dengan kakakku," jelas Haizaki panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mengejarnya? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" ucap Aomine.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka hanya disuruh untuk menangkapnya,"

"Disuruh siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku berasumsi pria bertopi hitam itu adalah pimpinan mereka."

"Jadi, pria itu bukan manusia?!" Kagami membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sementara Haizaki hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak yakin soal itu karena belum pernah bertemu atau melihatnya secara langsung. Sepertinya orang itu sangat tertarik pada Ryouta karena auranya yang beda dengan milik manusia pada umumnya. Orang yang memiliki aura seperti Ryouta memang sangat unik dan langka.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Aomine menatap Haizaki sejenak. Pemuda itu tampak terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Sementara Kagami sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Manik biru Aomine kembali terarah pada sosok Kise yang masih terlelap. Masih banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Mengenai siapa dan apa tujuan Pria itu.

.

.

Aomine membangunkan Kise saat kereta sudah tiba di stasiun tujuan. Haizaki melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang mengintai mereka. Aneh. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya akan ada yang mengejar atau minimal mengikuti mereka sampai ke rumah. Tapi kali ini tidak ada sama sekali. Mungkin mereka sudah lelah?

"Shougo-kun, ada apa?" Kise memanggilnya sambil mengucek mata. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo lanjut," ucapnya melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia memilih berjalan di belakang untuk berjaga-jaga. Biasanya suka ada yang mengejar dari belakang.

Komplek perumahan tempat tinggal Kise memang selalu sepi baik siang maupun malam. Memberi kesan horror tersendiri bagi yang tak terbiasa melewatinya. Padahal ini masih jam tujuh malam. Masih belum terlalu larut.

Haizaki sempat mengatakan kalau ia tetangga Kise dan sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil. Aomine dan Kagami agak terkejut mengetahui itu. Ia juga mengatakan mereka tidak akan ke rumah Kise, melainkan ke rumahnya.

Dari ujung jalan, mereka dapat melihat mobil sedan hitam terparkir di depan rumah Haizaki. Ada seseorang berdiri menyender di mobil itu. Orang itu tampak sedang menunggu si pemilik rumah.

Setelah berjalan lebih dekat, sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas. Seorang pemuda berseragam SMA Teikou, bersurai merah, dan memiliki mata dwi warna. Mereka berempat mengenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

"Kalian lama sekali," ucap pemuda itu. Manik dwi warnanya berkilat.

"A-Akashicchi..." Kise terkesiap. Apa yang dilakukan kapten klub basketnya di sini?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Sepertinya saya harus mepelajari banyak kosa kata... Bikin deskripsi iu susah... /tepar

Btw, sudah update nih~ Ratingnya udah saya naikin untuk chapter depan. Jujur, saya udah ga sabar pengen rating dinaikin xD

Udah ketauan kan siapa pria misteriusnya... Yang rambut pirang dari amerika, siapa lagi kalo bukan Nash hehehe...

Setelah saya pikir-pikir, fic ini akan update sebulan sekali...

 **Miya De** : Pertama-tama, terima kasih untuk review panjang lebarnya. Ureshikatta-ssu! Saya gak nyangka ada yang ngerasa horrornya dapet. Baguslah ya...

 **Yukiya92** : Maaf lama menunggu~ ini allxKise kok (tapi slight doang sih...) Nanti semua punya momen sendiri hehe

 **Sharyn Li** **:** JENG JENG JENG! SALAH~ Kagami gak mungkin lah ya... Kalo Tatsuya, dia udah punya peran sendiri... Hyuuga juga... hehe

 **Nozuki0107** : Maaf sudah menunggu lama orz Ini sudah update kok~ Chapter ini Aokise-nya ada (tapi dikit) mungkin chapter depan (?)

Terima kasih fav, follow, dan reviewnya!  
Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	6. Human?

"A-Akashicchi..." Kise terkesiap. Apa yang dilakukan kapten klub basketnya di sini?

"Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Sekarang, apa aku boleh masuk?" Akashi berjalan ke pintu menunggu si pemilik rumah membuka pintunya.

Haizaki—si pemilik rumah—mengambil kunci rumah di sakunya lalu segera membuka pintu tersebut. Pemuda bersurai merah itu masuk duluan tanpa banyak bicara seolah dirinya adalah si pemilik rumah dan Haizaki pelayannya. Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami mengikuti di belakang.

"Apa-apan dia! Yang punya rumah kan aku!" gerutu Haizaki sambil menutup pintu.

"Kau bilang apa?" Suara Akashi terdengar dari arah lorong. Seketika Haizaki keringat dingin.

"B-bukan apa-apa!"

Semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Akashi berdiri membelakangi mereka. "Kau kemana saja, Ryouta?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik. Atmosfir disekitar terasa menekan, membuat semua yang ada di sana tak berani bicara.

"A-aku... anu..." Kise agak tegang.

Akashi mengangkat tangannya, memberikan gestur pada si pirang agar diam. "Aku sudah tau semuanya."

Mereka berempat tercengang. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya?!

Akashi berbalik. Mata dwi warnanya tertuju pada Kise. "Ryouta, aku ingin bicara padamu berdua saja. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

"B-baiklah, kita akan bicara di kamarku," Kise kemudian mengantarnya menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Aomine hanya diam memperhatikan kepergian mereka. Matanya menyipit. Pria bersurai merah itu pasti tahu sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Agak mencurigakan. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 6: Human?

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, NashKise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

. 

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise setelah mereka masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap. Tangan meraih tombol lampu.

"Perlihatkan lehermu."

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. "Huh?" _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Perlihatkan lehermu, Ryouta." ulang Akashi. Kali ini ada penekanan di akhir kata. Mata dwi warnanya berkilat di kegelapan. Kise merasakan atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah derastis. Terasa hawa dingin menusuk. Tubuhnya merinding.

Akashi mendekat hampir menghimpit si pirang ke tembok. Bibirnya tertekuk kebawah dan sorot matanya tajam bagai pisau. "Dia pasti sudah menyentuhmu."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kise refleks menutupi lehernya sendiri dengan tangan.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kau tau apa maksudku," Akashi dengan cepat menepis tangannya lalu menggenggam kerah baju Kise dan menarik tubuhnya ke bawah hingga lehernya sejajar dengan wajah Akashi. Sementara itu si pirang tak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali—terlalu takut pada pada pemilik mata emperor tersebut. Tangan Akashi yang bebas menyentuh suatu spot yang ada di lehernya.

"Dugaanku benar," gumamnya lalu melepaskan Kise begitu saja. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, Ryouta. Khususnya pada pria yang bernama Nash Gold Jr."

Kise melebarkan matanya. "Akashicchi mengenalnya?" tanya Kise sambil menyalakan lampu kamar. Ketika cahaya menerangi ruangan itu, ia dapat melihat ekspresi Akashi. Pemuda itu kelihatan kesal. Bukan kesal kepadanya, melainkan entah pada seseorang yang ada di benaknya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," ucapnya dengan suara rendah. "Nash sudah mengincarmu sejak dulu. Aku ada di sini untuk mencegah agar kau tak jatuh ketangannya."

"Tunggu, tunggu... aku tidak mengerti!" Kise mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak harus mengerti, Ryouta," Akashi tersenyum padanya. "Setidaknya kau bisa menjaga diri. Aku tau kau kuat, tapi Nash bukanlah manusia. Bukan seperti pria hidung belang yang suka menggodamu dipinggir jalan. Dia dapat membuatmu tak berdaya hanya dengan tatapannya."

Kise menegak ludahnya. Ia sudah pernah mengalami itu. Mengingatnya saja, membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Ini hanya pembicaraan diantara kita berdua. Aku tau kau masih belum mengerti, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Kenapa Nash begitu menginginkanmu," ujar Akashi. Ia melangkah mundur memberi ruang pada Kise untuk rileks.

"Aku mendapat informasi kalau Nash akan bekerja sama dengan agensi tempatmu bekerja untuk suatu proyek iklan parfum," ucap Akashi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ya," Kise mengangguk. "Proyeknya di mulai hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau membatalkan kontraknya."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berusaha mencoba..."

"Hm, apa boleh buat. Aku sudah mendugga itu. Jika proyek sudah dimulai, akan semakin sulit atau bahkan tidak mungkin untuk membatalkan kontraknya," Akashi menghela napas pelan. "Dengan kondisi ini, dia akan sangat mudah mendekatimu. Waspadalah, karena dia sangat licik."

Kise mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian di ruang ganti tadi terulang lagi.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan," Akashi mulai beranjak keluar.

"Ne, Akashicchi..." Kise memanggil. Ia masih berdiri tak bergerak ditempatnya memandang punggung Akashi.

"Apa kau juga bukan manusia?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Langkah kaki pemuda bersurai merah itu terhenti di ambang pintu. Matanya melebar sejenak, lalu menoleh pada si pirang dan tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kise sendirian disana tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Sementara itu Kise hanya memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun darinya.

.

.

.

"Mana Kise?" tanya Aomine saat melihat Akashi memasuki ruang tengah seorang diri.

"Ganti baju. Dia akan menyusul," sahut Akashi lalu duduk di sofa. Ia menyeruput teh yang sudah disiapkan Haizaki sebelumnya.

"Aku cuma penasaran, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Haizaki.

"Tidak ada yang penting," ucap si empereor meletakkan kembali cangkir teh di meja. "Aku ingin berterima kasih kau sudah menjaga Ryouta selama dua minggu ini, Shougo."

"A-eh... tidak masalah... lagipula dia tetanggaku," Haizaki agak tersipu. Tidak biasanya Akashi mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang lain—apalagi pada dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kise datang dan duduk di sebelah Akashi—karena itu satu-satunya tempat yang kosong.

Mereka diam. Semua—kecuali Akashi—menatap Kise seolah menunggunya untuk mulai berbicara. Manik madunya melirik Akashi. Pemuda itu kelihatan santai menyeruput tehnya seolah pembicaraan mereka tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu ada pria bertopi hitam yang terus mengikutiku kan?" Tanya Kise kembali menatap semua. Semua mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku tidak perlu cerita lagi," Kise menunduk. Tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu ikut campur. Ini urusanku. Aku tidak ingin kalian celaka," tambahnya dengan suara gemetar.

"JANGAN BERCANDA KISE!" Aomine menggebrak meja hampir menumpahkan teh dari cangkir-cangkir yang ada. Kise tersentak kaget, namun kepala masih menunduk. "Kami semua cemas padamu! Sudah dua minggu lebih kau tidak ke sekolah! Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu! Dan kau bilang kami tidak perlu ikut campur?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aominecchi... Aku justru khawatir padamu," ucap Kise. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Semua mengangkat alisnya bingung. Apa yang dia maksud?

"Dia akan membunuh kalian semua. Aominecchi... Kurokocchi... semuanya..." Air mata Kise sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia menangis membasahi telapak tangannya yang terkepal meremas celana. Semua kata-kata Nash dulu masih teringat jelas di pikirannya. Dia akan membunuh Aomine di depan matanya. Ia tak dapat membayangkan itu terjadi.

Aomine diam terperangah. Pemuda pirang itu begitu ketakutan. Itukah penyebabnya kenapa ia tidak bisa dihubungi? Dia melakukan itu demi melindungi sahabatnya sendiri?

"Aku tidak peduli, Kise! Aku akan melindungimu walaupun aku harus mati sekalipun!" ucap Aomine mantap.

"Aku juga!" Kagami menambahkan. "Kau sahabatku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendirian."

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tetap menolak. Aku akan memaksamu!" ucap Aomine lagi.

Kise kini mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Manik madunya berkilauan karena air mata. Wajahnya sembab dan berantakan. Bibir bawahnya digigit, gagal menahan suara isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ao... hiks... Aominecchi... Kau akan... hiks... Kau akan mati..." suara Kise serak dan bergetar. Ia mengusap-usap air matanya yang tak berhenti keluar. Kise tidak mau Aominecchinya—dan teman-temannya—mati karena dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan mati, Kise! Percayalah..." tangan Aomine mencoba meraih Kise, menepuk-nepuk surai pirangnya. "Aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya lembut.

Kise hanya memandanginya sendu. Pandangannya buram karena air mata. Ingin sekali memandang sosok wajah pemuda tan idolanya itu.

"Aku juga akan melindungimu," ucap Akashi—yang sedari tadi diam saja memandang mereka. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Kise yang terkepal. Genggaman itu memberikan ketenangan bagi si pirang. "Jangan takut," ucanya lembut.

"Akashicchi..." Lalu Kise menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga matanya terasa perih. Napasnya sesenggukan. Dadanya terasa sakit dan tubuhnya gemetar. Kise yakin ia kelihatan sangat berantakan sekarang.

Aomine mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan pemuda pirang tersebut menangis sepuasnya. Yang lainnya tak berbicara sepatah kata apapun. Ruangan itu hanya dienuhi oleh suara isakan tangisnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tangisan Kise kini sudah mulai mereda. Napasnya semakin teratur. Namun Aomine masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Takut itu masih menyelimuti pemuda yang ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Tidurlah, Ryouta," ucap Akashi sambil mengusap surai pirang Kise. "Daiki, bawa dia ke kamarnya. Aku yakin Ryouta sangat kelelahan."

Aomine mengangguk lalu membantu Kise berdiri dan mengantarnya ke kamar. Haizaki memberi tau letak kamarnya agar pemuda tan itu tidak salah kamar. Setelah memastikan Aomine pergi ke arah yang benar, Haizaki berbalik menatap Akashi. Sorot matanya serius.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanyanya. Akashi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berlagak tak kenal, Aku Akashi Seijuurou," jawab Akashi datar sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Auramu sangat tidak biasa," seru Haizaki. Seperti bukan aura yang dimiliki manusia, tambahnya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan itu sejak dulu—saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi tidak jadi karena takut tertusuk gunting.

Ketika Akashi ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruang tengah. Ketiganya—Haizaki, Akashi, dan Kagami—langsung menoleh ke orang tersebut. 

. 

. 

. 

Aomine membaringkan Kise di kasur lalu menutupinya dengan selimut sampai dadanya. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dan lampu jalanan.

"Aominecchi..." panggil Kise. Suaranya seperti berbisik, hampir tak terdengar oleh si empunya nama.

"Ya?" sahut Aomine lembut lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Aku rindu padamu. Apa Aominecchi juga merindukanku?" tanyanya.

"Kau bicara apa, sih?! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Semuanya sangat merindukanmu," Aomine membelai surai pirangnya lembut. "Kembalilah sekolah."

Kise mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu ssu!"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," Aomine mulai berdiri, namun Kise mencegahnya dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Aomine pun kembali duduk, memandang si pirang yang matanya mulai terpejam. Rasa kantuk sudah menguasainya. Dalam beberapa menit, Kise sudah terlelap. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Tangan putihnya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Aomine pelan-pelan melepaskannya lalu berdiri. Sebelum pergi, Aomine membungkuk untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku mencintaimu, Kise," bisiknya lalu keluar dari kamar.  
Setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar ditutup. Kise membuka mata dan tersenyum. Pipinya bersemu merah jambu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Aominecchi..." ucapnya. Namun sayang, pemuda tan itu tidak sempat mendengarnya. Matanya pun kembali terpejam membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa di sini ramai sekali?" tanya Nijimura—yang baru saja pulang kerja dan masuk ke ruang tamu. Kalau dibilang ramai sih tidak, toh cuma ada tiga orang disini. Hanya saja suara Shougo yang membuatnya terdengar ramai. Bocah itu memang selalu berisik.

Ia memandang satu-persatu dua orang tamu yang ada diruangan tersebut. Keduanya bersurai merah, yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan memasang wajah blo'on, dan satunya lebih pendek dengan mata dwi warna yang unik. Keduanya—termasuk Haizaki—memandang dirinya seolah ada alien masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nijimura Shuuzo, iya kan?" pemuda yang lebih pendek membuka suara. "Apa kabar."

Nijimura memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya?

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingat," pemuda itu melangkah mendekat lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ah..." Nijimura menjabat tangannya. "Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu," ucap pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu.

"Oh begitu ya..." 15 tahun yang lalu? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya blank.

"Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai. Shougo, Taiga, aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Akashi lalu berjalan keluar.

Haizaki segera mengejarnya. "OI Akashi! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku- UWAA!" Haizaki langsung menghindari sebuah gunting merah yang terbang melesat cepat kearah wajahnya. Benda itu nyaris menyerempet pipinya. Jantungnya hampir mau copot.

Mereka bertiga—Nijimura, Kagami, dan Haizaki—dapat mendengar pintu depan rumah terbuka lalu tertutup. Tak berselang lama, ada suara mesin mobil menyala dan perlahan-lahan suara itu menjauh. Akashi sudah pergi. Maninggalkan banyak tanda tanya di benak Haizaki.

"Shuuzo-nii, kau mengenalnya? Akashi Seijuurou?" tanyanya berbalik menatap pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

Yang di tanya hanya diam. Raut wajahnya blank. Pikirannya seperti ada di tempat lain.

"Nii-san? Oi! Dengar aku tidak?!" Haizaki memanggil sedikit berteriak.

"Ah... uh... aku dengar, bodoh. Jangan teriak-teriak!" Nijimura langsung menjitaknya. Ia mengabaikan adiknya yang mengeluh kesakitan lalu memandang pemuda bersurai merah lain yang masih berdiri diam sedari tadi. "Kau?"

"Oh, N-namaku Kagami Taiga. Aku teman satu tim basket Teikou," jawab Kagami agak gelagapan sambil menggaruk-garuk tenkuknya.

Nijimura mengangguk singkat. "Dimana Ryouta?" tanyanya pada Haizaki.

"Dia sedang tidur." Seseorang menyahutnya dari arah tangga. Seorang pemuda tan bersurai biru gelap datang menghampirinya. "Namaku Aomine Daiki."

Nijimura memperhatikannya sejenak. Kalau diingat-ingat, Ryouta pernah cerita padanya semalam—saat ia menemani si pirang yang susah tidur. Ada seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kagumi di sekolahnya. Aomine Daiki. Shougo juga pernah membicarakannya dulu. Pemuda abu-abu itu selalu membicarakannya sambil menggerutu sebal. Shougo bilang, dia sering bertengkar—terutama saat latihan klub. Salahkan semuanya pada Shougo kenapa dia selalu bolos latihan.

Nijimura bergumam. "Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Aomine..."

Aomine dan Kagami anggota tim basket Teikou. Berarti mereka pasti mengenal Ryouta. Jika mereka ada di sini, itu artinya mereka juga sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Jadi Ia tidak perlu membicarkannya lagi.

Nijimura melihat jam dinding lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada ketiga remaja di hadapannya. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang. Ini sudah larut. Lagipula, kalian besok masih sekolah kan? Tenang saja. Ryouta aman di sini. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan untuk pamit. Nijimura pergi ke kamarnya dan Haizaki mengantar kedua remaja tersebut ke pintu depan. Aomine berpesan agar Kise kembali sekolah. Haizaki menanggupinya. Lagi pula ia sudah berencana akan melakukan itu. Tak ada gunanya bersembunyi lagi.

Setelah kedua pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya, Haizaki melihat sekitar. Tidak ada yang mengintai ataupun energi negatif yang kuat. Suasananya juga sepi dan udaranya dingin menusuk. Kadang ia merasa heran sendiri. Ia tak pernah melihat tetangga-tetangga sekitarnya keluar-masuk rumah. Seperti tak ada yang menghuni rumah-rumah itu. Perasaannya ganjil. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Kepalanya menengadah. Langitnya juga gelap gulita. Tidak ada kelap-kelip cahaya bintang. Hanya ada bulan yang terselimuti oleh awan tipis.

"Sepertinya besok akan ada purnama," gumamnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

..:::====:::..

Pagi-pagi buta Haizaki berangkat sekolah bersama Kise. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu berangkat dengannya pagi-pagi sekali untuk menghindari dirinya berpapasan dengan siswa-siswi teikou lain. Ada rumor yang tersebar di lingkungan teikou bahwa Haizaki anak berandal yang suka bertengkar dan tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Rumor itu benar, namun tidak sepenuhnya benar juga.

Haizaki memang suka bertarung, tapi jika ada seseorang yang menggangunya. Rumor itu terlalu berlerlebihan dan sebagian besar murid mempercayainya. Haizaki sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyangkalnya.

Beruntung, pihak sekolah tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Mereka hanya beranggapan Haizaki cuma anak bandel yang suka bolos sekolah. Selama Haizaki memberikan hasil prestasi yang baik, mereka tidak akan berpikiran terlalu negatif padanya.

Jika ada siswa-siswi yang melihatnya bersama dengan Kise, mereka pasti akan menyebarkan rumor buruk tentang sahabatnya ini. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu menghindari pemuda pirang itu. Bersikap kasar padanya seolah mereka bermusuhan. Kise sendiri tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu. Justru ia menikmati persaingannya dengan Shougo dalam segalaha hal—khususnya basket. Ia yakin Haizaki tidak seperti rumor yang beredar.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan sekolah bergandengan tangan. Sejak dari rumah Kise tak pernah melepas gandengannya itu. Dia merasa ketakutan dan tak aman jika tidak gandengan. Haizaki jadi merasa seperti seorang ibu yang mengantar anaknya yang pertamakali masuk sekolah. Bahkan orang-orang melihat mereka lucu. Seperti sepasang homo yang pergi sekolah bersama. Haizaki mendelik pada mereka. Sementara Kise dengan bodohnya hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Ia kemudian mengantarnya sampai depan pintu kelas 1-C—kelas Kise. Suasana sekolah sepi karena masih terlalu pagi. Ketika berjalan dilorong, mata Kise menangkap ada bola yang bergelinding di kejauhan. Bola itu berwarna hitam. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Ada seseorang bermain bola di lorong?

Sepagi ini?

"Nee, Shougo-kun. Ada bola di ujung lorong sana," ucapnya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Haizaki.

Haizaki melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk sahabatnya. "Oh, itu bukan bola."

"Terus apa?"

"Kepala," jawab Haizaki santai.

"EEEEH!" Kise terperanjat dan spontan langsung memeluk lengan Haizaki ketakutan. Yang punya lengan hanya menggerutu risih. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat secara langsung sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh menggelinding.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau bisa lihat hantu sekarang. Kepala itu sering menggelinding sepanjang lorong ini mencari badannya yang hilang—yang kebetulan ada di halaman belakang sekolah," ujar Haizaki santai seolah itu hal yang biasa. "Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak mengganggu kok. Paling cuma bikin kaget saja karena bergelinding terlalu cepat," tambahnya.

 _'Walaupun tidak mengganggu, tetap saja menakutkan!'_ batin Kise. Coba bayangkan ketika kau berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah yang sepi lalu ada kepala menggelinding cepat tepat di bawah kakimu. Oh seram!

Mudah-mudahan kepala itu tidak bergerak kearahnya. 

. 

. 

. 

"Nah sudah sampai. Kau masuk, dan aku akan pergi ke kelasku," ucap Haizaki setelah mereka tiba tepat di depan pintu kelas 1-C.

"Mou! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kise tidak melepas pelukannya dari lengan Haizaki.

"Ch! Kau berisik! Di dalam tidak ada apa-apa!" Haizaki berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman si pirang terlalu kuat.

Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadari ada jemari mencolek-colek bahu keduanya dari belakang.

"UWAAA!" Keduanya langsung meloncat kaget dan menoleh. Kuroko berdiri di belakang mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kuroko..." Haizaki bergumam sambil memegang dadanya. Jantungnya hampir mau copot. Hah... kebiasaan bocah ini... Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan dia ada di situ?

"Selamat pagi, Kise-kun, Haizaki-kun," sapa Kuroko dengan wajah dan suara datar.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise menerjang pemuda yang lebih pendek itu dengan pelukan mautnya. "Aku kangen-ssu!"

"K-kise... kun... lepaskan... Aku... sesak..."

"Ups, maaf aku terlalu bersemangat!" Kise melepaskan pelukannya. Tampaknya dia sudah melupakan soal kepala gentayangan barusan. "Sejak kapan Kurokocchi ada disini?"

"Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi. Kalian menghalangi pintu dan aku sudah memanggil kalian berkali-kali, tapi kalian tidak dengar," jelas Kuroko datar. Kise dan Haizaki hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas," Haizaki nyelonong pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan. "Awas, kepalanya datang ke arahmu lho," tambahnya tanpa menoleh.

Belum sempat Kise merespon, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menggelinding cepat diantara kakinya dan kaki Kuroko—yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Kise menjerit kaget. Yang menggelinding itu ternyata kepala yang barusan dibicarakannya dengan Shougo. Saking cepatnya, Kise tak sempat merasakan kepala itu melindas ujung sepatunya. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang. Jantungnya mau copot. Sementara itu Kuroko hanya diam tak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

Kise langsung cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Tidak mau melihat kepala itu lagi. Kuroko hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Pemuda bersurai biru itu masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat si pirang menjerit ketakutan barusan.

"Kise-kun, aku sudah mendengar semua dari Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko ketika Kise duduk di mejanya—yang ada di baris kedua dari depan dekat jendela. "Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko berhenti di dekatnya. "Tidak apa. Oh iya, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu," ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk foto. "Ini foto hasil training camp yang pernah kuceritakan dulu."

Kise menerima tumpukan foto itu lalu memeriksanya satu per satu. Apa benar stalker itu adalah Nash? Beberapa foto memang ada sosok pria bertopi hitam jauh berdiri di belakannya. Gambarnya buram, tapi Kise yakin pria itu pasti Nash.

Foto itu ia kembalikan pada Kuroko. "Itu dia... Aku tidak tau ia sudah mengikutiku sejak lama," ucapnya tanpa menatap si surai biru.

Kuroko diam. Ia merasakan tangan Kise gemetar saat pemuda bersurai biru itu menerima foto-foto tersebut. Kise tampaknya tak ingin membahas itu lagi, jadi Kuroko memilih tak berbicara dan pergi ketempatnya.

.

.

Suasana teikou perlahan ramai. Kuroko duduk di mejanya di pojokan paling belakang dekat jendela, mengamati reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya ketika mengetahui sang model sudah kembali sekolah. Mereka hanya bersikap biasa saja. Saling bertegur sapa tanpa menanyakan kepergiannya selama dua minggu belakangan. Mereka kelihatan tak acuh.

Kise juga. Ia jadi sedikit pendiam. Selama jam periode pertama pelajaran, pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya memandang keluar jendela. Tak mengikuti pelajaran.

Sosok Kise Ryouta telah berubah. Kuroko tak melihat cahaya dimatanya ketika bertemu dengannya bersama Haizaki di depan pintu kelas tadi. Kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

Di jam periode ke dua, Kise kelihatan tegang. Agak beda dari yang sebelumnya. Dia hanya duduk tak bergerak mentap lembaran buku catatannya yang masih kosong. Itu trus berlanjut hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kuroko menghampirinya. Saking tegangnya, sampai-sampai Kise tak menyadari kehadirannya. Biasanya Kise akan cepat merasakan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu dan langsung menoleh padanya dengan cengiran diwajah. Sebanyak apapun hal yang ada dipikirannya, Kise pasti akan menyadari kehadiran Kuroko didekatnya. Namun kali ini tidak. Pemuda itu masih menunduk memandang catatan kosongnya. Kulitnya pucat. Lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Sorot matanya kosong seperti sedang melamun. Ada bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Kuroko memanggilnya beberapa kali, tapi tak mendapat respon darinya.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko memegang bahunya.

Kise tersentak keget lalu menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Wajahnya masih tegang, namun perlahan berubah lega setelah menyadari itu adalah Kuroko.

"Ah... K-kurokocchi... A-ada apa-ssu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kise-kun? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau kelihatan tegang," ucap Kuroko perhatian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, cuma..." Mata Kise melirik takut-takut ke arah jendela. "Apa Kurokocchi tak melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?" wajah Kuroko datar, nampun Kise dapat melihat tanda tanya dari sorot matanya.

Bagaiman menjelaskannya? Sejak jam periode kedua tadi ada sosok yang menempel di bagian luar jendela. Itu adalah makhluk berlidah panjang yang dulu tak henti mengucapkan kata 'kurokocchi' hingga membuatnya hampir gila. Kalau dulu ia dilindungi oleh dinding gaib dari rumah Haizaki, sekarang tidak ada yang melindunginya sama sekali. Jendela sekolah seolah hanya sebuah dinding kabut yang mudah di tembus. Lidah panjang makhluk itu kadang menembus jendela dan menjilat sisi wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan tekstur lidahnya yang kasar dan lengket. Aroma amis darah juga samar tercium, membuatnya mual. Kise tak bisa melawan. Tak bisa menjerit ataupun lari. Ia hanya menunduk pasrah menerima semuanya.

Tubuhnya mulai menegang ketika lidah itu mulai merayap masuk lewat kerah seragamnya. Meraba-raba tubuh telanjangnya di balik seragam yang menyelimutinya. Lidah itu dingin, lengket dan basah. Kise mengernyit jijik. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang ketika lidah itu memainkan kedua nipple-nya. Dasar makhluk mesum! Pergerakan lidah itu terhenti ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan saat itu juga ia menoleh pada Kuroko yang memegang bahunya.

"Di balik jendela ada—aahhh..." Kise menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Desahan itu berhasil lolos dari mulutnya saat lidah tesebut memaksa masuk ke balik boxernya menyentuh bagian privasinya.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Kise tampak tidak sehat. Sepertinya ia harus membawa temannya ini ke ruang uks.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas. Semua murid yang masih ada di dalam kelas—termasuk Kuroko dan Kise—langsung menengok ke asal suara. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, memakai kaca mata dan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Dia adalah siswa kelas 3 sekaligus ketua OSIS di SMA Teikou, Imayoshi Shoichi.

"Yo, Kise-kun~" sapanya dengan seringai.

"Imayoshi senpai..." Kise dapat merasakan lidah makhluk itu tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menarik diri keluar dari kerah bajunya.

"Sebagai ketua OSIS, aku datang kesini untuk mempertanyakan ke tidak hadirannu di sekolah selama dua minggu tanpa kabar," ucap Imayoshi tak berpindah dari tempatnya. "Ikut aku."

"B-baik." Kise berdiri lalu pergi dengannya sesuai yang di perintahkan.

Sementara itu Kuroko hanya diam memandang kepergiannya. Ekspresi tak terbaca. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki nama si model. Asalnya dari Aomine yang datang tergesa-gesa.

"KISSSEEE!" Aomine diam setelah mengetahui orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di sana. "Mana Kise?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kau terlambat Aomine-kun. Kise-kun sudah pergi bersama Imayoshi-san beberapa saat lalu," sahut Kuroko datar.

Aomine hanya mengumpat. Sebenarnya ia ingin datang ke kelasnya sebelum kelas dimulai, tapi ia terlambat karena kesiangan. Salahkan kebiasaannya yang susah bangun tidur. Bahkan Satsuki meninggalkannya. Gadis itu sudah lelah membangunkannya dan berangkat lebih dulu karena ada piket kelas.

Dan tadi juga... Sepanjang pelajaran Aomine melamun memikirkan Kise. Pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari pemuda cantik bersurai pirang itu. Tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Gara-gara itu, Guru matematikanya menegur karena melamun di kelas dan menceramahinya sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kuharap Kise-kun baik-baik saja. Dia kelihatan sangat pucat. Tingkah lakunya juga aneh sejak kelas dimulai," ujar Kuroko.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menganggunya." Aomine melihat sekeliling kelas. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun yang ganjil. Kemampuannya semalam sudah sirna.

"Oh, Kise-kun sempat bilang ada sesuatu di balik jendela sebelum Imayoshi-san memanggilnya. Entah apa itu, aku tidak tau," ujar Kuroko.

Kedua pemuda bersurai biru itu melihat jendela. Cuaca diluar kelihatan cerah. Langitnya biru tanpa ada awan putih. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Kise barusan?

.

.

.

Imayoshi membawa Kise menyusuri lorong menuju ruang osis. Pemuda berkacamata itu bilang, anggota osis bagian kesiswaan ingin meminta penjelasan darinya soal ketidak hadirannya di sekolah tanpa kabar. Agak mengganggu jam makan siangnya saja. Padahal Kise ingin menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Tapi tak apa, Kise memakluminya. Lagipula ini juga salahnya kenapa tidak memberi kabar.

Haizaki pernah bilang ada seseorang yang memberi tau wali kelas Kise bahwa Kise izin sakit. Haizaki sendiri tidak tau siapa orang itu. Begitu juga Kise. Orang itu seolah melindunginya dari hukuman yang akan diberikan pihak sekolah. Mungkin saja ia bisa diskors atau semacamnya. Kira-kira siapa orang itu ya?

"Kudengar ada orang yang bilang kalau kau izin sakit," Imayoshi membuka suara. "Tapi aku tidak percaya itu."

Kise meliriknya. Ekspresi Imayoshi tak terbaca. Sorot matanya tersembunyi dibalik kaca matanya yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya. Yang jelas, Kise dapat melihat seringainya yang lebar. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Manik madunya kemudian melirik kesana-kemari, memperhatikan sekitar lorong yang anehnya sangat sepi di jam istirahat. Kise melihat sekitar, mencari-cari sosok kepala yang tadi pagi menggelinding di bawah kakinya. Jangan sampai kepala itu muncul lagi. Lorong ini adalah lorong yang suka dilewati kepala itu—kata Haizaki sih.

"Kau mencari apa Kise-kun?" Imayoshi hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik kohai-nya itu. Seringai menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Itu... Kepa- ah, bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja. hahaha..." Kise menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kaku dibuat-buat. Manamungkin ia akan cerita soal kepala itu. Bisa-bisa senpainya ini akan mengangapnya gila.

Imayoshi mengangkat kedua alis lalu seringainya kembali melebar. Adik kelasnya ini memang lucu. "Kalau begitu ayo lanjut."

Ruangan osis ada di ujung dan harus melewati ruang guru untuk sampai kesana. Ketika melewatinya, mereka berpapasan dengan kapten tim basket Teikou yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Imayoshi tajam begitu mata mereka bertemu. Sorot matanya dingin. Sementara yang ditatap tak merubah seringainya.

Akashi memang tak menyukai pemuda bersurai hitam itu sejak ia masuk Teikou. Entah apa alasannya. Mereka seperti punya konflik jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di Teikou. Disisi lain, Imayoshi hanya santai-santai saja. Dia kelihatan tidak peduli.

Manik dwi warnanya kemudian terarah pada sepasang manik madu milik Kise. Sorot matanya melembut. "Aku senang kau sudah kembali ke sekolah, Ryouta."

Kise membalasnya dengan senyuman. Akashi juga membalas hal yang sama lalu pergi berlalu tanpa banyak bicara. Kise merasa pemuda bersurai merah itu ingin bicara lagi, tapi membatalkannya. Entah apa alasannya.

Akashi memang penuh dengan misteri.

.

. 

Ruang osis cukup luas. Terbagi menjadi beberpa ruangan. Ruang kantor, ruang rapat, ruang keamanan, dan ruangan lainnya yang tidak Kise ketahui fungsinya. Sekolah memang memberi fasilitas lebih pada organisasi tersebut.

Di SMA Teikou, OSIS yang memegang seluruh sistem peraturan sekolah. Pihak sekolah membuat peraturan dan OSIS akan mengawasi peraturan sekolah dijalankan. Memberikan hukuman pada pelanggar peraturan sekolah merupakan salah satu tanggung jawab OSIS. Tak ayal setiap siswa sangat menakuti organisasi tersebut. Tak ada satupun yang berani menentang mereka.

Di OSIS ada 5 orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi. Salah satunya adalah Imayoshi Shouichi. Dia yang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi sekaligus paling ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa di Teikou. Tidak jelas kenapa dia begitu ditakuti, karena Kise sendiri tak merasa takut padanya. Mungkin karena kepribadian Imayoshi yang misterius. Selalu tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai—tidak jelas—seperti orang sinting.

Kise tidak menyukai orang ini. Ia sudah mengenal Imayoshi sejak kelas 3 sd. Saat itu Imayoshi adalah kakak kelas pindahan dari Osaka. Dia sudah tertarik pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu sejak hari pertamanya sekolah disana. Selalu datang ke kelas Kise untuk mengajaknya makan siang atau bermain bersama usai sekolah yang ujungnya pasti di tolak mentah-mentah oleh si pirang. Kise lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Haizaki ketimbang dengan pemuda aneh berkaca mata itu.

Haizaki juga tak menyukainya. Ada sesuatu dari diri Imayoshi yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu memilih untuk menghindarinya. Dia kadang meminta Kise agar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu melewatkan jam istirahat makan siangmu, Kise-kun. Tapi tenang saja, kau bisa makan siang bersama kami. Aku juga sudah memberi surat dispensasi sampai sekolah berakhir," Imayoshi mengantar Kise ke suatu ruangan. Diatas pintunya ada papan tertulis 'Ruang Keamanan OSIS'.

"Selama itu?" sebelah alis Kise terangkat.

"Ya. Kami akan meng interogasimu. Ada beberpa hal juga yang ingin kami bicarakan. Dan semuanya itu akan memerlukan banyak waktu," Imayoshi menyeringai lebar.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada dua orang. Yang satu sedang menginterogasi dan satunya diinterogasi. Keduanya menoleh ketika Imayoshi dan Kise masuk.

"Ryota?" yang diinterogasi membuka suara.

"Shougo-kun?" Manik madu Kise melebar. Sedang apa Haizaki di sini?

"Ah... Rupanya si model masih ingat masuk sekolah," ejek yang seorang lagi—yang sedang menginterogasi Haizaki.

Namanya Kasamatsu Yukio. Anak kelas 3 dengan tinggi 178cm, bersurai hitam cepak, alis tebal, dan bermuka sangar. Dia wakil ketua osis. Sangat disiplin dan menjunjung tinggi peraturan sekolah.

"Senpai... hidoi-ssu. Tentu saja aku ingat," Kise merajuk.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Urusanmu sudah selesai," Kasamatsu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Haizaki, menyuruhnya pergi. "Kalau kau bolos sekali lagi, aku jamin kau akan kutendang dari sekolah ini!"

"Ya... ya... berisik," Si surai abu-abu menyahut malas-malasan lalu beranjak pergi.

Sebelum itu, dia berpapasan dengan Kise kemudian menepuk bahunya. Entah kenapa dirinya jadi merasa nyaman. Lalu rasa nyaman itu hilang perlahan seraya telapak tangan Haizaki meninggalkan bahunya.

Setelah memastikan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu sudah pergi jauh, Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise. "Duduklah."

Kise pun menuruti perintahnya dan duduk di kursi yang Haizaki tempati sebelumnya. Imayoshi hanya diam berdiri di belakang Kasamatsu. Seringai lebarnya masih terpajang di wajah.

. 

Kantin SMA Teikou.

Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima dan Momoi menunggu Kise untuk makan siang bersama. Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Makanan sudah mulai dingin, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan duluan. 30 menit berlalu dan Kise masih belum datang.

"Kise-kun lama sekali," Kuroko bergumam sambil mengaduk-aduk isi makanannya. Nafsu makan sudah hilang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka cumai ingin menginterogasinya kan? Seharusnya tidak lama," Aomine mendumal.

"Mungkin ada hal lain nodayo," ucap Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Mungkin Imayoshi-san ingin ngobrol lebih lama dengan Ki-chan. Menurut analisaku, Imayoshi-san sangat menyukai Ki-chan," ujar Momoi.

"Bah! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" cibir Kagami tidak suka.

"Tenang saja, Kagamin. Ki-chan tidak menyukai Imayoshi. Aku yakin apapun yang dikatakan Imayoshi-san, Ki-chan tidak akan peduli." Momoi menghela napas. "Hah... aku kangen sama Ki-chan..."

Semua diam. Tak tau mau bicara apa lagi. Aomine masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kuroko masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan wajah khawatir, Kagami sibuk menggerutu dan merutuk entah siapa—mungkin Imayoshi, sementara Midorima lebih memilih menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Lagipula sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir.

"Ah, kalian masih di sini rupanya," suara Akashi membuat kelimanya menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai merah yang baru saja datang.

"Kami menunggu Kise-kun," sahut Kuroko.

Mendengar nama Kise disebut, raut wajah Akashi berubah drastis. Yang tadinya tenang, menjadi dingin. Ada sorot kebencian dari manik dwi warnanya. "Dia tidak akan datang. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas."

"Akashi, kau pasti tau sesuatu," ucap Midorima. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh kapten tim basketnya ini.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya bersama Imayoshi. Kelihatannya mereka akan mengobrol panjang di ruang osis." Akashi kemudian memberi sebuah surat pada Midorima.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menerimamya dan meneliti kertas itu sejenak lalu mengangkat kedua alis. "Surat dispen?" Manik hijaunya bertemu manik dwi warna Akashi meminta penjelasan.

"Aku ada urusan di ruang klub. Tolong berikan surat dispensasi itu pada guru yang akan mengajar nanti."

"Sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Urusan apa?"

"Kau banyak tanya, Shintarou." Akashi memberikan penekanan saat menyebut namanya.

"..." Midorima langsung diam. Jujur, Midorima masih sedikit curiga. Jika ada urusan tentang hal klub basket, harusnya wakil kapten—aka Midorima sendiri—pasti tau. Tapi kali ini tidak. Midorima tak ingin mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut.

..:::====:::..

Kise masih belum kembali setelah bel berbunyi, bahkan sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Kelas sudah mulai sepi dan Kuroko masih menunggunya. Aomine, Momoi dan kagami juga ikut menunggu. Mereka mencemaskan pemuda pirang itu.

Kise datang beberapa saat kemudian bersama dengan midorima.

"Kise-kun/Kise/Ki-chan!" ucap keempatnya serempak.

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Momocchi!" Kise tersenyum lebar lalu menghampiri keempatnya.

"Kalian ada disini juga nodayo. Aku berpapasan dengannya tadi. Dia kelihatan tidak sehat, jadi aku mengantarnya," ucap Midorima yang memngikuti Kise dari belakang sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kau sangat perhatian sekali, Midorimacchi. Terima kasih ssu!"

"Hmph!" Midorima mendengus. "Bukannya aku peduli, tapi tolong jaga kesehatanmu. Kau sangat pucat."

"Baik ssu!"

Kuroko mencolek-colek bahunya meminta perhatian dari si pirang. "Kise-kun." 

"Ya, Kurokocchi?"

"Ada sesuatu dilehermu."

"Huh?" Kise meraba-raba lehernya.  
Apakah Kuroko melihat bekas yang ditinggalkan Nash kemarin? Tidak mungkin. Ia sudah memastikan bekas itu sudah hilang sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Haizaki juga sudah memeriksanya.

"Seperti luka bekas suntikan," ujar Midorima. Jarinya menyentuh luka itu dan seketika Kise langsung mengelinjang geli.

"MIDORIMACCHI! GELI TAU!" ia menepis tangan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau itu daerah sensitifmu nodayo. Apa kau digigit serangga?"

"Aku tidak tau." Kise masih meraba-raba lehernya.

Aomine memandang luka itu curiga. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Kise di ruang osis? Itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat ada Imayoshi di sana. Orang itu sangat licik.

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan di ruang osis sampai selama ini?" tanya pemuda tan itu. 

Yang ditanya diam berpikir. "Hmmm... Kasamatsu senpai menginterogasiku. Selain itu aku tidak ingat. Hal terakhir yang kuingat, kepalaku pusing dan mereka menyuruhku istirahat di ruang osis, lalu aku ketiduran. Ketika aku bangun, hanya ada Kasamatsu senpai yang sedang beres-beres pulang," ujar Kise sambil menguap. "Sepertinya aku masih mengantuk." 

Kelihatannya Kise tidak bohong. Aomine mempercayainya. 

. 

. 

Hari ini tidak ada latihan klub, jadi mereka memilih pulang bersama. Mereka berenam mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sempat mampir ke mini market untuk membeli es krim dan memakannya beramai-ramai. Lalu berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Seperti biasa, Kuroko dan Kagami pulang bersama dan yang lain pulang ke arah yang lain.

Di persimpangan jalan berikutnya, mereka bertemu dengan Haizaki yang sedang membawa kantung-kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan.

"Shougo-kun!" Kise menghampiri dan membantunya membawa salah satu kantong plastik lain. 

"Oh Ryouta..." Manik peraknya melirik tiga orang di belakang Kise. "Kalian juga..." 

"Belanja untuk makan malam?" tanya Kise. 

Haizaki mengangguk. Pipinya agak merona. Ini pertama kalinya ada siswa Teikou yang memergokinya belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga. Biasanya mereka selalu mengira Haizaki anak berandal yang benci melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga—seperti belanja. Apanya yang salah? Memangnya orang seperti dirinya tidak boleh belanja yang seperti ini? Pikiran orang-orang diluar sana memang aneh. 

"Aku tidak tau kau suka memasak Haizaki-kun," ucap Momoi sambil meneliti bumbu masak yang tidak ia kenal namanya. 

"Bukan urusanmu!" Haizaki langsung merebut bumbu itu dengan wajah merah. Lalu menarik lengan Kise mengajaknya pulang. "Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi kau ada jadwal pemotretan kan?" 

Kise mengangguk cepat. "Ya," lalu menoleh ke tiga sahabatmya. "Aku duluan!" 

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Aomine mengejar mereka berdua. "Midorima, tolong antar Satsuki pulang." 

"Ha? ...Bukannya aku mau, tapi baiklah." 

Dengan begitu, Aomine pergi. 

"..." Momoi diam. 

"..." Midorima diam. 

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, Midorin. Dasar Dai-chan! Memangnya aku anak kecil!" Momoi mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Midorima tetap diam. Pada akhirnya ia tetap mengantar Momoi pulang. 

..:::====:::.. 

"Aku akan mengantar. Ada pekerjaan dekat kantor agensimu. Nii-san sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengantar," ucap Haizaki sambil membuka pintu rumah. 

"Terima kasih Shougo-kun. Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu," Kise pergi menuju kamarnya. 

"Oi, Haizaki," Aomine membuka suara. "Kau bilang tadi ada pekerjaan. Pekerjaan apa?" 

"Ah... ehh... bukan urusanmu!" Haizaki buang muka. Ia hampir lupa Aomine ada disini. Jangan sampai dia tau. 

Pemuda abu-abu itu pergi ke dapur dan memasukan bahan makanan kedalam kulkas. Aomine hanya memperhatikan. Mereka tak saling bicara. Hening. Atmosfir ini membuat Haizaki tak nyaman. 

"Daiki," Haizaki menutup pintu kulkas. Karena tak mendapat sahutan dari yang bersangkutan, ia melanjutkan. "Apakah kau merasa ada hal yang aneh pada Ryouta?" 

"Apa maksudmu?" 

Haizaki kini berbalik. Manik peraknya menatap manik safir Aomine tajam. "Ada energi negatif memancar dari dirinya. Aku tau kau tak bisa melihatnya, tapi kuharap kau bisa merasakannya." 

"Aku memang tak bisa melihat atau merasakan energi itu, tapi Tetsu melihat ada yang janggal. Sejak jam pelajaran dimulai, gelagat Kise sangat aneh. Dan juga ia pergi ke ruang osis di jam istirahat dan tak pernah kembali sampai sekolah usai," jelas Aomine. "Interogasi di ruang osis biasanya tidak memakan waktu lama kan? Itu yang membuatku merasa aneh." 

Haizaki diam. Matanya melirik ke arah tangga. Kise masih belum turun. Matanya kembali mengarah ke Aomine. "Ada hal yang ingin kuberi tahu. Ini hanya diantara kita berdua." 

Haizaki mengajaknya ke ruang tengah. Aomine mengikutinya. Kira-kira hal apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia kelihatan sangat serius. 

"Kau tau si ketua osis, Imayoshi itu mengejar-ngejar Ryouta kan?" tanya Haizaki.

Pemuda tan itu menganguk. 

"Aku dan Ryouta sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masih sekolah dasar. Orang itu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, masuk ke SMP dan SMA yang sama, dan tidak pernah berhenti menggangu kami. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi..." pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu berhenti. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Imayoshi bukan manusia." 

Aomine membelalakan matanya. Dia membisu. Apa maksudnya?! 

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE 

Wow... sebenernya mau saya lanjut, tapi ga jadi. Saya potong sampai sini aja ;p

Jujur saya gak tau mau nulis apa di bagian mereka pada ngumpul dirumah si zaki. Pengennya cepet-cepet skip sampe kise masuk sekolah. Jadi maaf kalau isinya ga jelas. orz

ada ImaKasa lol /nggak

trus itu makhluknya mesum banget hahaha /apalahini

Akakise nyelip seciprit. Yeay~~

kalau anda teliti, ada keganjilan dari omongan Akashi (entah yang mana, cari tau aja sendiri). 

FYI, Aomine masih belom nembak Kise.

###################

Oh iya, saya iseng bikin versi visual novelnya, biar greget gitu... masih proses sih dan rencananya ada 3 versi ending.

kalo penasaran, bisa cek screenshot nya di sini: facebook dot com / murruemioria / posts / 10205329433034742

####################

 **Yukiya92** **:** maaf sudah menunggu lama~~ ini udah update~~~

 **Miya De** **:** ya dong... akakise harus ada~ kalo ga update sebulan sekali nanti isinya seciprit dan saya ga bisa nulis cepet juga sih... gomen orz

 **Sharyn Li** **:** sudah lanjut~~~

 **Nozuki0107** **:** udah update~

 **Allasse** **:** Syukurlah kalo suka~ :D Karena ga bisa nulus cepet dan terus dapet writer block jadinya susah cepet apdet, gomen orz

 **khusnul midorima** **:** mau gimana lagi, saya suka ngasih cliff hanger hohoho /digampar

 **Atma Venusia** **:** Akashi ngapain ya? Di chapter ini udah dijelasin kok.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~~~


	7. Bloody Moon

"Kau tau si ketua osis, Imayoshi itu mengejar-ngejar Ryouta kan?" tanya Haizaki.

Pemuda tan itu menganguk.

"Aku dan Ryouta sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masih sekolah dasar. Orang itu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, masuk ke SMP dan SMA yang sama, dan tidak pernah berhenti menggangu kami. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi..." pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu berhenti. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Imayoshi bukan manusia."

Aomine membelalakan matanya. Dia membisu. Apa maksudnya?! 

"Kau terkejut? Aku juga... dulu." Tatapan Haizaki menerawang, mengingat masa lalu. "Aku sebenarnya cuma menebak sih..." 

"Bagaimana kau tau soal itu?" tanya Aomine. Ekspresi wajahnya terkejut setengah tak percaya. 

"Auranya berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Maaf, ini kedengaran tidak logis. Dia bukan manusia cuma dugaanku saja. Aku akan menelusuri informasinya lebih jauh lagi," jelas Haizaki lalu menambahkan. "Juga..." 

Aomine mengangkat kedua alis menunggu pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu bicara.

"Menjauhlah dari osis. Aku merasa ada hal misterius yang disembunyikan."

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 7: Bloody Moon

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, NashKise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

. 

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam singkat, Kise, Aomine, dan Haizaki berjalan menuju stasiun. Pemotretan dimulai jam tujuh malam dan berakhir jam 9 malam. Pemotretan hanya berlangsung 1 jam dan sisanya akan ada interview dengan wartawan dari majalah fashion dan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut photo book terbaru Kise yang akan segera rilis. 

Kise berbicara banyak hal mulai dari basket hingga tentang video game yang sering dimainkannya bersama Haizaki. Aomine hanya diam mendengarkan dan sempat bicara seperlunya jika ditanya. Di lubuk hatinya ia merasa lega. Perlahan-lahan kepribadian Kise kembali normal. Cerewet seperti biasanya. Ketakutannya pergi keluar rumah memudar. Mungkin karena dia merasa aman ditemani oleh kedua temannya. 

Pembicaraan Kise terhenti mendadak setelah melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di sebelah mereka. Ketiganya memandang bingung mobil tersebut. Kaca belakang mobil perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Akashi yang duduk di jok belakang mobil. 

"Ryouta, masuklah ke mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu," perintahnya. 

"Eh?! Tapi Shougo-kun-" Kise berhenti bicara. Tatapan tajam Akashi membungkam mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak. 

Manik madunya memandang Haizaki. Pemuda abu-abu itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. "Turuti saja apa maunya," katanya lalu menambahkam, "Aku akan menjemputmu setelah shiftku selesai." 

Kise mengangguk lalu menatap Aomine. "Aominecchi..." 

Pemuda tan itu tersenyum lalu mengusap pucuk surai pirang Kise. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." 

"Ssu!" 

"Oh! Ngomong-ngomong soal menjaga diri..." Haizaki merogoh sakunya lalu memperlihatkan benda kecil berbungkus kain yang diikat dengan benang merah. "Bawalah ini, Ryouta. Ini batu yang waktu itu membakar tanganmu. Aku membungkusnya dengan kain agar kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya secara langsung." 

Ryouta menerimanya. Batu itu masih terasa panas walaupun sudah terbungkus kain. 

"Setelah kupikir, energi positif yang ada di anting perakmu tidak cukup. Jadi simpanlah ini. Bawa kemanapun kau pergi," ucap Haizaki. 

"Yang dikatakannya benar. Jaga itu baik-baik. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan membutuhkannya," tambah Akashi masih di dalam mobil, menunggu Kise untuk masuk. 

"Baiklah," Kise masuk ke mobil. Lalu kendaraan itu melaju meninggalkan Haizaki dan Aomine. 

"Dasar..." Haizaki menggeleng. "Aku masih penasaran dengannya." 

"Akashi?" 

"Ya. Dia seolah tau segala hal." 

Aomine diam. Mobil sedan itu sudah tak terlihat dari jarak pandangnya. "Setidaknya dia berada di pihak kita." 

Haizaki mengangguk lalu menengadahkan kepala menatap langit malam. Keningnya mengernyit. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat firasat aneh.

 _Lagi..._

..:::====:::..

Mobil sedan hitam Akashi berhenti di depan gedung agensi. Kise berterima kasih lalu beranjak keluar. Namun sebelum itu Akashi menghentikannya. Tangannya menggenggam lengannya. 

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Aku bisa menunggu sampai pemotretan selesai," ujar Akashi. Sorot matanya penuh perhatian. 

Kise diam berpikir sejenak. Ia memang ingin ditemani, namun disisi lain ia tidak ingin merepotkan Akashicchi. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu menolak tawarannya. 

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Berhati-hatilah, tempat ini sudah menjadi wilayahnya sekarang. Tidak ada tempat yang aman untukmu," ucap Akashi lalu membiarkan pemuda pirang itu keluar dari mobilnya. 

Kise memperhatikan mobil sedan itu menjauh hingga tak terlihat dari jarak pandangnya lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia menghirup napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Entah kenapa tempat kerjanya sekarang ini jadi sangat menakutkan. 

Kiyoshi mengantarnya ke ruang ganti sambil menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukannya malam ini. Nash masih belum terlihat dimanapun. Syukurlah, Kise masih bisa merasa lega.

"Kise-kun, Nash tidak akan datang saat pemotretan. Dia sudah memberi instruksi tema dan busana apa yang akan kau pakai nanti," jelas Kiyoshi. "Pemotretan tidak akan lama, itu jika kau dalam kondisi prima." 

Kise mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku siap kok!" Dalam hati ia merasa lega. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang menggangunya. 

Seorang make up artist datang merias wajahnya. Lalu Kiyoshi memeriksa agendanya lagi. "Setelah itu akan ada interview singkat. Lalu..." Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar. "Selamat! Photo bookmu sudah rilis dan disambut meriah oleh para fansmu. Sukses besar! Semua kru akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kesuksesan ini." 

"Syukurlah! Aku tak menyangka akan sesukses ini!" Kise tersenyum lebar. 

"Selamat, Kise-kun!" ucap si make up artist. 

Setelah persiapan usai, pemotretan dimulai. 

"Kise-kuuuun!" seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Orang itu mendekatinya lalu mengaitkan lengannya di bahu si pirang. Kise menoleh. Wajahnya sumingrah ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. 

"O-ogiwaracchi!" 

Pemuda yang bernama Ogiwara itu tersenyum lebar. Ogiwara Shigehiro, 22 tahun. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan fotografi yang bekerja paruh waktu di agensi sebagai asisten fotografer. Mereka berdua sudah berteman dekat sejak si brunet pertama kali bekerja di agensi sekitar setahun yang lalu. 

"Aku kangen sekali padamu, Kise! Kudengar kau sudah masuk lagi beberapa hari lalu." ucap si brunet. Lengan masih menyangkut di bahu Kise. 

"Aku juga kangen padamu, Ogiwaracchi!" 

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua! Kangen-kangenannya nanti saja! Pemotretan akan dimulai," Kiyoshi memisahkan mereka. 

"Nanti kita ngobrol lagi, ya!" ucap Ogiwara lalu kembali bekerja. 

. 

. 

. 

Pemotretan tidak memakan waktu lama. Semua berjalan lancar. Kise tidak melakukan banyak kesalahan dan cameraman puas dengan hasilnya. Tidak seperti waktu lalu. 

Kise melihat sekitar studio. Nash masih belum tampak dimanapun. Kiyoshi bilang Nash akan datang saat interview. Namun sampai sekarang orang itu belum datang juga. Justru itu bagus kan? Lebih baik dia tidak usah datang sekalian. 

Setelah istirahat 15 menit, Kise pergi ke ruangan lain. Interview diadakan di sana. Beberapa wartawan majalah dan televisi sudah menunggu. 

"Ryouta," seseorang memanggil dari arah belakang. Kise seketika membeku. Langkahnya terhenti. 

Nash. 

"Oh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pucat begitu?" Nash mendekat dan berhenti di sebelahnya. Kise tidak berani menoleh. Kepalanya masih tegak lurus kedepan. 

Manik madunya mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dijadikan alasan agar ia bisa menjauh dari orang itu. Dan ia menemukan Ogiwara. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk menyeting kameranya. Dia berdiri agak dipojokan, jauh dari keramaian. Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan kesempatan buatnya. 

"Ogiwaracchi!" Kise langsung lari kearahnya. 

"Oi, Ryouta-" Nash belum sempat mencegah, Kise sudah jauh darinya. Dia mendecih. Manik safirnya memperhatikan Ryoutanya pergi mendekati seorang pemuda bersurai coklat. 

Siapa dia? Mungkin dia salah satu kru di agensi. Nash belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Ryouta memanggilnya 'Ogiwaracchi'. Dia bahkan memanggil orang itu dengan suffix '-cchi' miliknya. Seberapa pentingnya orang itu bagi Ryouta hingga dia memanggilnya dengan suffix itu? Membuatnya kesal. 

Ekspresi kebencian Nash perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringaian. Ada ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Ide yang sangat bagus hingga membuat moodnya naik lagi. 

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikan pelajaran padamu karena sudah mengabaikanku begitu saja," ucapnya masih menyeringai. Ia lalu pergi membiarkan Kise menikmati waktunya dengan Ogiwara. Biarkan dia bersenang-senang dulu, karena kebahagiaan itu akan hancur sebentar lagi. 

"Ogiwaracchi!" 

"Kise?" Ogiwara seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kenapa kau kesini? Bukannya wawancara mau dimulai? Sebaiknya kau-" 

Ogiwara berhenti bicara ketika melihat kondisi pemuda di hadapannya. Wajah Kise pucat dan matanya berair seperti ingin menangis. Ogiwara langsung mendekat, memegang kedua bahu Kise yang gemetar. 

"Kise, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ogiwara agak panik. 

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kise gemetar. Rasa takut itu tumbuh lagi setelah bertemu Nash barusan. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang gemetar. 

Ogiwara mendesah frustasi. "Kau bohong! Ikut aku. Kita duduk disana. Tenangkan dirimu," ucapnya sambil menggiring Kise ke tempat duduk terdekat. 

Pemuda brunet itu memberikan air mineral lalu menunggu hingga Kise kembali tenang. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu seketakutan ini. Apa yang terjadi?" 

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng. Ia tidak mau cerita. 

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu cerita. Yang penting kau tenang agar wawancaranya lancar," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise pelan. 

. 

. 

. 

Kegiatan interview berlangsung lancar. Beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seputar rilisnya photo book Kise. Ada juga yang menyungging perihal kontraknya dengan perusahaan Nash. Kise tidak bicara banyak. Nash yang bicara. Pria bule itu berdiri dekat dengannya bahkan hampir menempel seolah mereka sudah kenal dekat. Kadang juga mengaitkan lengannya di pundak Kise dan menariknya lebih dekat. Kise sendiri tidak bisa menolak. Ada banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka. 

Usai wawancara dan para wartawan sudah pergi, kru dan staf agensi mengadakan pesta kecil. Makanan dan minuman sudah disiapkan di ruangan lain. 

Kise memisahkan diri, berusaha menghindari Nash. Begitu berhasil kabur dari Nash, ia justru bertabrakan dengan Jason. Pria negro itu menatap tajam dirinya dari balik kacamata hitam miliknya. Kise bahkan dapat merasakan aura mengancam darinya. Jason kelihatan lebih menakutkan daripada Nash. 

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jason tajam. 

Kise tak menjawab. Ia justru melangkah mundur mencoba menjauh. Namun Jason mencengkram kuat lengan kirinya. Si pirang mengernyit kesakitan. 

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana," cengkraman Jason semakin kuat. 

Sebelum pria negro itu hendak membawa pergi Kise, Ogiwara menghentikannya. "Hei kau! Lepaskan Kise! Apa kau tidak lihat?! Kise kesakitan!" 

Jason mendengus lalu melapaskan cengkramannya. Kesempatan itu langsung Kise ambil dengan berlari ke arah Ogiwara. 

"Terima kasih, Ogiwaracchi..." 

"Tidak masalah Kise," mata Ogiwara kembali beralih pada pria negro barusan. Pria itu sudah pergi entah kemana. "Siapa dia? Berani sekali dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu?!" 

"Dia bodyguard Nash. Kau tau kan? Pemilik perusahaan parfum yang bekerjasama dengan agensi. Sebaiknya kau jangan berurusan dengannya," ucap Kise lalu menarik lengan Ogiwara menuju meja makanan. "Kita nikmati pestanya saja." 

"Yosh!" Ogiwara diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke meja makanan. Matanya menyipit selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya kembali normal ketika si pirang menoleh padanya untuk mengajak ngobrol. 

..:::====:::..

Sementara itu di tempat lain. 

Tempat part time Haizaki hari ini adalah sebuah kedai ramen di daerah distrik perbelanjaan. Lokasinya tak jauh dari gedung agensi tempat Kise bekerja. Malam itu manager menyuruhnya mengantar ramen pesanan ke kantor agensi. 

Ada sepeda yang digunakan untuk layanan pesan antar. Di bagian belakang sepeda terdapat kotak khusus untuk meletakan ramen. Usai meletakan ramen tersebut kedalam kotak, Haizaki berangkat. 

Sepeda Haizaki berhenti di depan gedung agensi. Matanya menyipit. Aura negatif menyelimuti tempat itu. Ia memarkir sepeda, mengambil ramen pesanan, lalu menuju resepsionis. Sambil menunggu, Ia sempat bertanya soal Kise. Kebetulan petugas resepsionis mengenalnya, jadi mereka tidak curiga. Katanya Kise sedang merayakan pesta kecil. 

Haizaki menghela napas lega. Kise baik-baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa firasatnya berkata lain. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Sebaiknya ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa menjemputnya lebih cepat. Haizaki keluar dari sana usai menerima bukti pembayaran. 

"Ryouta..." Haizaki memandangi gedung tersebut dari atas sepedanya. "Tunggulah... Aku akan kesini lagi." 

Pemuda abu-abu itu pun menggoes sepedanya kembali menuju kedai ramen. 

. 

. 

. 

Aomine tidak tau mau pergi kemana. Padahal tadi ia sudah berencana untuk menunggu Kise pemotretan lalu mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya saat perjalanan pulang. Namun gara-gara Akashi datang, semuanya gagal. Jadi Aomine memutuskan ke lapangan basket yang sepi. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya di kesempatan lain. 

Aomine mendribel lalu memasukannya ke dalam ring. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai ia lelah. 

"Daiki." 

Aomine menoleh kebelakang. Suara berasal dari Akashi. Pemuda pemilik mata dwi warna tersebut mendekatinya. Sorot matanya tak terbaca. 

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Ryouta," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. 

Aomine diam. Ia berbalik mengambil bola yang sempat ia lupakan. Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, mengabaikan pemuda bersurai merah itu. 

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Aomine dingin."Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya menemani Kise?" 

Akashi mengangkat kedua bahu. "Ryouta menolak. Aku hanya mengiyakan. Dan aku ada di sini ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu." 

"Apa?" Aomine menembakkan bola ke ring. 

Akashi diam sejenak lalu kembali bicara, "Kau tidak akan mampu melindungi Ryouta." 

Seketika Aomine berbalik menghadap pemuda bersurai merah itu. Melupakan bola basket yang jatuh memantul di dekat kakinya. Wajahnya berkerut penuh amarah. "Apa maksudmu?!" 

"Maksudku sangat singkat, padat, dan jelas," Akashi kemudian menyeringai lalu melanjutkan, "Kau lemah." 

"AKASHI!" Aomine menerjangnya, menarik kerah baju pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu!" Sungguh, Aomine ingin sekali meninju wajah seringaiannya itu. 

Sementara itu Akashi tak bergeming. Manik dwi warnanya berkilat. Seringaiannya masih menempel di raut mukanya. 

"Tapi itu memang benar." Raut wajahnya kembali serius. "Meninjunya saja tidaklah cukup. Karena yang mengejar Ryouta bukan manusia. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja." 

Aomine menggertakan gigi lalu melepas cengkramannya dari kerah baju Akashi. "Aku tau itu..." gumamnya penuh penyesalan. Ia merasa sangat tak berguna. "Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya." 

"Melihat makhluk itu saja kau tidak bisa, apalagi meninjunya? Minimal kau harus punya kemampuan seperti yang dimiliki Haizaki untuk melindungi Ryouta," ujar Akashi. "Tapi..." 

Manik safir Aomine kembali terarah ke sepasang manik dwi warnanya. 

"Aku hargai semangatmu. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan memiliki kemampuan itu," ucap Akashi. "Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu membuat Ryouta merasa nyaman dan aman. Kau menyukai—ah tidak... Kau mencintai Ryouta kan?" 

"Ah... ya... uhh... EEH?! Bagaimana kau bisa tau!" Aomine kaget. Wajah tannya tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi. 

Akashi tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku tau segalanya dan Aku kapten kalian." 

Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian berbalik pergi. "Jangan berkecil hati. Walaupun kau tidak punya kemampuan itu, kau akan sangat berperan penting dari semua ini. Itu sudah tercatat di dalam garis nasib kalian." ucapnya tanpa menoleh. 

Aomine memandang bingung kepergiannya. Ia tidak mengerti hal terakhir yang diucapkan kaptennya itu barusan. 

Garis nasib? 

. 

. 

. 

Pesta ini tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Semua kru dan staf masih berisik menikmati makanan dan minuman yang ada. Kise duduk di kursi paling pojok. Manik madunya memandang bosan orang-orang yang sibuk menari. Musik dj dinyalakan dengan volume tinggi. Bunyinya berdentum keras hingga rasanya kepala mau meledak. 

"Kise-kun, kau tidak minum?" Ogiwara menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan kemerahan. Dari baunya Kise dapat mengetahui kalau itu adalah minuman beralkohol. 

"Maaf, aku tidak minum. Aku masih dibawah umur," tolaknya. 

"Ups! Aku lupa! Hehehe..." Ogiwara langsung menegak habis cairan itu. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah si pirang. "Kau tampak tak menikmati pestanya." 

"Moodku sedang buruk," Kise melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 10 malam. Shift Haizaki pasti sudah selesai. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap. "Aku akan bersiap-siap pulang," Ia bangkit berdiri. 

Ketika Kise berdiri, mendadak tubuhnya menegang. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari suatu tempat di ruangan ini. Matanya memeriksa sekeliling lalu berhenti pada sosok Nash di kejauhan. Manik madu bertemu dengan safir. Lalu Nash menyeringai. Kise bergidik ngeri. Pria itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. 

"Ano... Ogiwaracchi... Bisakah temani aku ke ruang ganti? Barang-barangku ada di sana semua," pinta Kise, tidak berani pergi ke ruang ganti sendirian. Ia takut kejadian lalu terulang lagi. Jika ada seseorang yang menemaninya, mungkin akan baik-baik saja. 

"Oh, tentu!" Ogiwara pun mengantarnya ke sana. 

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang ganti. Ogiwara hanya diam. Sesekali ia melirik ke pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sorot manik madunya turun kebawah seolah menatap gerak kakinya—padahal tidak. 

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kise?" tanya Ogiwara khawatir. 

"Eh?" Kise kelihatan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Uh, aku tidak apa-apa." 

"Begitu..." jeda, "Kau kelihatan lebih pendiam sejak terakhir kali kita ketemu-mungkin sekitar 3 minggu lalu. Kupikir itu agak aneh..." 

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Ogiwaracchi." 

"Yah... mungkin..." Ogiwara kembali memandang lurus kedepan. 

Di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih tak percaya walaupun Kise bilang ia baik-baik saja. Ogiwara merasa pemuda pirang itu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah apapun itu yang membuat sahabatnya ini merasa tak nyaman. Ogiwara mulai menyadari tingkah Kise yang aneh semenjak ia melihat Jason menarik lengan pemuda itu. 

Lalu pria yang bernama Nash. Sejak kemunculannya, suasana gedung agensi terasa beda. Hawanya dingin, kelam, dan lebih sepi dari biasa. Mungkin cuma kebetulan. Tapi, apa benar begitu? 

Ogiwara selain seorang asisten fotografer, ia juga seorang jurnalis. Ia mencari informasi dan meneliti tentang kehidupan orang-orang sukses di dunia. Dari semua orang sukses di daftar catatannya, hanya profil Nash yang masih teka-teki. Itu sangat membuatnya tertarik. Sosok Nash begitu misterius. Ia juga mendengar rumor dan gosip negatif seputar Nash dan perusahaannya. 

Nash Gold jr adalah seorang milyarder muda dari Amerika. Yang membentuk tanda tanya besar adalah kenapa dia memilih agensi ini untuk diajak bekerjasama. Agensi ini hanya agensi sederhana. Pihak Nash bisa saja bekerjasama dengan agensi lain yang lebih baik dan bisa membayar model yang lebih mahal dan berpengalaman. Itu bukan berarti Kise tak berpengalaman. Tapi Nash tetap bersikeras meminta Kise menjadi modelnya—walaupun Kise berusaha menolak dan membatalkan kontrak. Bukankah itu aneh—menurut Ogiwara. Nash seolah punya maksud dan tujuan tertentu kenapa dia memilih Kise. Entah itu maksud baik ataupun buruk. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bertemu orang itu secara langsung. 

Latar belakangnya juga tak jelas. Kehidupan pribadi Nash sangat tertutup. Setiap Ogiwara mengikutinya, ia selalu kehilangan jejaknya. Ia bahkan melihatnya di pasar gelap. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana, membuat Ogiwara curiga. Namun, pada suatu waktu ia melihat pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang abnormal, hingga Ogiwara memilih berhenti mencari berita tentangnya karena takut. 

Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Yang pasti sangat mengerikan hingga membuatmu ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutmu. Itulah yang Ogiwara rasakan saat itu. Sebaiknya Ia membicarakan ini dengan Kise. Sahabatnya ini harus tau. Tentang Nash dan sisi gelapnya. 

"Kise," panggil Ogiwara mencoba menarik perhatian si pemilik nama di sebelahnya. Kise menatapnya penuh tanya. 

"Apa kau percaya tentang manusia yang teranyata bukan manusia?" 

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," Kise memandangnya bingung. 

"Maksudku sosok yang menyerupai manusia. Mereka hidup berbaur dengan manusia. Apa kau percaya?" 

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Ogiwaracchi?" 

"Tidak, aku cuma bertanya. Apa menurutmu Nash bukan manusia? Habis dia sangat misterius," ujar Ogiwara. 

Kise menegang. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya melebar dan kulitnya memucat. Ogiwara menatapnya khawatir. "Kise—" 

"Aku percaya." Kise menunduk. Satu tangan menggenggam lengannya yang lain. Ogiwara merasakan getaran dari suaranya. Kise tampak tak nyaman. 

"Bisa kita berhenti membicarakan itu?" 

Sikap yang ditunjukan Kise membuatnya berspekulasi kalau dia tau sesuatu tentang Nash. Ogiwara tidak ingin sahabatnya merasa tak nyaman, jadi ia hanya diam. Mereka melanjutkan jalannya dalam kesunyian. Mungkin ia akan melanjutkannya nanti ketika pemuda itu sudah lebih tenang. 

. 

. 

. 

Ruang ganti sangat sepi. Semua kru kelihatannya sedang menikmati pesta. Kise mengambil tasnya yang ada di meja rias di ujung ruangan. Ogiwara berdiri menunggu di tengah ruangan. 

"Kau akan pulang sendirian?" tanya Ogiwara mencoba berbasa-basi. Ia tidak suka kesunyian. 

"Tidak, aku akan di jemput oleh tetanggaku. Kebetulan dia ada kerja part time di sekitar sini," jawab Kise membelakanginya, masih sibuk merapikan isi tas. 

"Oh jangan bilang tetanggamu yang bertampang preman itu?" tebak Ogiwara. Ia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Kalau tak salah namanya Haizaki Shougo. Tampangnya memang seperti preman, tapi dia orang yang baik. Mungkin dia memang terlahir dengan wajah itu. 

Kise tertawa ringan. "Maksudmu, Shougo-kun? Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dia bisa mengamuk jika dengar." 

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu kok," keduanya pun tertawa. 

Ogiwara menghentikan tawanya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Mungkin sekarang saatnya. "Kise..." 

Kise dapat merasakan atmosfir sekitar menegang. Seketika ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Posisinya masih membelakangi Ogiwara, tak berani menengok ke arah pemuda brunet itu. 

"Yang kukatakan sebelumnya serius. Apa menurutmu Nash bukan manusia?" Tambah Ogiwara. 

Kise diam membisu. 

Setelah yakin pemuda pirang itu tak akan menjawab, Ogiwara kembali melanjutkan. "Kau pasti tau sesuatu." 

"Tidak, aku tidak tau," ucap Kise lirih dengan suara bergetar. 

"Kau bohong! Kau mungkin bisa menipu orang lain dengan akting 'baik-baik saja'mu itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku! Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kise." 

Kise diam tak bergerak. 

Ogiwara mendesah pelah. "Aku sudah mengintai orang itu sejak 3 bulan lalu. Dan kau tau, aku menemukan fakta yang sangat mengejutkan." 

Pemuda brunet itu tau Kise masih mendengarkannya, jadi ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku menemukannya di pasar gelap, memimpin suatu kelompok penyelundup barang terlarang dan melakukan tindakan kanibalisme. Mereka memakan manusia, Ryouta! Kau bisa bayangkan itu?! Mereka bukan ma-" 

_ZLEBB_ _  
_

Ada suara ganjil dari arah belakang Kise. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada pemuda brunet itu sampai-sampai dia memutus ucapannya. 

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." 

Suara itu... 

Nash... 

Kise membeku. Telinganya mendengar rintihan yang asalnya dari pemuda brunet di belakangnya. Kepalanya menoleh dan matanya membelalak begitu menyaksikan pemandangan di depan matanya. 

Nash berdiri di belakang Ogiwara. Tangannya menembus dada pemuda brunet itu dari belakang. Cairan kental kemerahan membasahi dadanya dan mengucur deras hingga ke lantai. 

Manik coklat Ogiwara melebar menatap Kise dengan pandangan horror. Bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah bergerak seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. 

"Ki... se... la... ri... ukhh..." Ogiwara memuntahkan banyak darah ketika tangan Nash—yang masih menembus dadanya—bergerak. 

Pria bule itu tertawa kegirangan, memainkan organ dalam Ogiwara. Sementara itu Kise masih tak bergerak. Otaknya serasa tak berfungsi. Ogiwara memintanya untuk lari. Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Kakinya tak mau bergerak. 

"Lihatlah baik-baik, Ryouta!" Nash menarik tangannya, mengambil organ jantung dari tubuh tak bernyawa Ogiwara. Mayat pemuda brunet itu jatuh diantara genangan darahnya sendiri. "Aku sudah memperingatimu berkali-kali. Tapi kau tak pernah mendegar. Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu." 

Kaki Kise lemas dan ia jatuh berlutut. Manik madunya masih terpaku pada sosok tak bernyawa Ogiwara. Setitik air mata turun ke pipi. Ogiwara Shigehiro telah mati secara mengenaskan di depan matanya sendiri. Sementara itu Nash mengacak-acak isi perutnya. Jantung yang ada digenggamannya ia makan seolah organ itu adalah cemilan yang nikmat. Bau amis darah perlahan-lahan memenuhi ruangan. Membuat Kise mual dan ingin muntah. Ia tak ingin melihatnya, namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan mengerikan itu. 

"O...giwara... cchi..." Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. 

Usai bermain-main dengan isi perut Ogiwara dan melahap organ tubuhnya, Nash mendekat lalu berjongkok, berusaha mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan si pirang. Bau amis darah menguar dari tubuhnya. Kise masih tak berkutik ditempatnya. 

"Kau sudah paham kan? Aku tidak main-main," bisik Nash di telinganya. Ia menjilat bibir atasnya, "Hmm... Sudah lama aku tidak makan organ segar. Organ manusia yang dibekukan tidak enak." 

Nash membelai pipi Kise lembut, meninggalkan jejak darah di sana. Cairan itu terasa hangat, amis, dan lengket. Kise sudah tak tahan. Jijik dan rasa mual bercampur aduk. 

_Lari..._ _  
_

_Lari..._ _  
_

_Lari Kise!_ _  
_

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga dan keberaniannya, Kise pun bangkit dan berlari cepat menjauhi Nash menuju pintu keluar ruang ganti. Kedua tangan menutup mulut menahan rasa mual. Sementara itu Nash cuma diam memperhatikannya sambil menyeringai. 

_Sejauh apapun kau berlari, kau tak akan pernah bisa kabur dariku._

. 

. 

Derap langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang lorong sepi. Kemana perginya semua orang?! Kise tau ini sudah larut, tapi setidaknya pasti ada orang. Bukankah pestanya belum selesai? 

Kaki sudah tak sanggup digunakan berlari dan napasnya tersengal. Rasa mual makin terasa akibat larinya. Sudah tak tahan ingin memuntahkan semua. Langkah kakinya kemudian membawanya menuju toilet. 

Toilet juga sepi. Kise segera masuk ke salah satu bilik lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sesudah itu, pergi ke washtafel untuk berkumur. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Ada jejak darah di pipi bekas sentuhan Nash barusan. Kejadian itu kembali terulang di pikirannya. Wajah dan tatapan mayat Ogiwara, organ dalam yang berceceran, darah, dan bau amis menyengat, juga wajah dan seringaian Nash ketika memakan jantung Ogiwara. Selamanya Kise tak akan bisa melupakan itu. 

Kise membasuh wajahnya sebersih mungkin. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Sangat buruk. 

"Ini bukan mimpi, Ryouta." Nash berbisik tepat di telinganya. 

Kise tersentak dan langsung mendongak menatap cermin. Sosok Nash berdiri di belakangnya. Entah sejak kapan pria ini masuk. Kise bahkan tak menyadarinya. Nash menyeringai. Manik safirnya menatap tajam langsung ke manik madu Kise melalui bayangan cermin. Pakaiannya yang sebelumnya penuh dengan bercak darah tampak bersih tanpa noda seolah kejadian sebelumnya tak pernah ada. Tangan Nash menyelinap, memeluk pinggul si pirang. Ia kemudian membalik paksa tubuh Kise agar menghadap padanya. 

Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Hidung bersentuhan dengan hidung. Bau amis darah sebelumnya menghilang. Terganti deangan aroma mint yang dapat terhirup dari napas dan tubuh Nash. 

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_ _  
_

_Oh iya!_ _  
_

Ia masih ingat batu pemberian Haizaki sebelumnya. Mungkin batu itu akan membuat Nash mundur. Tangannya segera merogoh saku mengambil benda tersebut. 

Seolah mengetahui gerak-geriknya, Nash langsung menarik lengan Kise dari saku. Batu di genggamannya tergelincir dan jatuh menggelinding masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet. 

"JAGAN COBA-COBA MELAWANKU!" Teriak Nash penuh amarah. 

Kise tersentak tak bergerak. Keberaniannya menciut, hilang seketika. Nash yang sedang mengamuk sangat mengerikan. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia terlalu takut. Manik madunya tak bisa lepas dari manik safir Nash. Kini ia tidak punya apapun untuk melindungi diri.

Ekaspresi marah Nash berubah menjadi senyuman. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas. Kise hanya pasrah menerimanya. Matanya terpejam membiarkan pria bule tersebut mendominasi dirinya. 

Nash mendekapnya erat. Dada menyentuh dada. Tangan lainnya yang bebas memegang tengkuk Kise dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. 

"Mmmhhh..."

Mereka melakukannnya sangat lama hingga oksigen mereka habis. Kise akhirnya meronta. Mendorong dan memukul-mukul dada pria itu. Ia sudah tak sanggup. Napasnya hampir habis. Namun Nash tak pernah melepaskannya. Kise pun melemas dan pingsan. 

Nash melepas ciumannya, lalu memeriksa kondisi si pirang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. 

"Ups! Kurasa aku terlalu bersemangat." Nash menggendong pemuda itu bridal. "Yah, setidaknya ini membuatku semakin mudah membawamu pulang," ucanya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala pirang Kise. 

. 

. 

. 

Haizaki berlari cepat menuju gedung agensi. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar gelisah. Firasatnya seolah memberi tau bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ryouta. Entah apapun itu, pasti sangat buruk. 

Ia menghentikan larinya tak jauh dari gedung agensi setelah melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam di depan gedung tersebut. Mobil itu memiliki aura negatif yang pekat. Mesinnya tampak menyala dan ada seseorang di dalamnya. Manik peraknya meneliti mobil itu sejenak lalu matanya terbelalak. 

Di dalam mobil itu—di jok belakang—ia dapat melihat sosok kepala pirang yang ia kenal. Sosoknya terlihat jelas dari balik kaca belakang mobil. 

Ryouta! 

Pemuda itu tampak terlelap dengan kepala bersender pada bahu seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang serupa dengan Kise. Pria itu menghadap kedepan membelakanginya sehingga Haizaki tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. 

Mobil itu mulai berjalan. Pria itu akan membawa pergi Ryouta! Ia harus cepat! 

"RYOUTAAAA!" Haizaki berteriak sambil berlari sprint mengejar mobil itu. 

Kecepatannya makin bertambah. Haizaki terus mengejar. Jarak antara dirinya dengan mobil itu semakin jauh. Tak mungkin Haizaki dapat mengejarnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya perlahan. Ia menyerah, tak sanggup berlari lagi. Mobil itu sudah tak terlihat, berbaur dengan keramaian jalan raya di malam hari. 

"Ck! Sial!" Haizaki mendecih kesal. Kedua tangan terkepal erat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**To Be Continue** **  
**

akhirnya update juga~ 

yak... kise nya dibawa kabur sama Nash. Kamu kurang cepet datengnya haizaki...

maaf agak telat. Ternyata pas mau posting ada banyak tugas numpuk plus ada acara di luar kota jadi gak bisa pegang lappie... 

saya munculin Ogiwara di chapter ini hanya untuk dibunuh ternyata hehe... 

Dan saya berencana bakal pakai chara knb buat karakter figuran. Jadi saya usahain gak pakai oc. 

Chapter depan kemungkinan bakal late update juga. Berhubung saya gak pinter bikin adegan lemon (nah spoiler nih...) dan kena writer block mulu.

 **Atma Venusia:** yep, itu yang saya maksud. Yah, resiko uke cakep ya gitu... Osisnya bukan mereka~~ (fufufu) Kalau Imayoshi dan Akashi bukan manusia, berarti kise itu *****(sensor).

 **Yukiya92:** Berhubung saya juga cinta akakise, jadi saya akan berusaha tebar-tebar akakise yang banyak~~~

 **Takarasu sacchi:** iya~~ menjurus harem /

 **liaprimadonna:** saya gak merasa makin bagus sih... tapi kalau anda berpikir seperti itu, baguslah... rada improv dikit xD Bagian yang di ruang osis itu saya munculin nanti (entah kapan). Ada banyak manusia yang bukan manusia karena... yah, gitu... rahasia. xD

 **Allase:** Tenang ajah saya nggak kapok kok! Makasih udah suka! Dan ini udah update, walau telat orz

 **Upik Abu:** Iya emang... banyak yang bukan manusia xD Adegan hot ya? Mungkin chapter depan?

 **yunshine:** udah lanjut kok ini... agak lama banget tapinya... makasih udah suka sama fic ini~ :*

Begitulah... terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya~ Itu bikin saya makin semangat untuk lanjut.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~~~ /kissbye


	8. Pleasure

Kantor pusat kepolisian Tokyo. Pukul 21.35.

Nijimura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Pekerjaan sudah tuntas, meja sudah rapi. Selesai semua. Tinggal saatnya untuk bersantai-santai. Sudah seminggu ini ia lembur. Setidaknya ia perlu istirahat, barang sehari saja. Sepertinya ia akan mengambil cuti.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum seseorang wanita memasuki ruangannya. Wanita itu bertubuh kecil dan rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dengan potongan sebahu. Namanya Aida Riko. Dia adalah rekan kerjanya dari divisi forensik.

"Nijimura-san, pimpinan divisi khusus memanggilmu," ucap wanita brunet itu.

"Hah... ada apa lagi sih? Kau tidak lihat aku sudah mau pulang?!" gerutunya.

Riko mengedikan bahu. "Tenang saja, katanya ini tidak akan lama kok."

Niatan Nijimura untuk pulang pun gagal. Ia pun pergi menuju ruangan pimpinan divisi khusus tersebut. Riko mengikuti di belakangnya. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah meja kerja yang dibelakangnya terdapat jendela kaca besar. Pemandangan Tokyo di malam hari terlihat jelas. Rak-rak buku tertata rapi di sisi kanan-kiri ruangan itu.

Di balik meja kerja, duduk seorang pria paruh baya. Shirogane Kouzou, pimpinan divisi khusus yang disebut-sebut Riko sebelumnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Shirogane-san?" tanya Nijimura.

"Maaf membuatmu tertahan sebentar. Aku tau kau sudah buru-buru ingin segera pulang," ucap Shirogane sambil senyum. Nijimura hanya mendengus.

"Cepat apa yang ingin kau katakan pak tua!"

Shirogane dan Nijimura sudah cukup dekat. Dulu, Shirogane yang menjadi gurunya saat masih sekolah di akademi kepolisian. Shirogane sudah menganggap Nijimura seperti anak sendiri.  
"Baiklah.." wajah Shirogane kembali serius. "Mulai besok kau akan dipindah kerjakan dari divisi kriminal ke divisi khusus."

"Apa?!" Nijimura terbelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 8: Pleasure

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, NashKise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

.

.

.

.

.

Kise terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Ia berbaring memandang langit-langit. Ini bukan kamarnya. Lalu ini dimana?

Ia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum ia tertidur dan matanya langsung terbelalak. Spontan, Kise bangkit. Gerakan itu membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. Ia makin terkejut setelah mendapati dirinya berada di atas ranjang berukuran king size dan tak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun. Telanjang bulat. Hanya barbalut selimut tebal.

 _Kenapa ia bisa telanjang begini?! Apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri?! Ini dimana?!_

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Kise menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Di sana—dekat jendela besar—duduk Nash yang tengah menyesap segelas red wine. Tubuh putihnya berbalut jubah mandi. Dari balik jendela di belakang Nash terlihat pemandangan dari atas kota Tokyo di malam hari. Kira-kira ia sudah tidur berapa lama?!

"Tenang saja, kau hanya tertidur sekitar 1 jam," ucap Nash seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. Setelah melihat ekspresi Kise tak berubah, Nash melanjutkan, "Oh jangan khawatir, Aku belum melakukan apapun padamu. Aku hanya melepas semua pakaianmu karena kau kelihatan tak nyaman."

Pria itu kini mendekatinya, meletakkan gelas red winenya di nightstand, dan mulai menaiki ranjang. Kise menegang. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Jemari Nash mengapit dagunya, memaksa Kise untuk menatap matanya.

"Lagipula tidak akan seru jika aku bersenang-senang saat kau sedang tak sadarkan diri," ucapnya. Lalu jemarinya berpindah dari dagu, turun ke leher, dada dan berhenti tepat di perut. Gerakannya pelan dan lembut. Membuat Kise sedikit menggeliat kegelian. "Kau punya tubuh yang indah."

Kise ingin memprotes, namun mulutnya tak bisa bicara. Suaranya seolah ditahan. Hanya suara lenguhan tak diinginkan yang terdengar. Nash tertawa kecil menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya turun kebawah menelusup masuk ke balik selimut menuju selangkangan.

"Ngh..." Kise mengerang. Wajah merona merah. Kedua tangan mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Nash di selangkangannya.

"Sshh... rileks, Ryouta..." Nash berbisik. "Apa ini pertama kali kau melakukannya? Seks?" Ia menjilat dan mengigit ringan telinganya. "Jawab aku."

Entah kenapa Kise menurut. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya merileks dan menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nash. Semua bertolak belakang dengan isi pikirannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa melawan.

"Baguslah.." Nash tersenyum lebar. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengambil keperawananmu. Aku akan mengajarimu apa itu seks."

Kise memandangnya takut. Nash membelai wajahnya. Sentuhannya membuat tubuhnya makin rileks. Perlahan-lahan Nash mendorongnya kembali berbaring.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya hingga kau ketagihan," ucapnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Nikmati saja."

Nash menyingkap kain selimutnya, memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh telanjang pemuda di bawahnya. Tubuh Kise tersentak ketika udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan menyentuh kulit telanjannya. Nash menjilat bibirnya dan napasnya memburu. Sudah tak tahan ingin bermain-main dengan tubuh seksi milik si model. Tangan mulai menggerayangi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya.

Kise menggeliat. Mata terpejam,mengerang dan mendesah nikmat. Sentuhan pria itu membuat tubuhnya terasa panas.

Nash mengecup dan menjilat leher jenjangnya, lalu menggigit ringan untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan. Bibirnya kemudian turun kebawah. Menjilat dan mengemut nipple pink menggoda milik si model. Satu tangannya bermain dengan nipple lain. Kise menggenggam bahu Nash, mencoba mendorongnya walaupun dirinya tahu ia tak mampu.

 _Hentikan! Stop!_

Mata Kise memanas. Air mata mengalir deras.

"AAHH!" Kise menjerit ketika tangan Nash yang lain memainkan bagian selatannya. Meremas bolanya.

Usai bermain dengan nipplenya, pria itu ke mudian melebarkan kaki si model lalu memposisikan dirinya ditengah-tengahnya. Jubah mandinya dilepas, memperlihatkan tubuh kekar dan atletis miliknya. Sebuah tatto tribal menghiasi sepanjang sisi leher kirinya hingga ke lengan kiri. Kise tak menyadari nash memiliki tatto itu. Mungkin karena pria itu selalu terlihat mengenakan setelan pakaian yang tertutup.

Tatto yang begitu indah. Rasanya ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Namun, Kise segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Manik zambrud menatap dalam-dalam manik madu si model. Seketika, pemuda di bawahnya berhenti meronta. Ia mendapati manik madu itu terfokus pada tatto yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Nash kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya? Tattoku?" tanyanya. Pemuda di bawahnya tak mau menjawab.

Seringai Nash melebar. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kise. Kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah si model.

"Lihat mataku, Ryouta," perintahnya. Manik madu kemudian terarah padanya.

"Lupakan semuanya. Cukup pikirkan aku saja," Nash mendekatkan wajah dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir si model.

Kise memejamkan matanya. Menerima ciuman itu dengan senang hati. Entah kenapa isi kepalanya buyar seolah ada kabut yang menutupinya. Pikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh Nash. Ada perasaan harus menuruti semua permintaannya. Memuaskannya.

"Kau siap?" Nash melepaskan ciumannnya.

Kise mebalasnnya dengan senyuman. Wajahnya merona indah. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pria di atasnya.

"Aku siap... Nash..."

Merekapun kembali bercumbu.

..:::====:::..

Haizaki pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setelah kehilangan jejak mobil hitam itu, Ia kembali ke gedung agensi untuk bertanya pada orang-orang disana. Namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Kiyoshi pun juga sudah pulang lebih dulu untuk mengurus keluarganya.

"Kise-kun? Terakhir aku melihatnya, dia sedang pergi ke ruang ganti. Setelah itu aku pulang duluan. Ah, aku akan coba menghubunginya," ucap Kiyoshi di telepon.

"Itu tidak perlu, Kiyoshi-san. Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Kalau begitu, sampai sini saja. Maaf sudah mengganggumu."

"Tidak masalah, Haizaki-kun."

Telepon kemudian ditutup.

Haizaki menghela napas. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang?! Shuuzo-nii akan mengamunk kalau tau.

Tak berapa lama, ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Akashi tertera di nama penelepon. Belum sempat mengucap 'halo', si penelepon langsung bicara.

"Jangan khawatir, Shougo. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Kau tungggu saja di sana."

"Eh?! Tunggu! Bagaimana kau—"

 _Tut Tut Tut..._

Akashi menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

 _Tidak sopan!_

"Ck! Bagaimana aku bisa menunggu?! Ryouta sedang dalam bahaya!"

Haizaki menggeram kesal. Rasanya ia ingin membanting ponsel untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tangan terangkat untuk membanting, tapi kemudian ia turunkan lagi.

"Tapi kalau rusak, aku tidak bisa beli yang baru..." gumamnya cemberut lalu memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku.

Ia agak heran. Darimana kapten tim basketnya itu tau mengenai ini? Padahal yang melihatnya hanya Haizaki seorang.

..:::====:::..

Kantor kepolisian pusat, Tokyo.

Kepala divisi khusus, Shirogane, membawa Nijimura menuju ruang rapat. Didalamnya sudah menunggu sekitar sembilan orang anggota dari divisi khusus. Nijimura kenal 5 diantaranya. Kesembilan orang itu duduk di sebuah meja bundar besar. Shirogane mengambil posisi di kursi paling ujung.

"Nijimura-san, semenjak kau baru bergabung, Aku akan memperkenalkan sembilan anggota utama dari divisi ini," ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Kesembilan orang tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Otsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Nakamura Shinya, Wakamatsu Kousike, Susa Yoshinori, Okamura Kenichi dan Kobori Kouji.

"Divisi ini terbagi menjadi tiga sub divisi. Sub divisi Investigasi dan Penyidikan, Sub divisi Informasi dan forensik dan Sub divisi campuran. Sebelum aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut, apa yang kau ketahui tentang divisi khusus ini?" Tanya Shirogane.

Nijimura berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya tidak banyak hal yang ia ketahui. Divisi khusus begitu tertutup. Ia hanya mendengar kabar-kabar dari rumor yang beredar di sekitar kantor. Kelima kenalan yang berada di divisi tersebut bahkan tak pernah mengatakan apapun.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tau, tapi kurasa divisi kusus tidak ada bedanya dengan divisi-divisi lain pada umumnya," ujar Nijimura.

"Kau benar," Shirogane tersenyum tipis. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang membedakan antara divisi khusus dan divisi yang lainnya."

Sepasang alis Nijimura terangkat. "Apa itu?"

"Ketika divisi pada umumnya mengurus kasus dan masalah yang diperbuat manusia, maka divisi khusus yang akan mengurus kasus dan masalah yang diperbuat oleh makhluk diluar manusia." Shirogane terdiam membiarkan Nijimura menyerap kata-katanya lalu menambahkan. "Apa kau percaya iblis, hantu, siluman dan semacamnya?"

Nijimura diam kehabisan kata. Hantu? Iblis? Siluman? Jika ia tidak memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk halus, mungkin ia tak akan percaya. Namun berhubung ia punya kemampuan tersebut dan pernah mengalami kejadian aneh—seperti yang ia alami dengan Ryouta waktu lalu—ia percaya.

"Aku percaya."

Senyum Shirogane melebar. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di kenyataan yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu remang. Aroma peluh dan seks terasa begitu kental. Derit ranjang, erangan, dan desahan memenuhi ruangan itu. Asal suara itu berpusat diantara dua orang pria yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang tersebut.

"AH... AH! NGGHH... HA..." jeritan penuh nikmat dari pemuda pirang yang berada dibawah tatkala milik pria di atasnya menusuk tepat ke prostatnya.

"Ryouta... Ryouta..." Nash terus menggumamkan namanya bagai mantra.

Kise menggerakan pinggulnya, meminta lebih.

"More... Faster... YEAH!" tubuhnya melengkung indah ketika pusat kenikmatannya terus dihujami oleh milik Nash.

"Aku akan... AH!... Aku akan..."

"Cum lah... cum lah untukku Ryouta..." Nash mengocok milik pemuda dibawahnya dengan gerakan cepat.

Kise menjerit, menyemburkan cairan kental itu. Nash mempercepat gerakan menusuknya, lalu cum di dalam.

Pria itu ambruk. Kedua sikunya digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Napasnya tersengal. Ia puas. Untuk sekarang...

Ia menatap wajah pemuda dibawahnya. Kise masih mengatur napas. Manik madunya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata.

"Ryouta..." panggilnya lembut. Tangan membelai wajahnya dan menyingkirkan surai pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir si model penuh cinta.

Ryouta membuka matanya menatap manik hijau pria diatasnya lalu tersenyum. Ia dapat merasakan milik Nash masih berada didalam dirinya.

Nash memisahkan diri lalu rebahan disebelahnya. Tangannya meraih pinggul si model dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau tak akan kemanapun. Tetaplah bersamaku."

Kise diam. Matanya kembali terpejam. Tenggelam ke dalam mimpi tak berujung.

.

.

.

Mata Kise terbelalak lebar, peluh menetes dipelipisnya dan napasnya terengah. _Mimpi? Apa itu tadi mimpi?!_ _  
_

 _Tidak._ _  
_

 _Ini bukan mimpi._

Ia masih berada di kamar Nash. Punggung dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ketika ingin bangun, gerakannya terhentikan oleh sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggulnya dari belakang. Hembusan napas sosok di belakangnya menyapu punggung lehernya.

Siapa? Tanpa bertanyapun Kise sudah tau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nash.

Kise mencoba menengok. Pria itu tampak terlelap. Wajahnya begitu polos ketika sedang tertidur. Entah bagaimana itu bisa muncul-timbul rasa ingin membelai helaian surai pirangnya.

 _Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?!_

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum pria ini bangun.

Pelan dan hati-hati ia melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Ketika berdiri, ia merasakan suatu cairan mengalir dari selangkanganya. Ia mengernyit. Tak mau mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya. Itu bukan keinginannya! Ia ingin menangis. Ingin cepat pulang dan membersihkan dirinya.

Kepala ditolehkan kesana-kemari, mencari sesuatu yang dapat membalut tubuh telanjangnya. Ia tak tahu dimana Nash meletakan pakaiannya. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah kemeja putih menyangkut di pegangan sofa. Ini punya Nash. Lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Jadi Kise mengenakannya.

Kemeja itu kebesaran, menutupi cukup sebagian pahanya.

Cepat-cepat ia menuju pintu. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Pintu dibuka perlahan dan kepalanya mengintip keluar, memastikan tak ada siapapun disana. Setelah semua aman, ia melangkah keluar—

"Jangan pergi!"

Kise terpaku di tempatnya. _Nash sudah bangun?_

"Kise... kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Kise sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Nash masih tampak tertidur. Sepertinya ia sedang mengigau.

Wajahnya kelihatan sedih. Mimpi burukkah? Tapi mimpi buruk apa yang membuatnya sesedih itu? Bahkan dia menyebut nama Kise. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa kasihan dan ingin menenangkannya.

Kise menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus cepat keluar dari sini!_

Ia menutup pintunya pelan tanpa suara lalu pergi.

Tak mudah menemukan pintu keluar. Tempat ini begitu luas dan ada terlalu banyak pintu. Tapi beruntungnya, tak ada seorangpun yang berjaga. Bahkan Jason pun tidak ada. Biasanya pria negro itu selalu menempel dekat Nash.

Kise masuk ke ruangan lain. Nampaknya ruang tengah. Ada sofa mewah dan televisi besar. Sebuah rak kaca besar menempel di dinding. Buku-buku tebal tersusun rapi disana. Ada juga barang-barang antik bernilai tinggi.

Di ruang tengah ada sebuah lorong pendek yang di ujungnya terdapat sebuah pintu. Kise mendekatinya. Di dekat pintu itu ada lemari sepatu dan tempat untuk menggantung mantel.

Mungkin ini adalah pintu keluarnya. Akhirnya! Ia membuka pintunya-yang lagi-lagi tidak terkunci. Di depannya sekarang ada sebuah elevator. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise langsung menaikinya. Menuju tepat ke lantai dasar.

Pintu elevator terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah lorong sepi. Kise tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa. Yang pasti sudah sangat larut mengingat betapa sepi tempat ini. Setelah berkeliling, ia mulai tau dimana ia berada sekarang.

Gedung ini adalah sebuah gedung apartment mewah yang sebagian besar dihuni oleh keluarga kaya raya atau pengusaha-pengusaha sukses. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer berkualitas tinggi yang kemudian dilapisi karpet mewah. Nampak seperti hotel kelas atas—bahkan lebih mewah. Akses masuknya pun terbatas. Hanya yang memiliki kartu yang bisa keluar-masuk.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari sini?!

Terdengar derap-derap langkah kaki dari arah lorong tempat lift berada. Dari suaranya, jumlahnya ada banyak. Mungkin sekitar lima atau enam orang. Semakin lama semakin dekat dan mata pemuda itu terbelalak. Sekelompok pria berpakaian jas hitam berlari cepat kearahnya. Jason adalah satu diantaranya. Memimpin sekelompok pria tersebut. Raut wajahnya marah.

"Jangan kabur!" teriaknya.

Kise langsung cepat mengambil langkah seribu. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup digunakan untuk lari. Bokongnya masih terasa sakit. Kepalanya juga pusing.

Ia berbelok di persimpangan. Di depannya ada pintu kaca. Terdapat slot kartu di dekatnya. Juga sebuah meja resepsionis.

Kise menengok kebelakang. Orang-orang itu masih belum nampak, tapi ia bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki mereka yang semakin dekat.

"Halo! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kise tersentak kaget. Terlalu fokus mencari jalan keluar hingga ia melupakan seorang petugas resepsionis yang ada disana. Dia seorang yang pemuda sebayanya, memiliki surai raven dan wajah yang bersahabat.

"A-ano... T-tolong sembunyikan aku!"

"Eh?" belum sempat petugas itu menjawab, Kise langsung lari dan sembunyi dibawah meja resepsionis.

Beberapa saat kemudian segerombolan pria itu sampai. Mereka mencari ke penjuru tempat. Lalu mendekati meja resepsionis. Kise menahan napasnya seolah suaranya bisa terdengar oleh pria yang menghampiri meja resepsionis sekarang ini. Jantungnya berdetak hebat.

"Selamat malam tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap si petugas resepsionis. Suaranya masih tampak ceria.

"Apa kau lihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang lari ke arah sini?" Dari suaranya, Kise tau itu adalah Jason.

"Hmm..." si petugas pura-pura berpikir. Matanya melirik ke bawah menatap Ryouta. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan.

"Ya, aku lihat! Dia lari keluar. Sempat meminjam kartu yang kupunya," sahut si petugas kemudian.

Jason langsung keluar, diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Setelah dirasa aman, si petugas melirik Kise lagi.

"Sudah aman," bisiknya. "Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

"Terima kasih!"

"Tidak masalah! Kau kelihatan umm..." petugas itu memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Pemuda yang baru saja diselamatkannya tampak berantakan, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran, tanpa celana dan alas kaki. Ada cairan putih mengalir di paha bagian dalamnya.

Petugas itu mengernyit jijik. Dia seperti seorang pekerja seks yang kabur dari orang yang membayarnya. Mungkin ini pertamakalinya dia bekerja di bidang seperti ini.

Sudah merupakan hal yang umum para penghuni apartment ini sering membawa pelacur. Biasanya pria mesum paruh baya berkantung tebal yang tidak beristri atau Pria mesum kaya yang hobi merekam adegan dewasa. Atau mungkin keduanya. Rahasia mereka pun terjamin selama mereka punya uang.

Wajah Kise merah karena malu, begitu melihat ekspresi petugas di depannya. Kedua tangan menarik kebawah ujung bajunya. Berupaya menutupi pahanya yang masih terekspos—walaupun sia-sia.

"Sepertinya kau harus ganti baju," ucap si petugas lalu menarik tangan Kise menuju ruang ganti karyawan.

"Kau beruntung aku yang menemukanmu. Kalau petugas lain, mungkin kau sudah diperkosa atau dikembalikan ke orang-orang barusan," ucapnya sambil merogoh-rogoh lokernya dan mengeluarkan setelan baju olahraga. Baju itu ia berikan pada Kise. "Kau bisa pakai ini."

Baju petugas itu agak ketat di tubuhnya. Celananya juga cingkrang, mengingat si pemilik pakaian itu memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kemeja Nash.

Si petugas mengangguk puas. "Tunggulah di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi sift-ku selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Si petugas keluar kembali ke meja resepsionis. Selama itu, Kise duduk menunggu di ruang ganti. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian si petugas kembali. Ia merapikan barangnya sebentar lalu mengajak Kise keluar lewat pintu belakang khusus karyawan.

.

.

.

Nash terbangun setelah merasa sisi ranjang—yang seharusnya ditempati Ryouta—kosong. Kepala ditolehkan kesana-kemari, mencari-cari sosok pemuda pirang di kamarnya yang remang. Namun nihil.

Nash bangkit dan menghela napas pasrah lalu memijat kedua pelipisnya.

"Bos..." Jason muncul dari balik bayangan. "Ryouta kabur dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Heh..." Nash terkekeh pelan. Ada nada kehampaan didalamnya. Jemari masih memijat pelipis dan raut muka terlihat lelah. "Tidakkah selalu seperti itu?"

Jason mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Nash menatapnya. Dia tersenyum, namun sorot matanya penuh kesedihan.

"Dia selalu meninggalkanku... Tidak dulu... Tidak sekarang... heh..." Nash terkekeh lagi, lalu melanjutkan, "Ironisnya, aku masih mencintainya. Cinta padanya sampai mati."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mati bos," celetuk Jason.

"Oh iya..." Nash kemudian berdiri. Ia mendapati kemeja—yang tadinya ia sangkutkan di pegangan sofa—menghilang. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Mungkin Ryouta memakainya.

"Jason, siapkan mobil. Aku akan menjemputnya."

.

.

.

Si petugas memiliki sepeda yang terparkir di parkiran halte dekat gedung apartment. Mereka berboncengan menuju tempat tinggal si petugas. Berhubung rumah Kise sangat jauh dan stasiun kereta sudah tutup, si petugas memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang di pagi hari.

"A-ano..." Kise membuka suara, mengawali percakapan. Nadanya pelan dan malu-malu "Terima kasih, umm..."

"Takao Kazunari! Namaku," ucap si petugas masih mengayuh sepeda tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Terima kasih... Takaocchi..."

"Cchi?"

"Aku menggunakannya untuk orang yang kuhormati... maaf... kau tidak suka?"

"Ahh... tidak, tidak! Bukan begitu! Kedengaran lucu, tapi aku suka," Takao tertawa. "Oh, namamu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

"Namaku Kise Ryouta."

"Oh... Kise... kise..." Takao menggumamkan namanya mencoba mengingat, barang kali ia pernah bertemu.

Matanya kemudian menangkap suatu gambar yang terpajang di sebuah bilboard besar tak jauh darinya. Di bilboard itu menampilkan sebuah iklan produk shampo. Fokusnya tidak tertuju pada iklannya, melainkan sosok pemuda yang menjadi model iklan tersebut. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang diboncengnya sekarang ini.

...

Eh, tunggu...

Kise Ryouta...?

KISE RYOUTA?!

Seketika Takao langsung mengerem sepedanya, mengagetkan Kise. Matanya beralih antara bilboard, kise, bilboard, kise, lalu ke bilboard lagi. Kise menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"K-kau..." Takao menengok cepat kearahnya. "Kise ryouta?! Kise Ryouta si model terkenal itu?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, itu aku," jawab Kise datar dan polos.

Takao diam sejenak seperti batu. "WOAAAAHHH!" tiba-tiba dia teriak meledak-ledak.

Kise tersentak lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang ini? Aneh...

"Ibuku sering membicarakanmu loh! Dia fans beratmu!" Takao kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengayuhnya. Dia terus berbicara panjang lebar. Nadanya penuh ceria dan semangat. Kise mendengarkannya sambil senyum. Ia memeluk pinggang pemuda itu agar tidak jatuh-takao menggoes sepedanya ngebut.

Takao bercerita panjang tentang dirinya. Ia bersekolah di SMA Shuutoku. Takao juga tetangga sekaligus teman dekat Midorima—pemuda raven itu selalu memanggilnya Shin-chan. Ia juga bergabung dengan tim basket Shuutoku sebagai point guard. Apartment mewah tadi merupakan tempat kerja paruh waktunya. Berbeda dengan Teiko—yang melarang siswa-siswinya kerja paruh waktu—di Shuutoku tidak ada larangan apapun. Bebas asal sesuai peraturan pemerintah Jepang tentang kerja paruh waktu bagi pelajar.

Keluarganya memiliki sebuah dojo. Ayahnya menjadi guru disana. Sementara ibunya kolektor sekaligus pemilik toko barang antik.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana?" tanya Takao, menurunkan kecepatan sepedanya. "Dan dengan kondisi seperti itu..." tambahnya. Ada nada khawatir didalamnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Takao dapat merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya bergetar.

"Kau ketakutan?"

Kise memeluknya makin erat. Kepala ia tempelkan dipunggunnya. Perlahan isakan mulai terdengar.

 _Waduh... dia menangis..._

Takao tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jadi ia hanya menggenggam tangan yang memeluknya dengan salah satu tangan. Memberikan gestur untuk menenangkan si model.

"Seseorang membawaku kesana... dan dia..." Kise menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. "Dia melakukan itu..." lalu terdengar isakan lagi. "Aku kabur ketika ia sedang tidur."

Takao membisu. Tangannya mengelus lembut tangan milik pemuda pirang yang merankul pinggangnya. Takao bersumpah, ia akan meninju siapapun itu yang telah membuat sahabat barunya ini ketakutan dan trauma.

Kesunyian perlahan merayap. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara roda sepeda yang melintasi aspal dan isakan tangis Ryouta yang mulai meredup.

Dari arah belakang sayup-sayup terdengar suara mobil. Cahaya lampunya menerangi mereka. Mobil itu melesat cepat dan hampir menyerempet kedua pemuda itu.

"WOAAHH!" Takao berusaha mengendalikan sepedanya yang oleng agar tidak jatuh. Mobil itu berhenti di depan mereka, menghalangi jalan.

"HEI! KALAU NYETIR YANG BE—" teriakan protes Takao terhenti ketika merasakan cengkraman di pinggangangnya menguat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah si model memucat dan ketakutan. Sorot pandang manik madunya terarah pada mobil di depan mereka. Sepertinya dia kenal siapa yang ada di dalam sana. Dan yang pasti bukan orang yang baik.

Suara hentakan pintu mobil, membuat Takao kembali menoleh kedepan. Sosok pria asing berambut pirang keluar dari puntu belakang mobil. Sorot matanya dingin.

"Ryouta, ayo kembali!" ucap pria itu lantang.

Kise gemetar dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Takao. Suara Nash seolah memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Dapat membuatnya tunduk. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan melawan pengaruh itu, walau raganya menurutinya. Tubuh gemetar hebat akibatnya.

 _Lawan Ryouta!_

 _Lawan!_

Takao tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya membeku tak bergerak. Atmosfir yang begitu berat. Mata melebar, dadanya sesak, dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Peluh meluncur dipelipis. Tubuhnya tegang.

Pria itu menyeringai sadis. "Oh... Kau mau hal yang sama terjadi pada teman barumu ini? Kau masih ingat Ogiwara kan?"

Niat perlawanannya yang sudah terbentuk sedari tadi hancur seketika hanya karena mendengar satu kalimat terakhir itu. Kejadian saat Nash menusuk dan memakan jantung Ogiwara terulang terus-menerus dipikirannya seperti keset rusak. Tiba-tiba jadi sulit bernapas.

Si model pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah mendekati pria itu. Takao meraih pergelangan tangannya—mencoba menghentikannya—namun ditepis olehnya.

"Pergilah. Jika kau tetap disini..." Kise menoleh padanya. Maniknya berkaca-kaca. Suaranya datar, namun bergetar dan sarat akan keputus asaan. "Kau akan mati," tambahnya.

"Tapi..." Takao menggertakan giginya. Ia merasakan ada kebenaran dibalik kata-kata pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Itu dapat terlihat dari ekspresi Kise sekarang ini. Mungkin kejadian yang sama pernah terjadi—yang menyebabkan seseorang kehilangan nyawa.

Kise melangkah mendekati pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum puas.

"Jika kau menurut seperti ini kan lebih mudah, tak akan ada yang mati," ujarnya lalu membelai surai pirang pemuda di depannya.

Bulu kuduk Kise meremang setelah merasakan tangan dingin Nash menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Entah kenapa, ia jadi mengantuk. Matanya terasa berat. Perlahan mulai terpejam.

"Nah, Ryouta... Ayo kita—"

 _CRASH!_

Tiba-tiba Nash menarik tangannya cepat. Ada sebuah gunting melesat dan merobek kulit pergelangan tangannya. Lukanya cukup dalam darahnya mengucur deras. Dia mendecih lalu menoleh pada sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang keluar dari balik bayangan. Bibirnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Lama tidak berjumpa... Akashi."

Mendengar nama itu, Kise langsung menoleh pada sosok yang diajak bicara oleh Nash. "Akshicchi..."

Akashi berjalan mendekat. Manik dwi warnanya berkilat dan sebuah gunting tergenggap erat ditangan. Ia lalu berhenti, memposisikan dirinya di antara Kise dan Nash.

"Menjauhlah dari Ryouta," Akashi menghunuskan guntingnya.

Nash sedikit mundur sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka. Seringai masih menempel di wajah. Tak nampak sedikitpun ekspresi kesakitan. Luka dalamnya itu seolah bukan sesuatu yang berarti.

"Akashicchi? Bagaimana kau—"

"Bicaranya nanti saja. Aku harus mengurus yang ini dulu," manik dwi warna Akashi tak terlepas dari sosok Nash.

"Kau tidak berubah, Akashi," ucap Nash santai. "Masih senang bermain dengan gunting sialanmu itu. Berlama-lama hidup dengan manusia, membuatmu makin lemah."

Takao membelalakan matanya. _Mereka bukan manusia?! Lalu sekarang ini ia sedang berurusan dengan apa?! Apa Kise juga bukan manusia?_ Semua membuatnya bingung.

"Kau sangat terlambat, Akashi. Ryouta milikku sekarang," manik emerald Nash terarah melewati Akashi. Tertuju langsung ke manik madu Ryouta. "Ya kan, Ryouta?"

Kise diam tak berkutik. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia merasa malu. Pada Takao. Pada Akashi. Terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat betapa dirinya menikmati apa yang Nash perlakukan pada tubuhnya saat itu. Pikirannya menolak, namun tubuhnya bereaksi sebaliknya. Bahkan ia meminta lebih.

"Itulah sebabnya aku berada disini," ucapan Akashi menyadarkannya kembali. "Untuk menghalangimu mendekatinya lebih jauh lagi."

"Lakukan itu sesukamu. Semua itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Suatu saat nanti Ryouta akan datang padaku dengan sendirinya. Aku melakukan ini, karena aku tidak sabar dan lelah menunggu," Nash tergelak. "Kau pasti cemburu kan?"

Genggaman tangan Akashi diguntingnya mengerat. Keningya berkerut marah.

Nash kemudian mundur. Untuk sekarang ia melepaskannya. Namun lain waktu tidak akan.

Takao memperhatikan pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia kemudian berlari mendekati si model.

"Kise?"

"Maaf, Takaocchi... Kau jadi ikut campur dengan semua ini," ucap Kise lemah.

"Tidak masalah! Yang penting kau baik-baik saja sekarang."

Akashi memasukkan kembali guntingnya kedalam saku lalu berbalik menatap Kise. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Shougo menunggumu. Dia sangat khawatir."

Manik dwi warnanya kemudian terarah pada Takao. "Kau tetangga, Shintarou kan? Takao Kazunari, point guard dari tim basket SMA Shuutoku."

"Ya! Aww... tak kusangka kau mengenalku. Shin-chan pasti bercerita banyak tentangku!"

"Ya, begitulah..." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sudah membantu Ryouta."

Atmosfir berat di sekeliling mereka buyar. Kise merasakan dirinya lebih tenang dan rileks.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Takao, Kise mengikuti Akashi menuju mobilnya—yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu. Baju olahraga yang dikenakannya mungkin akan ia kembalikan padanya lewat Midorimacchi nanti.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka berdua tak berbicara. Kesunyian ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Akashicchi..."

"Ya?"

"Seberapa kenal Akashicchi dengan Nash? Kalian kelihatan dekat satu sama lain seperti teman lama."

"Anggaplah seperti itu. Tapi kita bukan teman, melainkan rival. Ceritanya sangat panjang," ujar Akashi tenang.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku!"

"Tidak sekarang, Ryouta."

Kise mengembungkan pipinya lalu membuang muka. Suasana kembali sunyi. Kise hanya memandangi jalanan sepi dari jendela. Tiba-tiba ada satu hal lagi yang menyangkut dipikirannya.

"Ne, Akashicchi..." Kise kembali menatap pemuda bersurai merah di sebelahnya. Akashi hanya membalas dengan lirikan.

"Nash bilang kau cemburu. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kise polos.

Sepersekian detik manik dwi warnanya melebar lalu kembali normal. Kali ini ia memandang Kise langsung. Satu tangan mengusap pucuk pirangnya. "Kau ingin tau?"

Kise mengangguk. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia juga penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya.

Akashi tersenyum lembut—senyuman yang tak pernah Kise lihat sebelumnya dari si emperor—lalu menjawab, "Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Selamat natal untuk yang merayakan dan selamat tahun baru! Tadinya mau saya upload di malam tahun baru, tapi ga jadi haha...

Saya baruliat dan merhatiin kalo Nash matanya warna hijau (selama ini saya nulis matanya berwarna biru) jadi saya ubah di chapter ini.

oh, Akakise di akhir! lol (terus kapan aokisenya yak?)

entah kenapa susah banget bikin aoki...

Takao akhirnya muncul, nanti dia lumayan berperan penting.

Oh iya, berhubung ini pertama kali saya nulis lemon, jadinya masih kurang nyess gitu... saya akan belajar lagi.

Lalu, saya gak bisa nulis cepet, jadinya updetnya juga lelet. Ditambah saya lagi buat fic lain dari fandom bajak laut / makin lelet lah ini updetnya. Gomenne minna!

 **ChocolateCopyCat:** kalo yang nyulik hot mah, kise mau /nggak /digaplokkise adegan nganunya kurang ya... orz saya pengen lebih, tapi gak tau mau nulis apa lagi

 **Allase:** yang bukan manusia pastinya nash dkk sama imayoshi (kemungkinan ada lagi entah siapa). Saya suka banget uke diperebutkan banyak seme hohoho. Akashi tau segalanya karena dia ada hubungannya dengan semuanya

 **Liciousnam:** makasih udah suka! Sebenernya sih mau updet tiap 2 minggu/ seminggu sekali. Tapi jadinya seciprit dan saya gak suka yang isinya dikit-dikit orz seenggaknya 3k/4k baru publish haha... kok kita sehati ya? Pengennya liat kise sama nash aja, padahal otp aokise hahaha x'D

 **Anandya:** ini udah up~

 **Takarasu sacchi:** yes! Tapi kise berhasil lolos

 **Midorima Ryouta:** Iya, midorima agak kurang menonjol sih. Tapi biasanya dia lebih sering keliatan kalo di sekolah.

 **Yukiya92:** Kise ternyata di 'anu'. Tapi adegan 'nganu'nya masih kurang orz

 **Pair:** nih!

 **Guest:** udah lanjut~~~

 **Getfreeday:** Wah, siapa tuh yang rekomen? Makasih ya udah direkomen! xD Tenang aja, saya akan seleein ini!

 **Atma Venusia:** Iya kasian ya ogiwara... Aomine manusia sih, tapi saya juga gak tau cara dia biar bisa nyelamitin kise. Malah akashi atau haizaki mulu yang nolongin orz aomine gak guna ya... /digampar

 **Yunshine:** Nash ada cerita masa lalu gitu... (saya belom bisa kasi tau). Untuk chapter sih saya pengennya 20 chapter, tapi kemungkinan bisa lebih karena nanti akan merembet kemana-mana.

 **Shion:** Ini udah update kok. Memang NashKise jarang, makanya saya bikin :D Tenang aja Akakise tuh di ujung, nembak malah akashinya xD

Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya!

Sampaijumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	9. Spirited Away

"Karena aku mencintaimu," ucapan Akashi lembut penuh cinta kasih. Kise juga dapat merasakan kehangatan didalamnya.

Manik madunya melebar. Ia tak nyaman dengan atmosfir ini. Tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Telapak tangan yang ada di puncak kepalanya turun membelai pipinya.

Manik dwi warna itu menatap dirinya lekat. Sensasi yang aneh. Mata itu seolah dapat menghisap dirinya kedalam kegelapan tak berujung.

 _Akashicchi..._

Tanpa ia sadari, jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat. Hembusan napas Akashi menyapu wajahnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari satu inchi.

"Tapi itu cerita lama," Akashi memundurkan wajahnya, kembali ke jarak semula. Dia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi si pirang.

Ia menyentil kening Kise. Si pirang mengaduh kesakitan. Perlahan suasana kembali normal.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tau tempatku. Aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Kita dua makhluk yang berbeda," Akashi memandang keluar jendela. Sorot matanya menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... cinta itu memang buta."

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 9: Spirited Away

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, Haikise, NashKise, slight allxkise, pairing lain mungkin akan ditambah

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura sampai di rumah sekitar pukul dua dini hari. Wajahnya kusut. Bibirnya terus menyerocos penuh kesal.

Kata Shirogane-san, pertemuan itu tidak memakan waktu lama. Namun kenyataannya...? Ia sampai pulang larut begini. Untung dia libur. _Fyuh..._

Tapi bagai manapun juga, ia tidak menyesal. Nijimura jadi tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ternyata ada makhluk lain menyerupai manusia yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia itu sendiri. Makhluk itu ada yang baik dan jahat. Adapula yang hidup terikat dan bebas. Tim divisi khusus menyebutnya...

"Demon," ucap Shirogane-san saat itu. Wajahnya begitu serius hingga menciptakan suasana tegang diantara mereka yang ada di ruangan itu.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Nijimura jadi merinding. Hal yang tidak boleh diremehkan—menurut firasatnya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menemukan Shougo tengah duduk di depan pintu. Wajahnya kelihatan mengantuk, namun matanya tetap berusaha terbuka. Pemuda itu mendongak memandangnya.

"Shougo, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuk? Kau kehilangan kuncimu?" Tanya Nijimura.

Haizaki menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya ditundukan, tidak berani melihat si kakak angkat. Agak mencurigakan. Sepertinya ada hal yang disembunyikannya.

"Mana Ryouta?" tanyanya kemudian.

Haizaki diam.

"Sikapmu aneh, Shougo," Nijimura kemudian terdiam. Masih memandangi adiknya curiga. Lalu ia tersentak. Jangan-jangan...

"Jangan-jangan ini soal Ryouta..."

"Aku sudah berusaha!" Haizaki berteriak frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Shougo!"

Haizaki mendongak. Wajahnya begitu lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu duduk di sini.

"Seseorang membawanya pergi dengan mobil saat aku datang untuk menjemputnya," jelas pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Aku berusaha mengejar, tapi tidak sanggup. Tidak ada yang tau kemana perginya dan siapa yang membawanya. Manajernya pun tidak tau apapun. Aku kehilangan jejak," tambahnya. Nadanya frustasi dan seperti ingin menangis. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Nijimura melihat adik angkatnya begitu putus asa.

"Shougo—"

 _RRRR..._

Ponsel Haizaki bergetar. Nama Akashi tertera di layar. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat telepon masuk tersebut.

"Akashi—"

"Aku sudah menemukannya," ucap Akashi di sebrang sana. Suaranya tenang dan kalem. "Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu. Jangan khawatir, Ryouta baik-baik saja..." jeda sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan volume lebih kecil, "Sepertinya."

Haizaki merasakan adanya keragu-raguan di balik kata terakhir itu. Sangat langka sekali Akashi ragu begini.

"Aku mau biacara dengan Ryouta!"

"Ryouta sedang tidur sekarang. Dia kelelahan. Kau bisa bicara dengannya nanti."

Nijimura yang sedari tadi berdiri disana, langsung merebut ponsel itu. "Akashi..."

"Oh, Nijimura-san," sahut Akashi santai.

"Ryouta baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya." Jawaban yang sangat singkat. Lalu telepon ditutup.

"Ah— Eeehh?! APAAN INI?! TELEPONNYAA DITUTUP! NGGAK SOPAN!" Nijimura mencak-mencak. Ponsel diremas kuat-kuat sampai remuk.

"Nii-san! Itu ponselku!" Haizaki langsung merebut ponselnya. "Kalau mau meres sampai remuk, peras saja ponselmu sendiri!" Haizaki pun masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Akashi tiba bersama Kise di belakangnya.

Si model pirang itu berjalan agak sempoyongan. Wajahnya sangat mengantuk. Namun, begitu dirinya melihat sahabat kecilnya membukakan pintu, matanya terbuka lebar.

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, "Shougo-kun!"

Haizaki mencoba menyeimbangkan diri—terlalu kaget dengan terjangan si pirang. Tangannya memeluk balik tubuh ramping si model. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat ketakutan. Tak perlu bertanya apakah Ryouta baik-baik saja, sudah pasti jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Siapa yang telah membawamu pergi, Ryouta? Katakan padaku," Haizaki memelukna erat, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher si pirang. Jelas, ia merasakan aura Kise sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Pakaianmu? Kau pakai baju siapa?" tanya Nijimura ketika menyadari si pirang memakai baju olahraga yang kekecilan.

"Soal itu, aku yang akan menjelaskannya," Akashi angkat bicara sebelum Kise menjawab. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Nijimura-san?"

"O-oh... kalau begitu kita akan bicara di dalam." Nijimura melirik adiknya, "Shougo, antar Ryouta ke kamarnya."

Haizaki mengangguk lalu menggiring Kise—yang mulai menangis—menuju kamarnya.

"Ini buruk," Akashi kembali membuka suara setelah memastikan Haizaki dan Kise sudah tidak terlihat.

Nijimura menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ryouta sudah terikat dengannya."

"Terikat?" Nijimura masih agak bingung.

"Dengan orang itu. Sex," Akashi mngepalkan tangannya erat. Mencoba menahan amarahnya yang mulai membeludak.

"APA?! KURANG AJAR!" Nijimura menarik kerah baju pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Beritahu aku siapa dia?!"

"Aku ingin kau tenang dulu, Nijimura-san." Akashi melepas cengkraman pria raven itu dari kerah bajunya. "Namanya Nash Gold Jr. Mungkin kau mengenalnya jika sering menonton tv atau membaca koran dan majalah."

"Ya aku tau. Dia sangat terkenal," ucap Nijimura.

"Dia adalah pria bertopi hitam yang mengejar Ryouta dan dia bukan manusia," jelas si surai merah.

Mata Nijimura melebar, "Dia demon?!"

"Kau tau demon? Tidak banyak orang yang tau tentang hal itu."

"Aku sendiri baru tau itu setelah dipindahkan ke divisi khusus kepolisian."

"Ah, begitu rupanya..." Akashi mengangguk paham.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Kau... juga demon kan?" tanya Nijimura ragu.

Selama sepersekian detik manik dwi warna Akashi menyala, lalu kembali normal. Nijimura berkedip-kedip mungkin tadi cuma perasaannya saja. "Ya. Tapi tenang saja, aku berbeda. Aku adalah demon yang terikat sebuah kontrak," Jelas Akashi.

"Kontrak?"

"Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana kau mengenal demon?" tanya Akashi.

"Hanya dasar."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskan."

.

.

.

Kise tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Haizaki. Ia masih ketakutan. Walaupun sudah ada dirumah, ia masih merasa tak aman.

Telinganya penuh dengan suara bisikan-bisikan aneh. Ada banyak suara. Kise tidak tau apa yang dikatakan bisikan itu. Tidak jelas dan sangat berisik. Membuat kepalanya pening.

"Ryouta, kau baik-baik saja?" Haizaki mendudukannya di tempat tidur.  
"Ada suara... sangat berisik..." Kise terisak sambil menutup kedua telinga.

"Aku akan menetralisirnya," Haizaki menutup telinga si pirang. Dari tangannya itu mengalir energi positif dan memperbaiki aura Kise yang tadinya sempat meredup.

Suara bisikan itu perlahan lenyap dan tergantikan dengan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Kelopak mata Kise membuka dan memandang manik silver milik Haizaki.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Haizaki perhatian. Kise mengangguk. Ia kemudian melepas tangannya dari telinga si pirang.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju," suruhnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Aominecchi..."

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya besok, sebaiknya—"

"Orang itu sudah menyentuhku!" Kise kembali menangis. Ia membuka baju olahraganya, memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus miliknya yang terselimuti oleh beberapa bekas cumbuan kemerahan.

Haizaki bungkam. Ia menahan amukannya. Berani sekali orang itu menyentuh tubuh polos milik Ryouta. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu?!"

Awalnya Kise tak berani, namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Dia... sex..." Kise menangis. "Aku bahkan masih merasakan cairan miliknya berada di dalam diriku..."

"Ryouta..." Haizaki memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku... Aku terlambat... Maaf..."

Mereka berpelukan hingga tangisan si pirang mereda. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Haizaki merasa gagal. Ia gagal melindungi sahabatnya ini. Seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat. Dengan begitu, hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau sudah berusaha, Shougo-kun," Kise tersenyum lembut lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Haizaki.

"Ryouta..." Haizaki mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Usai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Kise menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari Nash. Juga pertemuannya dengan Takao.

"Dia membunuh Ogiwaracchi dan memakan jantungnya," Cerita Kise sambil mengingat kejadian. "Shougo-kun, kau kenal dia kan? Asisten fotografer yang pernah kukenalkan dulu, Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Ogiwara? Hmm... mungkin aku lupa," Haizaki mencoba mengingat. Tidak biasanya ia lupa nama dan wajah orang.

"Mou! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?! Padahal kalian sangat dekat!" Kise membuka ponselnya, mencoba mencari kontak Ogiwara untuk menunjukan foto kontak Ogiwara pada si pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut. "Ogiwara... Ogiwara... Eh?! Tidak ada?!" Kise terperanjat tak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haizaki heran.

"Aku tidak menemukan kontak Ogiwaracchi dimanapun. Di chat pun tidak ada..." kali ini Kise membuka galeri ponselnya. Seingatnya ia masih menyimpan fotonya sedang selfie bersama Ogiwara. Namun, berapa kalipun ia mencari, foto-foto tersebut tak pernah ditemukan.

Kemana perginya semua itu? Tiba-tiba napasnya sesak. Rasanya ingin menangis. Nama Ogiwara seolah hilang ditelan bumi dan tak ada satu orang pun yang ingat padanya kecuali Kise seorang.

Tunggu! Masih ada mangernya. Mungkin Kiyoshi-san ingat dengan pemuda brunet itu. Jemari Kise dengan lincah mencari kontak managernya dan mulai menelepon.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro? Siapa dia? Setauku tidak ada asisten fotografer yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro di agensi. Mungkin kau salah orang, Kise-kun," sahut Kiyoshi di telepon.

Jemarinya lemas. Ponsel terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi.

"Ryouta?" Haizaki makin khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin... Ogiwaracchi..." Kise langsung bangkit dan lari keluar. Haizaki langsung mengejar.

"Akashicchi!" Kise berteriak, berlari menuju ruang tengah. Teriakannya mengagetkan Akashi dan Nijimura yang masih mengobrol di sana.

"Ryouta, kenapa kau berteriak? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya si kepala merah.

"Ogiwaracchi, temanku... Nash membunuhnya... memakan jantungnya... lalu... lalu..." tubuhnya lemas. Ia jatuh berlutut dan air mata mengalir deras. "Tak seorangpun yang ingat padanya... hiks... Shougo-kun dan menager ku bahkan tidak ingat padanya... Dia seperti tak pernah ada... hiks... aku sedang tidak berhalusinasi kan? Dia benar-benar ada kan? hiks... Akashicchi..."

"Ryouta..." Akashi mendekat dan berlutut di depannya. Tangan mengelus surai pirangnya lembut untuk menenangkan. "Kau sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal..." jemarinya menyeka air mata di pipi. "Manusia yang dimakan olehnya, jiwanya akan terjebak selamanya di dunia ini. Tidak bisa pergi ke surga ataupun ke neraka. Dan sosoknya akan dilupakan oleh orang yang mengenalnya. Jejak-jejak kehidupannya akan terhapus. Ryouta, harusnya kau juga akan lupa. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat spesial. Maaf, untuk yang ini aku tidak bisa membantumu." Dengan berat hati ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu.

 _Ogiwaracchi..._ Tangisan Kise makin menjadi. Ini semua salahnya. Jika saja Ogiwara tidak menemaninya waktu itu, mungkin dia tidak akan mati.

Haizaki yang berdiri sedari tadi di sana hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Jika saja ia ingat orang yang bernama Ogiwara itu, apakah ia akan menangis seperti Kise? Apakah orang itu sangat penting baginya juga? Tapi Kise bilang, mereka sangat dekat.

Tetesan air mata itu mengalir turun di sebelah matanya. Haizaki tertegun. _Aku... Menangis?_ Entah kenapa hatinya terasa pedih. Kesedihan akan hilangnya orang terdekat. Mungkin pikirannya lupa, namun hatinya tidak. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju si pirang lalu memeluknya dan menangis bersama.

Sementara itu Akashi dan Nijimura hanya saling berpandangan. Mereka membiarkan keduanya menangis hingga puas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. SMA Teikou. Pukul 06.00 pagi.

Aomine berdiri di depan gerbang menanti kedatangan si model—orang tercintanya. Haizaki memberitahunya kalau ia dan Kise selalu berangkat lebih pagi. Jadi, pemuda tan tersebut akan berangkat lebih pagi lagi. Ini demi Kise. Kise yang sangat dicintainya.

Kedua pemuda abu-abu kuning itu tiba lima menit kemudan. Mata Aomine berjengit kesal, lantaran mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Seperti orang berpacaran. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengelurkan sumpah serapah. _Haizaki kurang ajar! Harusnya aku yang bergandengan dengannya!_

Sementara itu...

"Kenapa kau jadi penakut lagi, Ryouta?" desah Haizaki sambil menyeret pemuda pirang disebelahnya. Tadi Ryouta menolak untuk sekolah lagi, jadi dengan terpaksa Haizaki langsung menyeretnya ikut dengannya ke sekolah.

"Duh, mataku..." Gara-gara menangis semalaman bersama si pirang, matanya jadi bengkak. _Uhh..._

Ketika sudah dekat sekolah, Haizaki mendapati Aomine berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Mata birunya menatap dirinya penuh kebencian.

"Daiki? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?" gumam si rambut abu-abu. _Apa aku buat masalah dengannya?_

"Aominecchi...?" seketika Kise melepas genggaman tangannya dari Haizaki dan lari memeluk pemuda tan di depannya. "AOMINECCHI!"

"W-whoaaahh! Kise!" Aomine berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh. Ia melirik Haizaki penuh tanya, tapi pemuda itu tak menjawab.

"Selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu," ucapnya menepuk bahu Aomine, lalu pergi.

"Aominecchi..." Kise menatapnya. Tangan masih bergelayut di leher Aomine dan matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Hanya dari sorot mata itu, Aomine segera tahu bahwa hal buruk telah terjadi pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Kise membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat lain yang nyaman untuk berbicara berdua saja selain atap sekolah. Apalagi sekarang masih pagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya si pemuda berkulit tan. Raut wajahnya khawatir.

Manik madu Kise tak berani menatapnya. Ia berpikir harus memulai dari mana. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya ia berkata, "Umm... tidak jadi..."

"KISE!" Aomine menggenggam kedua sisi wajahnya, memaksa Kise untuk menatapnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam?!"

Kise menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Air mata mulai mengalir deras. Setelah mendapat tatapan yang sangat intens dari si pemuda bluenette, akhirnya tangisan itu pecah.

Pada akhirnya Kise tetap tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menangis dan memeluk pemuda bluenette di hadapannya. Pelukannya erat—lebih erat dari sebelumnya—seolah itu adalah nyawanya sendiri.

Aomine tak mengerti, jadi ia hanya membalas pelukan si pirang. Berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman dan aman untuk pemuda pirang yang dicintainya.

Mungkin ia harus benar-benar bertanya pada Haizaki.

.

.

.

"Rape? Entah itu bisa disebut rape atau tidak..." itu jawaban dari Haizaki. Saat ini mereka berada di toilet di tengah jam pelajaran. "Kukira tadi pagi dia cerita padamu."

Aomine menggeleng, "Dia cuma menangis."

Haizaki diam. Jadi Ryouta tidak berani bercerita.

"Tapi Kise bilang ia ingin bicara padaku lagi saat istirahat nanti di atap sekolah..."

"Berdua saja?"

"Ya."

Hening sejenak.

"Oohhh..." Haizaki tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lucu. "Hmmm... begitu ya..." Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Aomine. Sambil menahan tawa, dia berkata, "Semangat ya."

Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Apa maksudnya barusan?

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

"Kise-kun, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Kuroko.

"Ok ssu!" Kise bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan beriringan keluar kelas.

Setelah makan siang nanti, ia sudah menjadwalkan dirinya untuk bicara dengan Aomine di atap sekolah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Apa reaksi Aominecchi nanti setelah mendengarnya? Pipi tannya akan bersemu merah. Pasti sangat lucu. Ia rasanya ingin tertawa.

"Yo, Kise-kun!" tiba-tiba Imayoshi muncul di ambang pintu kelas, menghalangi mereka. "Mau ke kantin ya?"

"I-imayoshi senpai... uh... ya..." sahut Kise tak yakin. Mendadak perasaannya tak enak.

Pemuda raven itu menyeringai lalu melirik pemuda bluenette di sebelah si pirang. "Kuroko-kun, aku pinjam Kise-kun mu dulu ya~"

"Tapi makan sia—"

"Tenang saja, dia akan makan siang bersamaku," ia langsung menarik Kise pergi bersamanya. "Bye~"

Sementara itu si pirang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menoleh menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa menemui Aominecchi.

Kedua pemuda raven dan pirang itu sempat melewati kelas I-B—kelas Aomine. Pemuda tan itu tak ada ditempatnya. Mungkin dia sudah menunggu di atap sekolah.

Namun bukannya Aomine, mereka justru berpaspasan dengan Haizaki. Pemuda abu-abu itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kise, menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Hei, hei, hei. Ada apa Haizaki-kun~?" ucap Imayoshi dengan seringai.

"Kau mau membawa Ryouta kemana?"

"Ke ruang bimbingan," jawab pemuda raven berkaca mata itu. "Harasawa sensei memintaku untuk membimbingnya karena ada banyak materi yang tertinggal selama Kise-kun tidak masuk. Itu saja. Ada masalah?"

Haizaki masih memandangnya curiga. Namun dengan berat hati, ia melepas genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Ck!" Haizaki mendecih.

Imayoshi terkekeh lalu menarik Kise lebih dekat dengannya. "Aku pinjam teanmu dulu~" mereka pergi meninggalkannya.

Selama itu Haizaki dan Kise hanya saling berpandangan. Sorot manik madunya meminta tolong. Tapi Haizaki tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Keduanya terus seperti itu hingga si pirang menghilang dibalik tikungan lorong.

Haizaki mendecih kesal.

Hal yang paling dia benci adalah ketika firasat buruk itu muncul lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah. Sesuai yang di minta Kise sebelumnya, Aomine menunggu disana. Bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil mendongak menatap langit berawan.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kise bicarakan? Apa soal yang tadi? Tapi dari reaksi Haizaki sebelumnya, pasti sesuatu yang lain.

"Ryouta tidak akan datang," seseorang datang mendekat dan bersender di sebelahnya. Tanpa melihat, Aomine tau dia Haizaki. "Sayang sekali."

Aomine menoleh padanya. Alisnya terangkat penuh tanya.

"Imayoshi membawa Ryouta lagi. Kali ini alasannya karena disuruh Harasawa sensei untuk membimbing Ryouta mempelajari materi pelajaran yang sempat tertinggal," jelasnya sambil menyedot susu kotak rasa strawberry. "Alasannya sangat logis hingga aku tidak bisa mencegahnya."

Pemuda berambut perak itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "Aku kesini hanya ingin bilang itu saja. Dahh~"

Seperginya Haizaki, Aomine mendesah panjang. Orang itu lagi—Imyoshi.

.

.

.

Setelah menemui Aomine di atap sekolah, Haizaki langsung pergi menuju perpustakaan. Ada suatu hal yang ingin diketahuinya. Mungkin dengan mengunjungi perpustakaan, ia bisa mendapatkan beberapa informasi seputar SMA Teikou. Banyak hal mencurigakan di sekolah ini. Mulai dari Osis hingga sang kepala sekolah yang tak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya—hanya wakil kepala sekolah Harasawa yang sering terlihat.

Begitu memasuki perpustakaan, semua mata tertuju padanya. Mungkin terlihat aneh untuk seorang Haizaki memasuki perpustakaan. Dengan tampang tak acuh ia berjalan menuju rak arsip. Arsip-arsip yang ada di perpustakaan ini hanya berisi hal-hal yang umum seperti sejarah, fasilitas, daftar alumni dan lain-lain.

"Haizaki?"

Pemuda abu-abu itu terlonjak kaget, hampir menjatuhkan buku arsip sejarah sekolah di tangannya. Kepala ditolehkan dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hijau.

"Midorima..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda berkaca mata tersebut.

Haizaki melirik kesana-kemari sebelum menjawab. Memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar.

"Rahasia sekolah," ucapnya berbisik.

Midorima hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sekolah ini aneh? Kepala sekolah tidak pernah kelihatan, bahkan tidak ada yang tau namanya... Osis juga sangat berkuasa," ucap Haizaki lirih.

"Kau benar juga..." sahut Midorima.

"Lalu osis akhir-akhir ini sering mendekati Ryouta. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang, membuatku makin khawatir."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kise?" pemuda berkaca mata itu penasaran. Sejak pagi ia belum bertemu dengan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Haizaki pun mulai menceritakan kejadian semalam. Menceritakan sedetil yang ia bisa dengan suara kecil agar tidak terdengar oleh siswa lainnya.

Midorima mendengar dengan seksama. Selama mendengarkan, sorot matanya yang tampak datar perlahan-lahan melebar, lalu berubah menjadi sorot mata amarah.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Maaf banget super telat lagi /cry

Dan maaf juga chapter ini lumayan pendek. Tapi dari pada updetnya lama, saya post sekarang aja...

lagi sibuk-sibuknya plus sekarang lagi nulis 2 fic lain... jadi waktunya kebagi deh orz  
mudah-mudahan yang berikutnya gak lama *tapi saya gak janji ya*

Untuk yang namanya demon, akan dijelaskan di chapter depan aja

* * *

 **Noe Hiruma:** sayangnya akashi gak jadi nyium. Ckck… Akashi payah… Iyah haremukekise is best lah! IYA! Saya bikin fic one piece, judulnya The Bird in The Golden Cage, pairnya zosan. Saya post di kok. Kalo minat baca, bisa dicek di profil saya~

 **Shiroo:** saya demennya antagonis yang nganuin kise duluan hahaha /dor saya usahain sampai end ini fic.

 **Yukiya2:** Akakise,Nashkise, haikise,aokise….. dan lain sebagainya~

 **Midorima Ryouta:** Emang Akashi lagi nembak tuh… maaf ya updetnya lelet pake banget orz Midokise nanti ada kok *mungkin* tapi mereka Cuma ttm-an doang

 **Miya De:** sejarah antara nash dan kise memang panjang. Mungkin akan diceritain di chapter-chapter kedepannya *entah chapter yang mana* gara-gara itu, jadi pengen bikin prequelnya setelah ini end

 **Liciousnam:** maaf nunggu lamaaaaa banget orz tenang aja hati kise Cuma buat aomine kok /eaaa Kise manusia kok, akan tetapi….. begitulah….

 **Allase:** hahahahaha (seriusan gak tau mau bales apa xD) saya rela kise dianuin sama nash. Yang penting semenya ganteng lol. tenang kise milik bersama kok~

* * *

Terima kasih untuk review, fav dan follownya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	10. The Real World

Demon. Sekumpulan masyarakat dunia bawah. Mereka makhluk supernatural yang biasa kalian lihat di buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan iblis. Manusia kadang menyamakan mereka dengan makhluk halus. Namun mereka berbeda.

Demon memiliki tiga tingkatan. Tingkat terbawah—tingkat tiga—merupakan roh yang tak berwujud. Mereka selalu mengganggu manusia dengan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat seseorang melakukan hal-hal negatif seperti bunuh diri, memperkosa, dan tindakan kejahatan lainnya. Karena tak memiliki wujud, demon tingkat tiga ini dapat mengambil wujud apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Tingkatan diatasnya—demon tingkat dua—merupakan sosok yang memiliki wujud. Wujudnya bermacam-macam mulai dari bentuk orang hingga sesosok monster. Tidak semua orang bisa melihat mereka. Hanya orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Jika pun bisa dilihat, itu artinya mereka demon yang kuat dan lebih berbahaya. Mereka dapat membunuh orang secara langsung.

Demon dengan tingkatan yang paling tinggi—tingkat satu—sebagian besar memiliki wujud manusa dan hidup diantara manusia itu sendiri. Mereka tidak dapat dibedakan karena wujudnya yang benar-benar seperti manusia pada umumnya. Gaya hidupnya hampir sama, namun yang paling membedakan ialah mereka pemakan manusia—namun mereka masih dapat memakan makanan normal. Demon tingkat ini derajatnya sangat tinggi hingga sangat dihormati dan ditakuti oleh demon level dibawahnya.

Perlu diketahui, demon-demon tersebut ada yang baik dan jahat. Kesemua demon tersebut juga memiliki dua golongan. Demon terikat dan bebas. Demon terikat merupakan demon yang memiliki ikatan kontrak dengan seseorang—biasanya penyihir.

Demon ini harus menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh si pemilik kontrak. Mereka akan terbebas dari kontrak ketika si pemilik kontrak melepaskan mereka atau meninggal dunia. Jika demon belum berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, maka dia tidak akan bebas dan lepas dari kontrak. Bahkan ketika manusia yang memegang kontrak tersebut meninggal dunia.

Jika misi yang diberikan gagal, sang demon akan tetap terikat.

Sementara itu, demon bebas tak memiliki ikatan kontrak sama sekali. Mereka sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah menjadi demon terikat ketika seseorang membuat kontrak dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 10: The Real World

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura menutup bukunya. Matanya lelah setelah membaca buku tentang demon ini. Buku yang ia dapat di kamar kosong lantai dua rumahnya. Itupun karena Akashi yang menyuruhnya. Ia menyeruput kopi di meja lalu memijat pelipisnya.

"Hah... merepotkan..." gumamnya.

Ia mengingat kembali kata-kata Akashi semalam. Jika Akashi merupakan demon terikat, berarti dia memiliki kontrak dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa? Lalu kontrak apa yang mereka buat?

Dipandangnya buku barusan. Ia tak menyangka ada buku seperti ini dirumahya. Pasti ini kepunyaan pemilik rumah sebelumnya—ayah Shougo.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia tidak tau banyak latar belakang dari keluarga Haizaki. Ia hanya anak yatim piatu yang dipungut dari jalanan oleh ayah Shougo.

Ia tidak tau apapun selain kejadian 15 tahun lalu yang merengut nyawa ayah Shougo. Juga pertemuannya dengan Akashi. Kejadian yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada Shougo sama sekali.

Nijimura mengembalikan buku tersebut di kamarnya. Mungkin nanti ia akan menunjukannya pada Shougo dan Ryouta agar mereka tau, sebenarnya sosok apa yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jika kau mencari arsip itu, kau tidak akan menemukannya disini," ucap midorima. Pemuda berkaca mata tersebut masih berada di perpustakaan sekolah dengan Haizaki.

"Terus dimana?" Haizaki mengacak-acak isi rak. Arsip yang dicari adalah sebuah dokumen yang memuat silsilah dan profil anggota pengurus Osis SMA Teikou dari tahun ke tahun.

"Kau bisa menemukannya di ruang osis," jawab si surai hijau.

Haizaki mendengus. Meminta arsip itu pada anggota osis tampaknya sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain ruang osis?"

Midorima berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... mungkin ruangan kepala sekolah?"

Ruangan kepala sekolah ya...

"Mungkin aku bisa menyelinap kesana..." gumam Haizaki. Kepala sekolah kan sering tidak ada ditempat. Mungkin hanya ada Harasawa sensei.

"Untuk apa kau menyelinap? Kau bisa memintanya lewat Harasawa sensei kan?" Midorima membenarkan kembali isi rak yang baru saja diobrak-abrik oleh si kepala abu-abu.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan pihak sekolah. Lagipula, Harasawa sensei pasti akan curiga dan menanyakan alasanku," ucap Haizaki sambil melihat jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu tersisa sebelum jam istirahat selesai.

"Hei Midorima."

"Hm?" si rambut hijau masih sibuk merapikan rak.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Kali ini Midorima menoleh padanya penuh tanya. Yang ditatapnya hanya memberi cengiran lebar. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya menghela napas. Pasti dia minta bantuan yang aneh-aneh. Yah, apa boleh buat...

Haizaki membisikan sesuatu lalu keduanya keluar dari perpustakaan. Mereka berpencar di persimpangan koridor. Haizaki menuju keluar membuat keributan dan Midorima menuju kantin untuk mencari Kuroko.

"Bantuanku?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami, Aomine, dan Momoi juga ada di sana. Sementara itu Akashi tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Ya, cepat ikut aku," perintah pemuda berkaca mata itu.

"Hei, kalian mau apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Rahasia. Aku akan beritau nanti. Ayo Kuroko!" Midorima pun pergi diikuti oleh Kuroko di belakangnya.

Rencananya Haizaki akan pura-pura membuat sedikit keributan untuk menarik perhatian Harasawa sensei agar keluar dari ruangannya. Kemudian Midorima akan menghalanginya dengan mengobrol mengenai kegiatan klub, lalu Kuroko—dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis—dari arah lain akan masuk dan mencari file arsip. Dia tidak akan membawanya, melainkan melemparkan dokumen arsip tersebut ke luar jendela lantai dua ruang kerja Harasawa Sensei—Haizaki sudah siap dibawah. Setelah itu Kuroko pergi sambil memberi sinyal pada Midorima dari kejauhan bahwa misi selesai.

"Apa kalian yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tau. Ini usul Haizaki," Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aku yakin ini berhasil! Tenang saja, kalau ada Kuroko pasti berhasil!" ucap Haizaki optimis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusha." Kuroko mengangguk. Ia akan mengikuti rencana Haizaki. Lagipula, Kuroko tahu pemuda abu-abu itu melakukannya untuk Kise. Midorima juga. Jika bukan untuk si pirang, pemuda berkaca mata itu tidak mungkin ingin ikut.

.

.

.

Kantor kepala dan wakil kepala sekolah.

Harasawa tampak tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mata menatap fokus ke layar monitor laptop. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik papan keyboard. Menuangkan hal yang ada dipikirannya kedalam bentuk kata-kata di layar. Di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya didampingi oleh latar belakang bunyi keyboard.

 _Peletak! Peletok!_

Ada sesuatu yang tepantul di kaca jendela. Harasawa melirik sedikit. Ada kerikil-kerikil kecil yang sengaja dilemparkan ke jendelanya. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan melihat keluar lewat jendela.

Di bawah sana ada sejumlah anak—sekitar tiga orang. Mereka tampak sedang berkelahi. Salah satunya kelihatan tidak asing.

Oh, itu Haizaki Shougo.

Harasawa menghela napas. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu suka buat onar. Pria itu pun terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara, lalu keluar menuju lokasi perkelahian.

Di sisi lain...

Haizaki melirik Harasawa yang mulai menjauhi jendela. Sepertinya dia akan keluar.

"Yosh..." Hazaki menurunkan kepalan tangannya dari wajah siswa yang baru saja diajaknya berkelahi. Barusan tadi hanya pura-pura.

"Oke, terima kasih bantuannya! Ini roti yakisoba yang kujanjikan," ucapnya sambil melempar dua bungkus roti yakisoba pada dua siswa tadi. Kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh mereka pergi.

Sekarang giliran Midorima dan Kuroko.

.

.

.

Harasawa berjalan dilorong berusaha secepat mungkin sampai lokasi, namun—

"Harasawa Sensei!" Midorima memanggil dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Midorima kun?"

"Aku ingin bicara soal proposal untuk kegiatan klub basket."

"Oh begitu... tunggu sebentar," Harasawa mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

Sementara itu manik hijau Midorima melirik ke belakang pria itu. Kuroko tampak mengendap-endap mencoba memasuki ruang kerja Harasawa. Midorima memberi sinyal anggukan. Kuroko membalas lalu masuk kedalam tanpa suara.

"... ah, Kasamatsu-kun... Aku minta tolong priksa halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tadi melihat Haizaki membuat keributan disana... ya... ya... tolong ya..." Harasawa menutup teleponnya.

Midorima yang dari tadi menguping hanya dapat berdoa agar Haizaki tidak dalam masalah. Rencana ini benar-benar beresiko—terutama untuk Haizaki.

"Nah, kita bisa bicarakan itu di ruang kerjaku," Harasawa mulai berbalik.

 _Ah, gawat! Kuroko masih ada di dalam! Aku harus mengulur waktu lebih banyak!_

"T-tunggu sensei! Itu tidak perlu. Kita bisa bicara disini. Lagipula jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai," Midorima dapat merasakan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Harasawa menoleh lagi padanya, "Oh baiklah tidak masalah. Kita mau mulai dari mana?"

Midorima bernapas lega. Sebaiknya Kuroko harus cepat. "Ah, begini..."

.

.

.

Ada banyak arsip di lemari-lemari ruang kerja kepala dan wakil kepala sekolah. Semua tersusun rapi di map biru. Mulai dari arsip anggaran hingga arsip dokumentasi aktivitas sekolah.

Kuroko menemukan arsip yang diminta Haizaki. Arsip yang cukup tebal namun ringan. Matanya menyisir map-map lainnya. Mungkin saja ada arsip yang menarik.

Dari semua map biru yang tersusun disana, ada satu map orange yang terselip disana. Warna yang cukup mencolok.

Yang menarik perhatian Kuroko adalah judul dari map arsip itu. Disana tertulis dengan huruf kapital 'KISE RYOUTA'.

Penasaran, Kuroko mengambil dan mengintip isi map itu. Tidak ada yang khusus. Ada foto Kise dan data pribadinya. Ada daftar nilai, absensi, dan prestasi akademik dan non akademik. Semua terlihat normal hingga Kuroko menemukan beberapa grafik. Entah grafik apa, kuroko tidak tau. Ada beberapa coretan juga. Tulisannya tak terbaca. Lalu ada dokumentasi foto-foto kegiatan sehari-hari Kise di sekolah. Foto diambil dari berbagai angel dan Kise tampak tak menyadari dirinya sedang difoto.

Tampaknya pihak sekolah sangat memperhatikan Kise. Bahkan datanya dimuat di map khusus. Kuroko tak melihat arsip siswa lainnya—selain arsip yang diintipnya sekarang ini. Jika arsip itu ada, data semua siswa akan digabung dalam satu map arsip.

Mencurigakan. Sangat mencurigakan.

Kuroko ingin mengambil arsip ini juga, tapi akan sangat mencolok jika map orange ini hilang. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin ia akan menceritakannya pada Midorima dan Haizaki.

Si rambut biru segera mendekati jendela. Haizaki sudah menunggu dibawah.

"Haizaki-kun, tangkap!" Kuroko melemparkan arsipnya. Haizaki menangkapnya dengan mudah. Begitu selesai, Kuroko bergegas keluar. Sebelum itu ia merapikan rak map arsip.

Di luar, Midorima masih tampak berdiskusi dengan Harasawa. Kuroko memberi tanda. Setelah memastikan pemuda berkaca mata itu melihat, ia langsung pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Jadi seperti itu, Midorima-kun. Kau bisa membuat proposalnya mulai sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus berdiskusi dengan pelatih dan anggota tim lainnya," jelas Harasawa.

Midorima mengangguk. "Saya mengerti. Terima kasih, Harasawa sensei. Kalau begitu, saya permisi," Midorima pun berbalik pergi.

"Eh, Midorimacchi?"

Langkah Midorima terhenti. Ia menoleh sedikit. Kise datang dari arah belakang bersama Imayoshi. Arahnya sama persis dengan arah Kuroko pergi barusan. Apa mereka sempat bertemu?

"Kise..."

"Ah... Kise-kun. Bagaimana kelas tambahanmu dengan Imayoshi-kun?" tanya Harasawa.

"Harasawa sensei, ya, aku mengerti beberapa materi. Imayoshi senpai sangat pandai dalam menjelaskan," jelas Kise.

"Baguslah, besok datanglah lagi ke ruang osis untuk kelas lanjutan," ucap Harasawa.

"Baik!" Kise kemudian beralih pada Midorima. "Ne Midorimacchi, kau mau ke kelas kan? Ayo bareng!"

Midorima tak banyak bicara. Hanya mengangguk singkat sambil membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. Keduanya pergi, meninggalkan Imayoshi dan Harasawa.

Hening sesaat sampai Harasawa membuka suara, "Aku butuh laporanmu," ucapanya. Mata masih menatap punggung Kise dan Midorima yang sudah berada di jarak yang cukup jauh.

Imayoshi hanya terkekeh. Matanya tersembunyi dibalik lensa yang terpantul cahaya matahari. "Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya."

Harasawa tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Kepala hijau dan kepala kuning berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dalam diam. Sesekali Midorima melirik pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Kulit putih Kise tampak pucat dan matanya kelihatan lelah. Kise hari ini sangat aneh. Bukan karena penampilannya, melainkan sikap diamnya.

"Kise..." Midorima memanggil dan menyentuh bahu si pirang. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu menegang, lalu rileks kembali. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Midorimacchi..." Kise menyahut lemah. Manik madunya tampak gelap. "Aku hanya... lelah..."

"Apa Imayoshi senpai melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Kise menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau. Kami hanya belajar... Awalnya normal dan biasa saja, tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa aneh," Kise merinding dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Matanya menerawang ke lorong kosong di hadapannya.

"Suasananya berubah. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-taba pikiranku blank. Begitu aku kembali sadar, Imayoshi senpai sedah mengakhiri pelajarannya."

Kise menoleh padanya lagi, "Tapi aku yakin, ada sesuatu... cuma... aku tidak ingat."

Midorima menyipitkan mata. Seperti yang dikatakan Haizaki. Osis Teikou sangat mencurigakan.

"Ne Midorimacchi... Aku yakin pasti Shougo-kun sudah cerita padamu soal semalam?" Kise kali ini sedikit menunduk, tak berani menatap temannya yang berkaca mata .

Midorima menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala pirangnya lembut.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi setidaknya kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Midorima menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Kise.

Kise tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Midorimacchi."

Pemuda pirang itu memeluknya. Pelukan yang singkat, namun cukup membuat hati Midorima terasa hangat.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi muncul dari arah depan. Aomine mengekor di belakang. "Kau kemana saja? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu."

"Momocchi..." Kise ingin menjawab sebelum matanya bertemu dengan manik safir Aomine. Seketika ia teringat janjinya dengan si pemuda tan tadi pagi.

"A-AOMINECCHI!" Kise langsung menyambar salah satu tangan Aomine dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda tan tersebut dapat merasakan tangan gemetar Kise. "Maaf... kau pasti menungguku di atap tadi..."

"Ya, aku menunggumu tadi. Untungnya Haizaki datang dan memberi alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa menemuiku. Itu bukan salahmu, Kise." Aomine menggenggam tangan gemetar Kise. "Tenanglah, kita bisa bicara nanti saat pulang."

"Tapi berdua saja..."

"Iya..."

Kise pun mengangguk.

"Nee Ki-chan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Momoi mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kise tadi ada urusan dengan Imayoshi soal mata pelajaran yang sempat tertinggal. Sekarang kau sudah puas kan, Satsuki? Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kelas," Aomine menarik lengan Kise untuk ikut dengannya. Midorima dan Momoi mengekor di belakang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di taman belakang sekolah.

Setelah menerima map arsip dari Kuroko, Haizaki langsung bersembunyi di suatu semak untuk mengintip isinya. Ketika dibuka ia terbelalak.

Isinya kosong. Hanya ada lembaran-lembaran kertas putih tanpa noda tinta apapun.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa-apan ini?! Kenapa cuma kertas kosong?!" Haizaki menyumpah serapah. Rasanya ia ingin banting, injak, robek, dan bakar arsip ini.

"Buku itu sudah diberi sihir," gumam seseorang di sebelahnya.

Haizaki terlonjak kaget, "A-Akashi?! S-sejak kapan—"

"Sst... Jangan bersuara. Ada yang datang." Akashi mengintip dari balik semak. Haizaki juga ikutan.

Diluar sana ada Kasamatsu. Kepala ditoleh kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana bocah itu..." gumam Kasamatsu. "Mungkin dia sudah pergi... Awas saja kau, Haizaki... Jika ketemu lagi, akan kutendang pantatmu sampai masuk rumah sakit." Usai menggerutu panjang lebar, Kasamatsu pun pergi.

Si kepala abu-abu mendesah lega sambil mengelus bokongnya. Sungguh, tendangan Kasamatsu senpai memang menyakitkan. Tendangannya minggu lalu pun masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja membuat keributan di sini," komentar Akashi.

Haizaki diam. Itu komentar yang tidak perlu dijawab. Sekarang kembali fokus pada arsip di tangannya. Akashi bilang arsip ini sudah diberi sihir khusus. Mungkin benar. Haizaki dapat merasakan suatu energi memancar dari arsip ini.

"Jika arsip ini diberi sihir, kemungkinan besar isinya sangat penting," komentar Akashi lagi. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa membukakannya untukmu."

"Kau bisa?!" Haizaki memandangnya setengah takjub setengah tak percaya.

"Ya, tapi tidak disini. Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita kembali."

Haizaki mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Usai sekolah biasanya akan ada latihan klub basket. Namun entah kenapa, hari ini latihan sedang ditiadakan.

Awalnya Kise pikir ia bisa latihan basket. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia menyentuh bola oranye itu semenjak orangtuanya meninggal.

Orangtua ya? Sudah lama juga ia tidak mengunjungi makam mereka. Seandainya mereka masih hidup...

Kise berhenti memasukan buku kedalam tasnya. Matanya memandang langit berawan dari jendela. Awan abu-abu gelap terlihat menumpuk. Sebentar lagi hujan dan Kise tidak bawa payung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah payung lipat berwarna kuning menghalangi pengelihatannya dari pemandangan luar jendela.

"Lucky item untuk gemini hari ini adalah payung lipat berwarna kuning."

"Midorimacchi! Waaah... kau penyelamatku ssu! Terima kasih!"

Midorima hanya mendengus sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Kise?" Aomine tampak celingak-celinguk di depan kelas.

Kise menghampirinya secepat kilat. "Aominecchi!"

"Mou! Ki-chan semangat sekali!" Momoi menampakan dirinya dari punggung Aomine. Dari tadi gadis itu terhalangi tubuh tinggi si bluenete.

Muka Kise merah, "Habis... habis... Aku tidak sabar mau bicara—SHOUGO-KUN JANGAN KETAWA!" Kise berteriak ke Haizaki yang numpang lewat di belakang Aomine dan Momoi.

"Semangat Ryouta~~" tawa Haizaki menggema disepanjang lorong.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa, Kise?" Aomine mengangkat alis.

"..." Muka Kise makin merah. "B-berdua saja..." ia menarik Aomine pergi dari sana sambil membawa payung pemberian Midorima.

.

.

.

Tetesan-tetesan hujan mulai berjatuhan ketika Kise dan Aomine keluar dari sekolah. Semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Hanya mereka berdua yang tidak melakukan apapun. Kise membuka payungnya dan mengajak Aomine bergabung dengannya—karena Aomine tampaknya tak membawa payung sama sekali. Satu payung berdua.

"Sekarang sudah berdua kan?" ucap Aomine. Suaranya tertimpa bunyi derasnya hujan—tapi Kise dapat mendengarnya sangat jelas.

Kise mengangguk kaku. Pipinya merah sedari tadi mereka keluar dari sekolah. Dia kelihatan gugup. Satu payung dengan Aomine membuat jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Apalagi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Kise mencoba melirik, "Nee... Aominec—

Kise kehabisan suaranya ketika manik madunya bertatapan langsung dengan manik safir Aomine. Pemuda tan itu memandangnya dengan tatapan intens. Sorot matanya seolah menyedot seluruh oksigen disekelilingnya. Kise tak bisa bernapas.

Melihat reaksi itu, Aomine mengguncang bahu si pirang, menyadarkannya dari sikap bisunya. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-Aku..."

 _'Aominecchi! Jangan lihat aku seperti itu!'_ batinnya. Ryouta ingin meleleh.

"Aku... Aku lupa mau bilang apa..." ucap Kise akhirnya. Kise mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tan tersebut. Pipinya terasa panas.

 _'Aku suka Aominecchi'_ sebenarnya kata itu yang ingin diutarakan.

Mereka diam. Aomine masih terus menatapnya. Dari pandangannya, ia dapat melihat wajah si pirang yang merona. Bahkan sampai ke telinga hingga punggung lehernya.

 _Apakah sekarang waktunya tepat untuk mengatakan ini?_

Perlahan-lahan pipinya juga ikut memerah. Sebaiknya lakukan sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali.

Tarik napas...

Lalu buang...

"Aku mencintaimu." Aomine berkata lirih.

 _Eh?!_

Kise menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "A-aominecchi... b-barusan..."

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Aomine mantap. "Aku mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta."

Bibir Kise membuka-menutup seperti ikan dan matanya membelalak lebar. Wajah sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia tau Aomine mencintainya, tapi entah kenapa ia masih kaget. Begitu mengejutkan, sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Bukan... Bukan ingin menangis, toh air matanya sudah mengalir sesaat setelah Aomine mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Reaksi dari si pirang, membuat Aomine jadi salah tingkah sekaligus panik. Ah sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Maaf! Aku b-bicara tiba-tiba! M-maaf! Jangan menangis, Kise!" Aomine tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Kise menunduk, "... Aku juga ssu..." Aomine dapat mendengar bisikan dari si pirang. Derasnya hujan membuat suaranya terdengar samar.

"Ha? Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Mou... hiks... Aku... Aku juga..." Kise menarik napas dalam. "AKU JUGA CINTA AOMINECCHIIIII!" Kise berteriak dalam satu tarikan napas. Suaranya lantang menembus bunyi derasnya Hujan.

Napas Kise tersengal-sengal usai meneriakannya. Kepala ditundukan menahan malu. Mata tak berani beradu pandang dengan safir Aomine. Tangannya yang bebas meremas bajunya tepat di area jantung.

Hening. Hanya ada suara hujan. Saking heningnya, Kise berpikir Aomine meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah jalan. Tapi tidak. Ia masih bisa melihat ujung sepatunya di bawah sana.

"Aominecchi...?" panggil Kise lirih, kepala terangkat sedikit.

Gerakannya sangat tiba-tiba. Tangan tan itu meraih pipinya. Lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Sangat singkat tapi terasa begitu lama. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini... Bolehkah?" pinta Aomine. Kedua tangan masih masih menempel di pipi si pirang. Telapak tangannya terasa hangat.

Kise mengangguk. Dan Aomine mengecup bibirnya kembali. Kali ini tidak sesingkat sebelumnya. Kise memejamkan mata. Payung sedikit diturunkan, menghalangi jika ada orang yang penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di balik payung itu.

Begitu payung kembali terangkat, Aomine berlari meninggalkannya. Tas digunakan sebagai pelindung kepala. Sementara itu Kise masih berdiri di sana sendirian—masih dengan wajah merona.

 _B-barusan... aku ciuman dengan Aominecchi..._

Jantungnya rasanya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

(Waktu dimundurkan sedikit.)

Kise pergi begitu saja sambil menyambar tangan Aomine. Payung dibawa, namun...

"Kise-kun lupa bawa tasnya," ucap Kuroko datar. Tas Kise berada di genggaman.

Midorima hanya menghela napas, "Dasar ceroboh."

"Ayo kita susul mereka! Nee, Tetsu-kun, Midorin~" usul Momoi. "Aku sedikit penasaran mereka mau bicara apa~"

Wajah Kuroko masih datar, "Momoi-san kepo."

Midorima hanya membenarkan kaca matanya. Jujur, si rambut hijau ini sebenarnya setuju dengan Momoi. Dia juga penasaran. Namun jiwa tsunderenya menahannya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi sebaiknya kita antarkan tas ini padanya."

Ketiganya pun mulai menyusul.

.

.

.

Sementara itu... Haizaki.

Usai menyoraki Kise di lorong tadi, ia langsung menuju ruang klub basket. Akashi sudah menunggu. Buku arsip ada di dalam tasnya.

Latihan klub basket sengaja ditiadakan sejenak. Alasannya, karena semua anggota sedang tidak fokus. Itu alasan yang dibuat Akashi supaya bisa menggunakan ruang klub untuk membaca arsip.

"Yo Akashi," Haizaki memasuki ruangan dan meletakan buku arsip di hadapan si rambut merah. "Apa kau tau? Kise mau nembak si aho, lho!"

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," Akashi tampak santai membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran halaman kosong buku arsip.

Si rambut abu-abu mengangkat alis, "Kau tidak cemburu? Kupikir kau suka dengan Ryouta..."

"Ya, aku memang mencintainya. Jika kau bertanya aku cemburu? Ya, aku cemburu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Ryouta mencintai Daiki dan Daiki mencintai Ryouta. Aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga. Lagipula mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain," jelas Akashi dengan senyum tipis lalu menutup buku arsip. "Mari kita mulai sekaramg."

Akashi mengigit jempol kanannya hingga berdarah dan meletakan jempol tersebut di atas sampul buku arsip. Ia menggambar sebuah pentagram terbalik dengan darah itu.

"Buka segelnya," Manik dwi warna Akashi berkilat. Begitu juga dengan gambar pentagram itu.

Pentagram itu menyala lalu redup dan gambarnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Ketika dibuka, tulisan dan gambar-gambar bermunculan di halaman-halaman yang semula kosong.

Haizaki memandang buku itu takjub. "Woah! Keren! Apa aku juga bisa melakukan itu?"

"Kau bisa, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku menggunakan cara demon dan kau bisa menggunakan cara penyihir—yang sangat merepotkan," jelas Akashi.

Haizaki manggut-manggut lalu membaca halaman pertama. Isinya hanya sebuah struktur organisasi OSIS. Karena tidak begitu penting, Haizaki membaliknya ke halaman berikutnya.

Di halaman itu tercetak profil ketua osis di jaman SMA Teikou baru dibuka. Namanya Sagara Teisuke. Pemuda ini tampak tersenyum di fotonya. Di bagian pojok kanan atas tertulis 'Level I' dengan tinta biru.

"Level I? Itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Haizaki.

"Itu artinya dia bukan manusia. Dia demon dengan derajat yang sangat tinggi," sahut Akashi. "Tapi kurasa dia bukan demon yang jahat."

"Ngomong-ngomog, dari tadi kau membicarakan demon terus. Demon itu sebenarnya apa?"

"Demon ya demon. Seperti yang kau tonton di film-film. Singkatnya, demon itu makhluk supranatural yang ada di sekitar kita. Dari yang memiliki wujud hingga tak kasat mata. Orang-orang juga menyebut mereka siluman-kebanyakan siluman adalah level dua dan tiga. Demon level satu kau bisa samakan mereka dengan iblis atau jin."

"Kalau begitu... kau demon?" tanya Haizaki sambil menunjuk si kepala merah.

"Ya," jawab Akashi santai. "Jika kau ingin tau lebih jelas, kau bisa bertanya pada Nijimura-san. Aku yakin ia akan memberikanmu sebuah buku sebagai rujukan."

Haizaki mengangguk. Yang lainnya juga harus mengetahui tentang demon ini, Haizaki menambah dalam hati.

Akashi membuka lembar berikutnya. Wakil ketua osis juga demon level satu—begitu juga anggota inti lainnya. Kebanyakan posisi staf di tempati oleh manusia dan demon level 2.

Semakin ke sini, anggota manusia semakin berkurang dan demon jahat mulai masuk. Kekuasaan osis juga semakin luas. Dari yang awalnya hanyalah organisasi siswa biasa hingga menjadi organisasi yang hampir mengatur dan mengawasi apapun yang ada di sekolah. Kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah seolah hanya sebuah hiasan dan formalitas.

Kini Akashi dan Haizaki sampai pada halaman berisi profil anggota osis sekarang.  
Diawali dengan profil ketua osis, Imayoshi Shouichi. Wajah pemuda berkaca mata itu tampak menyeringai di foto.

"Demon level satu. Tak diragukan lagi," gumam Akashi sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Dugaanku selama ini memang benar..." tambah Haizaki. Imayoshi nemang bukan manusia—tidak—hampir sebagian besar siswa dan staf sekolah adalah demon. Bahkan Harasawa sensei juga. Haizaki dapat merasakan dari auranya.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Imayoshi sangat licik."

"Ya, aku tau..." Haizaki manggut-manggut.

Di halaman berikutnya berupa profil Kasamatsu Yukio—wakil ketua. Fotonya terlihat tegak dan kaku. Dia juga demon level satu. Tapi Haizaki merasa orang ini tidak perlu diwaspadai.

"Jangan turunkan tingkat kewaspadaanmu. Kita tidak tahu Kasamatsu berpihak kepada siapa," Akashi memperingatinya.

Halaman berikutnya sekretaris. Seorang pemuda flamboyan dengan surai raven, Mibuchi Reo. Demon level satu. Haizaki jarang bertemu dengannya—mungkin hanya sesekali. Dari sudut pandangnya, Mibuchi Reo seorang pribadi yang mudah bergaul dan sedikit feminim. Bicaranya lembut dan kata-katanya dapat memanipulasi pikiran seseorang. Perlu diwaspadai.

Berikutnya jabatan humas yang ditempati oleh Moriyama satu playboy tukang tebar pesona di sekolah. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak pernah digodanya. Dia demon level dua.

Ada juga siswa kelas dua, Hayama Kotaro—demon level dua—yang menjabat sebagai bendahara osis. Pemuda ini mengingatkan Haizaki pada hewan liar. Sangat berprestasi dalam hal olahraga karena kelincahannya. Sifatnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

Masih banyak profil anggota-anggota lainnya. Namun Akashi dan Haizaki hanya terfokus kepada kelima orang itu. Halaman-halaman lainnya berupa program kerja osis—yang kelihatan tidak begitu penting.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shougo... Ada hal yang kukhawatirkan. Apa kau melihat pengumuman di mading?" tanya Akashi sambil membaca list program kerja osis.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Ada pengumuman bahwa osis akan membuka pendaftaran anggota baru—"

"Apa kau memintaku untuk mendaftar dan jadi mata-mata?" potong Haizaki. "Manamungkin bisa. Aku sudah punya catatan hitam—"

"Bukan itu maksudku," potong Akashi. Ia menutup bukunya lalu menatap tajam manik perak Haizaki. "Yang kumaksud adalah Ryouta. Sejak Ryouta kembali masuk sekolah, osis mulai mendekatinya. Aku yakin mereka akan merekrutnya dan langsung memasukannya dalam anggota tanpa proses seleksi."

Haizaki mengerutkan kening marah. "Aku akan berusaha mengawasi Ryouta."

"Kau yakin bisa?" ucapan Akashi sedikit menekan. "Ketika kau berhadapan dengan osis, kau tidak akan memiliki wewenang dan kesempatan apapun."

Haizaki diam kehabisan kata.

"Itulah yang kukhawatirkan..." Akashi menghela napas.

"Kenapa osis begitu mengincar Ryouta...?" Gumam pemuda abu-abu itu. Kenapa Ryouta begitu istimewa?

Akashi tidak menjawab.

Hening sejenak.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Ryouta..." Akashi menutup sebelah matanya yang berwarna emas. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya kau menysulnya jika tidak ingin ketinggalan momen yang menarik."

Haizaki mengangkat sebelah alis, "Jangan-jangan matamu bisa..."

Akashi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Seketika, Haizaki pun langsung meloncat pergi keluar ruang klub. Benar-benar tidak mau ketinggalan dengan momen romantis dari si pirang dan si Aho.

Setelah benar-benar merasa sendirian, Akashi menghela napas panjang.

"Aku benar-benar cemburu... sungguh..."

Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit.

..:::====:::..

Kise masih berdiri mematung tak bergerak. Jemari gemetar menyentuh bibir. Kecupan singkat dari Aomine tadi masih terasa jelas di bibirnya. Pipinya menghangat.

 _Aominecchi barusan menciumku..._

 _Menciumku..._

 _Mencium..._

 _Di bibir..._

Rasanya Kise ingin meleleh.

"Ehem..."

Kise terlonjak kaget. Entah sejak kapan Kagami ada di sebelahnya memegang payung merah. Wajahnya merona tak kalah merah dengan warna payung dan rambutnya.

"Umm... A-Aku t-tidak sengaja melihat..." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Matanya tak berani menatap si pirang.

"K-kagamicchi..." ini sangat memalukan. Kise rasanya ingin menghilang saja.

Hening. Suasana begitu canggung sampai keduanya tak tau mau bicara apa lagi.

"Umm... jadi... hubungan kalian sekarang apa?" tanya Kagami memecah keheningan sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya.

 _H-hubungan?!_

Mata Kise membulat. Itu masih belum terpikirkan. Sekarang hubungannya dengan Aomine apa? Teman? Pacar?

Kise hanya menggeleng tidak tau. Kagami hanya mendesah.

"Dasar Daiki payah!" gerutu seseorang dari belakang. Haizaki datang menghampiri. Tas digunakan sebagai payung. Setelah dekat, ia menumpang di payung Kise.

"Harusnya sebelum pergi dia bilang, 'Kise, maukah kau jadi pacarku?' Oh! Atau begini... 'Kise, ayo kita ke love hotel untuk buat—ADAAWW!" Kise menyikutnya kencang.

"MOU! SHOUGO-KUN!" Kise kesal sekaligus malu.

"Adududuh... Aku kan cuma bercanda..." Haizaki mengusap-usap rusuknya yang kena sikut.

Kagami hanya tertawa, "Si aho itu pasti lupa. Kalau dia memintamu untuk jadi pacarnya, apa kau akan terima?"

Kise menunduk malu-malu lalu menjawab dengan suara kecil, "Aku... akan terima ssu..."

Haizaki dan Kagami hanya nyengir lalu mengacak-acak kepala surai pirangnya gemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Midorima, Momoi, dan Kuroko datang membawakan tasnya. Ketiganya saling bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Yak, sampe sini dulu daripada kelamaan...

Maaf telat lagi... orz

Pas mau update, gak ada koneksi internet ;_;

Pake internet hape, sitenya kena ipo ;_; huhuhu….

saya masih mikirin konsep demon ini... kayaknya masih ada yang kurang, tapi biarlah... segini aja dulu

Sekarang anggota osisnya udah mulai keliatan siapa-siapa aja dan di chapter depan ada karakter baru lagi~

plus makin banyak misteri bermunculan~

Gak tahan buat ngelanjut chapter depan (soalnya nash nongol lagi xD)

Oh, dan bang aho nembak juga akhirnya /hore

tapi status mereka masih belom jelas sih

* * *

 **FujiAoiAomineSuki:**

terima kasih untuk reviewnya di tiap chapter /bow

but how to balesnya? /puyeng

 **yujiya 92:**

Akashi masih tjintah kooook~~~ kalo gak cinta, dia gak akan seperhatian ituuuhh~~

 **Allase:**

terima kasih masih nungguin fic super lama updet ini ;_;)

'pengawal' Kise masih belom keluar semua loh~~ masih ada lagi~ /banyakbeneryak/

si 'mantan_pecinta_kise' kok saya ngakak bacanya xD

 **Midorima Ryouta:**

Midorima di chapter ini udah lumayan dapet peran yaa.. haha

 **Shiroo:**

Iya, maap aoki momentnya kurang ;_;)

seenggaknya chapter ini ada lah...

tapi dikit... /kabur

di fic ini moment aokinya memang slow sih...

jadi sabar aja ;)

* * *

Udah ah, terima kasih review, fav dan follownya! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	11. Nightmare

ada yang udah nonton knb last game?

saya nonton, kalo ngeliat nash, ingetnya nash yang ada di fic ini lol

Dan Aokise nya banyak banget~~~~

* * *

 _From : Akashi_

 _Subject : pertemuan_

 _Semuanya, malam ini jam 8, aku minta kalian berkumpul di rumah Haizaki. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan._

 _Kalau telat, kalian sudah tau apa akibatnya kan?_

Pesan Akashi terkirim sesaat setelah Aomine memasuki rumah. Tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Wajahnya memerah ketika ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Aomine Daiki mencium seorang Kise Ryouta. Bibirnya masih dapat merasakan aroma dan rasa buah dari lip gloss yang menempel di bibir si pirang. Teksturnya kenyal dan lembut, membuatnya ketagihan untuk mencumbu si pirang.

Sekarang Aomine tau kenapa banyak orang—baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki—yang mengejar dan memperebutkannya.

Cepat-cepat Aomine mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi menuju kediaman keluarga Haizaki.

Suatu firasat buruk tiba-tiba menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 11: Nightmare

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © Murrue Mioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, Boyxboy, Shounen-ai, yaoi, Typo, kaku, gak jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

Pairing: Mainly Aokise, platonic Haikise, slight allxkise

.

.

.

.

Hujan mulai mereda di sore hari. Kise dan yang lainnya mendapat pesan dari Akashi dan beramai-ramai menuju kediaman keluarga Haizaki.

"Kenapa harus di rumahku?! Bikin repot saja..." Haizaki menggerutu sambil memasukan koin ke mesin penjual miniman otomatis. Saat ini mereka tengah berhenti di sebuah deretan mesin minuman penjual otomatis di pinggir jalan.

"Mungkin karena rumahmu adalah tempat yang tepat," sahut Kuroko. "Ah, dan aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu juga," tambahnya, teringat dengan arsip di ruangan kepala dan wakil kepala sekolah. Manik aqua nya melirik ke arah Kise yang sibuk melihat pojokan deretan mesin penjual otomatis.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak tersenyum. Padahal di sana tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aneh.

Kuroko mulai bertanya saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, "Kise-kun, kenapa tadi kau tersenyum?"

"Eh, Kurokocchi... Itu... Tadi ada anak kecil yang menyapaku di pojokan sana, jadi aku senyum saja... Dan dia senyum balik! Imut!" Kise bercerita dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kuroko diam. Wajahnya datar, namun keningnya mengkerut.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kurokocchi! Tentu saja tidak!" Kise cemberut. Si pirang sangat menggemaskan, tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu sekarang.

Kuroko menengok ke belakang, menatap kembali deretan mesin penjual otomatis yang barusan mereka tinggalkan. Pandangannya kembali mengarah ke pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Habisnya aku tidak melihat siapapun tadi. Aku malah melihatmu tersenyum sendiri."

Kise mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Jangan-jangan ia tadi tersenyum pada hantu!

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko agak khawatir.

"Kurokocchi jangan menakutiku dong! Sudah jelas tadi ada anak kecil disana! Tuh!" Kise menunjuk-nunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang meringkuk di pojokan dekat mesin penjual otomatis. Kepalanya menunduk.

Seberapa keras Kuroko memelototi pojokan itu, tetap tak ada siapapun. "Tidak ada siapapun, Kise-kun... Iya kan, Kagami-kun?"

"Hah? Apa? Kalian sedang bicara apa?" Kagami—yang dari tadi sibuk adu bacot dengan Haizaki—sepertinya tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kudengar tiga hari yang lalu ada kecelakaan di dekat sini," ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

Haizaki menyambung, "Korbannya seorang anak perempuan. Dia tewas ditempat karena kepalanya terlindas truk." Ia bicara dengan nada santai seolah itu hal yang biasa. Ucapannya disahut oleh anggukan dari Momoi.

Pemuda abu-abu itu menatap Kise lalu menyeringai.

 _'Yang kau lihat itu hantu, Ryouta.'_ Itu yang dapat Kise baca dari seringainya.

Kise langsung merinding. Ketika menoleh lagi, ia melihat anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya hancur tak berbentuk. Kise pun menjerit dan lari terbirit-birit.

"RYOUTA/KISE/KISE-KUN/KI-CHAN!" Kelima temannya lari menyusul.

.

.

.

"WUAAAAA!"

Nijimura meloncat kaget, terbangun dari tidurnya dan hampir jatuh dari sofa. Sesaat kemudian kepala kuning menubruknya dengan pelukan.

"R-Ryouta?!"

"Nijimuracchi..." Kise mendongak menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

"K-kau kenapa?! Apa terjadi sesuatu?!" Nijimura panik.

Kise menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku cuma kaget. Kadang aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana orang dan yang mana yang hantu."

"Itu sudah biasa terjadi dengan orang yang baru bisa melihat hantu. Aku dulu juga begitu kok," Nijimura mengusap-usap surai pirangnya lalu mengajaknya duduk disebelahnya. "Bertemu hantu masih lebih baik dari pada bertemu dengan demon."

"Demon?" Kise menatap penuh tanya dengan wajah polos. Ia tak tau apapun tentang hal supernatural semacam itu.

Nijimura bredeham, "Suatu makhluk supernatural yang bisa membuatmu celaka."

Sebelum Nijimura melanjutkan, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Haizaki muncul dengan terengah-engah.

"Ryouta!"

"Kau ini kenapa!? Jangan teriak-teriak!" Nijimura menimpuk kepalanya dengan remot tv—yang refleks ditangkap oleh sirambut abu-abu dengan satu tangan.

Setelah melihat Kise baik-baik saja, Haizaki menghela napas lega. Kise kalau takut, larinya kencang sekali. Susah dikejar.

Tak lama kemudian, Kagami, Midorima, Kuroko, dan Momoi sampai.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" Nijimura mengerutkan kening.

"Akashi menyuruh kami berkumpul disini," jelas Kagami. Wajahnya masih merah dan terengah-engah akibat lari barusan.

 _'Seenaknya saja si kepala-merah-demen-gunting itu memilih rumahku untuk berkumpul?!'_ gerutu Nijimura dalam hati.

"Yasudah terserah. Aku mau ke kamar," Nijimura bangkit.

"Tunggu!" Haizaki menghentikan langkahnya. "Demon. Aku ingin tau soal demon! Akashi menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu!"

Nijimura diam sejenak lalu berbicara, "Aku akan segera kembali," Ia melanjutkan jalannya lalu kembali dengan sebuah buku tebal ditangan. "Baca ini, dan kau akan tau segala hal tentang demon," Nijimura pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ryouta, mandi dan istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan membuat makan malam," suruh Haizaki.

Kise hanya mengangguk patuh lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Yang lainnya bisa tunggu disini," Haizaki meletakan tasnya di sembarang tempat dan berjalan menuju dapur. Buku tebal yang diberi Nijimura tadi diletakan di atas meja.

"Aku akan bantu buat makan malam!" Kagami menyusulnya.

.

.

.

Kise masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap dan langsung melompat ke kasur. Entah kenapa tubuhnya kelelahan. Mungkin karena lari barusan.

Matanya terpejam dan beberapa saat kemudian dirinya sudah larut ke alam mimpi tanpa menyadari jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka dan sesosok pria dengan topi hitam berdiri di dekatnya.

"Mimpi yang indah, Ryouta," pria itu mengecup keningnya.

.

.

.

"Oh, aku lupa beli bahan untuk makan malam," gumam Haizaki setelah membuka isi kulkas. "Bukannya aku sudah suruh Shuuzou-nii belanja... Hah... dasar kakak gak guna! Pasti lupa lagi..."

"Memang di dalam kulkas ada apa saja?" Kagami ikut mengintip isi kulkas. "Mungkin aku bisa buatkan sesuatu yang simple."

"Aku tertolong! Terima kasih Kagami!"

Kagami mengangguk lalu mengambil segala macam bahan yang ada dari kulkas. Untuk urusan masak-memasak, Kagami ahlinya.

(Sementara keduanya sibuk memasak, mari kita kembali ke ruang tengah tempat Midorima, Kuroko dan Momoi menunggu.)

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kukatakan," ucap Kuroko ditengah keheningan. "Tapi sebaiknya aku akan menunggu sampai semuanya lengkap."

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi apa ini soal Kise?" Midorima membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Ya. Ini sangat serius. Aku tidak ingin Kise-kun tau. Jadi kalau bisa, aku ingin membicarakannya saat dia masih dikamarnya."

Momoi mengambil buku yang diletakan Haizaki tadi. Tidak ada judulnya. Hanya sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit yang sudah usang. Kertasnya juga sudah menguning karena termakan usia.  
Gadis itu membaca paragraf pertama dari bab awal. "Demon? Apa ini sebuah novel fantasi?"

"Kurasa bukan, Momoi-san," Kuroko mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Momoi. Ketiganya kemudian membacanya bersama.

Semakin jauh dibaca, semakin jelas rahasia dunia ini. Demon hidup di sekitar mereka, menyamar menjadi manusia sejak dahulu kala. Tidak ada yang bisa membedakan demon dan manusia, kecuali jika kau memiliki kemampuan supernatural—seperti Haizaki. Kau bahkan tidak akan menyadari demon ada didekatmu. Mungkin saja dia tetangga, atau teman dekatmu atau binatang liar yang sering kau lihat di lingkungan sekitar.

Tidak ada yang tau. Rahasianya terkunci rapat. Hanya sekelompok orang yang tau kebenarannya. Pemerintah, tokoh spiritual, dan organisasi tertentu.

Selain demon, ada juga penyihir. Penyihir diketahui dapat membuat kontrak dengan demon. Menjadikan demon sebagai pelayan setia. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kaum penyihir sudah mulai berkurang dan punah. Kaum penyihir berdarah murni sangatlah langka. Sebagian besar penyihir berdarah campuran.

Seseorang yang memiliki darah penyihir campuran, ada yang memiliki kemampuan magis dan ada juga yang tidak. Dan sebagian besar penyihir berdarah campuran, kadang tak menyadari bahwa didalam dirinya mengalir darah seorang penyihir.

Hubungan perkawinan antara demon dan manusia akan menghasilkan keturunan manusia atau demon. Tidak ada demon setengah manusia. Jika ada pun, perbandingannya satu banding satu juta dan mereka tak memiliki umur panjang.

Perkawinan Demon dengan manusia penyihir berdarah murni atau campuran, manghasilkan keturunan demon atau penyihir berdarah campuran.

Perkawinan antara manusia normal dengan penyihir murni atau campuran, menghasilkan keturunan manusia normal atau penyihir berdarah campuran.

Perkawinan antara sesama demon menghasilkan keturunan demon yang memiliki umur panjang dan abadi.

Ini hanyalah sebuah teori. Pada kenyataannya perkawinan antara demon dan kaum lainnya diianggap tabu dan langka. Karena pada umumnya demon menganggap manusia sebagai life stock mereka.

Seiring perkembangan zaman, demon terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Kubu pertama memilih hidup berdampingan dengan manusia dan sebisa mungkin memakan daging manusia yang legal oleh pemerintah—atau bahkan tidak memakannya sama sekali. Kubu kedua melakukan hal sebaliknya. Beberapa menyebutnya dengan sebutan demon baik dan demon jahat.

"Bacaan ini sangat berat dan membuat kepalaku pusing," gumam Momoi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Meski begitu, Kuroko dan Midorima terus melanjutkan. Buku ini membuat mereka membuka mata lebar-lebar.

.

.

.

Suatu cahaya meyilaukan, membuat Kise membuka matanya. Pandangannya terarah pada langit-langit kasur. Ia tidak ingat kasurnya memiliki langit-langit dan tirai yang mengelilinginya. Jelas ini bukan ranjangnya. Teksturnya lembut dan empuk seperti tidur di atas awan.

Kise bangkit duduk dan mendapati dirinya mengenakan pakaian tidur tradisional jepang berwarna putih yang terbuat dari bahan berkualitas tinngi. Arsitektur ruangan ini begaya jepang campur eropa kuno.

 _Ini dimana?_

Kise masih mengantuk. Mungkin ia akan tidur kembali jika tidak merasakan sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggulnya.

Asalnya dari pria yang tidur di sebelahnya. Nash.

Nash membuka matanya, "Tetaplah disini." Nada suaranya lembut.

Bukan seperti Nash yang Kise tau. Nash yang ini memandangnya penuh cinta. Tattoo tribal di lengannya juga tidak ada.

 _Apa orang ini benar-benar Nash?_

 _Apa ini mimpi?_

 _'Ya, ini mimpi'_ ada suara bisikan yang menjawabnya. Suaranya tidak dikenal.

"Kise?" Nash bangkit. "Kau melamun?"

Kise hanya menatapnya lalu menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar. Kepalanya disenderkan kebahu bidang Nash.

Pria bule itu mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Mimpi buruk?"

Kise tak menjawab. Rasanya begitu nyaman berada dekat dengannya. Kepala di dongakan menatap manik hijaunya.

Tanpa bicara, Nash mengecup bibirnya. Kecupan yang lembut. Tangannya mengusap pinggulnya. Kise terhanyut dalam belaian pria itu.

Dari sebuah kecupan hingga sebuah ciuman panas menggairahkan. Kise tidak meronta sama sekali. Hal seperti itu tak terbesit dipikirannya. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang Nash lakukan pada dirinya. sentuhan, belaian, kecupan, cumbuan...

Kise tak menolak ataupun keberatan sama sekali. Semua terasa aneh. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Begitu nyata.

"Aku ingin melakukannya," Nash berbisik di telinganya. Suaranya serak basah dan nafasnya hangat. "Bolehkah?"

Kise menggeliat dalam dekapannya. Tubuhnya panas dan napasnya berat. Ada sensasi aneh di bagian selatannya. Dengan wajah memerah, Kise pun mengangguk.

Nash mengecup keningnya. "Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan," Nash mendorongnya perlahan, membaringkan Kise dibawahnya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau yakin? Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Aku yakin..." itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa Kise keluarkan dari bibirnya sebelum bibir Nash melumatnya. Mata terpejam, menikmati belaian pria diatasnya melalui indra perasa.

"Mmhh.." Kise membiarkan pakaiannya dilucuti oleh pria itu. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya diraba dan dipermainkan.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Nash berbisik disela-sela cumbuannya di leher pemuda dibawahnya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dimasukan ke mulut Kise, meminta pemuda itu melumerinya dengan air liurnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, jemari itu ia letakan tepat di lubang kenikmatan pemuda tersebut. Menggesek-gesekan jemarinya di permukaan, lalu perlahan-lahan memasukannya.

"Hyahh! Mmmhhh..." Kise menjerit lalu mendesah keenakan. Sentuhan Nash begitu lembut. Awalnya memang tersasa sedikit sakit, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menikmatinya.

Nash menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Membiarkan pemuda di bawahnya terbiasa.

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya lembut. Kise menggeleng dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan.

Nash melanjutkan. Gerakannya perlahan dipercepat. Ia memasukan satu jarinya yang lain setelah Kise meminta lebih.

"Ah! Ah! Hah! Hah... lebih cepat! Ah!" Kise menjerit keenakan ketika jemari Nash menyentuh tepat ke pusat kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya melengkung indah.

Melihat reaksi itu, Nash mempercepat temponya. Bibirnya melumat salah satu nipple Kise dan tangan lainnya bermain dengan ereksi pemuda dibawahnya.

"HYAH! AHHH! AH! Hahh... S-stop... Stop... ahh... N-nash..." Bibir Kise megap-megap.

Seketika Nash berhenti. "A-apa aku berlebihan?!"

Kise menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak mau cum hanya dengan jarimu. Aku mau milikmu berada didalam diriku... Nash..."

"Tentu saja... dengan senang hati!" Nash kembali melumat bibirnya.

 _BOHONG!_

 _BOHONG!_

 _ITU BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU!_

Kise menjerit menyaksikan dirinya sendiri dinodai oleh pria yang paling ditakutinya. Terlebih lagi sosok dirinya itu sangat menikmatinya.

Ya, Kise Ryouta tengah berdiri jauh di sudut ruangan itu. Menyaksikan adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan sosok dirinya yang ada diranjang dengan Nash yang ada di atasnya. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, ia merasa berada diatas ranjang itu—ketika ia membuka matanya—tapi mendadak ia berpindah ke tempatnya berada sekarang. Rasanya seperti orang ketiga yang menonton adegan mesum dua orang lelaki di atas ranjang itu. Mereka juga tak melihat Kise, seolah dirinya adalah hantu tak kasat mata.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Kise menjerit sambil sambil menarik rambut pirangnya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir deras ke pipi.

 _Siapapun?!_

 _Siapapun?! Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!_

Rasanya bisa gila jika terus melihat ini.

PATS

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ketika menoleh, manik madunya bertatapan langsung dengan manik abu-abu dari pria di belakangnya. Rambutnya putih keabu-abuan dan ekspresinya datar sedatar ekspresi milik Kurokocchi.

"K-kau... siapa?"

Pria itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Bangunlah."

 _Suara itu…_

Dan tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih yang menyilaukan matanya.

.

.

.

?!

Mata Kise terbuka lebar. Napasnya memburu dan peluh membasahi pakaian seragam yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Yang tadi benar-benar mimpi.

"Kau kelihatan sangat berantakan, Ryouta."

Kise tersentak. Ia langsung bangkit duduk dan menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Ruangan kamarnya begitu gelap hingga tak menyadari sosok pria dengan topi hitam berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Nash hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat topinya. "Rasanya sudah lama tidak berkunjung kerumah dengan pakaian ini," katanya.

"B-bagaimana k-kau..."

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk kesini? Ckckck... Ryouta kau sangat ceroboh," Nash melirik ke arah jendela, "Kau terlalu ceroboh hingga lupa untuk menutup jendela berandamu rapat-rapat."

Kise melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Yang dikatakan Nash benar. Tirai jendela melambai-lambai menandakan kaca jendela yang tidak ditutup rapat.

Pria itu duduk di pinggir kasur dan membelai poni pirang Kise yang basah karena keringat, "Aku merindukanmu, Ryouta. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkanmu."

Kise tak berkutik. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Rasa takut itu kembali menggerogoti dirinya. Napasnya tercekat.

"Hmm..." Tangan Nash berhenti di pipinya. "Mimpi buruk?"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Aku bisa melihatnya. Itu bukan mimpi buruk, Ryouta. Itu masa lalu kita."

Kise melotot. Pandangannya horor.

 _BOHONG?!_

Seolah bisa mendengar pikirannya, Nash dengan santai menjawab, "Aku tidak bohong."

Tangan dingin Nash tak lepas dari pipinya. Jempol mengusap lembut bibir ranum Kise yang menggoda.

"Beautiful like always..." gumam Nash bersiap untuk melumat bibir hangat nan menggoda itu.

Kise tak bisa berbuat apapun. Hanya bisa mengikuti permainan dari pria di depannya. Seperti ada sihir yang membuat tubuhnya menolak perintah dari otaknya.

"Mmmhh!" sepersekian detik saat bibir mereka bertemu, tubuh Kise dapat digerakan kembali. Hanya saja kondisinya lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Tangan itu berusaha mendorong Nash. Sesuatu yang Kise tau sangat sia-sia, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

Seolah dorongan itu tak berarti, Nash makin mendekatkan dirinya dan merengkuh pinggul si pirang. Menempelkan diri masing-masing. Lidah Nash berusaha untuk masuk menerobos pertahanan bibir Kise yang terkatup rapat.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahnya dan bibir kise menurut, membukanya perlahan.

"Ngh!" Kise dapat merasakan lidah Nash menerobos masuk dan bermain-main dengan lidahnya.

Kise lemas begitu Nash menyudahi cumbuan panasnya. Saking lemasnya, tangan Nash menopang tubuhnya agar tetap berada dalam posisi.

Napas Kise tak teratur. Wajahnya berantakan. Nash membuka pakaian seragamnya dan membuangnya sembarang tempat. Kise tidak meronta atau melawan—terlalu sibuk dengan oksigen yang terampas dari paru-parunya.

Nash juga melepas pakaiannya dan memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki si pirang. Kepalanya ditempelkan ke perpotongan leher Kise. Menjilat, menghisap, mencium dan menggigitnya ringan. Ia menuntun tangan Kise untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat seksi," ciuman Nash turun ke dada, mencicipi kedua nipple Kise yang merekah indah. Memelintir, menghisap dan menggigitnya hingga bengkak.

Kise hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara cabul dari bibirnya. Setiap sentuhan Nash membuatnya melayang hingga lupa daratan. Ditambah lagi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri yang bermain-main dengan ereksi dan lubang anusnya.

"NGGHH... AHHH... MMMHH... AHH..." Kise menikmati penetrasi yang dilakukan oleh jarinya sendiri.

 _Apa yang kulakukan?! Aku tidak bisa berhenti! Rasanya sangat aneh, tapi tubuhku menyukainya?!_

 _Seseorang! Tolong hentikan aku! Shougo-kun! Nijimuracchi! Teman-teman!_

Tanpa disadari, tempo gerakannya dipercepat.

"HYAHH! AHH!"

Nash bangkit, menikmati pemandangan tak senonoh yang disuguhkan pemuda di bawahnya. Pemandangan yang membuat libidonya naik.

Secepat apapun tempo yang digunakan jarinya, tidak membuat tubuhnya merasa puas. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin Nash.

"N-nash... more... sentuh aku..." Kise meminta. Menggerakan pinggulnya kesana-kemari hingga bokonya bertemu dengan ereksi Nash.

Nash—yang sedari tadi diam dan menonton—menyeringai lebar. Akal sehat yang ada dikepala model seksi dibawahnya sudah berantakan. Sekarang dia bertingkah seperti pelacur yang berada dalam masa heat nya. Kise Ryouta lupa dengan segalanya. Hanya peduli dengan rasa nikmat dibanding rasa takut.

Nash kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengambil semua kesempatan yang ada. Meraba dan mencumbui seluruh lekuk tubuh si model yang bermandi peluh. Lalu membantu tangan Kise memompa ereksinya yang menegang sempurna. Precum dari si model membasahi dan melumasi tangan mereka. Nash menggunakan itu untuk melumasi miliknya sendiri, lalu memposisikannya tepat di lubang kenikmatan Kise.

"Aku akan masuk."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari pemuda dibawahnya, Nash langsung memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hantaman. Kise tersentak dan menjerit kencang hingga suaranya melengking. Sakit, namun langsung terasa nikmat ketika milik Nash menyentuh langsung tepat ke pusat kenikmatannya.

Kise menjerit, mendesah, mengerang tak karuan. Kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa menggerogoti tubuh bagian selatannya. Ia tak berhenti menggoyangkan pinggulnya menyamai kecepatan Nash.

Kise menjerit, menikmati setiap hantaman yang diberikan Nash pada prostatnya. Reaksi itu membuat Nash menyeringai.

"Menjeritlah, keluarkan suara cabulmu itu Ryouta. Tenang saja, tak ada yang akan mendengar—bahkan teman-temanmu yang ada dibawah sana," Nash terus menghantam prostatnya, hingga si model berteriak dan mendesah seperti orang gila karena keenakan.

"AH! AH! HYAH! NGHH! AH! AH! Aku akan cum!"

"Let's come together, Ryouta~" Nash mempercepat lajunya, makin cepat, cepat, dan cepat.

"Hyahhh!" Kise menyemburkan cairan putih itu, disusul dengan Nash.

Keduanya mengatur napas masing-masing dan peluh membuat tubuh mereka terasa lengket. Pemuda dibawahnya pingsan.

Nash bangkit, mengambil tisu yang ada di meja belajar, lalu membersihkan noda-noda yang ditinggalkannya pada si model pirang itu. Sex berusan sangat panas—lebih panas dari sex yang dilakukan dikamarnya waktu lalu. Apa lagi, Kise melakukannya dengan sadar.

Ia ingin membawa pemuda itu pergi sekarang juga. Melakukan ronde birikutnya di kamar pribadinya hingga fajar menyingsing. Tapi ia batalkan.

Ia ingin Akashi melihat ini.

Tidak. Bukan Akashi.

Tapi Aomine.

Nash menyeringai lebar.

"Sampai jumpa besok di tempat pemotretan, Ryouta," Nash menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Kise dan mengecup keningnya. Nash—yang sudah kembali berpakaian lengkap—menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Haizaki tak sengaja menjatuhkan alat makan dari genggamannya. Firasat aneh tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Pemuda itu segera memungutnya, tapi tangannya gemetaran.

"Haizaki! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagami membantunya.

"Ya... Aku hanya dapat firasat aneh," Haizaki memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa itu sering terjadi?"

"Tidak, tapi beberapa minggu ini lumayan sering," Haizaki melanjutkan kegiatannya menata makanan diatas meja. "Aku akan memanggil Ryouta."

Ada aura aneh di lantai atas ketika Haizaki menyusuri tangga. Asalnya dari kamar Kise. Tapi aura itu segera menghilang begitu ia sampai di depan pintu.

"Ryouta, makan malam sudah siap," ucapnya sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ryouta?" Haizaki mengetuk sekali lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Haizaki membuka pintu, tapi terkunci dari dalam.

"Ryouta?" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini mendapat gumaman dari pemuda pirang yang ada di dalam sana.

Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sahabat kecilnya. Wajahnya berantakan dan berlumuran air mata. Tubuh telanjangnya tertutup kain selimut. Ada bercak-bercak merah keunguan di sekitar leher jenjangnya yang terekspos. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Haizaki tau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada si model.

"S-shougo-kun..." bibir Kise gemetar tak sanggup berkata lagi.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

saya nulis apa ini! /frustasi

lagi pingin buat lemon

kise baru bangun tidur, tau-tau udah adegan nganu aja...

sebenarnya saya ingin memunculkan 2 karakter baru, tapi gak jadi... mungkin chapter depan...

ada satu karakter lain yang muncul sekilas sih, kira-kira sudah ada yang nebak itu siapa? Pasti sudah tau dong dari ciri-cirinya...

dan ngomong-ngomong, saya baru tau ada fitur publish di aplikasi ff net android... tapi pas saya coba update fic saya yang lain, ternyata notif pemberitahuan updatenya gak masuk email...

mungkin update lewat mobile jadi pilihan terakhir aja...

* * *

 **Shirayukeii:** sempat kepikiran untuk pakai angel tapi gak jadi haha... demon saja sudah cukup :')

 **Midorima Ryouta:**

makasih, walau midokisenya dikit... sebenarnya midokise lebih sering muncul pas latarnya ada di sekolah...

Akashi gak bisa move on /eaaa

Akashi (sambil elus dada): "aku ra popo"

 **Yukiya92:**  
maaf update nya lama... orz

tenang... masih allkise kok~ aomine kan masih mau berbagi kise /ditendangAomine

Ratu demon? why i want to laughing so hard! bwahahaha...

yah pokoknya kise itu sesuatu...

Orang yang buat kontrak sama Akashi ada di chapter ini loh... tebak aja~

 **shiroo:**  
akashi gak bikin kontrak sama kise kok

nash ngebet sama kise karena masa lalu, yang bahkan kise sendiri gak tau apaaan...

bahkan sampai chapter 11, identitas kise masih belum jelas... /digeplak

 **liciousnam:**

ku juga belum bisa move on dari chapeter itu :')))

mungkin setelah baca chapter ini, udah bisa move on dari chapter 8 kali ya...

ah, saya juga nih... padahal aokise shipper, tapi malah lebih banyak nulis nashkise... orz

gak usah request, toh saya sudah berencana buat... chapter ini buktinya...

 **Baby'Alien Kim TaeTae:** udah lanjuutt~~

Chapter berikutnya updeatnya agak lama karena harus mengantri dengan 2 fic lainnya… gomen /bow

* * *

terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follow nya!

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	12. Rencarnation

Haizaki menutup jendela kamar Kise rapat-rapat lalu menguncinya.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi ya," ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Kise mengangguk. Ia duduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk lutut. Selimut masih membungkus tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku mau ketemu Aominecchi..." gumamnya.

Haizaki menghampiri dan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala pirang Kise, "Dia akan datang. Tunggulah."

Apakah Haizaki harus menceritakan kejadian ini pada yang lainnya?

Andai saja firasatnya datang lebih cepat.

"Ck!" Haizaki mendecih.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Shougo-kun," Kise mengangkat kepala. Manik madu sembab miliknya bertemu dengan manik silver Haizaki. "Itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi jika Aku—" Haizaki berhenti. Pandangan sendu Kise memintanya untuk diam.

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya si pemuda abu-abu memutus kontak pandang dari si pirang. Tangan diturunkan dari puncak kepala pirang itu.

Pandangan Kise barusan cukup berbahaya. Sorot mata, leher jenjang, dan tubuh telanjang yang seolah meminta untuk dibelai. Jika Haizaki seorang mesum, mungkin ia akan langsung lompat menerjang bibir ranum si pirang dan menyetubuhinya sampai fajar menyingsing.

Tapi Haizaki bukan orang seperti itu.

Dia kembali ke jendela dan menutup tirai.

"Aominecchi-mu sudah datang," ucapnya ketika melihat—dari balik jendela—pemuda tan yang disebut sedang berlari menuju ke arah rumahnya.

Kise hanya menatapnya bingung dan beberapa saat kemudian bel rumah berbunyi.

"Aominecchi!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 12: Rencarnation

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © MurrueMioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (Mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, BoyxBoy, Shounen ai, Yaoi, Typo, kaku, ga jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine menekan-nekan tombol bel pintu rumah Haizaki dengan tidak sabaran.

Sinyal di kepalanya menyatakan bahwa si pirang dalam bahaya dan harus cepat bertemu dengannya.

Pintu dibukakan oleh Nijimura dengan muka kesal, "Oi, bisakah kau bersabar sedi—

"KISEEE!" Aomine langsung menerobos ke dalam, menuju kamar Kise tanpa mempedulikan Nijimura yang membukakan pintu tadi.

"Ugh... dasar tamu tidak sopan," gumam Nijimura kesal lalu menutup pintu kembali dan menyusul si pemuda tan barusan.

Sementara itu, Kagami—yang tengah meletakan makan malam di meja makan—melihat Aomine berlari menuju tangga, "Aomine?"

Kemudian pemuda tan itu disusul oleh Nijimura yang memasang wajah sangar. Oke, dari sini Kagami tau ia tidak harus ikut campur—daripada kena semprot Nijimura nantinya.

Midorima, Kuroko, dan Momoi hanya memperhatikan.

Kuroko bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kise-kun dan Haizaki-kun sangat lama?"

Kagami hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahu dan menyuruh mereka untuk makan duluan.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar didobrak, mengagetkan dua pemuda berkepala kuning dan abu-abu didalamnya.

"Kise!"

"Aominecchi!" Kise menyambutnya dengan pelukan erat. Selimut yang membungkusnya tak sengaja terlepas.

Haizaki memalingkan muka.

"Aominecchi Aominecchi Aominecchi Aominecchi... Ao.. hiks.. cchi.. hiks.." Kise terisak dalam dekapannya.

 _Kise..._

 _Aku terlambat..._

 _ **Lagi...**_

Aomine mengusap-usap punggung si pirang untuk menangkan. "Tenanglah aku sudah disini."

"Oi! Aomi—Apa yang terjadi disini!?" seru Nijimura yang baru menyusul Aomine. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu memanatap kondisi Kise dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sshh..." Haizaki meminta kakak angkatnya untuk diam. Ryouta tidak ingin teman-teman lainnya yang berada di bawah sana tau.

Nijimura yang mulai mengerti maksudnya, langsung diam. Ia masuk, memungut selimut tadi dan kembali membungkuskannya ke tubuh telanjang Kise.

"Ryouta, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nijimura pelan dan lembut.

Kise tak menjawab dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aomine.

"Hiks... Aominecchi..."

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik angkatnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Orang itu—Nash... Dia datang lagi..." Haizaki tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, karena ia yakin Nijimura sudah menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Nijimura mendecih.

"Kise," Aomine menangkup wajah Kise dengan kedua tangan. Mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

Mata mereka saling memandang, "Aominec—

 _NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG_

"AAAKKHH!" Kise langsung menutup telinganya. Tiba-tiba ada suara bising memenuhi pendengarannya. Sangat memekakan telinga.

"Kise!/Ryouta!" ketiganya berseru. Tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada si pirang.

 _NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

"Berisik! Hentikan! Tidak!" Kise menjerit-jerit masih menutup telinganya. Ia melangkah mundur hampir tersandung tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Suara bising tadi disusul oleh suara bisikan-bisikan aneh yang memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia lakukan. Sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Kepalanya sakit seolah ingin meledak.

"Aku tidak mau! Hentikan!" Teriakannya percuma, tak mampu menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan itu dari kepalanya.

"Kise?" Aomine mendekatinya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Berisik... hiks... disini berisik sekali... hiks.."

 _Berisik?_

Aomine, Nijimura, dan Haizaki saling memandang. Mereka tak mendengar apapun. Sunyi. Hanya ada suara jeritan histeris Kise.

Sudah jelas, sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada si pirang.

"Biar aku," Haizaki maju. "Ryouta pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya."

Pemuda abu-abu itu mendekatinya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Kise yang tengah menutup telinga. Lalu berkonsenterasi.

Aomine dan Nijimura tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya, tapi perlahan-lahan Kise mulai tenang.

Haizaki melepas tangannya dari telinga Kise, "Merasa lebih baik?"

Kise mengangguk lemah. Suara bisikan itu mulai menjauh, tapi masih terdengar samar seolah tidak mau hilang. Kepalanya juga masih sakit seperti habis dibenturkan ke tembok.

"Barusan apa yang kau dengar hingga berteriak seperti itu?"

"Aku dengar banyak suara bisikan. Ada sangat banyak dan seolah berbicara tepat ditelingaku. Mereka... Mereka memintaku... memintaku..." Kise tak sanggup bicara lagi.

"Mereka memintamu untuk apa?" desak Nijimura.

"Mereka memintaku untuk... untuk membunuh kalian semua..."

Ketiganya terbelalak.

Kise kembali terisak, "Aku tidak mau... hiks... tapi mereka memaksaku... hiks... Aku takut..."

"Jangan dengarkan bisikan itu," Haizaki menuntunnya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aominecchi..."

Aomine mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tetap disini," Kise menyenderkan kepala di bahunya.

Nijimura memperhatikan mereka sejenak, lalu beranjak pergi. Teman-teman Ryouta masih berada dibawah. Jika dia disini lebih lama, mereka akan curiga dan naik ke atas.

"Shougo, aku turun ke bawah—

 _Ting tong_

Bel rumah berbunyi.

"Pasti Akashi," ucap Haizaki sambil melirik jam digital di meja belajar Ryouta.

Kenapa dia baru datang sekarang? Dan Akashi sedikit terlambat. Tidak biasanya...

"Aku yang akan bukakan. Kau siapkan air hangat untuk Ryouta mandi," Nijimura pun pergi.

Haizaki melirik ke duo biru kuning. Agak ragu untuk meninggalkan mereka berduaan. Mengingat Aomine yang mesum dan Kise yang tubuhnya hanya berbalut selimut. Lalu...

Pandangan Ryouta barusan—yang hampir membuatnya berbuat hal-hal tak senonoh pada si pirang. Jika Aomine melihatnya….

"Ehem..." Haizaki berdeham. "Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh selama aku pergi!" dengan pipi yang merona, Haizaki pergi.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" Kise menatap pemuda tan di sebelahnya penuh tanya.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia tau apa yang Haizaki maksudkan dan tak berniat membeberkannya pada si pirang.

Hening berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Kise kini sudah merasa lebih rileks. Kepala masih disandarkan di bahu Aomine.

"Nee..." Kise kembali buka suara. "Maaf..."

"Ha?"

" A-aku suka Aominecchi... Maaf, aku membiarkan orang itu menyentuhku... Lagi... A-aku... Aku sebenarnya ingin... ingin... Aominecchi yang menyentuhku..." Kise bicara terbata-bata. Terlalu takut dan malu.

Kise kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Aomine, "Jika Aominecchi yang melakukannya, aku tidak masalah."

 _'Apa ini undangan?'_ Pikir Aomine.

Mata mereka saling beradu. Dari manik madu Kise, Aomine dapat membaca kalau si pirang benar-benar serius.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Kise berkata, "Aominecchi tidak mau melakukannya?"

Kise menunduk, siap untuk kembali menangis. Momen saat hujan waktu itu muncul kembali.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta'_

Apa yang waktu itu, Aominecchi hanya bercanda? Lalu ciuman yang waktu itu—

"B-bukan begitu!" Aomine panik. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi si pirang. "Aku mencintaimu Kise! Sangat mencintaimu! Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

Kise kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Sungguh?

Pemuda pirang tersebut ikut menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tan Aomine. Lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu."

"Kise..." Aomine menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "I love you, Ryouta."

"I love you too, Aominecchi," Kise menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Aomine. "Daiki..."

"Ehem!" Suara Haizaki mengagetkan mereka.

Aomine langsung melepas pelukan. Keduanya tampak canggung.

"Ryouta, air panasnya sudah siap. Mandilah dan istirahat. Aku akan bawakan makan malammu ke kamar," perintah Haizaki di ambang pintu.

"Dan kau, Daiki, jika kau mau melakukannya—kau tau maksudku kan?! Lakukanlah di tempat lain, tapi tidak di rumahku!" tambah Haizaki dengan muka merona.

Aomine dan Kise juga ikut merona karena malu.

.

.

.

Nijimura membukakan pintu dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat kondisi pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya, "A-apa yang terjadi padamu... Akashi?"

"Ada masalah di tengah perjalanan," jawab Akashi.

Kondisi kapten tim basket Teikou ini sangat berantakan. Pakaiannya—yang biasanya rapi—agak lusuh penuh debu. Ada beberapa robekan dan bercak darah di beberapa sisi pakaiannya.

"Kau habis bertarung dengan seseorang?" Nijimura mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya bertarung dengan demon. Dia menghalangiku untuk menuju ke sini. Dan aku curiga, dia seolah sedang ingin mengulur waktu agar agar aku sampai lebih lama," jelas Akashi. Mereka kini berjalan menuju tangga. Nijimura mengekor di belakangnya.

"Siapa?"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada pria raven di belakangnya, "Jason Silver. Dia salah satu bawahan Nash."

Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan berkata, "Aku harus bertemu Ryouta sekarang juga."

Nijimura hanya mengikutinya. Akashi pasti sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

Mereka sampai di kamar Kise. Si pirang tak nampak dimanapun. Hanya ada Aomine dan Haizaki.

"Kondisi Ryouta?" tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

Haizaki bicara, "Bagaimana menjelaskannya... Dia secara fisik, baik-baik saja... Tapi secara mental..."

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang dimana dia?" Akashi menoleh ke seluruh ruangan.

"Mandi," Aomine menyahut. Matanya memandangi si rambut merah dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. "Kenapa kau begitu berantakan?"

"Bawahan Nash menghalangiku saat menuju kemari," Akashi kemudian pergi keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Yang lain tak mengikuti. Suasana hati Akashi sedang buruk dan tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengganggunya.

Pintu kamar mandi didobrak, mengagetkan pemuda pirang yang sedang membasuh tubuhnya dengan sabun.

"UWAAA! AKASHICCHI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Kise menjerit sambil menutup kemaluannya dengan kedua tangan.

Akashi mendekatinya, tak peduli dengan kondisi Kise yang masih telanjang.

"Apa saja yang Nash lakukan padamu—selain sex? apa kau mendengar suara bising? Bisikan-bisikan?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain itu—sudah-sudah! Aku akan jelaskan nanti. Akashicchi tunggu di luar saja—

"INI SANGAT PENTING RYOUTA!"

Kise seketika diam tak bergerak. Barusan Akashi menggunakan emperor eyes-nya. Manik dwi warnanya menatap langsung ke manik madu Kise.

"Jawab aku."

Atmosfir di sekeliling mereka sangat berat. Kise tidak kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar hanya dari tatapan tajam Akashi yang terasa seolah menusuk jantungnya.

Kise akhirnya mengangguk kaku tanpa suara. Mata tak berani memandang pemuda merah di depannya.

Akashi bergumam—lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "Demon..."

"Eh?" Kali ini Kise memandangnya bingung. Ada apa dengan demon? Kenapa semua orang menyebut-nyebut demon—bahkan Nijimuracchi juga?

"Ryouta, kapan ulang tahunmu?" suara Akashi kini terdengar panik.

"Bulan depan. Tanggal 18 Juni... Memangnya ada apa Akashicchi?"

"Tetaplah di rumah pada hari ulang tahunmu. Sesuatu akan terjadi di hari itu." Akashi memperingatinya.

.

.

.

Akashi kembali ke kamar Kise dengan muka serius bercampur panik. Ini pertama kalinya Aomine dan Haizaki melihatnya dalam kondisi tersebut. Biasanya Akashi akan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa paniknya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Ryouta untuk istirahat setelah mandi. Sekarang aku ingin bicara hal penting dengan kalian semua," Akashi meminta untuk ikut dengannya ke lantai bawah.

Mereka mulai berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kagami, Midorima, Kuroko, dan Momoi agak kaget ketika melihat kondisi Akashi yang tidak biasa.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Momoi mendekat, memeriksa kondisinya.

"Panjang cerita. Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja," Akashi duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini adalah mengenai demon yang ada di lingkungan sekolah kita. Entah apa alasannya, mereka mengincar Ryouta."

"Osis," Haizaki menambahkan. Ia mengeluarkan dokumen dari dalam tasnya. "Aku, Midorima, dan Kuroko mencuri ini dari laci arsip di ruangan kepala kepala sekolah diam-diam."

"Buku arsip anggota pengurus OSIS?" Momoi membuka buku dan membolak balik tiap halamannya. Secara umum tampak seperti arsip biasa.

"Buku ini diberi sihir khusus agar tak sembarang orang melihat isinya. Sebelumnya, saat aku mencoba lihat isinya, seluruh halamannya kosong. Tapi Akashi sudah memecahkan mantranya," jelas Haizaki.

"Dan setelah kami selidiki, hampir semua anggota osis—secara turun-temurun—merupakan demon dengan level tinggi," tambah Akashi.

"Demon?!" Momoi membelalakan mata. Demon yang dibahas di dalam buku yang barusan ia, Midorima, dan Kuroko baca?

"Demon jahat?" tanya Midorima memastikan. Akashi hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu mendekatinya. Dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan merekrutnya menjadi anggota osis."

"Oh, aku melihat pengumumannya!" ucap Kagami. "OSIS membuka pendaftaran untuk perekrutan anggota baru."

"Begitukah sepesialnya Ryouta di mata para demon...?" Nijimura bergumam. Suaranya sangat kecil, namun Akashi dapat mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, Nijimura-san. Spesies seperti Ryouta sangatlah langka. Dia adalah manusia setengah demon yang terlahir dari keturunan keluarga Kise yang berdarah suci."

"Manusia setengah demon—tunggu?! Manusia setengah demon itu tidak pernah ada! Sekalipun ada, pasti mereka tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama!" Setidaknya itu hal yang Nijimura ketahui dari buku yang ia baca sebelumnya.

Midorima tampak termenung. Ada banyak misteri yang mulai bermunculan. Demon. Keluarga Kise. Keluarga berdarah suci?

Sebelum Midorima bertanya, Akashi kembali bicara, "Sejarahnya begitu panjang dan rumit. Setiap seratus tahun sekali, keluarga kise akan melahirkan seorang anak berdarah suci. Anak ini begitu memikat para demon untuk mendekatinya. Mencicipi setetes darahnya yang kenikmatannya tak ternilai. Ryouta adalah salah satu dari anak berdarah suci itu.

Ryouta seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama karena terlahir sebagai manusia setengah demon. Namun darah sucinya membuatnya tetap hidup."

"Lalu soal Nash? Orangtua Ryouta pernah memperingatinya tentang kedatangan Nash," ucap Haizaki.

"Yang itu beda cerita. Ryouta adalah renkarnasi dari keluarga kise berdarah suci sebelumnya yang kebetulan bernama sama—Kise Ryouta. Nash jatuh cinta padanya. Namun demon tak bisa bersama. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kise sudah mencintai orang lain."

Akashi menatap Aomine, lalu melanjutkan, "dan orang itu berasal dari keluarga Aomine. Apakah ini takdir? Renkarnasi pemuda bermarga Aomine itu adalah dirmu, Daiki."

Semua mata tertuju pada satu-satunya pemuda tan di sana. Yang ditatap hanya memasang eekspresi kaget tak percaya.

"A-aku?" Aomine masih sulit percaya.

"Ya." Akashi melanjutkan, "Di kehidupan sebelumnnya, Nash membunuhmu dan menenggelamkan Ryouta dalam keputus asaan. Ryouta kemudian menyusulmu dengan menusukan jantungnya sendiri. Nash murka dan mengutuk Ryouta, bahwa di kehidupan berikutnya Ryouta akan tunduk padanya. Menjadi miliknya. Kisah kutukan ini disampaikkan secara turun di keluarga Kise, sambil menunggu renkarnasi berikutnya—yang ternyata adalah Kise Ryouta yang kita kenal sekarang."

Nijimura bertanya, "Lalu apa peranmu dalam kejadian itu, Akashi?"

"Aku hanya demon yang dipanggil oleh seeorang penyihir, dan terikat kontrak untuk mengawasi dan melindungi keturunan berdarah suci dari keluarga Kise."

Mata Akashi beralih ke Nijimura. Sambil menyeringai, ia berkata, "Kau ingin tau siapa penyihir itu, Nijimura-san? Kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Nama yang keluar dari bibir Akashi, membuat Nijimura membelalakan matanya.

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Melihat ekspresi kakak angkatnya yang berubah, Haizaki bertanya, "Shuuzou-nii, kau kenal orang itu?"

Perlahan Nijimura memandang adik angkatnya. Wajahnya sedikit memucat.

Dengan eksperesi tak berubah, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja, Shougo... Dia... adalah ayahmu."

Dan seketika suasana menjadi hening.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

update jugaaaaaaa /ditendang

Dan chapter ini lumayan pendek… /digiles

sekali lagi, saya tidak akan bosan untuk bilang 'maaf, telat update'

sibuk baca fic lain, deadline TA, dan kena writer block. Orz

sebenernya mau masukin murasakibara, tapi karena udah kepanjangan—ga juga sih, diundur lagi deh...

mudah-mudahan penjelasan Akashi soal keluarga kise, jelas yaa... (soalnya itu salah satu yang bikin saya writer block) orz

Bingung mau certain bagian mana dulu… orz

Kisah kehidupan sebelumnya akan saya buat prequel nya~~

Tunggu fic ini kelar dulu (entah kapan kelarnya wkwk)

* * *

 **Midorima Ryouta:**

iya, itu mayuzumi :D

maaf ya, baru update

 **Shiroo:**  
entah kenapa susah dapet adegan yang tepat buat aokise... harus pake feeling orz

kalo nashkise gampang, ga usah ancang-ancang... lansung seruduk aja kise nya /apaansih

 **chanta614:**

makasih~

iya, suka banget bikin harem kise XD

 **Rikkagii Fujiyama:**

waa... panjang banget reviewnya...

Syukurlah... allxkise nya terpenuhi semua :D

iya fic kise dikeroyok seme jarang banget orz

iya semacam itu lah... populasi demon dan manusia perbandingannya 50:50

soal keluarga kise, udah dijelasin akashi di chapter ini (tapi sepertinya nanti ada lanjutannya)

Nash dateng kerumah pake topi hitam itu (di chapter-chapter awal) cuma untuk klaim kise buat jadi miliknya... itu aja sih...

ortu si jaki udah keliatan background nya dari chapter ini xD

kise kan setrong dan tahan banting xD di ena-ena berkali-kali juga masih kuat xD /ditendangkise

untuk sementara bang aho masih kayak peran sampingan, tapi lama-lama juga jadi chara berguna kok xD /ditempelengAomine

Aomine manusia kok...

saya sudah berencana untuk buat momen kuroki, tapi ternyata momennya masih jauh di beberapa chapter kedepan orz

midoki juga rada susah... bikin chara tsundere itu ribet...

maaf ya lamaaa banget updatenya... orz

tenang aja saya buat sampe ending kok, bahkan mau buat prequel nya juga /tepar

bolee kok cipika-cipiki xD bisa lewat ig atau fb atau disini aja, terseraaahhh... xD

ga ada temen yang kapalnya aokise nih... huhuuu... ToT

Murasakibara? ada! tapi ntar 8D

 **Allase:**  
Akashi lambret gara-gara si item jason silver

terus kalo haizaki dapet firasat duluan, ntar kise nya ga jadi diena-ena... kan ga seru /ditendang

 **Lizzy Rei:**

maaf ya aoki-nya dikit... orz

masa lalu mereka itu complicated orz

* * *

 **Mau promosi bentar!** Saya berencana untuk buat **fic aokise lain**. Ada beberapa ide yang muncul, tapi saya bingung mau pilih yang mana.

Saya minta para pembaca sekalian, untuk ikut **voting** fic mana yang lebih baik saya buat.

 **[Summary 1]**

Diawali dengan sebuah surat misterius yang terselip di bawah pintu apartemen Kise. Surat yang berisi pernyataan cinta dari sang pengirim. Awalnya surat, namun lama-kelamaan, berubah menjadi paket mengerikan.

 **[Sumarry 2]**

Cinta memang tidak memandang usia. Aomine Daiki—18 tahun—mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sesaat setelah ayahnya membawa bocah itu ke kediaman keluarga mereka. Kise Ryouta, 10 tahun, korban selamat dari kasus pembantaian yang menewaskan orangtua serta kedua kakaknya.

 **[Sumarry 3]**

Aomine Daiki harus bisa membiasakan diri dikehidupan barunya di Teikou Academy, sebuah asrama berisi penuh dengan manusia-manusia ajaib berkemampuan super. Ditambah lagi dengan berbagai macam kejadian yang mengancam nyawanya dan organisasi misterius yang mengincar salah satu siswa baru di academy, Kise Ryouta.

 **Saya tunggu vote-nya!**

semua fic itu masih ide dan belom dibuat ficnya. Tapi seandainya ada yang mau buat fic aokise dari ide diatas, boleeeehhh kok! boleh banget malah!

Tapi jangan lupa kasih tau saya, biar saya bisa baca hehe... butuh asupan nih..

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk fav, follow dan reviewnya~~

mulai sekarang khusus yang punya akun, mudah-mudahan akan saya bales reviewnya lewat pm, biar gak nunggu kelamaan dan tau kalau saya baca review kalian~~ hehe...

yang tidak pakai akun, seperti biasa, akan di balas di chapter depan~

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ *kiss bye*


	13. Bad Omen

**Note: Entah kenapa, saya masih belum sreg dengan chapter ini dan plotnya terasa begitu dipaksain... hmm...**

 **Btw, selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise masuk ke kamarnya yang sudah kosong. Aomine sudah turun ke bawah, bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Padahal Kise masih ingin bicara banyak.

Di meja belajar ada makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Haizaki. Uap hangat mengepul di atas makanan tersebut. Aromanya juga harum, membuat nafsu makannya naik.

Setelah memakai baju, Kise melahap makanan tersebut dengan antusias sampai habis.

"Ah~~ Enaknya~~ Pasti ini masakan Kagamicchi! Shougo-kun tidak pernah masak seenak ini..." Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap perut kenyangnya.

 _RRR—_

"?!" Kise menoleh ke arah suara ponselnya di atas meja tempat tidur.

Ponsel diambil, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur, sambil melihat isi pesan yang baru saja terkirim ke ponselnya. Pesan dari Kiyoshi.

 _From: Kiyoshi-san_

 _Subject: Jadwal pemotretan_

 _Kise-kun, jangan lupa tidur dan istirahat._

 _Besok ada jadwal pemotretan dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 6 sore._

 _Oh, kau akan mendapat partner model baru besok._

 _Dia akan menjadi partner modelmu sampai kontrakmu dengan perusahaan parfum habis._

 _Dia model terkenal dari Amerika loh!_

 _Keterangan lebih lanjut, akan kujelaskan besok!_

Senyum Kise turun.

Pemotretan.

Itu artinya ia akan bertemu Nash lagi.

 _'Itu bukan mimpi buruk, Ryouta. Itu adalah masa lalu kita.'_

Kata-kata Nash muncul kembali di pikirannya.

 _Sebenarnya apa masa laluku dengan Nash?_

Semakin memikirkan itu, kepalanya semakin pusing.

Kise rebahan, berusaha melupakannya sejenak. Menatap langit-langit kamar, hingga mata perlahan tertutup karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD OF INNOCENCE**

Chapter 13: Bad Omen

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story and Cover © MurrueMioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense (Mix)

WARNING! AU, OOC, BoyxBoy, Shounen ai, Yaoi, Typo, kaku, ga jelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ayah... ku?" Haizaki bingung tak mengerti.

Nama ayahnya bukan Mayuzumi Chihiro, tapi Haizaki... Haizaki...

"..."

Manik silver Haizaki manatap Nijimura seperti anak yang tersesat.

 _Haizaki... siapa?_

 _Aku tidak ingat nama ayahku sendiri?!_

"Kau tidak akan ingat, Shougo," ucap Akashi. "Mayuzumi Chihiro meninggal karena dibunuh dan dimakan jantungnya oleh demon. Setiap manusia yang dimakan demon, namanya akan terhapus dari dunia ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengingatnya. Jika ada pun, itu hanya sebuah keajaiban."

Manik Akashi melirik Nijimura. Dengan senyum tipis dia berkata, "Kau adalah keajaiban itu, Nijimura-san."

"Itu... Hanya kebetulan," Nijimura menatap kedua telapak tangannya takjub. "Jujur, aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi ketika kau menyebut nama itu, aku jadi ingat!"

"Kalau ayahku bermarga Mayuzumi, lalu kenapa margaku Haizaki?" Haizaki tampak bingung.

Akashi menjelaskan, "Dia hanya ingin melindungimu, Shougo. Ia menyembunyikanmu dari Nash. Dia berupaya melenyapkan klan Mayuzumi dan keturunannya. Jadi, ayahmu menggunakan marga keluarga ibumu, Haizaki Rizuki. Keluarga Mayuzumi dan Haizaki adalah klan penyihir berdarah murni, dan itu artinya..."

Haizaki menegak ludah dan melanjutkan dengan ragu, "Aku... penyihir berdarah murni?"

"Tepat!"

Haizaki terduduk lemas, mencoba menelan semua kenyataan yang baru diterimanya.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan, "Mayuzumi Chihiro dahulu adalah sahabat dekat renkarnasi Ryouta sebelumnya. Seorang penyihir berdarah murni memiliki bakat umur panjang dan awet muda. Setelah gagal melindungi Ryouta yang terdahulu, ia bertekat untuk melindungi renkarnasi berikutnya. Kini dia sudah mati, tapi kontrak perjanjian denganku tetap aktif."

"Sekarang kembali ke topik utama," Akashi melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku ingin kalian semua saling membantu mengawasi Ryouta selama masa perekrutan osis. Jangan beritahu Ryouta. Dia sudah cukup stres berat akibat Nash. Mentalnya sedang kacau. Apalagi ulang tahun Kise sudah mulai dekat."

"Ulang tahun Kise-kun?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Darah demon di diri Ryouta kini berusaha untuk menguasainya. Di hari ulang tahun ke enam belas, Ryouta harus memilih antara menjadi manusia atau demon.

Jika Nash atau anggota osis mempengaruhinya, Ryouta akan memilih demon. Darah demon Ryouta adalah demon jahat. Aku khawatir jiwa manusia Ryouta yang kita kenal akan hilang.

Juga, jika Ryouta memilih demon, itu akan mempermudah Nash mengklaim Ryouta dan membawanya pergi. Nash akan memilikinya selamanya."

Akashi menambahkan sambil menyeruput teh, "Tapi itu hanya teoriku. Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak pernah menjumpai kasus manusia setengah demon ini."

"Berarti, ada kemungkinan, hal lain yang akan terjadi, bukan?" Midorima membuka suara. "Aku harap bukan hal buruk."

Semuanya diam.

Kuroko mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berbicara, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kuberi tahu."

Semua menoleh padanya untuk mendengarkan.

"Saat aku menyusup ke kantor kepala dan wakil kepala sekolah, Aku menemukan arsip Kise-kun di sana. Anehnya, arsip itu hanya khusus berisi informasi seputar Kise-kun seperti data pribadi, latar belakang, akademis dan non akademis. Ada juga beberapa foto Kise-kun yang diambil di lingkungan sekolah tanpa sepengetahuannya," jelas pemuda baby blue tersebut.

"Jadi selama ini pihak sekolah juga mengawasi Kise...?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bukankah arsip semua siswa di Teikou digabung menjadi satu sesuai tahun ajaran?" ucap Momoi.

"Itulah yang membuatku merasa aneh, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun. Kenapa arsip Kise-kun terpisah dengan arsip siswa lain yang seangkatan dengannya?"

"Sepertinya ada demon lain yang mengincar Kise. Mungkin kah Harasawa sensei? Tapi dia kelihatannya orang yang baik," ucap Kagami.

"Harasawa sensei itu demon," Haizaki bergumam, tubuh masih menyender lemas di sofa dengan kepala menengadah ke atas. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit.

Gumamannya kecil, tapi dapat terdengar oleh yang lainnya, "Yah... waktu itu aku masih tidak tau soal demon, jadi ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku hanya berpikir Harasawa sensei punya aura yang aneh. Auranya tipis, tapi aku dapat merasakannya."

"Indera keenammu sangat hebat, Shougo. Tidak banyak orang yang dapat membedakan manusia dengan demon. Apa lagi ketika demon tersebut menyembunyikan auranya," Akashi tersenyum tipis. Putra dari masternya ini ternyata memiliki bakat diluar dugaannya.

"Demon bisa menyembunyikan aura?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya, mereka menggunakan itu untuk berbaur dengan manusia," jawab Akashi. "Aku juga menyembunyikan auraku. Fungsinya lainnya untuk menghindari orang atau demon lain untuk melacak keberadaan si pemilik aura."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa osis dan Harasawa sensei saling berhubungan? Apa mereka juga berhubungan dengan Nash?" Kagami mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Kemungkinan iya, tapi aku masih belum mencari tau soal itu," Akashi menghela napas. Semakin lama ini semakin rumit.

.

.

.

Kise bermimpi.

Ia berdiri di tengah sebuah ladang penuh bunga matahari. Langit biru tanpa awan dan matahari bersinar cerah. Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya dan mengoyang-goyangkan helaian pirangnya dan tanaman bunga matahari di ladang tersebut seolah mereka menari-nari di sekelilingnya.

Di hadapannya berdiri Aomine yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional jepang.

Wajah Aomine tampak sedih dan bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kise dengar.

Tangan tan terulur, mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Kise tak tahu kenapa ia menangis.

Pemandangan mendadak berubah. Aomine—yang tadi ada di hadapannya—dan ladang bunga matahari, mendadak berubah jadi asap. Lalu gelap. Kosong dan hampa.

Kise berbalik. Matanya kemudian terbelalak.

Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Aomine berdiri diatas kubangan itu. Bersimbah darah dengan sebuah katana menancap di dadanya.

Nash berdiri di dekatnya dengan senyuman sadis. Tangannya menggenggam katana yang menancap di dada Aomine. Katana ditarik, dan tubuh Aomine jatuh ke kubangan darah.

"A-aominecchi!" Kise berusaha menggapainya, belari mendekatinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah sampai. Rasanya seperti berlari ditempat.

"Aominecchiiiii!"

Bukannya makin mendekat, Kise justru makin menjauh.

"Tidak! Aominecchi!" Air mata mulai berjatuhan tak terkendali.

Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Nash yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

AOMINECCHIIIIII!

Kemudian gelap.

.

.

.

Mata Kise terbuka lebar. Napas tersengal dan keringat membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Aku... ketiduran..."

Kise bangkit dan mengusap wajahnya. Pipinya basah karena air mata.

Mimpi barusan terasa sangat nyata. Bahkan Kise dapat menghirup aroma amis darah di dalam mimpi itu.

Jika sudah begini, untuk tidur kembali pun jadi sulit. Kise memilih untuk keluar kamar, menemui teman-temannya yang sepertinya masih berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Kise melihat teman-temannya duduk berkumpul—bahkan Nijimura juga ada disana. Ekspresi mereka semua tampak serius. Sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku?

"Nee, kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa wajah kalian serius sekali?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri mereka. Kehadirannya agak mengagetkan semuanya—kecuali Akashi.

"Ryouta, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk istirahat," Akashi menyahut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara mimpi buruk..." Kise menunduk. Jemari meremas remas ujung bajunya. "Aku... Aku melihat Aominecchi mati di tusuk oleh Nash. Rasanya seperti sungguhan."

Akashi diam. Itu bukan mimpi, tapi memori. Kenangan renkarnasi Ryouta sebelumnya perlahan mulai bermunculan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan itu, tapi Ryouta akan makin stres jika mendengarnya. Jadi Akashi memilih diam.

"Kalau begitu, biar Daiki yang akan menemanimu. Kau harus istirahat, Ryouta. Besok ada jadwal pemotretan, bukan?"

Kise mengangguk patuh, lalu membiarkan dirinya digiring oleh Aomine kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia bertanya saat keduanya sedang menaiki tangga, "Nee, Aominecchi... Apa yang kalian bicarakan barusan?"

Aomine melirik Kise dari sudut matanya tanpa menoleh ke samping.

 _Kise adalah kekasihku di kehidupan sebelumnya?_

Pikiran itu tak pernah berhenti berputar di kepalanya.

Aomine akhirnya menjawab, "Akashi hanya bicara soal keluarga Haizaki, juga tentang osis. Kau harus hati-hati dengan osis, Kise."

"Tenang saja, Aominecchi! Shougo-kun selalu memperingatiku. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan keluarga Shougo-kun?"

Aomine berpikir sejenak, "Kau tau Akashi itu demon, kan?"

Kise mengangguk.

"Apa kau tau Akashi terikat kontrak dengan siapa?"

Kise menggeleng.

"Orang yang terikat kontrak dengannya adalah ayah Haizaki. Dia seorang penyihir."

"P-penyihir?!" Mata Kise membulat. "Kalau begitu, Shougo-kun juga penyihir, dong!?"

"Yap! Tapi kurasa dia tidak tau," Aomine membukakan pintu kamar Kise, mempersilahkan si pirang masuk lebih dulu.

Makan malam yang disiapkan Haizaki sebelumnya sudah disantap oleh Kise, menyisakan mangkuk dan piring kosong yang ditumpuk di atas meja belajar.

Kise melompat ke kasur lalu menepuk space kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Aomine untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Kise, kasurmu hanya muat untuk satu orang," Aomine hanya memandangi space kosong itu.

"Mou! Tapi kalau tidurnya menyamping, muat kan!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya. Begitu menggemaskan. "Aku mau dikelonin Aominecchi!"

Aomine cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan menuruti permintaan si pirang. Ia mengambil tempat kosong itu. Tiduran menyamping saling berhadapan.

Kise merapatkan diri. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Aomine.

"Aominecchi..." Ia mendengar Kise berbisik dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak ingin Aominecchi mati seperti yang ada di mimpiku tadi."

"Aku tidak akan mati, Kise," Aomine mengecup pucuk pirangnya. Aroma lemon dari shampoo terhirup oleh indra merengkuh tubuh mungil Kise.

Pelukan ini rasanya begitu familiar. Seperti sudah lama tak memeluk Kise. Begitu nyaman dan hangat. Tubuh Kise juga terasa begitu pas di pelukannya.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Akashi benar.

.

.

.

Kise sudah tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Aomine perlahan bangkit, berusaha sepelan mungkin tanpa suara agar tak membangunkan si pirang.

Selimut di tarik menutupi tubuh Kise hingga ke dagunya. Keningnya dikecup sambil mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Seluruh jendela di periksa. Setelah dirasa aman, terpaksa Aomine keluar dari sana.

Di ruang tengah hanya tertinggal Akashi yang duduk seorang diri. Yang lainnya sudah pulang.

Haizaki mengantar yang lainnya sampai pintu depan. Nijimura tak nampak dimanapun.

Akashi bangkit dari tempatnya, "Kau sudah selesai, Daiki? Aku masih ada urusan denganmu."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut dengannya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalian juga mau pulang?" Haizaki masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku masih ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kalau begitu aku dan Daiki pamit."

Haizaki mengangguk lalu menunggu di depan pagar sampai mobil Akashi tak terlihat.

Sesaat setelah mobil Akashi pergi, Ia merasakan suatu energi negatif memenuhi perumahan di sekitarnya. Energinya begitu pekat sampai-sampai Haizaki tidak kuat menahannya. Rasanya seperti sesak, dan aroma sulfur dapat tercium menyengat.

Satu-satunya energi positif yang dapat ia rasakan hanya berasal dari rumah Kise dan rumahnya sendiri.

Aneh.

Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Sebelumnya juga tidak begini.

Haizaki cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sementara itu, di mobil...

Akashi melihat keluar jendela. Sesuatu telah terjadi di daerah ini. Terbukti dari energi negatif yang terpancar kuat dan tak wajar.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Akashi?" tanya Aomine yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, "Kau akan melihatnya nanti."

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaammm..." Takao menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk pantatnya yang gatal.

Ia berdiri di depan toko barang antik milik ibunya yang sudah tutup. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Akashi meneleponnya. Dia menyuruh Takao untuk datang ke toko barang antik milik ibunya.

Entah dari mana Akashi tau ibunya punya toko barang antik. Bahkan Takao tak pernah memberi nomor ponselnya pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Mungkin saja dia memintanya dari Shin-chan.

Takao bersender di dinding kaca toko sambil bersiul dan memutar-mutar kunci toko di jarinya.

Sebenarnya ada urusan apa Akashi mendatangi toko barang antik ini?

Apa dia mau beli barang antik?

Tapi kenapa malam-malam begini?

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan tokonya. Akashi turun dari kursi penumpang belakang bersama dengan pemuda lain berambut navy blue.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu," ucap Akashi sopan.

"Tidak masalah. Ada perlu apa, kau ke toko ibuku?" Takao melirik pemuda tan di belakang Akashi.

Akashi saling memperkenalkan mereka, "Dia Aomine Daiki. Daiki, dia Takao Kazunari. Dia adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkan Ryouta dari Nash."

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kise!"

"Yup! No prob~"

"Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari adalah ingin mengambil sesuatu yang dititipkan pada kakekmu, dan barang itu disimpan di sisni," ujar Akashi.

"Titipan? Aku tidak tau barang apa yang kau maksud sih, tapi silahkan masuk! Aku akan coba cari!" Takao membukakan pintu toko untuk mereka.

Toko barang antik itu terdapat rak-rak berisi barang-barang kuno dari seluruh dunia. Kondisi barang-barang tersebut masih terawat dengan sangat baik. Ada guci, berbagai macam perhiasan, katana, patung, buku, dan lain-lain. Semua lengkap dan tersusun berdasarkan jenisnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau cari?" tanya Takao.

"Sebuah katana." Akashi berjalan di sekitar rak-rak penuh katana. Ia mengabil sebuah katana bersarung biru tua. "Yang ini."

"Maaf kalau katana itu tidak bisa kuberikan. Itu peninggalan seseorang untuk keluargaku." Takao menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Takao mengangkat kedua bahu tak tau, "Kata kakek, Katana itu tidak bisa ditarik dari sarungnya oleh orang lain selain pemilik aslinya. Selama ini, tidak ada orang yang bisa membukanya. Kakek juga berpesan, katana itu hanya boleh diberikan pada pemilik aslinya."

"Tenang saja, aku bawa pemiliknya. Daiki," Akashi memanggil.

"Aku?" Aomine tak mengerti. Aomine tak punya benda semacam itu di rumahnya.

"Katana ini milik renkarnasimu sebelumnya. Secara otomatis, ini milikmu juga," Akashi menyodorkan Katana tersebut ke hadapannya. "Cobalah, kau pasti bisa membukanya."

Seperti yang dikatakannya, katana itu berhasil Aomine buka tanpa susah payah. Bahakan Takao terkejut.

Mata pisaunya sudah berkarat karena darah yang sudah lama menempel. Katana ini terasa familiar di genggamannya—padahal Aomine tak pernah memegang katana sebelumnya.

"Namanya Aoi," ucap Akashi. "Katana ini akan merespon, ketika pemilik aslinya menyebut namanya."

Aomine memandang katana itu sejenak, "A... Aoi..."

Cahaya biru menyilaukan mata berpendar dari katana tersebut.

"Uwah! Cahaya apa itu?!" Takao tampak takjub sambil melindungi matanya dari cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Seraya cahaya biru itu bersinar, karat dan retakan-retakan pada katana perlahan lenyap. Cahaya itu padam dan katana tersebut kondisinya telah kembali seperti baru.

Aomine memandangnya takjub, lalu kembali menyarungkan Aoi.

"Sekarang apa katana itu sudah boleh kami bawa?" Tanya Akashi ke Takao.

Pemuda brunet itu masih takjub dan kehabisan kata-kata, "O-oh... s-silahkan... Aku akan bilang ke ibu dan kakekku kalau katana ini sudah diambil oleh pemiliknya."

"Kalau begitu, urusan kami di sini selesai. Terima kasih telah menjaga dan merawat katana ini." Akashi pamit.

Takao mengantar mereka keluar.

Akashi bicara sebelum memasuki mobilnya, "Oh iya, apa kau masih bekerja di hotel itu?"

"Ya, tapi shiftku berubah. Aku mengambil shift sore."

"Apa dia masih tinggal disana? Kau sering melihatnya?"

"Ummm... ya. Dia masih tinggal disana—namanya masih tercatat di daftar. Tapi aku jarang melihatnya—kalaupun lihat, aku akan sembunyi," jawab Takao sambil merinding mengingat kejadian lalu.

"Begitu... Hati-hatilah," Akashi pun naik ke mobil.

"T-tunggu!" Takao memanggil, menghentikan pergerakan Akashi yang ingin menutup pintu mobil.

"A-apa kau orang baik? M-maksudku, kau bukan manusia, kan?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Tenanglah, aku berada di pihak manusia."

Setelah melihat Takao bernapas lega, Akashi menutup pintu. Mobil melaju meninggalkan pemuda brunet itu di belakang.

Manik dwi warnanya melirik ke pemuda tan yang duduk di sebelah. Aomine masih terfokus pada katana di tangannya.

"Katana itu akan membantumu melawan para demon. Aoi bukanlah katana biasa. Dia adalah benda magis hasil tempaan seorang pandai besi kaum penyihir," jelas Akashi. "Katana ini bisa melukai demon level manapun. Kau hanya perlu menyimpannya di rumah. Jika kau membutuhkannya, kau hanya perlu memanggilnya. Dia akan muncul dengan sendirinya di genggamanmu. Matamu juga akan dapat melihat demon tak kasat mata, ketika aoi berada dalam genggamanmu."

Aomine mengangguk mengerti. Dengan begini, ia dapat melindungi Kise dari tangan Nash.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Nijimura mengantar Kise ke tempat pemotretan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Nash itu," ucap Nijimura sambil menyetir. Selama ini ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Nash secara langsung.

Kise—yang duduk di kursi belakang—cuma mengangguk pasrah.

"Oi, Ryouta, apa mau kutemani? Shuuzou-nii kan harus kerja," Haizaki—yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan—menengok ke belakang. "Aku bisa bolos, kok!"

"Oi, siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk bolos, hah!" Nijimura menjitak kepala adiknya. "Pokoknya, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah duluan, lalu mengantar Ryouta."

Haizaki mendecih, lalu bergumam, "Ryouta saja boleh bolos..."

"Ryouta itu izin, bukan bolos, oke! Lagi pula, sekolah sudah memberi izin." Nijimura menyahut.

Haizaki cuma cemberut. Menggemaskan, pikir Nijimura. Punya dua adik menggemaskan—walaupun Kise bukan adiknya—rasanya sanagat menyenangkan—walaupun salah satunya bandel dan susah diatur.

Kise mencondongkan badannya ke depan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kepala kursi Haizaki, "Nee, Shougo-kun, kudengar kau itu penyihir..."

Kata-kata si pirang, membuat Nijimura hampir banting setir dan kehilangan kendali mobilnya. Haizaki meloncat kaget.

"Kau dengar dari mana?!" Haizaki masih shock. Bukan karena pertanyaan Kise, melainkan cara menyetir Nijimura yang hampir membuat mereka bertiga mati.

"Dari Aominecchi."

"Dasar si aho..." Haizaki mengumpat. "Ya, aku penyihir."

"Woah..." Kise kembali menyender di kursinya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Nnn..." Kise menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Nijimura menghentikan mobilnya, "Kita sudah sampai di sekolah."

Haizaki langsung turun. Sebelum mobil kembali melaju, ia mengetuk kaca pintu mobil tempat Kise duduk.

Kaca jendela dibuka, "Ada apa, Shougo-kun?"

"Pulang sekolah, aku akan langsung datang untuk menjemputmu," ucap Haizaki lembut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pirang, ia langsung mengecup hidungnya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kise yang masih bengong dan Nijimura yang menggerutu kesal.

 _'Aku juga mau mengecup Ryouta seperti itu!'_

"Awas saja kalau pulang nanti!" Nijimura kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

 _'Bisa-bisanya ambil kesempatan kecup-kecup hidung Ryouta! Aku saja belum perna_ _h!_ _'_ Nijimura menggerutu dalam hati.

Kiyoshi—seperti biasa—menunggu kedatangan Kise di lobi gedung agensi.

"Ah, Kise-kun, selamat pagi! Apa kau sudah siap untuk pemotertan hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, Kiyoshi-san."

"Baguslah." Kiyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria di sebelah Kise, "Apa kabar, Nijimura-san. Kau ingin menemani pemotertan Kise-kun hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengantar," jawab Nijimura sambil melihat sekeliling. "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Nash."

"Dia sudah datang 15 menit lalu. Kau bisa menemuinya di studio. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ada urusan dengannya?"

"Tidak ada urusan apapun. Aku hanya penasaran. Ryouta sangat takut padanya." Nijimura menggaruk punggung lehernya.

"Ya, aku dapat melihat itu. Kise-kun selalu ketakutan jika berhadapan dengannya. Kalau begitu, mari kuantar. Nash sudah menunggumu, Kise-kun."

Kise mengangguk kaku. Tangannya gemetaran. Tapi Nijimura langsung menenangkannya dengan menggengam tangannya erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya lembut. Keduanya kemudian mengikuti Kiyoshi menuju studio yang berada di lantai lima.

.

.

.

Nash tengah mengarahkan kru untuk mempersiapkan properti ketika Kiyoshi, Nijimura, dan Kise memasuki studio.

"Ah, aku sudah menunggumu, Ryouta," Nash mendekati mereka—Kise lebih tepatnya.

Nijimura langsung menghadang, memposisikan dirinya diantara Kise dan Nash.

"Halo," sapa Nijimura dingin. Nash hanya memandanginya tak suka.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuuzou," pria raven itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Sorot matanya dingin dan menantang.

"Aku tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya... Demon," Nijimura melanjutkan dengan suara berbisik—bahkan Kise yang berada di belakangnya tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Nash menyeringai, lalu menjabat tangan Nijimura.

Pria raven tersebut mengernyit. Tangan Nash sangat dingin.

"Nash Gold Junior," ucapnya. "Seorang manusia berani menantangku? Hah! Menggelikan."

Nash berbalik dan bertepuk tangan, menarik perhatian para kru, "Cepat selesaikan semuanya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Pria bule itu melirik Nijimura dari bahunya, "Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Dan perlu kau ketahui, Ryouta sudah menjadi miliku."

Nijimura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi. Menahan segala emosi yang meluap. Menahan diri agar tidak meninju wajah mengejek Nash dan membuat keributan di studio.

"Nijimuracchi...?" Kise tidak tau apa yang kedua pria itu bicarakan, tapi Nijimura tampak sangat marah dan dapat meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Panggilan dari model pirang di belakangnya, membuat amarahnya menurun. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Ryouta."

Kise mengangguk lalu pergi menuju ruang ganti bersama Kiyoshi dengan enggan, meninggalkan Nijimura dan Nash berdua. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah keduanya, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pria raven tersebut.

Ketika kembali, Nijimura sudah tidak ada dimanapun. Salah seorang kru berkata bahwa Nijimura sudah pergi. Kise hanya dapat bernapas lega, Nijimura baik-baik saja. Tapi itu artinya ia akan sendirian sampai Haizaki datang menjemput—dan pastinya masih lama.

Sekarang hal apa lagi yang akan Nash lakukan padanya? Kise tak dapat membayangkan.

"Kise-kun, kau kelihatan sangat depresi," ucap Kiyoshi khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kelelahan," sahut Kise. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kontrakku selesai? Aku ingin ini cepat berakhir."

"Bersabarlah, sekitar 3 minggu lagi kontraknya akan selesai. Oh aku ingin memperkenalkan partner modelmu hari ini. Dia model keturunan jepang yang terkenal di Amerika." Kiyoshi mengantar Kise ke ruangan lain.

Di dalamnya terdapat kru yang tengah istirahat. Nash juga ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang belum pernah Kise lihat sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya. Dia tampan dan terlihat sangat manis ketika tersenyum. Di bawah mata kanannya terdapat sebuah tahi lalat.

"Ah itu dia!" Kiyoshi menggiringnya menuju kedua pria itu. "Kise-kun, perkenalkan, dia adalah Himuro Tatsuya. Dia akan menjadi partner modelmu sampai batas waktu kontrakmu berakhir."

Pemuda yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, "Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

Sepertinya dia orang yang baik. Kise pun menjabat tangannya.

"Namaku Kise Ryouta! Mohon kerja samanya!"

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai pemotretannya!" ucap Nash sambil menyuruh kru bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Pemotertan berjalan dengan lancar. Nash tidak mengganggunya dan Himuro sangat nyaman untuk diajak bekerja sama.

Di jam istirahat, Kise ingin makan di luar. Mungkin di cafe langganannya di dekat gedung agensi. Setidaknya ia ingin jauh dari Nash.

Pria itu sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya, tapi tak melakukan apapun. Mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk aksi berikutnya.

Ia melirik ponselnya. Setiap satu jam, Aomine selalu mengiriminya pesan. Bertanya apakah Kise baik-baik saja, sedang berada dimana, dan pertanyaan basa-basi lainnya. Pemuda tan itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya, dan itu membuat Kise merasa senang. Sebagai balasannya, Kise mengiriminya foto-foto selfie-nya di studio dengan caption 'aku baik-baik saja', 'aku kangen aominecchi!', dan sebagainya. Tak lupa menyelipkan macam-macam emoji.

"Kise-kun, kau mau makan siang di mana?" Himuro menghampirinya.

Kise mengalihkan pandangan ke lawan bicaranya, "Ke cafe langgananku. Apa kau mau ikut? Makanan di sana sangat enak loh!"

"Hmm... Sepertinya menarik. Lagipula aku belum mengenal lokasi-lokasi sekitar sini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling! Ayo ikut aku!" Kise menarik tangan Himuro, mengajaknya ke luar.

Model pirang itu tak menyadari sepasang mata Nash yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Kise dan Himuro sampai di cafe.

"Kise-chin?" Seseorang memanggilnya dari balik counter. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi mengenakan pakaian koki dengan surai keungunan.

Pria itu menghampiri keduanya dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung memeluk Kise.

"Aku kangen dengan Kise-chin," ucapnya sambil membenamkan tubuh Kise yang lebih mungil kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, Murasakibaracchi! Aku tidak sempat mampir ke cafe. Akhir-akhir ini ada banyak masalah yang harus kuurus."

Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk mengerti. Manik lavendernya kemudian melirik pemuda raven yang tadi datang bersama Kise. Murasakibara memandangnya tak suka.

Himuro hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Nee... Murasakibaracchi, perkenalkan, dia Himuro Tatsuya. Dia partner modelku dari amerika. Himuro-san, dia Murasakibara Atsushi, pemilik dari cafe ini," ucap Kise saling memperkenalkan satu sama lain.

Himuro mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, tapi Murasakibara tak menerima uluran tangannya. Pria itu masih menatapnya dingin.

"Kise-chin mau pesan apa?" tanya Murasakibara, mengabaikan uluran tangan Himuro.

"Menu yang biasa!"

"Kau?" Murasakibara bertanya pada Himuro dengan dingin.

"Hmmm...?" Himuro tampak bingung. "Kise-kun, apa kau bisa merekomendasikanku menu yang bagus?"

"Hmmm... agak sulit, sih. Semua menu disini sangat enak. Kalau begitu, aku akan pesankan menu yang sedang populer disini."

Setelah menerima pesanan dari Kise, Murasakibara pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan menu pesanan. Kise dan Himuro mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela.

"Kurasa Murasakibara tidak begitu menyukaiku," ujar Himuro.

"Tidak biasanya Murasakibaracchi bersikap dingin dengan orang lain," Kise menyender di kursinya. Aroma kue dan kopi terasa begitu nikmat.

Selama menunggu, Kise bercerita banyak tentang Murasakibara. Kise mengenalnya karena orangtuanya—sejak Kise masih kecil—merupakan pelanggan tetap di toko Murasakibara. Pria bersurai lavender tersebut memiliki toko bakery, cafe, dan bar—yang cabangnya tersebar di seluruh Jepang. Cafe yang Kise dan Himuro datangi adalah cafe pertama yang Murasakibara buka sekaligus cafe pusat dari seluruh cabang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Murasakibara datang mengantar pesanan.

"Spesial untuk Kise-chin," Murasakibara meletakan sebuah bungkusan berisi strawberry shortcake.

Kise menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Waaahh! Terima kasih! Kau baik sekali, Murasakibaracchi!"

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk, lalu berkata dengan nada misterius, "Berhati-hatilah, Kise-chin." Dia pun pergi kembali ke dapur.

Kise tak dapat menangkap apa maksud dari ucapan Murasakibara. Ia hanya menatap kepergian pria itu dengan wajah bingung. Mungkin itu cuma peringatan biasa.

Tiba-tiba ada atmosfir aneh di sekelilingnya. Rasanya begitu tidak nyaman, hingga Kise harus melirik sekitar, memastikan tak ada hal yang aneh.

Sementara itu, Himuro memandang ke arah pintu dapur dengan mata menyipit.

.

.

.

Kantor kepolisian pusat daerah Tokyo.

Nijimura tengah membaca isi berkas mengenai kasus pasar gelap yang sedang di selidiki timnya. Kasus ini sudah diselidiki divisi khusus—tim sebelumnya—sejak setahun yang lalu dan masih belum menemui titik terang.

Sebuah kasus pasar gelap yang menjual organ tubuh manusia dan senjata ilegal di kalangan para demon. Sistemnya begitu tertutup, ketat, dan rapi hingga pihak kepolisian kesulitan untuk menyusup.

"Nijimura," Hyuuga menghampiri mejanya dengan tergesa.

"Kenapa kau begitu panik? Apa ada sesuatu?" Nijimura menandai halaman dengan pembatas buku sebelum menutupnya.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Izuki. Ada kasus pembantaian masal yang dilakukan oleh demon semalam!"

Mata Nijimura terbelalak dan langsung bergegas keluar, "Beritahu aku lokasinya."

.

.

.

Murasakibara mengantar Kise dan Himuro sampai depan toko.

"Sampai jumpa, Murasakibaracchi! Kapan-kapan, aku akan ke sini lagi!" Kise memeluk pria jangkung itu, lalu pergi dengan Himuro di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu, Kise-chin!" Murasakibara menahannya dengan menggenggam lengan Kise erat. "Boleh bicara sebentar? Berdua saja?"

Kise menatap Himuro sejenak. Pemuda raven tersebut mengangguk, mempersilakan si pirang untuk berbicara denga si pemilik cafe.

"Aku akan tunggu di sini," katanya.

Murasakibara membawa Kise sedikit menjauh dari Himuro, lalu berkata dengan suara yang berbisik, "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia."

"Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara-cchi?" Kise menelengkan kepalanya. "Himuro-san orang yang baik, kok."

Sejak dulu—saat Kise masih kecil—Murasakibara selalu bersikap protektif kepada orang-orang yang baru saja dikenal oleh si model pirang tersebut. Kise tak pernah tahu apa alasannya. Jadi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pria bersurai violet ini.

Murasakibara sesungguhnya sangat pemalas dan kekanak-kanakan. Namun, jika ia sedang serius, Murasakibara akan bersikap sangat dewasa seperti sekarang ini.

Tangan besarnya memegang kedua bahu Kise erat dan tak mau lepas, "Kau tidak tau apapun, Kise-chin! Kau akan berada dalam bahaya!"

"Hentikan, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise melepaskan genggaman Murasakibara dari bahunya, "Himuro-san adalah partner kerjaku. Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya. Lagipula Himuro adalah orang yang baik. Kenapa kau begitu mencurigainya?"

"Itu karena—

 _RRRRR—_

Ponsel Kise bergetar di saku celana. Sebuah telepon dari managernya.

"Halo, Kiyoshi-san? ... ya. Aku ada di cafe Murasakibaracchi. Um! Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana, kok. ... Baiklah... dah..." Kise kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku. "Maaf Murasakibaracchi! Aku harus segera ke studio."

"Umm... Kalau begitu," Murasakibara memeluknya, "Hati-hati, Kise-chin. Setidaknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk kuenya!" Si model pirang itu pun menyusul Himuro yang menunggu di depan.

Pria raven itu sempat melirik Murasakibara, sebelum akhirnya berjalan bersama Kise menuju gedung agensi.

Sementara itu, mata Murasakibara tak pernah lepas dari kedua pemuda itu. Setelah keduanya menghilang di balik tikungan jalan, pria itu kembali masuk ke cafenya.

"Demon..."

.

.

.

SMA Teikou.

Jam istirahat makan siang.

Haizaki—tidak biasanya—berkumpul dengan Akashi dan lainnya di kantin. Tangannya memegang sebuah kertas selembaran yang disebar oleh anggota-anggota komite osis. Sebuah pemberitahuan tentang pembukaan perekrutan anggota osis baru.

"Perekrutannya akan dibuka besok," ucap Akashi. "Pastikan Ryouta tak terjerat oleh hasutan mereka."

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Ryouta sedang ada bimbingan dengan Imayoshi?" tanya Haizaki. "Harasawa sensei memintanya membimbing Ryouta untuk mendalami materi pelajaran yang tertinggal."

"Kalau itu agak sulit..." Akashi kembali berpikir. Akashi menatap Kuroko, "Tetsuya, sebagai teman sekelas Ryouta, aku ingin kau terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Pastikan Ryouta tak mengisi berkas formulir pendaftaran anggota osis. Tidak hanya Tetsuya, yang lainnya juga."

"Aku akan mengawasinya, Akashi-kun."

Midorima membuka suara, "Akashi, ada hal yang masih kupertanyakan sampai sekarang. Kau bilang Kise adalah manusia setengah demon. Kalau begitu, apakah salah satu dari orangtuanya adalah demon?"

Kagami tersentak, "Itu tak terpikirkan olehku."

"Aku sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulutmu, Shintarou." Manik dwi warnanya memperhatikan sekeliling kantin. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini. Ada banyak mata dan telinga—

"Demon," Haizaki memotong dengan suara berbisik. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, Ibu Ryouta itu demon. Tapi auranya agak berbeda dengan milik Imayoshi ataupun Harasawa sensei."

"Shougo, berhati-hatilah jika berbicara di sini!" tegur Akashi. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya, "Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, aku akan jelaskan walau cuma sedikit."

Semuanya memasang telinga dengan baik.

"Yang dikatakan Shougo benar, ibu Ryouta adalah demon. Dia adalah demon baik dengan level 2. Wanita itu tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Nash, hanya orang awam yang tidak berbahaya. Dia tau tentang Nash yang mengincar Ryouta dan sebagai ibu, ia berusaha melindunginya sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa," jelas pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

Shougo bernapas lega, "Ibu Ryouta benar-benar hebat."

Jujur, sejak kecil Haizaki menganggap ibu Kise seperti ibunya sendiri. Orang yang hebat dan serba bisa.

"Tapi di diri Kise mengalir demon jahat..." celetuk Kagami.

"Yang itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keturunan." Akashi melirik ke kanan. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang lain ikut melihat.

Segerombolan pemuda masuk ke kantin. Beberapa siswa-siswi menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

Mata dwi warna Akashi menyipit tak suka. Mereka adalah gerombolan yang paling di takuti di sekolah.

Anggota utama komite Osis SMA Teikou.

Imayoshi—si ketua—memimpin di depan, diikuti Kasamatsu, Mibuchi, Moriyama, dan Hayama.

Seringai khas pemuda berkacamata itu terus menempel.

Kelimanya menempati meja kosong yang sengaja disediakan untuk mereka.

Akashi berdiri lalu mendekati kelima anggota osis tersebut, "Apa rencanamu kali ini? Kau ingin menarik Ryouta ke dalam kelompokmu?"

Imayoshi menyahut santai, "Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah.

Mibuchi tertawa ringan, "Jangan bilang, Ryou-chan itu milikmu~ fufufu~"

"Ryouta bukan milik siapapun!" Akashipun berbalik pergi. Rasanya ia ingin menancapkan gunting merahnya ke wajah Mibuchi dan Imayoshi. Tapi ia harus tenang.

Imayoshi menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh seringai.

Selain itu di sisi Aomine dan kawan-kawan...

"Uwah, aku tak pernah lihat Akashi seemosi itu..." ucapan Kagami mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Itu artinya Akashi-kun sangat serius," sambung Kuroko.

Haizaki meregangkan lehernya, "Aku sudah gak betah di sini. Kalau begitu, aku cabut duluan."

"Aku juga," Midorima ikutan. "Urusanku sudah selesai."

Satu persatu dari mereka pun mulai memisahkan diri menuju kelas masing-masing. Namun Aomine masih duduk di sana.

"Dai-chan, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Momoi.

"Nanti. Kau duluan saja, Satsuki."

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu pun meninggalkannya.

Aomine menyeruput susu kotaknya sambil melihat ponsel. Ada satu pesan dari Kise.

Isi pesannya hanya sebuah foto selfie Kise memegang sepotong strawberry shortcake di dalam kotak kecil dengan latar belakang kerumunan kru yang mondar-mandir di studio.

'Kue spesial dari Murasakibaracchi!'

Aomine tersenyum. Kise terlihat begitu menggemaskan di foto terdebut.

Murasakibara—kalau tak salah—adalah nama pemilik suatu cafe langganan Kise. Dia pernah memperkenalkan Aomine dan yang lainnya dengan pria bersurai ungu itu.

Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.35. Studio pemotretan.

"Kise-kun, arahkan kepalamu sedikit ke kanan... Mata arahkan ke kamera... jangan lupa senyummu~ Ya! Begitu! Pertahankan posisimu..."

 _CKREK!_

"Yup! Sempurna!" Seru sang fotografer sambil melihat bidikannya.

Kise beristirahat sejenak sambil menegak air mineral yang diberikan managernya.

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti siapa yang akan menjemputmu?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Shougo-kun... Hari ini dia sedang libur part time," sahut Kise sambil membiarkan seorang makeup artist me-retouch riasan wajahnya.

Kiyoshi mengangguk paham, "Tiga sesi pemotretan lagi, Kau bisa pulang."

"Sungguh!?" kise tampak berseri-seri. Itu artinya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Kise sudah muak dengan ini—ketika ada Nash di studio maksudnya. Ia ingin cepat pulang.

"Jika kau fokus, kau bisa pulang lebih cepat," Kiyoshi tersenyum tipis, lalu pergi untuk mengobrol dengan Himuro.

Manik madu Kise beralih ke Nash—di pinggir ruang studio—yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Mana mungkin Nash membiarkannya lolos semudah itu.

Ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, Kise langsung memalingkan wajah. Nash yang menangkap pemandangan itu, hanya bisa menyeringai.

Di sesi pemotretan berikutnya—sekaligus yang terakhir—Kise harus berpasangan dengan Himuro.

Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut sudah bersiap di posisi. Kise—yang baru saja berganti pakaian—menempati posisi lainnya.

"Kalian sudah siap? Kalau begitu aku akan jelaskan tema dari produk yang satu ini," Nash menunjukan sebuah produk parfum di tangannya. Isi dalam botolnya berwarna merah gelap seperti darah. "Temanya vampir."

"Bayangkan saja, Himuro, kau adalah seorang vampir yang haus akan darah. Dan Ryouta, kau seorang manusia.

Ceritanya, Ryouta memakai parfum produk ini dan aromanya membuat Himuro tergoda," jelas Nash.

Kise dan Himuro mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukan pose yang kau bisa." Nash melipat tangannya di dada.

Himuro segera menarik pinggul Kise mendekat dan menyematkan giginya—yang mengenakan taring palsu—ke leher si pirang.

"Seperti ini?" tanyanya pada Nash. Napas dari Himuro menggelitik leher, membuat Kise sedikit menggeliat.

Nash mengangguk setuju, "Ya, boleh juga. Ryouta, kau tinggal mengikutinya saja."

Himuro menarik kerah baju Kise, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang tengah digigit oleh taring palsunya.

 _CKREK_

 _CKREK_

Pose lain di peragakan hingga 30 menit berlalu. Nash telah puas dengan semua hasil yang di dapat dan pemotretan dihentikan.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, kita akan lanjutkan lain waktu!" ucap Nash membubarkan kru.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, Kise-kun," Himuro berjabart tangan. "Maaf, kalau tadi sedikit membuatmu terganggu."

Kise menggaruk tenkuknya, "Ah, tidak juga..."

Himuro tersenyum tipis, lalu pamit untuk pergi.

Kise mengecek ponselnya. Ada dua pesan belum terbaca dari Haizaki.

 _ **From: Shougo-kun**_

 _Received: 05.03 p.m_

 _Aku sudah di jalan._

 _ **From: Shougo-kun**_

 _Received: 05.42 p.m_

 _Aku sudah dekat._

Sekarang pukul 6 sore. Mungkin Haizaki sudah sampai. Kise cepat-cepat merapikan barang-barangnya lalu keluar.

"Kita belum selesai, Ryouta."

Langkah Kise seketika terhenti. Telinganya mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dari belakang.

"Aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu sebentar," Nash berbisik di telinganya. Kedua tangan memegang kedua bahunya, mencegah Kise untuk pergi.

Suasana di studio masih berisi beberapa kru yang sedang merapikan perlengkapan. Namun kehadiran orang-orang itu tak membuat Nash berhenti melakukan aksinya.

Pria tersebut memaksa Kise berbalik menghadapnya. Tangan dingin itu membelai pipinya lembut. Kise tak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Apa pinggulmu masih nyeri? Hmm? Kurasa aku terlalu kasar semalam," ucap Nash dengan volume rendah.

Tangan Nash tak berhenti bermain dengan wajahnya. Jempolnya menyentuh bibir ranum Kise.

Beberapa orang sempat melirik mereka berdua. Ada yang saling berbisik, membicarakan mereka berdua. Ada pula yang pura-pura tak melihat.

Kise tak tau apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Nash menariknya dalam dekapan dan mencumbunya keras. Seperti seseorang yang rindu pada kekasihnya yang baru datang dari tempat yang jauh.

Kise mencoba melepaskan diri, namun gagal. Tubuhnya melemas, perlahan tenggelam dalam cumbuan pria yang mendekapnya.

.

.

.

Haizaki menunggu di lobi gedung agensi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kise membalas pesannya dan menyuruhnya menunggu di lobi. Namun pemuda pirang itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba firasat buruk itu datang lagi.

Ia segera bertanya ke resepsionis, menanyakan studio tempat kise pemotretan, kemudian bergegas ke studio yang dituju. Studio lantai lima.

Sesampainya di studio tersebut, suatu pemandangan membuatnya membelalakan mata.

Di sana berdiri Kise, berada dalam dekapan seorang pria berambut pirang. Mereka saling bercumbu satu sama lain. Dari sudut pandangnya, Kise tampak begitu menikmatinya. Kedua tangan merangkul leher pria yang mendekapnya. Saling bertukar saliva dan menggesek-gesekan tubuh satu sama lain.

"Mnnnhh... cup... mnnhh..." suara cumbuan itu terdengar sangat jelas, membuat telinga Haizaki terasa panas.

Beberapa yang ada di sana hanya dapat menonton dan melongo dengan wajah merona. Keduanya tampak sangat panas. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa terangsang.

Ryouta?! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?! Siapa pria itu?!

Haizaki perlahan mulai ingat. Pria berambut pirang itu adalah pria yang sama yang membawa Kise dengan mobil beberapa waktu lalu.

Itu artinya...

Dia adalah Nash Gold Junior.

Kise pasti sedang berada dalam pengaruhnya.

Haizaki tidak bisa tinggal diam! Ia harus menghentikannya!

"Ryouta!" Haizaki langsung memisahkan keduanya. Menyelipkan diri diantara keduanya.

"Uwah! S-shougo-kun?" Kise mengedip-ngedipkan mata, napas terengah-engah. "Eh? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Haizaki memandangnya tak percaya. Apa Ryouta tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya barusan?!

"Ck!" Nash mundur sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kau mengganggu."

"Menjauhlah dari Ryouta!" seru Haizaki lalu menarik Kise keluar dari sana. Kise—dengan wajah kebingungan—membiarkan dirnya ditarik oleh pemuda abu-abu tersebut.

Ketika keduanya sudah memasuki lift, Kise berkata, "Shougo-kun—

"Apa kau tidak ingat apapun, Ryouta!" Haizaki menggoncangkan kedua bahu Kise kencang, memaksanya untuk sadar. "Kau berciuman dengan Nash di depan semua orang!"

Kise tersentak, tangan secara refleks menyenntuh bibirnya yang masih agak basah.

 _Aku..._

 _Dan Nash..._

Pendengarannya mulai pudar. Ia dapat melihat Haizaki yang terus mengoceh di depannya, namun suaranya tak terdengar. Sunyi.

Ia mual dan kepalanya terasa pening. Pandangan kabur, napas tak terkendali. Semuanya kacau.

 _Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Aku—_

"R-ryouta...?" Haizaki menepuk pipi Kise pelan. Ketika pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, Haizaki menggiringnya menuju lobi lalu mengajaknya duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"S-shou... Shougo-kun..." suara Kise gemetar, pertanda ingin menumpahkan air matanya. "Apa... yang kau katakan itu... benar?"

Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang penuh penolakan, Haizaki sulit untuk menjawab. "Maaf, Ryouta... Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Haizaki cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi kau jangan bersedih! Aku tau saat itu kau berada dalam pengaruhnya." Haizaki mengusap air mata si pirang yang sempat menetes, lalu memeluknya penuh sayang. "Setidaknya aku datang di waktu yang cukup tepat."

Ada banyak yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Setelah ini, besok mungkin akan banyak bermunculan gosip-gosip tentang hubungan Kise dan Nash.

Apakah ini salah satu rencananya?

Mengklaim Kise Ryouta sebagai miliknya ke khayalak umum?

"Ah, rupanya kalian masih di sini." Nash mendekati keduanya.

Haizaki memeluk Kise makin erat. Seperti seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya dari serangan serigala buas.

Aura negatif terpancar begitu pekat dari sosok pria di hadapan mereka. Haizaki sedikit takut, tapi ia harus melindungi Ryouta bagaimanapun caranya.

Manik hijau Nash memandangi keduanya seperti predator.

"Ryouta..." Dia memanggil dengan lembut. Panggilannya seperti sebuah mantra di telinga Haizaki.

Kise mendongak, merespon panggilannya dengan patuh. Pria itu menyeringai. Kise sekarang makin mudah di kendalikan.

"Menjauhlah dari kami!" Haizaki mendesis, masih memeluk Kise protektif.

Seringai Nash turun. Aura dari pemuda abu-abu itu menghalanginya mendekati si model.

"Hmm... Sayang sekali..." Nash mundur, tak ingin membuat keributan di tempat ini.

Mata melirik Haizaki tajam, "Kau kali ini beruntung, bocah."

Pria tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

Haizaki menghela napas lega. Ia melirik Kise yang masih berada di pelukannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah berhenti menagis dan memandang kepergian Nash. Lirikan matanya terus mengikuti kemana Nash melangkah.

"Ryouta!" Haizaki menydarkannya. "Berhentilah memandanginya!"

"A-aku tidak—

"Sudahlah... ayo kita pulang," Haizaki bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kise.

"Aominecchi?"

Kedua alis Haizaki terangkat, "Ha?"

"Aominecchi bilang, dia mau menjemputku juga..."

"Oh ya? Kurasa aku meninggalkannya..." Haizaki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tadi bolos di pelajaran terakhir."

Sesaat kemudian, pemuda tan yang disebut tiba dengan napas terengah-engah.

Aomine menggeram, "Haizaki teme!"

Haizaki hanya memalingkan wajah, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Aominecchi~~!" Kise menerjangnya dengan pelukan. "Ayo pulang~!"

Haizaki hanya menghela napas, lalu mengikuti duo biru-kuning itu pergi dari belakang. Selama berjalan, ia memikirkan tentang gosip-gosip yang akan menyebar nantinya.

Setelah gosip tersebar, apakah Ryouta akan baik-baik saja?

Firasatnya menunjukan bahwa sahabatnya akan baik-baik saja dan gosip itu tak akan pernah ada. Ia merasa seseorang akan membantu untuk menghapus gosip-gosip tersebut.

 _Akashi kah?_

"Shougo-kun!" Panggilan Kise membangunkan Haizaki dari pemikirannya.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah berada di ujung jalan bersama Aomine. Mereka menunggu Haizaki untuk menyusul.

Ketika Haizaki berlari kecil untuk menyusul, ia merasakan sesuatu. Langkah terhenti, lalu menoleh ke belakang melihat gedung agensi.

Ada suatu energi asing yang memancar dari dalam gedung itu. Energi tersebut hanya muncul sesaat, lalu menghilang.

 _Apa itu?_

"Shougo-kun! Ayo cepat!" Kise memanggil lagi dengan tak sabar.

"Ya... ya..." Haizaki menyahut malas, lalu kembali menyusul.

Ia akan mencari tau asal-usul dari energi itu nanti.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di saat yang bersamaan di gedung agensi.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berdiri di tengah-tengah sekumpulan karyawan dan kru agensi yang tergeletak lemas tak sadarkan diri.

Sebuah cahaya keunguan berpendar di salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangan lain memegang ponsel ke telinganya.

Mata lavendernya diarahkan ke penjuru ruangan, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang terlewat.

"Aku sudah selesai. Dengan begini, mereka semua tidak akan ingat kejadian barusan dan tidak akan ada gosip yang menyebar," ucapnya pada seseorang di balik sambungan telepon.

'Ah, terima kasih. Kau sangat membantu.'

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula ini sudah menjadi tugasku melindunginya..." ucap pria itu sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika sudah berada di luar, pria itu menengadah menatap langit senja yang perlahan mulai gelap.

"Hubungi aku lagi, jika kau membutuhkanku," ucapnya.

'Tentu saja,' sahut seseorang di balik telepon. 'Sekali lagi terima kasih.'

"Sama-sama... Aka-chin."

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, komplek perumahan—tempat Kise dan Haizaki tinggal—terasa begitu sepi.

"Sejak beberapa hari lalu, kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh di daerah sini ya..?" gumam Haizaki lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu tidak nyaman.

"Aku juga sedikit merasa begitu," Kise menyahut. Kepala ditolehkan kesana-kemari, "biasanya tidak sesepi ini..."

Aomine hanya mengangguk setuju. Sejak memiliki Aoi, indra ke enamnya mulai bangkit.

Di perempatan dekat rumah Haizaki, mereka melihat beberapa kerumunan orang menutupi jalan. Ada bunyi sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi yang terparkir di sisi-sisi jalan. Beberapa petugas polisi juga tampak mondar-mandir memberitahu warga agar tidak mendekat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa ada banyak polisi dan ambulans?" Kise memeluk lengan Aomine.

Aomine hanya menggeleng tidak tau. Sementara itu, di mata Haizaki, energi negatif terasa begitu pekat di sana.

"Firasatku tidak enak," gumam Haizaki. Ia kemudian mendekati kerumunan. Aomine dan Kise mengintil di belakang.

Haizaki menembus kerumunan orang hinga sampai di batas garis polisi. Matanya terbelalak.

Ada banyak kantung jenazah yang sedang di angkut keluar dari beberapa rumah. Lokasi rumah-rumah tersebut berada persis di sebelah rumah Haizaki dan Kise.

Entah mengapa, Haizaki merasa ganjil dengan kejadian ini.

Dari beberapa petugas kepolisian yang ada, Haizaki menangkap sosok Nijimura di sana.

"SHUUZOU-NII!" Haizaki memanggil.

Nijimura menoleh kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya. Setelah menangkap sosok ketiga pemuda yang dikenalnya di antara kerumunan, ia segera menghampiri.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" tanya adik angkatnya.

"Kita akan bicara di tempat lain," Nijimura mengajak ketiganya pergi ketempat yang lebih sepi jauh dari kerumunan.

"Di sini sangat berbahaya. Sepertinya untuk sementara waktu kita akan tidur di hotel..." ucap Nijimura.

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa dengan rumah kita?!"

"Sebenarnya di rumah kita tidak terjadi apapun... Masalahnya hanya rumah-rumah tetangga kita..." Nijimura terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Semua tetangga kita tewas terbunuh oleh demon."

Ketiga pemuda itu hanya membelalakan mata kehabisan kata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

Akhirnya murasakibara dan himuro nongol!

Mereka munculnya kepending melulu sejak chapter 9...

Sebenarnya sih saya masih belom sreg sama chapter ini, tapi saya udah keabisan ide... orz

 **shiroo:**

sebenarnya semua summary-nya ada allxkise muahahahahaha...

saya juga mikirnya lama-lama kayak sinetron /plak

saya ga janji ya ficnya bisa sampai end... /kabur

 **Ryouchi29:**

terima kasih votenya!

 **Ryou-chan kawaii:**

sudah lanjut kok! thanks untuk votenya!

 **Allase:**

thanks votenya!

bukannya dia mau nunda, masalahnya ada yang ganggu *lirik si zaki*

terima kasih untuk review, fav, follow, dan votenya!

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	14. Mass Murderer

**Ahh... tak terasa sudah setengah tahun lebih saya gak update fanficnya :'D** **/digeplak**

 **Mohon maaf semuanya!** **Orz** **/bow**

 **Urusan pekerjaan dan RL sangat menyibukan, ditambah sebentar lagi CF11** **dan** **harus nyiapin merch... Saya ada di booth H19b btw xD**

 **Sebenarnya saya sudah tulis dari berbulan-bulan lalu, tapi ga kelar-kelar karena ada plot yang bercabang dan saya harus pilih salah satunya... Jadi saya pilih plot yang ini :')**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

"Sepertinya untuk sementara waktu, kita akan tidur di hotel..." ucap Nijimura.

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa dengan rumah kita?!"

"Sebenarnya di rumah kita tidak terjadi apapun... Masalahnya hanya rumah-rumah tetangga kita..."Nijimura terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Semua tetangga kita tewas terbunuh oleh demon."

Haizaki, Kise, dan Aomine hanya membelalakan mata kehabisan kata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOOD** **OF** **INNOCENCE**

Chapter14: Mass Murderer

Kuroko no Basket ©FujimakiTadatoshi

Story and Cover ©MurrueMioria

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Horor, Suspense(Mix)

WARNING!AU, OOC, BoyxBoy, Shounenai, Yaoi, Typo, kaku, gajelas, terlalu banyak percakapan

Don't like,don't read!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise mengepak beberapa pakaiannya kedalam ransel milik Shougo. Kabar dari Nijimura membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Apa ini semua ulah Nash?

"Kise apa kau sudah selesai mengepak semua barangmu?" Tanya Aomine. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggu si pirang selesai mengepak semua kebutuhannya.

"Um," keduanya kemudian menuju ruang tengah. Shougo, Nijimura, dan seorang petugas kepolisian sudah menunggu di sana.

"Ah, kau pasti Kise Ryouta! Namaku Hyuuga Junpei dari kepolisian divisi khusus. Apa aku boleh meminta keterangan darimu?"

Kise mengangguk dan pria berkacamata itu mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Haizaki dan Aomine juga dimintai keterangan—begitu juga Nijimura.

"Nijimura, karena kau tinggal disini, aku juga akan meminta keterangan darimu juga," Hyuuga membuka buku catatannya."Nah, sekarang aku akan mulai. Kapan terakhir kali kalian melihat para korban—maksudku tetangga kalian?"

"Kalu dipikir-pikir aku tidak pernah melihat mereka beberapa minggu ini..."Kise tampak berpikir. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tak pernah melihat tetangganya di sekitar rumah selain Haizaki dan Nijimura.

"Aku juga..." Nijimura menyahut, "Akhir-akhir ini, komplek perumahan terlihat sepi."

Sementara itu Haizaki diam.

Ia teringat denganpercakapannya bersama Ryouta beberapa waktu lalu.

 _'Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh di daerah sini ya...?'_

 _'Aku juga merasa begitu. Biasanya tidak sesepi ini...'_

Melihat ekspresi pemuda abu-abu itu, Hyuuga bertanya, "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, Haizaki-kun?"

"Ah... uhh... ini sediki tidak masuk akal..."

"Ungkapkan saja. Divisi khusus menyelidiki kasus berbau hal supranatural. Jika ada keterangan yang tak masuk akal, kami bisa memakluminya," ujar pria berkacamata tersebut.

Haizakimengagguk mengerti lalu mulai bercerita,"Sejak beberapa minggu ini aku merasakan energi negatif di sekitar komplek perumahan. Ada aura gelap yang sangat pekat dan itu selalu membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Shougo adalah anak indigo. Indranya sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti itu," Nijimura menambahkan.

"Kurasa itu ulah demon jahat," ucap Haizaki.

Alis Hyuuga terangkat, "Kau tau demon?"

Haizaki mengagguk, "Di rumah ada buku yang membahas tentang itu. Aku baru mempelajarinya beberapa hari ini."

Hyuuga mencatat poin penting di buku catatannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, bocah yang bernama Haizaki Shougo ini sangat cocok bergabung dengan kepolisian divisi khusus. Kemampuannya akan sangat berguna untuk penyelidikan. Yah, semoga saja di masa depan nanti...

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk keterangannya. Semoga keterangan ini dapat membantu penyelidikan kami," ucap Hyuuga sambil berjabat tangan dengan semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut, kemudian pamit untuk memeriksa TKP.

Nijimura menghela napas, "Untuk sementara daerah ini akan dinetralisir, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Aku sudah memesan hotel di dekat sini."

"Apa akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku di hotel tidak seaman di rumah. Disana tidak ada dinding magis. Demon akan mudah masuk," Haizaki membuka suara.

"Kau benar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Ini darurat. Shougo, kau bisa tidur di kamar Ryouta untukmemantaunya."

Nijimura kemudian menelepon taksi untuk mengantar dua pemuda tersebut. Dia sendiri akan berada di TKP untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Sementara itu, Aomine ikut bersama Kise dan Haizaki menuju hotel.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di SMA Teikou.

"Ki-chan! Apa benar ada pembunuhan di dekat rumahmu?!"

"Iya, Momocchi... Mereka semua tetangga-tetanggaku. Sekarang aku dan Shougo-kun harus menginap di hotel."

"Apa itu ulah..."Momoi melirik sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar, "...demon?"

Kise enggan menjawab, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Nash?"

"Entahlah..."

"Hmm... sangat mengerikan. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Gadis tersebut memeluk Kise erat.

"Ano, Momoi-san..."Kuroko membuka suara. "Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai."

"Oh! Yaampun! Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa saatjam makan siang nanti!" Gadis tersebut pun pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Kise-kun, apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja di hotel?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit cemas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kurokocchi! Lagipula, Shougo-kun akan menjagaku kok!"

Kuroko masih memandangnya cemas, lalu pergi ke mejanya—karena guru sudah memasuki kelas.

"Nee, apa kau tau? Nishima-san anak kelas tiga?"Kise dan Kuroko mendengar salah seorang siswi dikelas yang tengah bergosip dengan siswi lainnya. "Kudengar dia menghilang..."

"Ya! Aku tau! Katanya sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah," sahut siswi lainnya.

"Apa dia diculik?!"

"Entahlah... akhir-akhir ini banyak berita orang hilang."

Sekumpulan siswi-siswi itu kemudian membicarakan tentang kasus pembunuhan di komplek perumahan Kise dan Haizaki. Kise memilih untuk menutup telinganya.

Pada jam pelajaran kedua, wakil kepala sekolah memasuki kelas Kise dan Kuroko. Semua siswa-siswi di kelas itu tampak bingung. Ada urusan apa Harasawa sensei memasuki kelas mereka?

"Maaf menggagu waktu belajar kalian," ucap pria itu sopan."Aku ingin memanggilKise-kun."

Kise—yang dari tadi melamun—agak terkejut ketika namanya disebut, "Ya?"

"Kise-kun, boleh ikut sensei sebentar?"

Kise mengangguk mengerti—walaupun ia masih sedikit bingung. Manik madunya sedikit melirik ke arah Kuroko, seolah bertanya kenapa wakil kepala sekolah memanggilnya.

Tapi pemuda bersurai biru tersebut tidak bisa memanjawab. Ia hanya memasang wajah cemas.

.

.

.

Sejak jam pelajaran kedua hingga jam istirahat dimulai, Kise tidak kunjung kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Tetsu! Kise dimana?"Tanya Aomine yang masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Momoi.

"Harasawa sensei memanggilnya dari jam pelajaran kedua dan sampai sekarang dia belum kembali," jawab Kuroko cemas.

"Dia ada di ruang osis sekarang," Haizaki menyahut dari ambang pintu kelas. "Aku melihatnya saat ke toilet." Pemuda abu-abu itu pun pergi dengan wajah kesal.

"Dai-chan..." Momoi menatap Aomine khawatir.

Aomine hanya mendecih.

.

.

.

"Imayoshi senpai, adaperlu apa memanggilku?" Tanya Kise. Ia masih agak bingung, sebab jadwal tugas Imayoshi untuk mengajari Kise materi yang tertinggal bukan hari ini.

"Kise-kun, apa kau sudah dengar dari wakil kepala sekolah? Sekarang osis membuka perekrutan anggota baru. Apa kau mau bergabung?"

"Eh? Aku—

Seringai yang biasa menempel di bibir Imayoshi menghilang. Menurut Kise, Imayoshi lebih menakutkan ketika seringainya turun.

Namun seringainya kembali naik, seolah ada sesuatu yang terbesit di kepalanya, "Kalau begitu ada yang ingin kutunjukan." Imayoshi kemudian mengantarnya ke suatu ruangan di ruang osis.

Firasat Kise mengatakan ini sangat ganjil, tapi ia mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Kise masih tak menampakan diri. Kuroko makin cemas.

Di jam pelajaran terakhir, akhirnya Kise kembali. Namun Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Murid-murid lainnya tampak tak menyadarinya.

Kise sedikit pendiam dan raut mukanya datar dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kise kembali seperti biasa—ceria. Tapi Kuroko tetap merasa ganjil.

"Kise-kun, apa yang Harasawa bicarakan denganmu tadi?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran saat pulang sekolah.

"Hm? Harasawa-sensei?" Kise menghentikan kegiatannya—memasukan buku ke dalam tas. "Hanya tawaran untuk jadi anggota osis saja kok!"

Kuroko diam. Jika hanya membicarakan itu, kenapa mereka sangat lama?

"Apa kau akan menerima tawaran itu?"

Pertanyaan itu mendapat respon tawa dari si model. "Ahaha! Kau bicara apa, Kurokocchi? Tentu saja aku tidak akan menerimanya! Lagipula aku kan sudah bergabung dengan klub basket. Selain itu aku juga tidak mau berhadapan dengan Imayoshi senpai. Dia mengerikan." Kise kemudian merinding.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Imayoshi senpai... Kata Haizaki-kun, kau juga di panggil ke ruang osis?"

Kise mengangguk, "Ya, mereka menawarkan hal yang sama seperti Harasawa sensei. Lalu... Are?! Hmmm... Kenapa aku lupa kejadian berikutnya ya...? Yah, pokoknya seperti itu ceritanya."

"Kise-kun, jangan sampai bergabung dengan anggota osis ."

Kise mengangguk paham. Keduanya kemudian pulang. Yang lain sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Kau lama sekali, Ryouta!" Teriak Haizaki dari gerbang. Pemuda abu-abu itu tiba-tiba merasakan hal ganjil dari pemuda pirang yang menghampirinya.

Reaksi dari Haizaki, membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa, Shougo-kun? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..."Haizaki menggaruk punggung lehernya canggung. Kise hanya menatap penuh tanya pada gelagat temannya ini.

Walaupun begitu Haizaki masih merasa ganjil. Mungkin ia akan mencari tau dari mana firasat ganjil ini.

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine memanggil dari minimarket dekat gerbang sekolah. Disisinya ada Momoi, Midorima, dan Kagami.

"Aominecchi!"

Ketika Kise berlari melewatinya, saat itulah Haizaki mulai menyadari hal ganjil itu.

Aroma darah.

Manik abu-abunya terbelakak lebar.

"Haizaki-kun?" Suara Kuroko sedikit menyadarkannya. "Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"..." pemuda abu-abu tersebut masih tampak terbengong-bengong. Pandangannya kemudian diarahkan pada pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan menuju minimarket.

"Kuroko, apa kau mencium aroma darah?"

"Huh?" Kuroko memandang Kise yang tengah mengobrol dengan Aomine dan yang lain. "Aku tidak mencium bau apapun."

 _Aromanya memang agak samar_ , pikir Haizaki.

"Aroma darah..." ucap Akashi dari belakang.

Kuroko dan Haizaki menoleh ke asal suara.

"Apa kau juga menciumnya, Akashi?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Sepertinya indera ke enammu dapat merasakannya, Shougo."

"Apa itu artinya pertanda buruk?"

"Ya."

Tatapan Akashi menerawang pada sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, apa kalian dengar rumor tentang siswi kelas tiga yang hilang?" Tanya Kagami di perjalanan.

"Ya... berita itu sangat heboh. Semua murid membicarakan itu," sahut Momoi.

Kuroko ikut menyahut, "Apa dia benar-benar diculik?"

Kagami mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Menurut oha asa, keberuntungan gemini hari ini sangat buruk,"Midorima merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Maaf, ini mungkin terlambat..."

Midorima meletakan sebuah jimat di telapak tangan Kise, "Lucky item gemini hari ini adalah jimat dari kuil. Tadinya ingin kuberikan sebelum kelas, tapi tidak sempat."

"Terima kasih, Midori—AKH!" Tiba-tiba telapak tangannya—yang tengah memegang jimat—terasa sangat panas seperti terbakar. Kise langsung membanting jimat itu ke jalan.

"Kise?! Kau kenapa?!" Midorima mengecek telapak tangan si pirang, tapi tak ada luka apapun.

"Ugh... tiba-tiba tanganku terasa terbakar setelah memegang jimat itu. Telapak tanganku seperti mau melepuh," Kise mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang masih perih.

"Seperti saat kau memegang batu yang kuambil dari kuil waktu itu?" Tanya Haizaki.

Kise mengangguk dan beberapa saat kemudian ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Midorima dengan cepat menopangnya sebelum jatuh ke aspal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Kise tiba-tiba pingsan begini?!" Midorima menatap Haizaki yang berdiri kaku menatap sosok Kise dengan wajah pucat dan mata terbelalak.

Pemuda abu-abu seolah melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang biasa.

"Haizaki! Apa yang kau lihat?!" Desak Aomine.

"...padahal sebelumnya aku tidak merasakannya... Tapi barusan aku merasakan aura demon memancar dari tubuh Ryouta."

Semuanya tercengang kecuali Akashi yang memincingkan matanya.

.

.

.

Nijimura selalu mempunyai insting yang kuat. Itu yang sering diucapkan Ayah angkatnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro ketika Nijimura merasakan hal buruk terjadi pada orang itu segera lari keluar ruangan.

"Oi Nijimura! Kau mau kemana?! Rapat kita belum selesai!" Teriak Hyuuga.

"Aku harus pergi! Instingku mengatakan aku harus pergi ke tempat adikku!" Nijimura balas menyahut sambil membuat panggilan di ponselnya.

"Cukup Hyuuga. Biarkan dia pergi," ucap Shirogane.

Hyuuga kembali diam dan rapat dilanjutkan kembali.

"Riko bagaimana dengan laporanmu?" Tanya Shirogane.

Riko mengangguk dan membuka buku laporannya, "Dari penyelidikan tim forensik, para korban dibunuh dan diambil jantungnya. Darah terkuras habis. Bahkan di lokasi kejadian pun tak ada setetespun darah."

Ucapan Riko, di sahut oleh anggukan Izuki."Dan kemungkinan jantung itu belum dimakan. Beberapa kerabat korban masih ada yang mengingatnya."

"Kasus ini masih ada hubungannya dengan organisasi gelap itu,"sahut Hyuuga.

"Jabberwork..."

"Bagaimana dengan kasus pasar gelap itu? Siapa yang akan menjadi intel?" Tanya Shirogane.

"Miyaji, Wakamatsu, dan anggota tambahan lainnya sebagai tim support," ucap Hyuuga.

"Oh, aku ada informasi tambahan,"Izuki mengangkat tangannya. "Aku membaca beberapa artikel yang membahas pasar gelap para demon."

Izuki membuka tabnya yang menampilkan artikel yang dimaksud.

"Penulisnya Ogiwara Shigehiro," ucap pria raven tersebut. "Aku sudah meminta Kobori-san untuk menyelidiki data penulis, tapi kami tak berhasil menemukannya."

"Nama samaran?" Susa kali ini menyahut.

"Tidak. Ini nama asli. Kami mengetahui dari Nijimura-san. Tetangganya yang bernama Kise Ryouta mengenal si penulis," Jelas Izuki.

Mata Hyuuga terbelalak, "Kise-kun?!"

Izuki mengangguk, "Semua data mengenai Ogiwara Shigehiro lenyap, bahkan identitas kependudukannya. Itu artinya dia sudah mati dan jantungnya dimakan oleh demon."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kise Ryouta? Seharusnya memori tentang Ogiwara Shigehiro sudah lenyap dari ingatannya," ucap Riko.

"Itu lah yang masih kupertanyakan..." gumam Izuki.

Shirogane tampak berpikir.

Kise Ryouta...

.

.

.

Mobil Nijimura menuntunnya menuju SMA Teikou. Sebelumnya di telepon, Haizaki berkata bahwa Ryouta pingsan dan kini di bawa ke ruang UKS sekolah. Kebetulan saat itu Haizaki dan lainnya masih berada di dekat lingkungan sekolah.

"Ryouta!" Nijimura menggebrak masuk ke ruang UKS. Di dalamnya berdiri Haizaki dan anggota tim basket Teikou. Sementara Kise terbaring lemah di ranjang uks.

"Shuuzou-nii, aku akan jelaskan di rumah nanti," ucap Haizaki.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kise-kun hanya kelelahan dan ada sedikit gejala anemia. Aku sudah memberikannya suplemen vitamin. Biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak," jelas dokter jaga di UKS.

"Baiklah... terima kasih, dok."

"Setelah Kise-kun sadar, kalian boleh mengantarnya pulang."

Nijimura mengangguk mengerti pada si dokter, lalu pandangannya beralih pada model pirang tersebut. Tangannya membelai pipi Ryouta yang sedikit pucat.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang, Shougo."

Haizaki melirik dokter jaga yang keluar dari ruang uks.

Setelah pintu uks tertutup, ia menjelaskan,"Ryouta tadi memegang jimat dari kuil. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba kesakitan setelah memegangnya. Ryouta kemudian pingsan beberapa saat kemudian."

"Ryouta tidak pingsan karena jimatnya," tambah Akashi.

Haizaki mengangguk setuju, "Aku melihat aura demon keluar dari dirinya."

Nijimura mengalihkan pandannya lagi pada sosok pirang itu.

 _Demon..._

"Nghh... Nijimura-cchi...?" Kise membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ryouta, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Lelah... Sangat lelah seperti marathon 10 kilometer..." Kise bangkit perlahan.

Haizaki dapat melihat aura itu masih keluar dari diri Ryouta.

"Sebaiknya istirahat dulu sebentar," ucap Aomine.

"Tapi malam ini ada jadwal photoshoot..."

"Kita bisa batalkan jadwalmu, aku akanhubungi Kiyoshi-san," Nijimura mengambil ponselnya.

"Kise, kapan kontrakmu dengan perusahaan Nash berakhir?"Tanya Aomine.

"Aku tidak ingat, tapi Kiyoshi-san bilang sekitar 3 minggu lagi."

Aomine menoleh ke Akashi, "Kau dengar kan?"

Akashi bergumam, "tiga minggu lagi... Kontraknya berakhir tepat di hari ulang tahun Ryouta."

Kise tampak bertanya-tanya, "memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi diam, lalu menjawab, "Kau tidak perlu tau, Ryouta."

"Mou! Aominecchi!" Sekarang si pirang meminta penjelasan pada Aomine.

"Maaf Kise..." Aomine menggeleng.

"Uhh... Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?!"

Kise sudah tidak tahan. Ia sangat kesal. Kenapa semua selalu membicarakan sesuatu di belakangnya?

Setelah yakin tak ada yang menjawabnya, Kise lari keluar dari uks.

"Kise!/Ryouta!/Kise-kun!/Ki-chan!"

Kise berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Suara langkah kaki yang lainnya dapat terdengar mengikutinya.

Karena tubuhnya masih agak lemas, Kise terjatuh. Namun ada tangan yang menopangnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"K-kasamatsu... senpai?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kise? Bukannya kau sudah pulang?" Sang wakil ketua osis membantunya berdiri.

Kise tak menjawab.

"Kau menangis."

"Eh?!" Kise sama sekali tak menyadari dirinya meneteskan air mata.

Kasamatsu menyeka pipinya yang basah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kise hanya menunduk, "Aku kesal sekaligus kecewa..."

"Pada teman-temanmu?"

Si pirang mengangguk.

Tepat pada saat itu, yang lainnya berhasil menyusul.

"Ryouta!" Akashi menghampirinya." Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya, aku akan memperlihatkannya. Tapi kau terima sendiri konsekuensinya."

Ia melihat ada Kasamatsu di sisi si model, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya sekarang. Kise harus kembali, kondisinya sangat rentan terpengaruh oleh demon saat ini.

Kise merunduk sambil meremas ujung baju seragamnya, usapan tangan Kasamatsu di punggungnya mebuatnya lebih tenang. "K-kalau begitu, perlihatkan padaku."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, "Pegang tanganku dan kau akan melihat segalanya."

Kise memandangi tangan itu. Agak ragu sedikit, tapi ia ingin mengetahui apa yang telah disembunyikan darinya.

Begitu tangan saling bersentuhan, bayangan-bayangan masa lalu mulai bermunculan di pengelihatannya.

Semua terasa begitu cepat, memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat semua kejadian itu.

Bayangan-bayangan itu berasal dari sudut pandang Akashi. Pembicaraan Akashi dan lainnya di runang tengah saat Kise berada di kamar. Juga masa lalu dari Akashi itu sendiri.

Akashi segera melepas tangannya dari Kise. Si pirang sudah melihat terlalu dalam, jadi dia menghentikannya.

"...Ryouta—

"Akashicchi..." Kise menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. "Sebenarnya aku ini apa?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, "...kau manusia, hanya saja kau sedikit berbeda."

Haizaki mendekat, "Ryouta, ayo kita pulang..."

Si pirang menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, bisa biarkan aku sediri...?" pintanya. Dengan bantuan Kasamatsu, Kise pergi dan meninggalkan mereka yang masih tercengang.

"Kise!" Kini panggilan Aomine yang membuat langkahnya berhenti.

Kise hanya menoleh, "Maaf... Aominecchi..." dia pun kembali melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Aomine tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Kise juga membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Jadi, ia membiarkannya pergi.

Sementara Haizaki dan Nijimura sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, memastikan apakah Ryouta sudah pulang atau belum.

"Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya untuk Kise?!" Kagami berseru. "Dia pergi dengan Demon—maksudku Kasamatsu Senpai!"

"Kita masih belum tau dia berada dipihak mana,"tambah Midorima.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi Kasamatsu senpai memiliki hubungan dengan Ryouta terdahulu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tau apa tujuannya bergabung dengan OSIS Teikou. Kuharap dia bukan ancaman untuk kita."

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa?!"Aomine menyahut cepat.

"Kau cemburu, Daiki?" Akashi menyeringai. "Tenanglah, itu hanya hubungan platonic seperti hubungan antara Ryouta dan Shougo. Tapi itu dulu. Aku masih heran kenapa dia berada di kalangan anggota OSIS."

.

.

.

Hari itu Kise benar-benar tidak pulang.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu mengantar Kise sampai halte dekat sekolah. Sebelumnya si pirang sudah menelepon managernya untuk menjemput di halte tersebut.

Hari menjelang malam. Lampu-lampu di sekitar mereka mulai menyala. Udara hangat dari matahari sore pun perlahan-lahan lenyap, tergantikan oleh udara sejuk dan dingin.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, senpai."

"Uhh tidak apa... Lagipula, apa kau tidak takut?"

"Huh?" Kise hanya menatap bingung pada senpainya.

"Kau pasti tau, kan?! Aku ini demon! Apakau tidak takut jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?!"

"Aku tau, kok!" Bibir Kise mengerucut, lalu tersenyum, "Tapi aku percaya kalau Kasamatsu senpai tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padaku."

Kasamatsu hanya menghela napas. Kise terlalu polos. Itu bahaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja... Bertemu dengan Shougo-kun dan Nijimuracchi di hotel membuatku sedikit canggung."

"Dasar bodoh..." Kasamatsu menghela napas lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan hitam milik Kiyoshi datang.

"Kise-kun, maaf sudah menunggu," ucap Kiyoshi dari dalam mobil. Matanya melirik sedikit pada Kasamatsu yang ada di sebelah Kise, lalu tersenyum sopan.

"Ah, justru aku yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan!" Jawab Kise.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

Kise mengangguk cepat, "Terima kasih banyak, senpai! Aku duluan."

Sebelum si pirang benar-benar pergi, Kasamatsu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Seolah tak menginginkan pemuda tersebut pergi.

Kening kasamatsu berkerut, ada suatu energi dari demon lain yang sangat pekat hadir di sekitar mereka. Energi yang sangat kuat, bahkan dirinya yang demon tingkat satu merasa tak berkutik.

"Senpai?"

Kasamatsu segera melepas cengkramannya. "Uhh... berhati-hatilah."

Setelah Kise pergi bersama managernya, Kasamatsu meremas dadanya dengan tangan bergetar.

 _Energi apa itu_ _barusan?_

Energi yang terlampau kuat hingga energi Kasamatsu sendiri tak bisa menandinginya.

Tidak salah lagi, ada demon lain yang mengincar Kise.

"Ckh!"

.

.

.

"Kiyoshi-san, terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku untuk menginap."

"Tidak masalah. Apartmentku selalu terbuka untukmu!" Kiyoshi mengusap-usap puncak pirang Kise, "Yosh yosh... sekarang tidurlah, wajahmu kelihatan sangat lelah."

Kise mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak sampai lima menit, si pirang sudah jatuh terlelap.

Ketika sudah sampai gedung apartment, Kiyoshi menggendong Kise yang masih terlelap secara bridal. Pemuda itu masih tampak nyenyak di dekapannya. Sangat menggemaskan.

Dari sudutmatanya, pria itu menangkap sesosok bayangan yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

Kiyoshi menatap tajam sosok tersebut, "Kembalilah ke tuanmu dan jangan ganggu kami!"

Seketika makhluk itu lenyap.

Kiyoshi kembali tersenyum, "nah Ryouta, sekarang waktunya meletakannmu di tempat yang nyaman."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Shoujo Sedai: Iya complicated sangat, sampe authornya sendiri puyeng (salah sendiri juga sih kenapa bikin plot terlalu ribet) haha...

Midorima Ryouta: Yup Tatsuya demon dan dia posisinya dipihak nash, tapi entah dia bakal dukung pihak siapa...

Allase: Thanks! Semoga chapter ini lebih menarik :D

shiroo: emang kise geblek... maunya bobo sambil dikelonin ayang beb ao wkwk...

Murasaki bara baik ko, kalo ga baik doi ga bakalan bantuin akashi wkwk.

Saya usahakan ini tamat!

Cheeno: Terima kasih reviewnya! Iya mirip ya sama pedangnya rin okumura (walaupun saya ga pernah baca manga atau animenya xD) ku baru tau... mungkin bisa jadi inspirasi dikedepannya.

Yuri Chan7: syudah update!

Akaki: masih lanjut kok, ini update terlama saya sepanjang sejarah huhu ;;-;;

Sebenarnya saya punya akun wp dan ao3 dari jaman jebot, tapi belum sempat untuk publish ke sana... saya berencana untuk publish kesana lain waktu ;)

yeopo6969: ga pa pa! Makasih banyak udah review!

.

.

.

Terima kasih fav dan follownya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
